Mastering Kurt
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: AU Set in the GBK verse, set after Furt and before the events of GBK, it is the story of how it came to be.  Mature only, adult themes, don't like don't read,
1. 001 Kurt Whispering

A/N - AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what could be loosely termed plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **love** reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Trigger Warning?** Not sure as this chapter does have abusive elements to it so be warned, domestic violence, suicidal longings and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave's) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 001 – Kurt Whispering**

**Dave**:

At least he's shut the fuck up, now he's giving me the silent treatment. As long as I act like it's getting to me I can keep him off my back.

Gluing my eyes to the TV I make sure my face is upset even though I'm not, shit I should totally get an Oscar for all the acting I have to do in this house. He channel hops surfing for something to watch, bypassing some cool looking films he settles for some freaking eco documentary and I stop myself rolling my eyes at it. It's still better than getting a lecture.

Five minutes in and he's asleep, finally I can relax. On the screen a bunch of hippy wannabes are talking about the rainforest and the delicate balance between man and nature. Yeah right, nature takes centuries to make the rainforest and man butchers it then whines when it's gone, some balance.

After nearly dying of boredom I'm happy when they say the next program is on, and then this crappy horse lovers thing is on. Why can't people just accept that they're walking glue factories whose meat is probably minced up to make cheap burgers. Fuck my life.

This idiot walks on and talks about 'speaking' to the horse, reading it's body language and talking back to it so it understands. Everyone knows Dr Dolittle is a fictional character. There's a herd of horses in a wooden fence thing and racing around them full of energy is this smaller horse, it's a deep brown colour all over and the idiot points at the little horse.

Turns out it's a full blown guy horse, a stallion, or something, they harp on about how man has abused it and it's learnt to fear man, well duh if it's got any sense it'll bolt for freedom. It won't let people near it, bites, kicks, screams, the works. It takes a while to separate it and force it into another wooden fenced area on its own and it paces around and around, tail up streaming behind it. I hold my breath when I realise this animal is beautiful.

Something about it hits me. It has never been broken it refuses to give in to any man. The hair on its mane is long and flowing and flops into it's eyes. When it walks it arches it's neck and picks it's feet up prancing and showing off like it knows how fucking wonderful it is. There is so much spirit in it, it's so alive and yet it's so damn delicate.

Ducking into the enclosure the guy talks into his mike and starts on about horse whispering. This horse is supposed to have put guys in the hospital and I wait for it to do that same to Douchey McNuttjob and then the magic happens.

The stallion, nicknamed Lethal, after just half an hour lets this man gently touch it on the shoulder, you can see the quiver in it's muscles ready to run at any moment. And then the program skips to show him being groomed and his dull brown fur shines in the sun.

When the guy is teaching the horse to accept the saddle and bridle he goes on about how it has to be the horse's choice to submit, to accept that these things wouldn't hurt it, to trust man to be gentle and take care of it, for the human to be the alpha to it's beta.

At the obvious ending the guy buys the horse and says, "A horse like this only comes along once in a blue moon, I'd be a fool to let him go, I'll seize the chance being offered to me."

Dear God, I pray, please let him have continued to take good care of Lethal.

Moved more than I want to admit to I'm pissed when the program ends and sulk when I hear the next is about the bond between human and animal. Uh-huh, it's called opposable thumbs and being able to open feedbags, sheesh.

And then I'm hooked. It goes on about animals that go against every survival instinct to be able to protect their human, to help their human, to go the distance and I'm reminded of how much I used to love Lassie as a kid 'til Gabe the fuckwit made me watch Old Yeller, I'd learnt not to cry in public then and waited until late at night to silently sob my heart out.

A movement to my left and I'm glad I automatically leave my mask on, no use letting the real me out, not that I know who that guy even is anymore. Mom walks into the room and kneels by dad's chair to wake him for dinner, "Paul, food will be on the table in five minutes."

Rousing he nods, "Alright Mary we'll be right there." She leaves and he glances at me that gentle exterior as much a mask as the scowl I normally wear. "I hope you've learnt your lesson son. I appreciate you putting people in their place, but there is more than one way to achieve that," he smiles, "You're young and the subtleties will become apparent as you get older. I have high hopes for you. Now your mother has worked hard so let us eat of God's good bounty."

Bowing my head to hide my anger I say respectfully, "Yes sir, and thank you sir, I wont screw up again."

"No you wont," he says gently, "I would be very disappointed and a lot less merciful to you."

My back is stinging from the belt he swung at me repeatedly when he got me home from Principle Sue's office, at least he didn't break the skin this time, I vow I wont screw up again. Not long and I can escape this hellhole of a family home, not long and I'm free of it all.

Sitting at the dinner table we say grace and eat in silence. It's delicious, it always is. "Thank you Mary," dad says amiably, "That was wonderful," she smiles and clears the table but a knife slips from a plate and clatters to the floor. Dad sighs heavily, "Oh Mary why do you always spoil everything? Pick it up and come here."

Watching I do nothing as she bends down picks up the knife places it back on the plate and goes to dad. Outwardly I do nothing, inwardly I'm screaming at her to run. His hand snaps in a blur and she falls to the ground, not once does she utter a single sound. "I'll be in my study," he says and leaves.

Standing up I go to leave too, to flee this fucked up domestic scene. God I want to be eighteen now, I don't want to be here anymore.

When I pass her she hisses at me, "Little bastard I should have killed you when you were born, why did I bother to squeeze you out at all."

My own mother looks at me with hatred, I don't blame her, dad taught her hate, he broke her, I pity her, at least I have an escape route. "Mom if dad hears you talking like that you know he'll probably put you in the hospital again."

Snorting unladylike she spits out, "You're too weak to do that to me, too soft, too stupid to be a real man."

Towering over her I have to hide everything I feel to scowl at her, "Is that right? Then maybe I need to go tell dad you're too stupid to learn the lessons he's been trying to beat into you for years. I shouldn't have to hit you mom, you should know better. You belong to dad not to me," I sneer the words and feel sick to my stomach.

I want to scoop her up in my arms and take her to the shelters I help out in, to get her to see that what dad does to her is wrong, that it isn't love, that she should never have to take it. Instead I walk away from her knowing she wont let me save her.

Quietly I climb the steps to my room and bolt the door, only then do I sigh and the tension runs out of me. Fuck My Life. My legs give way and I slide down the door and rest my head on my knees.

Tomorrow I go back to school now dad's got my expulsion reversed, he has a lot of pull in this town, it wasn't hard to do, not for him. Tomorrow I have to go back and walk the halls and face everyone. I don't want to, I want to run away, I have it all planned, have for years, somehow I have to hang in there, be patient, and then I can go, legally, and there is nothing dad or my brothers can do, so long as I do it right.

Clambering to my feet I fall face first onto the bed, one day at a time, I just have to take it one day at a time. I miss Gramps, why did he have to fucking die? Yeah I get the bungalow so I can escape, but shit I need him more than bricks and a roof. He's the first person I came out to and he didn't freak just hugged me and said I was still his grandson, the only grandson he'll ever acknowledge.

And he'd be the first person to tell me he was disappointed in me, that I should have handled myself better, that doing what I did to Kurt was wrong, that there was never any excuse to be like my dad and brothers. Hell I even 'fesed up about my desires and what I want from my partner, I expected him to kick me out and tell me to never contact him again, that I was sick like them, instead he helped me understand that what I wanted was normal as long as my partner consented every step of the way, that they genuinely wanted what I wanted. And I know I'm doomed to live my life on my own and die a virgin. Better that than a rapist like the rest of my messed up family.

In pain from my back I close my eyes and let myself fall asleep, safe behind the locked door. Please God, I pray as I drift off, please help me, I know I don't deserve it, I know I'm a total fuck up, but I am trying and I'll try harder I promise, oh and please say hi to Gramps up there with you, I'm sorry I disappointed you both I'm an idiot and I totally get that you wont help me coz I really don't deserve it.

The dream starts innocently enough, Lethal is pacing in the enclosure so beautiful, so magnificent, he tosses his head and sudden Kurt is there strutting and swinging his hips glaring at me. I hold my hand out and he skitters away angry and afraid because that is what I've taught him. Slowly I make ground and he stands there as my hand touches his shoulder. I can see his body tense ready to run, those eyes of his turn to gaze up at me full of fear but he stands there and lets me prove to him that I am trustworthy.

Flashbacks flicker in my dream showing Kurt singing with that angelic voice, dancing and moving with that angelic grace. Glimpses of that ass as it moves from side to side in pants that should be illegal. The feel of his delicate body beneath my grasping hands. That mouth against mine.

Scenes of him laughing happily when I snuck in to watch him in the auditorium. Smiling, his eyes shining not a hint of ice bitch in sight. That voice so tender to his friends filled with sympathy and love. Clapping and enthusiastic so full of life he literally can't sit still and frolics without a care in the world.

Kurt kneeling to me in chains his hands bound behind his back and a collar around his neck, he's fully clothed but he's there by choice, he chooses to let me bind him, he submits, beta to my alpha. Those eyes are welcoming swimming with love and affection, full of trust that I've earned, sweet and shy, he wants me to kiss him, to take those lips with my own. He whispers one word, "Master."

Abruptly waking I shove my hand down my pants and grab my cock stopping the climax. Burying my head in my pillow I shove my groan back down my throat.

Disaster averted I stealthily sneak to my en-suit avoiding every squeaky floorboard. Getting a hand full of tissues I open my jeans and pull them and my boxers down exposing my straining cock. Fisting it I jerk off, the image of Kurt in my mind so strong I bite my lip to keep from crying out as I come wanting him so freaking much.

Cleaning up I sneak back to my bed and undress in the dark, sliding under the covers I hug my pillow and muffle my sobs in it. God has clearly given me an answer and the boy I am in love with will never feel anything but fear and loathing for me, because that is what I did to him, it's all my fault, I made my choices and this is the consequence. Even if some miracle occurred and he banged his head so he digged chubby boys who sweat too much and even if he could get over the bald thing he still wouldn't pick me.

Weeping at the pain of my broken heart I try to accept the fact that he is totally out of my league, I didn't nickname him Fancy for nothing. And anyway he is seeing preppy boy, he's with someone who will love him, who will never hurt him, and can probably understand all that fashion crap he is in to.

Wiping my nose with a spare tissue I sniff, well that's another dream to throw on top of the other dreams out of my reach. I'm fairly sure being gay and single will mean I wont find it easy to get a teaching job, and any adoption agencies would laugh in my face, and now the expulsion for bullying is going to be a big mark against me.

Assistant manager at a rending plant here I come. The guy on the horse show was a dick but I have a nagging thought and then the hysterical giggle bursts out and I stifle it. David Rafael Karofsky, occupation Kurt Whisperer. Now that would be a cool job. Settling down I cry myself to sleep; again. This will be the fourth time this week.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Staring up at the ceiling I listen to the loud snoring of Finn from the other side of the room. It's not really keeping me awake, although adjusting to another person in my room as I sleep is difficult, clearly being an only child had benefits I'd not thought of before.

Rolling over I glare at the nearby wall, to think I was once so desperate to have Finn live with me, so we could be happy in my rose tinted dream world, the reality is very different, the idiot leaves his socks everywhere, he's broken the toaster three times already, and he eats constantly so crumbs litter the house meaning Carole and I have to clean every single day.

I'm trying to distract myself from tomorrow.

Because tomorrow I have to go back to a school that once again has that monster Karofsky in it and I'm terrified.

The guys in Glee and some of the girls are going to be with me every second of every day to protect me from him. It shouldn't be happening in the first place. I'm so damn tempted to tell the world that he's gay, but I won't, I can't do that to anyone.

Making dinner tonight I was chopping the vegetables and the movements of the knife were so hypnotic, it would be so easy to let the knife slip a little, and problem solved, no more Kurt Hummel for anyone to have to watch over. Dad laughed from the lounge and I put the knife down, I can't do it to him. He's upset enough that they can't get the honeymoon money back, it's none refundable, they're trying to sell the holiday but they'll never get enough to send me to Dalton. And now he's stressing over me going back to McKinley, I hope it doesn't trigger another heart attack

Eyes blurring in the dark I silently cry myself to sleep I'm so scared about tomorrow. Why is this happening to me? I don't think I can take much more, I feel like I'm going to shatter at the slightest touch, I feel so incredibly weak. So useless.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	2. 002 First Day

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what will no doubt turn out to be plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **adore** reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Still Trigger Warnings?** Not sure as this chapter does have abusive elements hinted at so be warned, domestic violence, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 002 – First Day**

**Kurt**:

Sitting in the car I stare at the building, I don't want to go in. My stomach is still so upset and I've already vomited this morning. Of course I've hidden this all from my family; I don't want to upset them.

Beside me Finn fidgets and glances across at me, "It's okay bro, Puck will be here soon, he's got first shift with you," and then he tells me all about how the Glee kids are going to protect me so I won't have anything to be afraid of, other than Puck and Sam I can't see the kids being any good in a fight, not against HIM, but I smile and nod, see I'm a better actor than they all realise.

And there is Puckerman, that arrogant swagger, mowhawk and bad boy attitude, considering that last year he was still bullying me I can't believe how grateful I am to see him.

Exiting the car I walk between the two boys as they banter back and forth. When we approach the dumpsters my shoulders automatically tighten and I let the icy mask I normally wear slide into place.

The idiot jocks laying in wait for passing prey see me and smile, they keep their distance because of my bodyguards and yell insults, mostly that the 'gay bug' is catching. Finn glares at them and tells them to leave me, his newly acquired brother, alone, he uses smaller words though, while to my shock Puckerman puts his arm around my shoulders and laughs at the guys.

"You bunch of girls," Puckerman taunts them, "You're too freaking chicken and unmanned by Hummel to be men, no wonder your teams suck," that one goes to the hockey team. "Come on Kurt lets get you to class, these Lima Losers are getting me down," and then he strolls off with me still under his arm.

"Dude," Finn warns him, "Be careful, they'll take it out on Kurt," silently I agree with my new brother, I already have a big enough target painted on my back.

"S'Cool," Noah breezes out unconcerned, "I'll beat the lot of them up."

"Thank you Puckerman," I tell the boy, "But Finn is right, if you get caught you could go back to Juvie, and I don't want you to go through that for me, it's not right."

Having momentarily frozen at the word 'Juvie' the bad ass shrugs, "Don't worry your pretty little head about me, and here you are and there is your hot mamma BFF," Mercedes rolls her eyes at him and hugs me.

"Hey Kurt, welcome back boo," her arms are warm and then when I've finished with my locker she walks with me to class, behind us Finn and Puckerman are like giant attack dogs, okay Puckerman is, Finn is more of a friendly spaniel.

Out of the corner of my eye I am always watching for that tell tale sign, that flash of red from the Letterman jacket, and I'm still waiting for the shove and the hard crash into the lockers.

My stomach in knots I go to class and pretend that everything is fine, that I'm not frightened to be here, that I'm not helpless.

I hide the tenseness and fear, I am Kurt Hummel and I will own them all, just let me survive this horror called High School first.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I can't believe I'm being such a pussy, I'm hiding under the freaking bleachers from one kid. I don't want to be here, my stomach is still heaving and I've already lost my breakfast once this morning.

Screwing up my courage I stomp into school and act like I don't care, I get a couple of nods from the guys and play it cool, can't look concerned, can't look like I give a damn, hey I'm so bad ass I got expelled.

Fist bumping Z he welcomes me back, "Bro I missed you, we got dweebs to put in their place and the hockey team are being douches again, don't they realise you prefer football," he says and I smile and make all the right noises, I don't want to put anyone in their place and I love hockey, I love the ice.

Coach gives me hell and makes threats about not bullying and being disappointed in me and crap like that, the woman is on a roll and I stand there and take it battling down my anger and rage. Why can't they fucking see the real me? Oh yeah because if they did I'd be lucky to get out of my family alive and in one piece.

Storming down the hall the other kids and a few teachers get the hell out of my way. I just want out, I want to be me, I want to find out who me is. I want to stop hiding. It's junior year, not long to go now. Please dear god be merciful, let it not be long now.

Slumping into my seat in class I glare at anyone bold enough to look at me as I make notes stewing in my hate of everything Lima.

I hate this town, I want out, I don't want to be here any longer, I want to be so far from my family and so called friends, I want to be in control of my life, I don't want to be so damn helpless all the time.

Pushing it away I concentrate on the lesson, my mind is my last refuge and I will exercise it, let those losers mess around, I'm getting out of here, I'm gonna make it somehow, someway and I'm never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Quinn is coaxing me to eat, I've lost so much weight I must have shifted those pear hips Coach Sylvester told me about. Smiling at her I take another mouthful of the awful canteen food and chew mechanically, swallowing it hits my already upset stomach and I hid my gag behind a cough.

Sam is sitting at our table as my bodyguard and this is going to get old for everyone really fast. Puckerman handed me over and Sam stepped up to walk me to lunch. He's so sweet and he has even more trouble eating than I do, he has this disgusting protein drink and he's picking at some chicken pieces, a few times Quinn has bitched at him and he's smiled sweetly at her. He is far too good-natured for her.

HE's sitting on the jock table cramming his horrible face with those fattening fried foods, doesn't he know that's a heart attack waiting to happen. Just like my Dad, except my Dad is someone that deserves to be happy and have a great life, unlike HIM, HE should drop off the edge of the world, it'll be a better place without HIM.

Damn, I'm staring at him again, jerking my eyes away I carry on with my meal, I can do this, I'm stronger than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Moving the food to my mouth I pretend to eat but he's staring at me again, I give up listening to the guys talking about girls and shit. What the hell do they know, all they want is to have sex, to fuck their little toys and move on to the next one, they're walking advertisements on how to get an STD.

Why does he keep looking at me? Maybe he's frightened and needs to know where I am so he'll feel safer, that thought almost makes me heave, throwing down the burger I wipe my fingers, fuck it I'm not hungry any more.

"Hey D," Z gets my attention, "We were just saying, the little bitch has got some backup so we'll wait a while and then get him back for squealing on you," and my so called brother looks pleased with himself.

"Fuck Z," I torpedo that dumb idea, "Are you trying to get me expelled again? My dad went ballistic the last time, if anything happens to that kid they are gonna look straight at me, and I am not getting thrown out of school again," luckily the moron picks up on what I mean and nods, he won't pull any stunts yet, I've bought us some time.

"Sorry bro, we'll leave the little fairy alone this year," he's hinting that next year will be open season on Kurt, crap I can't let them anywhere near the kid, he's not mine but I don't want him hurt, or afraid.

"Whatever man," I wave it off and change the subject to a new cheerio and the guys all go for it, dumbasses.

Across the room I do my best to pretend I don't see him stand up or walk out, he's not eaten a lot and I know he's lost too much weight already, yet he still moves so gracefully.

Letting the guys suck me into their stupid tiny world I start to scheme on how to keep Kurt safe, to let him walk down the halls here and not have to worry or fear.

Picking my food back up I take a bite, oh yeah this is gonna be fun, and these idiots won't know what hit them. I just need a fool proof plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

My baby purrs along the road and I pull up at the drive, Finn hops out and hurries into the house hungry as ever, I have no idea where that boy puts it all, and I swear I can see him growing he just gets taller all the time.

Taking my time I walk into the house. Well that is Thursday over with, I get my homework out and settle down at the computer in our room. An hour later Carole and Dad are back home and I dutifully go upstairs to greet them, where Carole and I dance politely around the subject of dinner, we end up splitting it again so we each work on it and it isn't too bad, I have to say her culinary skills aren't that bad, she's has a lot of practice with feeding Finn.

Dad and Finn eat our offerings and then do the washing up bonding as they discuss upcoming football games that will be shown on TV.

Standing up I go back to my studies ignoring the jab of jealously, it's so silly Dad's proved to me time and again that I'm his son that he loves me. I push away the thought that Finn is a far better son, that he's less trouble that he's easier to love.

Even if he does drop crumbs on the carpet. Damn I'm going to have clean in here again soon.

Finished with my schoolwork I browse the Internet looking at fashion and colours and oh my Gaga what is she wearing? It's hideous, even Rachel has better fashion sense than that.

Giving up I go to my wardrobe and sort through my clothes, I need a good outfit for tomorrow, for it to be my armour to the world. Even now I dare not break down. I am strong and everything is going to be okay.

Dad doesn't need to worry about me, he's still sick; everything is going to be okay, it has to be.

Rubbing at my eyes I start my nighttime skin care routine, I slow down and stretch it out blanking my mind as much as I can. When I'm finished I pull on my satin pyjamas and march up the stairs, back in perfect poise and tell my family I'm going to bed.

"Okay Buddy," Dad says, "Don't forget, you need me you call." I nod at him knowing I won't call him.

Carole fusses me and I let her, Finn nods and doesn't look at me, he'll wait until the lights are off, then he'll creep down to change in the bathroom before bolting for his bed and pulling the covers up like a Victorian maiden. He doesn't trust me and it hurts.

In bed I close my eyes and fake sleeping, Finn's attempt at stealth is abysmal and I wait for the snores to start, then I can't fight it any longer and the tears leak out.

I don't want to go back. Please don't make me go back.

But I'm a grown up, I know I have to, I hate that I know I have to, I hate that I have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Getting out of my truck I stomp into the house and mom is standing there glaring at me, "Well son how was your day?" she has the pretend voice acting like she cares.

"It was okay, I've got homework to do," I walk past her and vanish up the stairs, it's not late enough to lock the door, so I have to leave it open as I slog through the books and papers, damn I am so far behind, can I even make it up? I have to, I'm going to graduate, I'll have to start hitting the library, there are tables there that no one will see me at, and it'll keep me out of trouble, can't blame me for shit if I have an iron clad alibi.

Thank god I've got good hearing, the floorboard squeaks and I see dad as he leans against my doorframe, looking up I very politely say, "Hello Sir, how was your day?"

"Good son, how was yours?" He asks back and I know he wants me to confess to being a bastard to people, just like he is, he bullies them by controlling the money in the town so they can't do a thing against him. Mind you the way the computers are taking over he won't be able to hide it for much longer and I can't wait for him to go down.

"It was okay Sir, I'm keeping my head down and catching up on my studies," shit maybe I shouldn't have reminded him about my low grades, think you prick, how to get out of this, "And I'll be going to the library a few times a week at lunch to make sure I stay caught up."

Dad nods pleased, "Good, I'm glad to see you've come to your senses," he leaves, "I'll see you at dinner."

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief I turn back to the computer and work until I'm called for food. Sitting there I eat and then watch mom clear the table down, she doesn't drop a single thing and I escape up to my room, this time I can lock it behind me.

Safe now I strip down and head for the bathroom, standing under the spray of the shower I let it pummel me as my mind blanks, just tomorrow and then the weekend, I should be able to hang out at Z's, it'll give me time to start talking him into leaving my little Fancy alone.

Collapsing onto my stomach on the bed I say an automatic prayer and add in Kurt to be on the safe side, it can't hurt for God to keep an eye out on him.

I ignore the ache in my heart, in fact I'm getting used to it, I just have to keep myself distracted.

Closing my eyes I let myself drift off while at the back of my mind a plan is forming, a way to break the cycle of bullying, it'll protect Kurt, and the side benefit will be I won't be expected to bully anyone either. It's a win-win situation.

Smiling I hug my pillow, game on.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	3. 003 The Pact

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and what will no doubt turn out to be plot (it sneaks into all my stories). Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **adore** reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Yet more Trigger Warnings:** This chapter will touch on assault, rape, harassment and it does have abusive elements hinted at so be warned, there are also mentions of various types of violence, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 003 – The Pact**

**Kurt:**

Muttering under my breath about idiot step brothers and their idiot demands about their idiot gym things that they've left in their idiot gym lockers I mental congratulate myself for surviving another day at school. The weekend was amazing; a sleepover at Mercedes' and then the next night at Rachel's, all the girls came and we did facials and played silly games, it was just what I needed.

All too soon it was Monday, which was unusually quiet, the slushy machine had broken and is currently awaiting repair so no ruined clothes for me for two days running. My bodyguards are still hovering faithfully and keeping the rest of the jocks away.

And now it's the end of Tuesday, or it will be soon, I can't believe that Finn left early and then had the audacity to leave me a note in my locker asking me to pick up his smelly gym shoes, I know we're brothers now and I'm determined to be a good brother, so I'm going to get the damn things for him like a good brother would. Skittering through the school on my own it's a wonderful feeling of freedom to not have my protective shadows at my back, and at the same time it's a very frightening thing to not have them there. I shouldn't bump into anyone, Glee was running ridiculously late due to us having to clean up after some vandalism and the school is echoingly empty but I hurry just the same, just in case.

Reaching the boys' locker room I bolt inside and head straight for Finn's locker but the sight of Karofsky stops me dead in my tracks and I stare in horror, part of me is screaming to run, the other part now understands why prey stands there and never moves a terror locked muscle.

I never even see him move, either I spaced out or he's simply that fast. The locker is hard and unyielding on my back and Karofsky's grabbed my wrists pinning them up and out.

I'd barely registered him being there and now I'm trapped by him and held prisoner.

A final thought haunts me, no one will hear me scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave:<strong>

I can't believe that dick Morris didn't show, he hassled me in public and openly challenged me saying he'd kick my butt, and where the hell is that coward? He's a moron, now I can throw it in his face that he's chicken too.

A smile creeps up onto my face, oh yeah that's gonna be fun tomorrow.

From inside my locker a clanking noise drifts out and I curse, I have to hide the spanner I stole from Coach Sylvester better than that, no one can suspect me of sabotaging the slushy machines. It's all part of my master plan and it's already working, those idiots have no idea what to do now the machine is out of action and all the losers have had two free days without having to wipe icy beverages off their faces.

Smirking I gather my stuff together, and most of my homework is done too, my grades are improving and Dad is getting off my back. Life is looking up.

The door to the locker room opens and I turn automatically to see Kurt standing there. My brain goes on autopilot and the next thing I know I have him pinned against that locker. The one I kissed him in front of. My hands hold his wrists as gently as I know how to and I finally have him trapped, helpless, the school is empty; it's why Morris picked this time, this place. That thought is screaming at me for some reason, but then I smell Kurt's scent and I find my nose buried against the skin of his neck and my body pressed to his.

Kurt's wrists under mine are like warm silk. Kurt's neck smells like heaven, the skin there just as warm, just as silky, so very touchable. His body is slight, slim even, and he's so close to me. There are no boobs to get in the way, to spoil the line of his chest. My cock has a mind of its own and the blood rushing from my brain is like a raging river making me harder than I've ever been and I feel drunk, dizzy, scared, elated and so horny all at the same time, Kurt's hip is the perfect height and shape for my eager cock as it strains to break through my jeans, somehow I hold my own hips still and don't rut into him, some instinct making me stop.

Oh god it's so fucking good, I've dreamed of him so often, the random snatches of touching him, smelling him combined in my imagination to tease and torment me. The real thing is better; the real thing is perfect.

The real thing is trembling.

Why is he trembling?

Oh shit.

He's scared of me. He's scared of me and I'm pinning him to that locker.

Oh crap this is bad.

Torn I try and battle past my lust dazed desires. For some reason Kurt has never told anyone other than that preppy kid about me, not even in the Principle's office, it was the perfect moment and he didn't say anything, so I owe him, I owe him big.

He's going to talk now, I know he will, all my plans will crumble down, any hope of escaping will be lost. Double crap.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What the hell am I gonna do?

Those tiny tremors draw me in, I want to protect him, to make them stop, to keep him safe, except its me that's making him afraid.

I never understood the concept of letting someone or something you love go, surely they'd be better off with you than away from you.

I get it now. I really get it and it sucks.

Concocting a half assed plan to give him a reason to escape and to slowly let his courage grow until he reports me and gets me expelled for the last time I mentally wince at it's lameness, I hope he goes for it.

Drawing in one more breath of his wondrous scent I pull my head back and stare into those beautiful eyes of his, mostly blue with a dash of green, a colour I've never been able to replicate when I paint. I remember him wearing a green top and scarf thingy, and it made his eyes so green I had to rest against a wall for a moment, luckily he didn't notice me too absorbed with giggling with the goth chick

If I thought my heart hurt before it's nothing compared to now. I'm so aroused I could lose myself in him and die happy. And yet I have to release him, to open the corral and watch him flee, I have to do that to make him happy. It hurts so much to look at what I can never have. To know that preppy kid has him, he'd better hope to god he treats Kurt well or he'll have to deal with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

Stifling my scream I wait and try not to whimper.

I've been waiting for this. This dreaded confrontation with Karofsky. I thought Puck would be here, that I'd have witnesses, that Karofsky wouldn't be able to touch me.

Instead I'm stuck in the boy's locker room with him, alone. This place is filled with horrible memories of being taunted and tormented, of not fitting in, of being careful not to look at anyone for fear of a beating.

Of being kissed.

It was a terrible kiss. I was so shocked that he was kissing me and not punching me that it didn't really penetrate my brain until I'd pushed him away from getting a second kiss. He really doesn't know how to kiss and I'm grateful to Brittany for teaching me how to move my lips, to soften them and to move with my partner's lips.

His face is nestled against my neck, his deep breaths tickle my skin, his jaw is slightly stubbled and he's hot, almost feverish hot. The hands that hold me pinned have shifted a tiny bit so they are gentler like velvet over unmoveable steel that I can't break away from. That large jock body is mashed up against mine, that same feverish heat pouring off of him, his muscles aren't sculptured like Puck's or Sam's or Mike's, but he's so solid and I'm aware of his incredible strength. Each breath also moves his bellows like chest and I know he could crush me so easily but he's not, he's just standing there.

That would all be far more comforting to me if his groin wasn't digging into my hip, that very hard groin. He has an erection, he's aroused and I should have told Dad about the kiss, I should have told them everything, I was noble and tried not to out him, he at least should have the choice to come out when he is ready, unlike me, everyone knew about me, I had no choice in the matter. Karofsky's eyes had begged me not to tell in the Principle's office and now I am going to pay dearly for that compassionate gesture.

Desperately my mind runs around and around trying to work out how to escape from him, from this, and I can only think of a mouse stuck in a wheel forever running nowhere as the big cat creeps up and rips it to shreds.

I've spent my life watching romantic films, where the hero tames his baser urges to woo his love, and meaningful glances, hand holding and tender kisses are the raciest moments. I've avoided porn because it's so embarrassing to look at and so obviously faked plus those people have families. I've not even investigated gay sex that much, I didn't want to ruin my true love fantasies. I rarely masturbate and as achingly lonely as I am I don't think I'll ever have sex, it's seems so pointless and messy.

And now I'm at the untender mercy of Karofsky.

He's either going to beat me to death for getting him expelled, or he's going too… I can't finish the thought, oh sweet prada, I'm going to lose my virginity by force in this horrible room to his horrible boy.

Strange how time changes and slows down, strange how you notice the small details, things like how he smells, I'm not familiar with the perfume he's wearing, though I should call it aftershave or body spray or something. Strange how my mind is going numb as if it's curling up on itself, a defensive move for what is to come.

Moving his head his eyes bore into mine, our faces close enough his breath hits me and I inhale by accident, it's masculine and under different circumstances wouldn't be unpleasant.

Tensing I pray it will be over quickly, or that I'll think of something to make him change his mind.

"God you really are so pretty Kurt," Karofsky's words confirm my worst fears and then he says so softly and so sadly, "And you really are afraid of me," his tone makes me blink and I study his face, he looks heartbroken and in pain.

Is this a good thing for me or a bad thing? Will he let me go?

"Okay I have a plan," he says and my heart is pounding so loudly in my chest it's a wonder I can hear him speak, "I'll ignore you, like you're not even in the room, but you gotta to do the same back. We'll both survive junior and senior years and go our separate ways. No more bullying, no more slushies, nothing. Do we have a deal?"

Reeling I search his face for the catch, it can't be this easy, it's never this easy. Yet all I see is pain, hurt, like this is tearing something vital out of him. Eager to escape I nod, of course I'll ignore him if he ignores me, it's all I've ever wanted.

He nods in return and his hands start to let me go then he stops and my stomach sinks, it was a trap after all. But he's staring at one of my hands where it's let Finn's note go and the paper drifts to the floor, Karofsky's eyes track it until it lands.

In a swift movement he scoops the note up and steps back, I'm free. He scans the letter and then frowns, those eyes which were sad are now angry he waves the note, "Dude why the hell is Morris leaving you notes and signing them as Hudson?"

Puzzelled I answer with my own question, "Who's Morris?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dave:<strong>

Grabbing the note I read it to keep myself distracted, he nodded so quickly, so ready to get away from me and I can't blame him, gazing into his eyes was like looking at my mom's eyes, or my sister-in-laws' eyes. I'm turning into my dad.

So I read the note and recognise Morris' writing, Kurt stares at me puzzled and suddenly things click into place, "That mother fucker!" I growl and the boy in front of me winces.

"No, make it those mother fuckers!" I curse again and he winces again, those delicate little ears of his probably stinging but I'm so angry.

"They fucking set us up, those sons of bitches," I'm going to make them pay for this, starting with Morris, that piece of shit is outta here, one way or another I'm taking as many of them down before Kurt gets me expelled.

"Who," Kurt says again, the wheels in his head are working and he's catching on fast.

"Morris is a puck head, he's been in my face all day wanting a fight, trying to prove he's top dog, he was supposed to be here, right this instant. And guess who showed up instead, little Kurt Hummel carrying a note supposedly from his new bro, a sweet helpless gift that presented itself practically tied up with a ribbon for me," I spit it out and he flinches, that already pale face going paler still as realisation dawns.

"Oh," and god damn the kid's hands actually flutter up and cover his mouth in horror, "Then it must have been them who vandalised the auditorium too, and Finn had a note which meant he left early," our eyes catch and I see something flicker in his, he's getting angry, that spirit which draws me is still there, I haven't destroyed it, his voice is gaining that bitchy edge again.

Nodding to the door I tell him, "Scram, and don't go off on your own anymore. If Finny really does need his gym shoes he can get them himself he's a big boy," I pause and grin my sense of humour getting the best of me, "Course he'll probably need you to tie them for him else he'd tie his own fingers to them by accident," and a for a second I think I see a matching humour in Kurt's eyes, it must be a trick of the light.

Gracefully the boy walks out of the room and then as the door swings shut I hear him start to run, his footfalls echoing in the hallway.

Swiftly I take a different route and get to the car park to see him fly out of the front door and head straight for his big car. And then I watch his taillights before I head for my truck, I'll swing past Kurt's and make sure he's home safe and sound. Then I have some planning to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt:<strong>

Hands on the steering wheel I gaze up at the welcoming light on the porch, grabbing my bag I run to the door and fumble the key, steadying myself I unlock the door and let myself in.

Damping it all down I take a deep breath and cheerfully call out, "I'm home."

Three people yell my name and I'm surrounded, even Finn hugs me. Carole holds me tightly and Dad clings to me.

Then it's just Dad and he's really mad, "Buddy! Kurt! Why did Finn turn up all on his own with a note from you saying he had to skip Glee and go to the park to meet you? He's your designated bodyguard to get you home."

"I…" Startled I blank on what to say, "Dad, I never sent a note," I tell the truth and watch my Dad sway slightly, oh no it's his heart, so I resolve not to tell him about my pact with Karofsky, no need to worry him further. When Karofsky breaks his word my honour will be clear and I'll tell everyone he's gay without any guilt at all, until then I'll keep quiet for Dad's sake. I won't stress him out so he has another heart attack. I can't go through that again.

A gasp from Carole and she asks, "Oh Kurt, sweetheart are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?"

Shaking my head I tell the truth, "No one hurt me, the school corridors were empty and I didn't see anyone in them," it's technically a lie by omission, but it's for a good reason.

The three of them fuss over me and I let them more upset and needing this than I realised. I promise them over and over that I won't go anywhere without a bodyguard, and I intend to keep it, no more running into Karofsky, I got lucky this time, I doubt I'll be that lucky again.

And the other jocks are targeting me too and setting Karofsky up to do their dirty work for them, if he loses it and hurts me, who's going to look any further to see who started the whole thing off it'll just be bad timing or bad luck.

Dashing thorough my night time routine I hurry to bed and then Finn creeps down and I stare at the ceiling, brown eyes flecked with gold chase me in my mind, and I try and put the image of them turning green when he made the joke about Finn out of my head, or how his whole face was transformed by that surprisingly handsome smile.

Rolling over I listen to Finn's snores and what must be a hysterical giggle escapes me as I can see Finn tying himself to his own shoelaces.

Sleep tugs at me and I realise I can still smell Karofsky, I didn't shower before bed and it must have clung to my skin when we were so close, darkness grabs me and I don't remember if I have any dreams, I certainly don't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave:<strong>

Kurt's car is there and the lights on the house are turning off one by one. He's safe, for now.

Turning the engine back on I head to school again, time to put the spanner away in Coach Sylvester's store of various items, I even found sai swords in there.

And then I'm gonna get Morris good for this little stunt. All those dicks know what a Karofsky is capable of, that's why the damn Faith is there, to protect people like Kurt from monsters like me.

A dark smile settles on my face and I start to plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

While I will be concentrating my attention on GBK2, I'll try and post updates of this story too, usually once a week or once every two weeks. :)


	4. 004 Coincidence

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and stupid amounts of plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **live **for reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some Trigger Warnings:** This chapter will once again hint at assault, harassment abusive and violent elements including domestic, stalking so be warned, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave's) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 004 - ****Coincidence**

**Kurt**:

Dressing for the occasion I make sure to put on the clothes I like least, they are last season and I know Mercedes is bound to notice and comment. I can't believe I survived Tuesday and my Karofsky encounter only to go to school the next day and have that hockey jock pick on me so much.

Fuming I pose in the mirrors, all perfectly placed to show me every angle of my fabulous fashionable self. Seven times that puck head slushied me, and he threw some of the nastier names at me. By the end of school I was in borrowed lost property clothes, I honestly thought I was going to break out in a rash, the school wouldn't let me disinfect the materials first, and none of it matched, my hair was ruined, it was a nightmare.

I'm still a little shocked that Finn stepped in at one point and threw a punch at the jock in question, poor Finn is not that good at fighting and missed but it made the Neanderthal back off of a few hours.

My friends have been amazing, Mike wasn't able to stop a slushy before it was thrown but he did step in front of me and he it took it for me, he was such a hero.

Puckerman was so angry it 'went down' when he was on the other side of school that he's threatened to skip classes to make sure he's with me all day today. I convinced him to go to class and to not slash any tires yet as everyone will automatically think it's him. He's going to be riding to school with us today though and sticking to me as much as he can throughout the day.

The only good thing about yesterday was after that disaster I could come home and sulk in the bath for a good hour and scrub all the food dye out. Luckily the dye hasn't wreaked my skin but I was careful to do a full skin care routine anyway.

And then the jewel of my whole day happened just after dinner.

Blaine called.

That gorgeous, smart, dashing gentleman of a Warbler called me! And he asked my advice on clothes, because who wouldn't, and we talked and talked and talked for hours, and I can't remember much except I laughed a lot and when I made silly little jokes he laughed too, and it was just so, ugh, there are no words.

My hand is tingling in memory of him grabbing it and holding it firmly as we ran through the halls of Dalton together after we first met on that staircase. Oh the sheer romance, I could swoon right here, right now.

Fussing with a stray hair I give myself one last look in the mirror and then set off for breakfast humming happily. Now if I can just talk one Mr Anderson into a face to face meeting for coffee, it wouldn't be a date of course, just friends, good friends, who meet for coffee, and if it happens to become more, well, I wouldn't say no.

"Morning Buddy," Dad says as I breeze into the kitchen, "You're in a good mood considering." I carefully check his plate and he's sticking to his diet so I keep smiling.

Grabbing a mug I get extra strong coffee as Finn says, "That's 'coz he was talking to Barney for hours and he was giggling, a lot," Finn sounds annoyed, he'd wanted to use the TV for gaming but had given up after twenty minutes saying my laughing, not giggling, was putting him off.

Puck has unsurprisingly turned up for breakfast and is charming extra waffles out of Carole, "Hey isn't he that Bungler dude we're gonna thrash at Secionals?"

"His name is Blaine," I growl and then huff, "And he's the lead singer for the Warblers," I stress the name, "And don't get too comfortable gentlemen as they are very good, we have some stiff competition to beat."

Our ride to school is uneventful and as I lock my baby, Finn being banned from driving it and only just allowed to sit in it we notice a big commotion and an emergency assembly has been announced, I wonder what that is all about? What has Coach Sylvester done now?

In the distance I catch a glimpse of Karofsky and he looks very pleased with himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fanfuckingtastic.

I think I've pulled it off.

Hurrying up to Z I wipe the grin off my face and ignore the slight hitch in my breath because Kurt's walking in. He's once again lodged with two of the Gleeks, at least he is taking his own safety seriously for once, that kid has got the survival instincts of a snowball relocating to Hell 'coz it felt cold.

Tapping Z's shoulder I ask, "S'up? Why's Figgy calling us in?"

Snorting my bro shrugs, "Who knows? We'll find out soon man," thinking he muses out loud, "Makes you wonder what Coach S has done now," and we share a look 'coz she's crazy.

Strando slides over to us as we walk towards the assembly hall, "Hey all the teachers got called in, no exceptions, even the substitutes. It's big whatever it is, and the hockey teams' got pride of place in the hall and their coach was pitching a major fit in the Principle's office."

Oh yeah, it's on.

Settling on the bench with the other jocks I sit and wait for the fireworks. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the Gleeks all make a little ring around Kurt like some kind of secret service, it's kinda cute yet depressing that he needs it, and all because of me, which sours my mood.

Shaking it off I have to work at keeping my face in the usual scowl, no one can suspect me. And then Figgins takes centre stage and gives a rambling monotone lecture on how bullying is not acceptable in a learning environment like McKinley, and that's a bunch of bullshit, 'coz the jocks and the cheerios all rip into whoever they like and Coach S is one scary batshit bully, only Coach B and Mr Schue have ever taken her on and won.

Nervous anticipation fills me and as the ancient projector is wheeled out all wobbly and ready to fall to pieces and I can't help but glance across at Kurt.

He's staring at me and my sense of humour gets the best of me, giving him an innocent look I tap my nose, Jewfro ripped into Kurt last week for having a zit at that same spot so he was the perfect candidate, and well, the jock was obvious after the locker room and yesterday, I just didn't think it would be this easy.

Blinking at me Kurt looks confused until the video footage is shown. It's night vision but you can easily make out the jock dragging the struggling blogger to the port a potties and then locking him in and tipping it. Perfect visual evidence.

Paling Kurt flicks his eyes back and forth between me and the screen, lifting an eyebrow at him I let my scowl hid my real feelings and turn to listen to Figgins badly lecture us and tell us the jock is expelled, permanently.

Awesome.

One jock down many to go and while the slushy machines were fixed yesterday morning I managed to get rid of the cups last night, it won't stop it completely but it will slow the slushy throwing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Sitting with my friends I listen in disbelief as Principle Figgins gives a boring talk about bullying not being welcome, and that we children should be protected while here at the great high school of McKinley. He's on another planet entirely, or the gossip of him being high all day everyday is true.

When they push the projector out I wince at the high-pitched squeak from the wheels. It's going to be another of those boring programs from the 1950's and the hall fills with frustrated groans, no one wants to sit through this. Except both Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste yell and the students simmer down, those two never agree on anything.

And just like that I get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

Karofsky was looking far too pleased before school and I find my gaze pulled across at him, he's happy about something, and then his eyes catch mine and I gasp under my breath. He has the most innocent expression on his face and his eyes are green, and then he deliberately touches his nose.

Blinking in confusion I don't understand what he means and then the projector starts up and the video is not an old program, it's a nighttime scene of the football field, and someone's set it up with a night scope so we can see.

Coming into the camera's field of vision is a jock and I recognise him, it's the hockey jock from yesterday, the one who made my life hell. I flick my eyes back to Karofsky, he's not watching the screen he's watching me.

And now the jock on the screen is dragging Jacob Israel who's kicking and screaming to no avail, he jock backhands the smaller boy and then throws him into a port a potty.

Last week Israel wrote a blog about a spot I'd gotten, he'd managed to get a close up picture of it and then edited it to make it look worse. Mercedes and Tina had spent twenty minutes with me consoling me and helping me to conceal it, their efforts hadn't stopped the cruel laughs directed at me, but I'd been so wrapped up in avoiding Karofsky it hadn't bothered me as much as it should have. It was at the same location as Karofsky tapped on his own nose.

And Karofsky is still watching me.

Swallowing I turn to see the hockey jock lock the port a potty with the boy in it and tip it a few times, and there for the first time is irrefutable proof of the kind of extreme bullying the so called popular kids indulge in.

Oh my sweet prada.

Across from me Karofsky lifts an eyebrow his eyes turning back to their typical brown and then the scowl I am so used to seeing is plastered on his face as he turns away just as Principle Figgins tells us the hockey jock is expelled for good.

I'm not really listening but I hear his name, he's called Morris. And I start to shake. It's the same jock who sent me the note to meet Finn in the locker room and I've heard the rumour so many times that he'd set up a fight with Karofsky and chickened out.

And all I think is the exclamation Mercedes is so fond of 'Oh My God' and other than that my brain is a blank, because there is no way a mindless idiot like Karofsky could possibly have set up a fellow jock to get him expelled, it's just a coincidence.

Safe next to Puckerman I risk getting beaten up by him by shifting a little closer, I'm careful not to touch him, he's been remarkably kind by even agreeing to protect me.

"Huh," the mohawk boy says glaring, "I can't believe he got expelled for that, the teachers have caught us doing it in the past and not cared," growling in annoyance he continues, "And I was totally gonna get that dick for picking on Kurt yesterday." Throwing me a look he doesn't say anything about my proximity, "Guess you got a guardian angel or something Hummel 'coz now you have one less douchebag to worry about."

And that in itself is worrying.

By the end of the day I'm starting to relax, other than the assembly there have been no more sightings of Karofsky.

Walking out next to Mercedes, Tina and Mike I stumble on the steps when Mercedes mentions that the engineer who fixed the slushy machines yesterday morning had been heard to say they'd been sabotaged. And the only reason that there hadn't been any slushies thrown today was that the entire batch of cups had been ruined and someone had managed to get the cups unordered, so it'll be another week until people could have a slushy.

Letting Mike walk me to my baby I get in and drive away, I head straight home and Dad is waiting for me, greeting me he's surprised when I volunteer to sit right next to him and watch Deadliest Catch.

Slinging an arm around me he asks, "Everything okay kiddo?"

"Yes Dad, I guess the assembly shook me more than I thought," so I tell him about the video and how the same boy who'd bullied me the day before was now gone permanently.

"Finally that school is doing something, now if they can just catch the rest of them, including THAT boy," Dad says and I sit like that pressed against him until Finn is back from football practice and Carole walks in from work, then we all have dinner and I can pretend everything is normal.

Later as I listen to Finn snore I console myself that of course it was just lucky chance, and that I don't have a deranged bullying jock as some kind of stalker. Drifting off I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Smiling in the dark I get comfortable in my bed, I felt a bit like a stalker when I'd swung past Kurt's house after practice but his big ass SUV was parked up safe and sound next to his dad's, and I know for a fact that Puckerman had just dropped Finn off.

Satisfied, I'd gone home to find the parents going out, I'd told Dad about the big assembly and how the jock was gone; he'd nodded and said he never wanted to catch me doing that to someone else. I'd nodded and said that of course I never would.

And I had take out, hmm, gotta love pizza, and the remote was mine, talk about a head rush of power. I could watch whatever I wanted, so long as it wasn't porn.

Frowning at the ceiling I think Kurt suspects me in the pottygate incident but he has no proof so the next strike has to be done in such a way he'll never even know there was one. He'll be as safe as I can make it, and once he's safe he'll get his courage up and tell people about me.

Oh well I knew it couldn't last, I have gramps' little place I can live there and hell I could sell it and get the fuck away from this crappy little town.

As usual my heart twinges and I ignore it, I can always get a real dog or cat for companionship and they'd never judge me or tell me I'm a monster just as long as I feed them and pet them. It might be a lonely road coming up for me but it's better than turning into my dad.

If I dream about big blue green eyes and wake up with a boner, well a guy can fantasize just as long as he really does get the difference, dream Kurt loves me, real Kurt is terrified of me and would rather I dropped dead and I have to accept that.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	5. 005 Raise the Flag

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and stupid amounts of plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **live **for reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some Trigger Warnings:** This chapter will once again hint at assault, harassment abusive and violent elements including domestic, so be warned, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 005 – Raise the Flag**

**Dave**:

Shit the fucking alarm is so loud and I'm not gonna make it. I scramble around the corner and try to slow my breathing as I throw myself onto the chair and shove the earbuds in turning my ipod on full blast.

Nodding my head to the music I pick up a pen and act like I've been here all along.

When the tap on my shoulder happens I jump out of my skin and yank the earbuds out to find the alarm is still blaring and the Librarian is shouting, "Dave, I didn't see you come out with the other students so I figured you were still in here, come on, hurry up, the fire alarm just went off."

Together we exit the library and I thank god for the secluded table in the back that no one ever uses and that it's so close to the broken fire escape everyone's forgotten about, I was able to complete my plan and get an iron clad alibi at the same time.

David Karofsky reformed student studying hard in the library like a good boy, rough around the edges but now harmless. An excellent cover. I might be getting hassle from the guys but that is all about to stop.

Hiding my grin I hold open a few doors for the Librarian and she thanks me as we step outside and leave for the fire assembly point, and oh no, what could that possibly be? A big group of jocks, well actually most of them, all clustered around the flag pole, and is that a dweeb they've caught and are currently giving a patriotic wedgie to? Well d'uh. And oh no all the teachers and students of McKinley are all outside and some are videoing the whole thing.

Damn, what terrible timing. I mean it really sucks for them.

It's like a plague of bad luck is stalking the bullies of McKinley.

Fucking shame.

Across the other side of the area I can see Kurt standing there looking shocked, his face is so fucking expressive and then he turns suspicious eyes on me so I play innocent and I can't resist sending him a wink.

Now the teachers are yelling and even Coach S looks horrified, heads are gonna roll.

Perfect.

I don't care if the jocks get expelled or just suspended it's gonna be so freaking peaceful for a few weeks without them. And I can hear the whispers start up as all the losers here start working that out too. The tides are turning and the jocks haven't worked it out yet.

They will.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Concentrating I carefully make notes as the teacher drones on. In the margin I've created a lovely little piece of artwork, interlocking hearts snake up the side interspaced with flowers and both mine and Blaine's names scroll around and through the design.

On another piece of paper I've been practicing my signature ' Kurt Elizabeth Anderson', I think it has a nice ring to it. I have yet to talk Mr Anderson into going to coffee with me, he is at Dalton and it is a long drive, but I have high hopes. After all he is gay which greatly increases my chances of getting him to fall in love with me, rather than sticking to my normal disastrous pattern of chasing straight guys.

I'm still convinced that Sam may be more flexible in that area than he lets on, but I'm not going to push it, not when there is Blaine.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off, now which of the popular kids has set if off as a prank?

Annoyed I pack up my things and follow right behind the teacher, as I have no self confessed bodyguard to protect me at the moment perhaps the jocks will leave me alone if they think the teacher might see them.

Stepping out of the school and heading for the assembly point I stop when everyone else does and then I stare in stunned surprise.

Most of the jocks and some of the cheerleaders of McKinley are around the flagpole cheering and encouraging the other Neanderthals as they hoist some poor boy up the pole by his underpants. And my own nether regions give a sympathetic twinge at the remembered pain and humiliation.

Of course Jacob Israel is there with his ever-present camera filming everything so this won't be swept under the carpet again. Blinking I suddenly scan the crowd with my eyes and there he is standing there watching the whole thing unfold, that arrogant smirk on his face.

Shifting he locks eyes with me and I feel my heart being to race and my palms start to sweat, which is silly, our pact is holding, he's ignoring me completely. A flicker of a smile crosses his face transforming it and then he gets that innocent expression, the one I that know means he's been up to something.

Then he winks at me and my heart stutters in my chest as I resist the urge to touch my hair.

Deliberately I ignore him and wonder, how?

How and more importantly why did he do this?

Not that I can prove it, but the jocks and some cheerios are having such a huge rash of bad luck that the math club have already concluded it's beyond the realms of possibility.

And then the teachers start yelling and even Coach Sylvester is charging forward, it's a bad day to be a jock or a cheerio. They are going to be lucky to only be suspended for this, and some might even be expelled.

The teachers start herding us back into the school and I twist around to find him being sweet and holding the door open for the librarian. Narrowing my eyes I glare at him from a distance and swan off into the school that is now miraculously empty of letterman's and cheerleader outfits.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I can't believe I just got away with that. Hiding my smirk I wander through the hallways and try to keep glowering at people until I can make it back to the table in the library and then I can finally relax.

Getting out my books I settle down and start studying properly, I have to get my grade back up, I have to get my dad off my back. Frowning at the chem homework I begin working my way through the problems the teacher set for us, they're not hard just fiddly. And it's fun to pick them apart and put them back together.

Later as I walk through the corridors I listen to the various losers as they begin to relax and laugh.

They're all happy.

No one's hassled me about being a pussy or tried to make me bully anyone, and it's like a weight off my shoulders, but the kids in the halls? It's like they're on something, they're so damn happy.

Stopping at my locker I have to take a steadying breath, as much crap I get it's nothing compared to what I've dished out to these weaker kids. I've been treating them like dad treats me.

Crap.

A really loud laugh catches my attention and I turn to watch a bunch of girls pass me giggling and smiling.

Huh.

I did this to keep Kurt safe and to get the guys off my back, looks like I've just done a lot more. I have to fight to take the smile off my face and to pretend to be my normal grumpy self.

Maybe I can make a difference. No one can know, but you're not supposed to do good for the fame you're supposed to do it because it's the right thing, I just never realised that it might have it's own rewards.

Cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Hiding behind Mike and Tina as they share a sweet kiss I watch as he roots around in his locker, it's probably filled with disembowelled woodland creatures and festering polyester garments.

He keeps scowling but then a smile plays around his mouth and it's like he's fighting it off. A group of girls pass him giggling and happy and the softest expression crosses his face even as his eyes change colour again.

Damn I did it again.

Why do I keep staring at him?

The rest of the day is filled with kids laughing, and the only slushies in the school are those being drunk. Glee practice is filled with energy and gossip, on the lucky break we've all just had, the jocks and cheerios that were caught are all suspended for two weeks and when they come back there are some seriously punishing detentions and practices for them.

We have two weeks of peace and quiet, of no slushies or dumpster dives, or locker slams. It's like a holiday.

Driving Finn home I practically skip into the house and happily buzz about the kitchen making dinner. A dinner that is celebratory and I get to see a weight come off my Dad's shoulders; suddenly he doesn't have to worry about me so much.

My homework is going great until I realise that the pretty boarders I've been drawing say David Karofsky. Ripping the paper into tiny pieces I decide to settle my nerves by getting my Phantom of the Opera DVD out and watching that.

Singing along I let myself forget about everything that's been happening though I've always wondered why Christine never chose the Phantom when he is so clearly more in love with her than Raoul and wishes only for her to be happy, up to and including letting her go.

Why can't I find someone with that much passion? Why can't someone look at me that way?

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	6. 006 Not Chubby at All

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only because… oh well you'll see.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and stupid amounts of plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **squeal****and****clap****my****hands**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV (thought I'd be nice and let you see into my Dave's head). Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?****Maybe?:** This chapter will once again hint not good stuff or behaviour, so be warned, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave – he's so bad) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 006 – Not Chubby at all**

**Dave**:

Putting the last of the weights down I stretch out my muscles and run a few warm down exercises, damn that was a good work out. No other jocks to ruin it, no having to act hetero and talk crap about girls I'm not interested in, it was just me and the iron.

Perfect.

Covered in sweat I think about a certain little male Diva and the scathing look he'd give me if he saw me like this, so I snort to myself, he'd never see me, 'coz he's still being good and ignoring me, and he made it very clear I'm chubby and sweaty and gonna go bald.

These past few days at school have been awesome, the losers are all going crazy and practically partying in the hallways, it's a different place, a nicer place. Finally I've done something good in my life.

At my locker I start toeing my trainers off as someone walks into the locker room, my back's to them so I grab the bottom of my wet and sticky t-shirt and slowly pull it off, I'm really looking forward to my shower.

There's a gasp behind me and I glance out of the corner of my eye to see Kurt freaking Hummel standing there with his mouth open staring at me in shock. Hesitating for a moment I wonder if I should finish getting changed in the shower.

Screw it.

He's scared of me he'll high tail it outta here soon. It's not like the kid's gonna perv on me he hates me and thinks I'm chubby anyway.

So I reach for the waistband on my sweats and begin to take them off.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

I'm actually enjoying school, other than having to stick to my bodyguards to and from school my life is good. Karofsky is keeping to himself and the jock population of McKinley is severely depleted because of him. Not that I can prove it.

Humming as I walk down the hallway safe from slushies and locker slams I do a few improvised dance steps and almost skip into the locker room to grab towels for Glee practice, Mike is going to be giving us some hardcore dance moves so we can rock Sectionals.

I think the room is deserted until I step around a bank of lockers to see a very sweaty Karofsky toeing off his sneakers and then he leisurely strips off his soaking shirt. Really, like I needed to run into this chubby, sweaty, icky Neanderthal, he hasn't seen me so I'll just back out and get Sam to grab the towels.

And then the material is gone and I think I might have gasped as my jaw drops.

Those shoulders.

Those arms.

Oh sweet prada would you look at the way his back is so solid.

Lowering those arms flexes his muscles in deliciously delightful ways I can't describe and I may have stopped breathing for a moment. I watch paralysed as his hands skim down his body and tug at the top of his sweatpants.

I've hit my head.

I'm dreaming.

There is no way Karofsky is undressing in front of me and revealing a hard, muscled, hairy in all the right places studly body like that.

April gave me those muscle magazines and his muscles aren't nearly as pronounced but they look so much more real and touchable, like he could really work that body in a manly and hot way before ending up all sweaty and delectable like he is now.

Bending down he takes off his sweats and underwear at the same time stopping to yank off his socks, which I'm only vaguely aware of as I have the most amazing view of his butt and that is also toned, and shapely and so damn squeezable.

A butt that leads down to long, thick, strong legs, all covered in the ideal amount of hair that I could curl my fingers in as I run my hands up and down as I feel those fantastic muscles move and quiver under my touch.

Gnuh.

As he stands up and twists slightly I get a glimpse of his front except my eyes are glued to his rapidly swelling groin, and the really impressive erection juts out arrogantly demanding my attention. Even as I watch mesmerised I can see a bead of moisture gather at the tip and my knees begin to wobble.

My breathing is faster, my heart is racing, my palms are sweating, and it feels a little like fear but it feels so good, like flying and falling all at the same time, I think I'm shaking inside and I can't look away, I don't want to, I want to see him, I want more from him.

That bead of liquid grows until it spills over the top and my eyes trace it's glacial slow journey down his hard length, and I greedily drink in the sight of those veins and ridges and bumps. I'm almost totally smooth, and I wonder what it would be like to caress him with my hands, to actually fondle that sweet flesh that's so different to mine.

A sharp sting at my mouth and I realise I've bitten my lip which breaks the spell he's put me under and I lift my eyes to find him watching me back. I should flee, I should run, but I stand there helplessly in thrall to him, to those eyes that have darkened and hold some kind of primal knowledge that tempts me.

Abruptly he turns from me and he pads silently into the showers, stumbling I can't stop myself from hurrying after him and I collapse against the tiled doorway as he reaches out and turns the water on, steam begins to curl up and around him. Stepping under the spray crystalline water flows over him and I barely manage to stop my legs crumbling underneath me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He must have fled so I drag my sweats and boxers down, pulling off my socks as I go, damn they are gonna stink the place up, good thing it's nearly home time.

It isn't until I start to stand up I notice he's still standing there and my stomach drops, great now they're gonna think I'm making moves on him and I'll be kicked out again, come on Hummel just run away already.

Taking my time to stand up I keep watching him and his jaw has snapped shut and he's looking at me weirdly. And I think he's breathing real quick, shit he's not gonna pass out is he?

No, I don't think so.

In fact the way he's staring, it's as if he likes what he's seeing. Which is a load of crap 'coz he said I wasn't his type, that he didn't like chubby boys, yet he's making me feel like I'm some kinda dessert he wants to get his hands on.

And that is all the fucking encouragement my cock needs, the rush of blood there making it hard and so freaking obvious the kid's gonna scream and have me done for indecency.

Kurt stands there and stares at my dick which only gets harder and it's so fucking good that he's looking at me and I can pretend in my head that his eyes are dilated 'coz he likes it, 'coz he wants me. A drop of pre cum works it's way out and I hold as still as I can while it runs down my cock.

Oh holy shit he did not just lick his lips!

Jesus give me strength, all I wanna do is pin him up against a locker and grind myself against him, to listen to those panting breaths of his until I come all over him.

Instead I watch as he nibbles his lower lip and then he gasps as he bites down, his wide blue eyes catch hold of mine and I struggle to stay where I am, he looks like he's drowning and hungry and oh god I have to stop.

Grabbing a towel and shower gel I go to the showers to get away from him, I hear him moving about but he's getting closer not further away and then he's pressed up against the doorway.

Christ he looks so freaking enticing.

Turning on the water I step under the shower and let it pummel me, hopefully he'll go away and I can shower in peace. Soaking my body I squeeze out some gel and rub my chest doing my best to ignore him.

But my cock has other ideas and the ache between my legs is impossible to block out. My hands stop washing and start rubbing in a way I never thought I'd be able to do, and Kurt gives this low moan that nearly makes me come on the spot.

Shit he's fucking turning me on so much.

He looks like his legs are gonna give out at any second, his skin is flushed, his eyes are huge with something other than fear and oh my god his freaking sprayed on jeans are swollen at the front, the kid has a boner, a boner caused by me.

I take my time washing every last inch of me until there's only one last place to do, so I slide my hands down and let my head fall back before I glide up and down my cock, the soapy slipperiness is so good I'm not gonna last, so I cup and fondle my balls, which are already unbearably tight.

His hand is on the front of his jeans and he's rubbing himself, oh Christ Kurt's getting off on watching me do this, so I move to let him look and the power rush I get as he gives another low moan is unbelievable even as his whole body shakes with need.

Oh fuck.

I know that hot tight tingle, I'm gonna come right here, right now, so I clear my throat and he jerks his eyes up to mine and he's so into me right now I know I'm smirking at him, "See something you like Fancy? I thought I wasn't your type? And this is not keeping our deal, so run along, there's a good boy," I goad him.

That snaps him out of it and he clumsily flees from me.

Unable to resist any longer I pump a few more times and yell his name as my vision goes white from the best orgasm of my life.

My legs give out and I have to take a few minutes to catch my breath. Then I clamber up onto unsteady legs and turning the shower off I go and get dressed, I blank my mind and try hard not to think about what the hell just happened, because there is no way Kurt Hummel is into me, it was just some kind of hallucination brought on by the endorphins from the weight lifting.

Yeah, that's it, though I have a feeling I'm gonna be dreaming about this for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Wet he starts to wash and somehow it's not just washing, somehow it's erotic and hot and sexy. I think someone moans and it could be me. His hands work circles all over his body, he twists and turns and bends.

Each stroke of a hand, each swipe of bubbled soapy lather makes this fever inside of me worse, the ache and flutter in my stomach worse, the tremble in my limbs a million times worse.

I should be going to the nurse complaining of flu, but it's so good too. And the smell coming from the shower stall is the same as the one that clung to his skin when he pinned me and I flash back to him against me, that strength and the fever climbs higher still.

He rubs and touches and teases to torment me, he glances at me now and again but he doesn't say anything, doesn't try anything, and I feel like I'm invisible like I could stand here and watch him forever.

And then his hands are pushed down and he wraps a hand around that thick hard length and begins to pump his hand up and down even as his head falls back in such a way I nearly faint. Oh Gaga he's touching himself, he's other hand is moving to cup his testicles and he bites his lip clearly enjoying himself.

It aches so much I have to move my own hand to find myself hard and I mimic his movements rubbing myself as I realise he's moved so I can watch him more clearly, and oh please, please, I want to see him orgasm, I need to see him climax.

I hate porn, but this? Oh sweet prada this is too much, my legs won't hold me much longer, and the achy tingle is building and building, I rarely masturbate but I know I'm going to reach my peak soon and I don't even care that I'll dirty my jeans, I need this, I need him.

I think I moan again and then he clears his throat staring openly at me and I wait for his words, for something I don't even understand, "See something you like Fancy? I thought I wasn't your type? And this is not keeping our deal, so run along, there's a good boy," that smirk is back, that arrogance, and I want to fall flat at his feet.

I bow to no one so I flee from him only making it as far as the locker room door leaning against it and trying to get my breath back when he yells my name in such a way that I know he's finished what he started and that he was thinking about me when he did it.

Running blindly through the school I make it to Glee and there is no way I can sit through this so I fake a stomach bug and Finn happily volunteers to take me home, and I let him drive me so he starts fussing over me not putting up a fight about my baby.

Dad and Carole are already home and fuss over me too, gritting my teeth I allow them which really worries Dad and I get sent straight to bed. Changing in the bathroom I glare downwards as the pyjamas don't hide my little problem.

Glancing at the closed and now locked door I kneel next to the toilet and tentatively lower the pyjamas and boxers my erection is defying gravity and it's started leaking just like Karofsky's did.

That thought makes me moan so I try and stifle it behind my hand. Grabbing some hand lotion I dump some on my other hand and hesitantly touch myself. Unbidden the image of him in the shower steals into my mind, the way his hand had moved and I copy him now.

Back and forth my hand moves even as I torture myself with the memories of his body as he stripped for me, the way he'd washed, then the way he'd done that to himself, so sure, so strong. The echo of his voice calling out my name sends shivers down my spine, and I find my hand moving more quickly, the tightness and pleasure builds and builds and I moan over and over unable to stop myself.

As I reach my release I see that same arrogant look, damn him, and I come helpless to deny it or him any longer. My vision whites out and I fall replete and exhausted to the bathroom floor not caring about the mess I've made.

Someone knocks on the door, "Kurt?" Finn asks, "You okay?"

Panicking I yell back in a feeble voice, "I'm just throwing up."

"Eww," Finn replies, "Okay I'm gonna get mom," and I can hear him running away.

Using the time I hastily clear up and flush the toilet before washing my hands and checking my pyjamas, they're fine and I unlock the bathroom door to drag myself to bed.

Carole hurries down and brings me some water, tucking me in she tells me to get some sleep, but if I need anything at all I'm to tell her, nodding I fall asleep quickly.

When I wake up I feel refreshed and ready to take on the whole world, when asked I shrug and say it must have been a short lived bug.

Skipping out the door I snag the keys to my baby off of Finn and strut to the car, I refuse to think about what happened, because I really must have been sick and imagined the whole shower incident, I would never have done that kind of thing, I'm not that sort of boy.

And if it was real, which is wasn't, then it means I was completely wrong about him because he's not chubby at all.

"Kurt?" Finn asks looking worried, "Are you sure you're okay? You just made a really weird noise and your face is kinda red."

Quickly turning on the engine I smile, "I'm fine Finn, really," and then I drive us to school banishing the memory of a hot naked sweaty body that is my epitome of masculinity.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	7. 007 Why

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only because… oh well you'll see.

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and stupid amounts of plot. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really **I** **do ****little ****dances **over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter will once again touch on harassment, abuse and also puppyhood and spanking, so be warned, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave – he's so badass) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 007 – Why**

**Kurt**:

I've tried.

Gaga knows I've tried.

It's been a week since the naked locker room incident. It's been a week since I learnt exactly what is under those shapeless unfashionable clothes. It's been a week since he's started smirking knowingly at thin air when we pass each other in the hallways.

And it's been a week since I've found it nearly impossible to rip my eyes from his waist area when he passes me.

I even went for coffee with Blaine at the weekend, I took five hours going through my clothes for the closest combination of perfection I could find as Dad wouldn't let me have a thousand dollars for a new outfit, he'd mentioned that food, fuel and keeping a roof over our heads were more important than some random boy.

Blaine is not some random boy.

Coffee was almost a disaster, there I was sitting and sipping my hot beverage with the boy of my dreams who was dressed in his blazer making him even more gorgeous and wonderful, he'd said something witty and I'd laughed, I'd riposted a clever remark back and he'd laughed, it was going beautifully when he'd leaned forward and stared into my eyes, I'd gazed into his deep brown ones and the abhorrent thought that Karofsky's were prettier and more expressive popped into my head, I then had a flash back to the shower and the heat in Kafosky's eyes and then I was stuck in the Lima Bean with an unwanted erection.

I mean really? An erection when I'm sitting with Blaine? Exactly what use is an erection when you're with the boy you are going to be spending the rest of your life with? There is plenty of time for that later when we're married, now is the time for an epic romance, and sweet kisses, holding hands and loving glances.

Somehow I am going to exorcise this boy from my mind, I will conquer this strange Stockholm Syndrome that is going on and then I am going to get on with my life.

It's just after school and I know exactly where he is going to be. Barging into the locker room I storm forward and ignore the nagging thought that wonders if he will be naked again and the answering jolt that sends through my body.

And there he is in a towel, which he drops to the floor as my IQ levels drop through the floor and I might have made a strange sound as I stop dead in my tracks at the sight of him in all his naked glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Swiping the towel along my shoulders I roll them and grin to myself. Having the gym, weights and showers pretty much to myself is awesome. Even football with the Gleeks ain't bad, they leave me alone most of the time except for when we have to practice tackles and passes, so far they've been cool about stuff.

The dweebs in the halls might still be on party hard time but they keep outta my way. I got my table in the library reserved and no one is hassling me about anything. Life is pretty fucking sweet.

The only thing screwing my life up right now is Kurt freaking Hummel.

Can the kid not keep his eyes to himself? Every time we pass in the halls, and I know we shouldn't be passing 'coz I was forced to change my routes to avoid him, he stares at my crotch, which means my dick then gets ideas and I spend the next hour or so with a boner I don't need.

I get that he probably hasn't seen a lot of guys naked, in the flesh as it were, 'coz the douches in this school would beat the crap out of him if he perved on them. And for some reason any of the other gay guys that have to be here somewhere aren't trying to seduce him because they're too blind to notice how amazing he is. So the locker room moment we had has to have made a big impression on him but he has to cut this out, the guys are gonna be back soon and I can't protect him if he won't behave.

Sighing I go to my locker and rummage around for my clothes. I kinda hear the locker room door bang but I ignore it as I let the towel around my waist drop and I get to hear that low moan that has been haunting my dreams.

And there goes my cock, again, I am gonna get done for this at some point, someone is gonna walk in at the wrong time and I'm gonna get kicked outta school. And it wont even be my fault this time.

Turning around I see Kurt staring at me, well at my dick, which is happy to show off and for him to look at it and then there is more pre come and the kid has to stop licking his lips like that, it's far too distracting.

And it's a major freaking turn on.

Growling to myself I grab my clothes and put them on quickly, what is it with him and perving on me when I'm unclothed. Why is he constantly showing up all the time?

I thought I wasn't his type?

Shoving my cock into my pants I struggle with the fucking zip, I know better than to just yank it up, I don't wanna get my junk caught. And now I'll have another boner I'll have to walk around with and ignore until I can take care of it tonight, oh wouldn't Hummel shriek in disgust if he knew how often I jerk myself off to the mental echoes of those low moans he made, or the memory of his flushed face as he rubbed himself.

Oh freaking great one Dave, fantasise about the kid standing not ten feet from you, and try to keep your other brain running at the same time.

Fuck. My. Life.

Spinning around I cross my arms and give him a questioning look. I have to get out of this somehow without pouncing on him and maybe with some of my dignity intact, I ain't holding too hard on to that one happening though.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

He knows I'm here, I can tell and then he turns around and glares at me I should be scared, but oh sweet prada he's all erect again and that strange feverish feeling is back again.

I came here for something and for the life of me I can't remember what it was, any coherent thoughts I have vanished as another bead of liquid began to run down the underside of his hardness.

And then he's getting dressed and covering all that mouth-watering manliness up, as he juggles his frontage area and zips himself up my brain starts working again, which is embarrassing because I am not that kind of boy, I'm really not.

Crossing his arms he stares at me and then raises an eyebrow questioningly at me. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to start getting him exorcised from my brain I stand up straighter and then I'm ready to start my intelligent discourse to get rid of him once and for all.

"Why did you kiss me?" I blurt out and that wasn't even the question I wanted to ask. Why did I ask that?

He gets this look on his face that states very clearly that he thinks I'm completely stupid and I have to agree with him for the moment, what is wrong with me?

"D'uh, why do you think?" he grunts out at me.

I don't even see him move and he has me pinned up against the lockers just like he did last time and any desire I might have been feeling is washed away by the fear, oh sweet McQueen why did I think this was a good idea again?

Why do I keep confronting him in the locker room?

His face is pressed against the side of mine and he's taking deep breaths, even as the smell of his body wash rises off of him, I'm really starting to like it, and I'd prefer it to be a lot further away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's blinking and looking a little dazed when he blurts, "Why did you kiss me?" He looks surprised he's asked that.

I just resist face palming, that's it? The little fruitcake with the survival instincts of a mouse shaking it's booty at a hungry lion cornered me in the locker room with no witnesses to ask me why I kissed him?

Oh for the love of god, why me?

Can he seriously not work it out for himself, I kissed him instead of hitting him, I get erections around him all the freaking time, and he doesn't know why I kissed him? Maybe he's not as smart as people think he is, or maybe his dad dropped him on his head a lot as a kid.

"D'uh, why do you think?" I snarl at him.

And then I can't resist him any longer, he doesn't even put up a fight as I hold him pinned against the locker behind him, for a second he curves into me and I bite back a moan of my own. Then he seems to realise what's happened and he stiffens again and I know he's back to being afraid.

Burying my face in his neck I stand there and try to control my hormones, come on Dave you can do better than this, you might be a little mad at him and a hell of a lot turned on by him but if he's scared it means he doesn't want this.

Oh crap.

How did I get out of this last time, come on brain start functioning, stop thinking about that soft skin under your hands, that soft skin under your lips, or the way his legs are slightly open and your leg has slid between his.

Dear god please help me, pretty please, and then I get a flash of inspiration, a way to extract myself and drive Kurt away from me at the same time all while being truthful. I say a silent prayer of thanks in my head, and I know this is gonna cost me Kurt, but in the long run it's worth it if he's happy with preppy kid.

As I am kinda mad at Kurt I take a few seconds to calm down and then I pull back to stare into his huge frightened eyes and I say, "This is not ignoring me like we agreed to Kurt, you're such a bad boy, if you were mine I'd have to punish you for disobeying me, I bet you'd behave if you were spanked wouldn't you?"

And fuck would I like to spank his tight, hot, little rear right now, to drag him over my lap and make him squeal and promise to be good, ignoring the ache between my legs I watch as the words penetrate and then he starts getting angry which is always a sight to behold, oh shit he is so perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Standing like this I become hyper aware of him again, the hands that change their grip so they're gentler but still hold me pinned. The shuddering breaths that seem designed to hit my neck and ear giving me goosebumps. And somehow when I ended up here his leg ended up between mine, I now have a very up close and personal understanding of just how big and muscley his thigh is.

We stay like this for what seems to be an eternity and I vow over and over again to leave him alone and keep my distance, I'm clearly an idiot who needs to be protected from himself.

Drawing back from me he stares into my eyes and they are brown again with these golden flecks that try to draw me in, and then he says in a very reasonable tone, "This is not ignoring me like we agreed to Kurt, you're such a bad boy, if you were mine I'd have to punish you for disobeying me, I bet you'd behave if you were spanked wouldn't you?"

He did not just say what I thought he just said, did he?

He did!

And with that I get angry, is there no end to his depravity? Is there no depth that he won't sink to? I begin to struggle and I don't care that I can't break free I keep going determined to prove something to him.

"Karofsky," I hiss at him, "How dare you threaten me with that, you sick sick puppy," I bitch at him and yell and generally call his whole linage into question.

His reaction is different to what I expected, instead of getting angry at me he huffs out a laugh and grins this grin that makes his eyes change colour to green and they still have those little gold flecks in them, and his whole face shifts to being weirdly attractive and rather distracting, not that he's my type at all, not in the slightest.

"I love it when you get all in my face like that, you're so goddamn strong, so beautiful," he says reverently and I'm stunned that he's staring at me like that and those strange flutters start up again.

And there's a hard thickness pressed up against my hip so I freeze uncertain what to do next. I'm afraid of him and what he could do to me but the flutters and the fever are there in the background too.

I'm so confused.

Those green and gold eyes look deeply into mine and he says, "Go back to ignoring me Kurt, but if you wanna perv at me in the shower go ahead, only remember I get to watch you too," he doesn't mind me watching him?

Wait.

He said… So I explode angrily again which only makes him laugh and I can feel it vibrate through his whole body and into mine, "It's alright Kurt," he says soothingly, "I know you're not really interested in me and you wouldn't want to do for me what I want you to do."

Slowly he releases me and he has a sad look on his face as he makes shooing motions at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He struggles and I have to be so damn careful how I hold him as he hisses and spits words at me, I'm not really listening to them I'm too busy staring into his furious eyes and watching the flush of life and spirit grace his cheeks, and crap now I really do sound like a girl.

I can't help grinning at him and he stops mid sentence and blinks at me in surprise so I just say what I feel, "I love it when you get all in my face like that, you're so goddamn strong, so beautiful."

That shuts him up and it might answer his question from earlier if he thinks about it. And I know that I have to drive him away in such a way that he'll leave me alone but not be scarred for life, and yet I end up teasing him a little instead, "Go back to ignoring me Kurt, but if you wanna perv at me in the shower go ahead, only remember I get to watch you too," and god do I wanna watch him back, except I know that it'll never happen.

Strangely his eyes soften for a moment and then they harden again as he almost screams at me, he's so cute that I end up laughing at him as he huffs at me in annoyance, which is better than fear.

And this is a good way to end it, it hurts to let him go and I know this is going to be our last encounter like this, I don't want it to end, but I tell him, "It's alright Kurt, I know you're not really interested in me and you wouldn't want to do for me what I want you to do," and he never will.

Gently I let him go and step back, he doesn't move and then he drops his arms and stares at me looking confused again so I make these shooing motions at him, he's a bit slow but I'm sure he'll get the point.

To my shock he crosses his arms and cocks his head to one side, "Just what do you want me to do for you?"

Gramps told me there would be people out there who could accept that I'm gay, and I'm gonna guess Kurt is one of them, but Gramps also said there would be people who would be able to accept the other stuff too, I'm gonna guess that Kurt isn't one of them. Based on how he acts I have to wonder just how innocent and untouched he is, I know he dated Brittany briefly but she's never added Kurt to her normal lists, I don't think he's very experienced at anything. So I decide to tell him what I want, and then being as sheltered as he is he'll avoid me from now on.

Gathering my courage I tell him something I've only ever hinted at with my Gramps, "I want you to be mine, I want you to be my sweet little puppy dog and do everything I tell you to do and I want to do so much to you Kurt, but above all else I want you to be happy," and fuck that feels good, freeing even.

Stalking out of the locker room I go hide for half an hour or so, I can't bear to see the judgement on his face, to see the disgust I saw when I kissed, I'll just pretend he simply hates and fears me instead.

Much better.

Creeping back in later I gather my stuff and bolt for home grinning like a moron, I've lost Kurt forever and it hurts like hell but I'm not lying to him anymore. I'm going to spend the rest of my life alone and a virgin but I did it, I faced up to what and who I am.

Huh, I don't know why Hummel invaded the locker room again but damn that was totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Something about him makes me hesitate and I cross my arms staring at him trying to figure him out, he's supposed to be this big stupid jock, and it's like I'm only just scratching the surface with him.

"Just what do you want me to do for you?" And I can only assume he wants some kind of sexual favour, a meaningless hook up, I wait for him to tell me exactly that, to prove that he's only a shallow Neanderthal who thinks with something other than his brain.

"I want you to be mine, I want you to be my sweet little puppy dog and do everything I tell you to do and I want to do so much to you Kurt, but above all else I want you to be happy," he says sincerely and I can see he means every word and then he's gone leaving me standing there baffled and even more confused.

Somehow I get home and then I manage to get the basement to myself, logging on as Finn I go to my favourite search engine and start exploring, just what did Karofsky mean by puppy dog?

And then I get redirected to the porn sites and my jaw drops as I try to turn off the obscene images, panicking I look behind me to find I'm still alone. Bypassing the videos I try to find some literature and stumble across something called BSDM, an hour later I'm shaking in shock and rage, oh Gaga Karofsky wants to own me like I'm really a dog and a slave all rolled into one? Like I'm property to do with as he wants?

Why would anyone want to do that?

Well I think my ridiculous obsession with him has just come to an end, that utter evil depraved… There're no words to describe him. How dare he want to own another human being, how dare he try and own me! No one owns me! I am my own person, I will bow down to no one!

Blood boiling I turn off the internet and the computer and I stalk into my wardrobe hurrying to pick out an outfit to distract myself.

It's not until I'm rubbing creams into my face that I have to wonder why anyone would want to submit like that? What's wrong with them? How could they be so weak?

Fuming I turn back to the mirror and let thoughts of Karofsky consume me as I mentally snarl at him. Finn wanders down and then takes one look at my face and flees the room again, that's how Karofsky should be acting, and I storm over to my bed and curl up in it.

Brown eyes follow me into sleep and I struggle against them when they suddenly turn green and I don't remember anything else.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	8. 008 Note Wars

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Swoon **over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Very ****Littl e****Trigger ****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame, some domestic abuse, and some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave and for once Kurt) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 008 – Note Wars**

**Kurt**:

Dabbing the cream on my face I stand and glare at my reflection still enraged at that monster and his oh so causal statement of slavery. Fuming I put the jar of cream down loudly on the vanity table and Finn bolts from the bathroom fully clothed and races up the stairs.

How dare he?

HOW DARE HE!

Going into my closet I start to sort through my clothes and the sound of hangers being violently moved about fills the small area, nothing suits my mood and then I finally settle on an outfit with matching scarf, it's almost all in black and nearly suits how I'm feeling right now.

A cough gets my attention and I turn to see Dad hovering there, "Hey Buddy you okay?" I guess Finn has told tales about me.

How could I possibly be mad at my Dad? So I smile, "Yes Dad, I'm just in a bad mood that's all," and it's all Karofsky's fault, but I won't upset Dad with that snippet of news.

"Oh," he frowns, "Is it one of those series thingys you watch? Or did something happen in the fashion world?" He doesn't understand any of the things I'm into but it doesn't matter because he loves me.

"Something like that," I hedge and he pats my shoulder telling me not to be late to breakfast, "Remember I'm here if you need me."

Draping my scarf around my neck I march up the stairs to find half a grapefruit ready for me and a slice of my bread all toasted just so, a cup of coffee is in my mug and I glance up to see Carole give me a smile. Oh, I'm not used to people doing things for me, so I give her a nod of thanks and she beams at me.

Seeing his mom happy makes Finn happy, and of course that triggers Dad to smile too, I feel like the odd one out in the family as I eat my breakfast and my stomach rolls with anger at everything happening in my life.

As Finn and I walk to the door Dad calls me over and says, "Thanks for letting Carole make you your breakfast, it means a lot to her that you're starting to accept her so much," oh that's why Dad was so happy at the table and I smile and nod feeling mollified for some reason.

Driving to school I almost stop at one point to ask Finn why he's plastered against the door and has his hand across his face. With one last squeal of tyres I park my baby and turn the engine off. Finn staggers out and kneels on the ground groaning, "I'm alive," over and over.

Rolling my eyes at his antics I wait for him to walk me in, Puckerman joins us and Finn hustles him to one side hissing, "Dude do not upset him, he's in a seriously bad mood." Weirdly Puckerman pales and nods giving me room. They abandon me once I'm safely at my locker.

Taking one look at my face Mercedes babbles something and leaves, which is perfect, strutting along I get to my target and then I slip the piece of paper in and leave, rounding a corner I see him walk towards me so I sniff and raise my nose in the air as I strut past him.

There, all done, and now I can ignore him and get on with my life. Sitting at my desk I get my pens out and line them up on the table top, picking up my favourite I start to write notes and doodle, it's not until the end of the lesson I realise I've drawn heart shaped chains scrolling around the name David.

Storming out I sulk all the way to my next lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Well this morning was fucking shity, I'm glad I'm at school, not long until the jock douches get back but until then I'm free while I'm here.

There's nothing like coming down to breakfast to see dad shaking his head at mom and telling me she's been stupid again so he has to take her to the hospital as her arm is broken in two places, what's even more sickening is the way he pats her face like he's in love with her. I ended up skipping breakfast my appetite completely gone.

Kurt comes sailing around the corner bringing me back to the here and now and he's practically all in black, the scarf thingy has green and black so it brings the green of his eyes out, and the darkness of his clothes shows up the pale sweetness of his skin. Fuck he is so beautiful, giving an audible sniff he saunters past me and it's clear the little bitch just disrespected me.

Shaking my head at his antics I punch in my code and open my locker as a piece of pink paper flutters out. Catching it I open it up and realise it's from Kurt, apparently he did not take our talk well as he's written, 'I am not a dog and I am no man's slave', he's even signed the damn thing with a big swirl of a signature and is that perfume on the note?

Sniffing it I can tell it smells just like his neck did, it must be the aftershave or whatever the hell he uses. Huh, I thought he would ignore me, maybe I should just ignore the note.

Except the part of me that gets all competitive starts stirring and screw it I did not ask him to be my slave, I said I wanted him to be my sub, annoyed at how he's misinterpreted it, even though I know it's my fault for not explaining it properly I grab a sheet from my notebook and scribble as neatly as I can, then as an afterthought I spray the note with my deodorant, there see how you like that Hummel.

Grinning and in a hell of a much better mood I sneak up to his locker and post the note. He might not be my puppy but fuck he is so cute and funny.

Going to class I make notes and his note burns a hole in my jeans pocket, I try and look at the note as a good thing, he's must be feeling better in himself if he's getting bitchy and in my face like that, so that's a good sign that he's moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Opening my locker the piece of paper that does not belong to me catches my eye and I groan to myself, great more hate mail, grabbing it I read it so I can correct all their spelling mistakes and grammar and nearly drop it in surprise, it's from him.

Blinking I look around to see if anyone has seen me but they are passing me by like they always do so I reread it, ''Who said anything about being a slave, I want a partner not a puppet', and I can smell him.

Lifting the note up I sniff it and it's the same smell as his skin when he pinned me and when he was in the shower. My loins twitch at that and I mentally scold them, just because he's relatively hot and has a very stud like body does not make him attractive in my eyes, he has to be nice too, and David Karofsky will never be nice.

Realising I'm standing in the hallway with my nose practically glued to his note like a lovesick maiden from a very bad movie I grab the nearest piece of paper and write the first thing that comes to mind.

Closing my locker I scurry to his locker and post my note, it's not until I'm sitting in class that I wonder if that was a good idea, in my shirt pocket the note seems like it should be burning against my skin and the smell rises up from it making me feel a little dizzy and my stomach is fluttering again.

Flushing I can barely concentrate on my lesson and my notes have so many holes I may as well give up, exiting class I bump into Tina who smiles at me, "Hey Kurt, wow you look like you're in a good mood."

Linking my arm in hers I lead the way through the corridors, and she's right I am in a good mood, I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Damn I totally forgot about that fucking test, luckily I've been studying hard so I think I passed it, now I just have to hope I passed at a high enough mark to please dad, I so do not need a beating from him for getting low grades.

The questions seemed easy enough and I answered everything now I just have to wait and I hate waiting. Rummaging in my locker I notice the new note and sure enough it's from Kurt.

Reading it I smile, it says, 'I don't understand', and I can just picture him standing there cocking his head to one side and folding his arms demanding answers. This note doesn't have his scent on it but on the back near the messy tear where he's ripped it out of his note book are a few interlocking hearts and what could be a 'D', confused I stare at it but it still makes absolutely no freaking sense.

There has got to be something seriously wrong with that kid, he's like a picnic without the sandwiches or basket or something. Contemplating what to do I mentally review his school schedule, and a plan starts to form, I mean I don't think he'll go through with it, but this is Kurt and he's like an unstable cookie running towards a lunch box so he might turn up.

Pulling a new piece of paper towards me I write my note in return and then I douse it in more deodorant, tough shit Hummel, you'll just have to put up with the smell. And then I post it humming to myself.

There is no way he's gonna show, but if he does I'll make sure I'm showered and shaved and presentable.

As it's lunchtime I amble to the canteen suddenly ravenously hungry 'coz I did skip food this morning. Grabbing stuff I settle down to eat as a pale looking Kurt walks in he looks over at me so I wink to piss him off and he blinks and stalks over to his friends. I pull a magazine out and flip through the pages telling me all about the latest ice hockey news, Christ I miss the ice so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Humming I open my locker and there is another note, the smell hits me first and I open it up to read a time and a place. Is he crazy? Does he really believe that I would simply hand myself over to his deluded and warped view of the world?

Nibbling on my lip I have to admit I am curious but how to do it safely?

And then a familiar tall figure wanders into view and I smile to myself. Sidling up to Finn I say quietly, "Finn?"

"Oh hey Kurt," he backs up a few steps, "You feeling better?" He eyes me up carefully and looks around like he's ready to flee at any moment.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was so snappy this morning, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour?"

"Okay sure," he smiles happily.

"I really need some time to myself just before Glee, could you come with me and wait outside a classroom for a few minutes, I don't want to go on my own just in case anything happens," like Karofsky getting handsey with me.

"Err okay," Finn agrees.

"Excellent, thank you Finn, I owe you, how about I help you with your homework tonight?"

That makes him beam and he nods before he leaves for the canteen. I follow after making a stop in the girls' toilet. It's not until I'm in the canteen and I spot Karofsky that I realise I've decided I'm going to meet him.

I can feel myself go pale and then he looks up at me and winks, shocked I go to my table and sit down pretending to be interested in what's going on around me, I eat and laugh and glance across at him as he reads some magazine, he touches a picture and he looks so sad.

Shaking myself I retaliate when Mercedes throws a tot at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Nervously I pace at the end of the room. I'm newly showered and shaved, I've even tucked my clothes in. And I'm not sure if I want him to show or to get a survival instinct and run.

Then I can hear his voice and Hudson the doofus answers him, huh Kurt's brought back up. Eyeing up the other door I've already worked out my two escape routes so I wait to see what Kurt's gonna do next.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

I can't believe I'm doing this but I'm dying of curiosity, and with Finn as back up outside the classroom Karofsky can't do a thing to me.

"Okay Finn, now you have to wait at least until the numbers get to here," I tell him and point to his watch making sure he understands, to be on the safe side I set the alarm too.

"Got it Kurt, and I totally got your back dude," he tells me I swallow my retort at him calling me dude and taking a deep breath I put my hand on the door handle.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	9. 009 Puppy Info

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Squeal**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Almost****No****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame, some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave as per normal) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 009 – Puppy Info**

**Kurt**:

Opening the door I walk in acting more confident than I feel, and I spot him easily enough sitting at the back of the class, he seems amused that I've brought Finn with me. As I want to talk to Karofsky alone I close the door behind me and then I wait.

He doesn't move he just watches me not saying a word, it should be creepy but he's not being the slightest bit threatening, I last about a minute and then gritting my teeth I stroll towards him. I get about ten feet from him and stop again, I refuse to get any closer, from here I should be able to get a damn good scream out so that Finn can come and rescue me.

Crossing my arms I lift my head and sniff, "Okay Karofsky, I'm here, now explain," I demand from him, and I just know he is going to try and justify his horrible evil obsessions and then I can laugh at him, neatly puncture all his arguments and finally be able to leave him behind me.

Stirring the boy tilts his head to one side and if anything his smile gets bigger, "David or Dave," he corrects and then has the audacity to ask me, "And what bit did you need me to explain for you?"

As if he doesn't know, so I glare at him, "The bit about me being a puppy dog, which I looked up on the internet by the way, and yes I know it means being your slave, and you said in your note," which I wave at him, "That you didn't say slave you wanted a partner," if anything the boy in front of me blinks surprised and then nods.

"Well looking on the internet was smart," he says like he has the right to praise me and I ignore the momentary warmth his words give me, "But you misunderstood what it meant" Oh I know what I read and then he tells me, "Being my puppy dog means you are my boyfriend, its exclusive you see no one else, you are obedient and obey my every whim and command unless its something really stupid or your not ready for what I want," Wait I can say no? Slaves can't say no, can they? "You have to be loyal to me and never betray me, you have to be affectionate and I know you can be coz I've seen you with your friends," And his eyes fill with so much longing at the word 'affectionate', "You can't always be a bitch to me sometimes you have to be nice, and maybe, in time you could, you know, learn to love me, a bit, I know it wouldn't be easy for you or anyone, I just hope you might like me a little," And this big strong boy who bullied me and made me so afraid looks so hauntingly vulnerable I think I may have nodded slightly, this is nothing like I read on the internet, at least I don't think it is.

I'm really confused and I just don't know what to think right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He walks in like he owns the room and closes the door behind him, shutting Finn out. Smart little unstable cookie, he's actually brought back up and I'm happy he's done something right.

And then he stands there like some kinda royalty expecting me to go to him. I know he'll never be mine but there is no way I'm going to submit to him so I sit there and keep very still so I don't spook him. He tosses his head and that hair of his moves like Lethal's did in the corral, damn he's magnificent.

When he moves he exaggerates every step as he walks towards me, oh fucking hell I could die happy right now. He stops about ten feet away from me, giving himself some room and I think he's buying himself time so he can scream for Finn if he wants to, I still don't know why he just doesn't kick people in the balls, the kid was a freaking good kicker.

In his best ice bitch voice he says, "Okay Karofsky, I'm here, now explain," and it hurts to hear him use my last name so scathingly.

"David or Dave," I tell him and I think I just surprised him he wasn't expecting me to pick him up on his manners, because everyone knows Kurt might be a bitch but he's a polite bitch.

Since we got into this mess 'coz I didn't explain properly I ask him, "And what bit did you need me to explain for you?" Plus making him open up and ask me is a good step for him to take, he needs to feel he can ask me anything, even if it is to please fuck off and leave him alone, and I need to learn to listen and leave him alone.

Looking like he's just bitten into a lemon he glares at me and spits out, "The bit about me being a puppy dog, which I looked up on the internet by the way, and yes I know it means being your slave, and you said in your note," a note that appears in his hand, and wow he is really upset about this, just how sheltered is this kid? "That you didn't say slave you wanted a partner," well at least he read that part right.

"Well looking on the internet was smart," I tell him glad he decided to do his own research, it's best not to rely on just one source of information I could be lying through my teeth.

Oh god I do not want to do this bit, I do not want to fucking open up like this but he's asked me and if I ever want to be someone's dom I'm going to have to learn to do this, if I want them to be able to come to me, to trust me I have to be willing to come to them to trust them, and Kurt has no reason to ever trust me. Maybe by telling him the whole truth from my perspective he'll realise I don't mean him any harm that he's safe from me now and he can move on.

Taking a deep breath I let it out and say, "Being my puppy dog means you are my boyfriend, its exclusive you see no one else, you are obedient and obey my every whim and command unless its something really stupid or your not ready for what I want, you have to be loyal to me and never betray me, you have to be affectionate and I know you can be coz I've seen you with your friends, you can't always be a bitch to me sometimes you have to be nice, and maybe, in time you could, you know, learn to love me, a bit, I know it wouldn't be easy for you or anyone, I just hope you might like me a little," please just let me prove that I can be likable, just a little, or that you can walk past me without flinching, maybe even give me a friendly smile, and yes I know deep down you're not really mine.

The look on his face goes from bitch and it melts into the soft sympathetic expression I crave from him, I can't believe he's doing that and it gives me the courage to keep going.

It's so hard to sit there and watch him think, then he asks in a much less confrontational voice, "And what would your role be?" He actually sounds curious and I think my explanation so far has thrown him, it's not what he's built it up in his mind to be.

"I'd be your boyfriend, it's exclusive I see no one else," that part is the same. "I get to master, dominate you and control you," to have him obey me would be freaking awesome. "I have to protect you and always be good to you, I'm not allowed to hurt you and if I do it'd better be by accident or I expect you to leave me," after kicking me all the balls, hard. "I have to love, cherish and adore you," not hard to do. "I have to learn as much as I can about you to so I can make you happy," and then I can see you smile everyday and trying to keep up with that complicated little Diva brain of yours will take me the rest of my life. "I have to earn your trust and keep it. And other stuff about looking after you but I'm not sure on all of it yet but I'll keep working on it," I think I've covered most of it.

Standing there stunned Kurt just looks at me like he doesn't know what to do or say next. Huh I managed to get Kurt fucking Hummel speechless, that's a miracle in itself.

Patience isn't my strong suit but somehow this moment stretches ahead of us and I don't want it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Well I know my theoretical role so I ask him, "And what would your role be?" Strangely part of me doesn't want him to give a horrible answer, in fact I think I'm rather intrigued.

Looking me in the eyes he says calmly, "I'd be your boyfriend, it's exclusive I see no one else. I get to master, dominate you and control you," and my heart plummets, it is a horrible answer. "I have to protect you and always be good to you, I'm not allowed to hurt you and if I do it'd better be by accident or I expect you to leave me," Wait, he can't hurt me? That's not horrible. "I have to love, cherish and adore you," no one does that for me, except my Dad. "I have to learn as much as I can about you to so I can make you happy," the image of Karofsky pouring over fashion magazines boggles my mind. "I have to earn your trust and keep it," after what happened between us how can I ever trust him? "And other stuff about looking after you but I'm not sure on all of it yet but I'll keep working on it."

He's making it sound like he'd do everything and all I'd have to do is obey him, that for once I could relax and not be in charge of everything, that I would have someone to turn to who'd care for me and help me shoulder the burdens.

It's almost romantic.

Flailing about mentally as this has not gone at all to plan I scrabble for my ice bitch mask and try to get back control of this conversation that has gone so wildly off course. "You're forgetting that your idea of courtship and wooing is body checking the fragile yet irresistibly attractive image of boyhood that is me," I motion to myself and a flicker of shame crosses his face, it puts me off just a little. Harding my heart I tell him, "You'd have to work very hard to get me to think of you as an acquaintance, let along a friend, and the sheer amount of effort you would have to go through to even have me consider you as boyfriend material is astronomical."

Turning my back on him I flounce to the door but I stop just before I reach it and smile with fake sweetness at him, he lifts an eyebrow so I tell him, "And I'm Kurt Hummel, I come to heel for no man," then I flee the room.

"Hey Kurt," Finn says pacing outside in the corridor, "Did your thing go well?"

No it did not but I give him a real smile for backing me up, "Yes Finn, shall we go to Glee," and I walk swiftly down the corridor.

"Err Kurt?" Finn calls after me, "The choir room is the other way."

Stopping suddenly I spin and hurry past him certain that Karofsky must have heard that and be laughing at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Blinking at me a few times he straightens up and he fails at his bitch tone as he says, "You're forgetting that your idea of courtship and wooing is body checking the fragile yet irresistibly attractive image of boyhood that is me," he waves at his own body and I wince mentally at all the times I've hurt him or scared him, who am I kidding he'll never be interested in me, no one ever will.

"You'd have to work very hard to get me to think of you as an acquaintance, let along a friend, and the sheer amount of effort you would have to go through to even have me consider you as boyfriend material is astronomical," he informs me and my brain stops. Wait, what did he just say?

Strutting to the door he turns and gives me a fake smile full of teeth and growls in that angel's voice of his, "And I'm Kurt Hummel, I come to heel for no man," he challenges me and strolls back out of the room.

I can just hear Finn saying, "Hey Kurt, did your thing go well?"

"Yes Finn, shall we go to Glee," Kurt doesn't sound upset but there is something in his tone and he thinks this went well.

And then Finn yells, "Err Kurt? The choir room is the other way," and suddenly I don't know what to think anymore, Kurt couldn't have meant for me to woo him could he? Or that he just got flustered and forgot which way the choir room is because he liked our conversation?

Stunned I sit there and then I go home, mom's back from the hospital and dad is fussing over her a little, the hypocritical abusive bastard. As I know how to cook I have to do the dinner it's just grilled steak and some veg, and I make sure mom has a big glass of milk for the calcium.

Swiftly washing up I run to my room and lock the door. Collapsing onto my bed I stare at the ceiling and turn the conversation over in my head, did Kurt really mean what I think he means?

Maybe I should try something small like a gift, something inexpensive so he won't feel obliged, but it has to be romantic, and easy for him to throw away if he wants to. And then I'm gonna have to give him time to think it over, then ask him if I can continue 'wooing' him or if I need to back the fuck off and go back to pretending I don't exist in his perfect world.

He did say I wasn't his type, that I'm chubby, sweaty, and gonna go bald. But the sounds he made in the shower when he watched me, and the fact he chased after Finn another jock, and fuck does that burn in my gut, seems to say other wise.

Tiny flutters like butterfly wings explode in my stomach and I'm shaking, oh god I think I might have a chance with him, okay so realistically the furthest I'm gonna get is acquaintance, but that's better than nothing.

Heaving myself off the bed I turn on my laptop and go surfing the internet for gifts, please god let me find the right gift for him. And as I search I can feel a thrill go through me, as long as I don't screw this up this is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Glee was a disaster I couldn't concentrate and as I walk out with Finn and Puck I realise that he'd shaved, Karofsky had shaved before meeting me, and he hadn't been wearing that shirt earlier, a shirt that was done up and tucked in.

At home I plead homework and then log on the internet as Finn and go back to searching, I have to dig a little and I read what's expected of the 'sub' or submissive and then I read what's expected of the 'dom' or dominant. I just can't see me being submissive to my partner, and anyone who knows me knows I'm anything but obedient. It's strange the way the subs talk about the pleasure of pleasing their doms, and how they live to obey. Switching it off I shake my head, it's weird.

At least that part is over with now, we'll go back to ignoring each other and everything is going to be fine.

Finding Finn I settle down with him at the table and help him with his homework, slowly and patiently going through each exercise, occasionally I have to backup and rethink how to show him but it's a great feeling when his eyes light up, dimly, and he begins to understand, plus he says thank you a lot which always helps.

Clearing the table much later on I say goodnight and skip down the stairs to start getting ready for bed.

Finishing my skin care routine I climb into bed and its so annoying, Blaine is my ideal man, he's sophisticated, romantic, intelligent, refined, handsome, and is completely oblivious to me. Karofsky is a Neanderthal, a boorish lout, a lowbrow knuckle dragging idiot, and I have to admit in the right light he might be considered ruggedly attractive but he has a very strange idea of what a relationship would entail and he's the one who's interested in me.

Why is that so typical of my life, I want the boy who doesn't see me, and the boy who does isn't the one I want.

Oh no, I left the notes in my shirt pocket which is in the laundry, racing to the laundry room I rescue them so Carole won't see them and then hide them under my pillow until I can think of a safe way to dispose of them, and as I drift off it's like I can smell him again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	10. 010 The Charm of Flowers

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Clap**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Almost****No****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame, some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave as per normal) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 010 – The Charm of Flowers**

**Dave**:

It finally came in the post yesterday, I got home and there it was, such a tiny package. Vanishing into my room I'd unwrapped it with shaking hands and examined it, it was perfect, and it's cheap so Kurt has no obligation to keep it or risk himself by returning it.

Picking up the piece of paper that's a companion piece I'm really pleased with the picture I've drawn and I'm not happy with the rhyme I've made up but I'm shit at poetry so I hope Kurt will look past it.

Carefully wrapping the gift in the paper I put it in my pocket and go for breakfast, mom's quick at adjusting to a broken arm so I'd don't have to help too much but I still get her a big glass of milk, I daren't show her compassion she'd go for my throat and I'd end up with a beating from dad.

Walking out the door I smile to myself, I can feel the anticipation building, the thrill of the hunt but without having to hurt anyone, this is gonna be fun and it's probably the only time I'll get to do this with Kurt so I'm gonna make it count before he tells me to back off and leave him alone 'coz he's not interested.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Well it's finally Friday and I'm looking forward to the weekend, there's a sale on and Mercedes, Tina and I are hitting it with everything we've got on Saturday. A kind of last minute celebration of being jockless, they're all coming back next week and no one is looking forward to it except for the Coaches so they have teams to field.

Damn.

Thinking about the jocks means I start thinking about him and how I'm so sure he engineered the whole thing to get rid of them in the first place.

Which of course means I start thinking about our little talk. It's been two days and he's gone back to ignoring me again. Which I want, of course I want him to ignore me, I don't want anything to do with him, not in the slightest.

Parking at school I hop out of my baby and then Puckerman is jogging up to us, "Dudes, been thinking," which must have hurt his brain, "Next week the jocks are back, and I'll be at yours over Sunday," brilliant one more boy to make my room smell like socks, "so then I'll be here to walk Hummel in, maybe we can get Evans in on it too, show them a united front."

Blinking I'm a little shocked, "Thank you Puckerman," I tell him, "That's actually a good idea, I'll even cook you waffles to show my appreciation," and I must remember to hide my loofer, I remember the complaints Finn had about his.

"Awesome," and the mowhawked teen holds his fist out to me, at first I think he's going to hit me but then I realise he wants me to fist bump him, so I do. "I figure this way when Karofsky gets his courage back and thinks about bullying you we're all there ready and waiting for the asshat."

I hadn't thought of that. Will he go back to bullying me with the other jocks about? Is that why he decided to get rid of them to avoid being pressured into bullying? Maybe by ignoring each other he'll be able to tell them to get lost, but if he wants to make me his slave he did say he had to protect me. I'm even more confused now.

A hand lands on my shoulder making me jump, it's Puck, "Don't worry about it man, I totally got your back on this, enjoy your last day of freedom, I know I am, no slushies, no insults, life is good."

And that's how everyone else seems to feel too, all the kids are acting like they've had a massive sugar and caffine overdose and at one point a giant conga line winds its way past me in the corridor.

Looking up I find a bemused Karofsky standing at his locker watching the line of kids snake past him. A hint of a smile plays on his face and I think he's happy for them, and then his eyes catch mine and I can feel myself blush damn it. Rolling my eyes I glance at the kids and then back at him giving him a brief grin and a shrug, he snorts as if to say he agrees they're all weird and going over the top and then he laughs silently.

We each go in opposite directions and I really hope this means we can just carry on ignoring each other and that I only have the rest of the jock population to avoid.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Wow the kids are all high as freaking kites today, and I don't blame them, the last day of freedom before their tormentors come back should be spent being happy. Even the teachers let most of it ride and don't try to rein them in too much.

And then when I'm at my locker the kids freaking conga in the hallway, I didn't realise they could be so much fun to watch, guess it's not just me and Kurt who're gonna suffer next week.

Talking of Kurt, my little angel is standing on the other side watching me watch the line of kids with a small smile on his face, having been caught out staring at me he blushes and I tell my stupid heart to stop skipping a beat, I gotta give him more time and space, I gotta start wooing him like he said, then maybe we can talk every now and again, and that's all I'm likely to get from him.

Rolling his eyes at their antics he flicks his gaze them and then back to me his mouth twitching and he shrugs. Snorting at him and them I laugh quietly and we pass each other civilly, I can't believe we got to this point, I can't believe he let's me within a hundred feet of him but I'm happy he does, so I gather my courage and get ready to put my plan into action.

The rest of the day is spent scouting out the school to make sure I know exactly where everything is so I can come back on Sunday evening and sabotage it for Monday morning. I'll wait and see which jock does what and then I'm gonna have to set some of them up again until they learn their lesson.

All too soon it's the end of the school day and it's now or never, I know his normal ritual and I know the perfect moment to strike, his bodyguards have slacked off so he'll be alone, I have a very tiny window of opportunity.

Packed with kids escaping for the weekend the hallway is full and I'm going the other way so it's like wading upstream. Kurt comes into view and I angle towards him the paper package ready in my hand. It's hard to get only the slightest of bumps so I don't hurt him and I slip the package into his coat pocket and keep going.

Time to get serious and work out for a few hours before I go to Gramps old place, I have to start thinking about what to do with it. I need it up and running by the time I'm eighteen and since I'm still only sixteen I got plenty of time. Maybe if Kurt lets me talk to him I can show him pictures of the rooms and he can tell me colours to use and stuff.

Walking into the locker room I smile at Coach Beiste and get changed so I can pump a little iron and lose myself in the exercises.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

The usual crush of students surrounds me and I let them carry me along, we stream for the door and I notice Karofsky at the last second trying to go the other way, I guess he's going to the gym to workout and I put the quickening of my loins out of my head, I have shopping to look forward to and I don't need inappropriate thoughts of a certain Neanderthal to get in the way.

He ends up brushing past me and I contain my flinch, before he would have banged into me and I'd end up flying, but now I hardly feel it, maybe this will work out for the best.

In a good mood I quickly spot Finn hanging around near the doors and we're having family dinner before he goes round Puckerman's. He babbles away about this history test he did except I'm fairly certain he doesn't have history today.

At home I'm hanging my coat up when I feel something in one of my pockets, extracting a small paper wrapped parcel I can smell him on the paper, and that's when the blood drains out of my face. On shaky legs I escape to the basement leaving Finn to bother Carole about dinner.

Hiding in the bathroom I close and lock the door and then I wrestle with either opening the parcel or just throwing it straight into the trash. Dithering I decide to open it and then I can trash it.

It's a plain piece of paper with a drawing of a bunch of flowers and a piece of really bad poetry, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Flowers are pretty, And so are you too', and in the middle of the paper is a clear plastic bunch of flowers just like the drawing.

Sitting down on the toilet seat in shock I stare at the evidence of David Karofsky trying to woo me. He's a terrible poet. I wonder who drew the flowers and coloured them in red and blue, whoever did that is a very good artist you can see every stroke of pen, it's simple but so sweet.

Other than my parents no one's ever called me pretty before.

I sniff the paper which is drenched in his deodorant again, on reflection sending a boy a note with my aftershave on was a bad idea but I've gotten three notes from him now that smell of him and he's only gotten one from me.

What if he tries to kiss me again? I start to panic and huddle in the corner of the bathroom. I mean he might think I'm interested in his form of a relationship and just kiss me again. Beginning to hyperventilate I can still smell him and I end up putting the note against my nose and breathing it in to calm myself down. He'd also said he had to protect me and not hurt me, and that I could say no, so that's what I'll do, I'll say no to him.

Relaxing I keep breathing in the note, yes I'll say no and we'll just ignore each other. Everything is fine. I'll put the note and the flower charm in my drawer and if anything does go wrong I'll have something to back my claim up.

Calm again I stand up and unlock the door in time hear Dad's back and dinner is on the table, stuffing the gift and note in my pants pocket I steady myself and strut into the kitchen where we all tuck in and talk about our lives, it's a great way to keep in touch without putting too much effort in.

I end Friday laughing at a story Carole is telling us about work, then Dad and Finn wash up before my step brother bolts for the door and his male sleepover which means junk food and video games and from what I can tell lies about girls. Dad and Carole have rented a movie and intend to cuddle on the sofa and I do my best to zone it out while planning my battle tactics for tomorrow.

Both Finn and I have a deal that we never ever discuss Dad and Carole sharing a bed, they simply cuddle and that's it, nothing else. Sticking my fingers in my ears and singing "I can't hear you," is my last ditch defence to drown anything out if I have to, thankfully I've not had to do that yet.

A stray thought that this is the first time I've ever been given flowers crosses my mind but I block it out and text Mercedes with some ideas. All the time aware of the gift that has worked it's way down the pocket and is pressing into my groin, a groin that is stirring against my will, pleading a headache I go to bed and stubbornly refuse to do anything about my partial erection, I will not be ruled by my hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Wishing Coach a great weekend check out Gramps and then I go home to find my dinner on a plate, warming it up by nuking it in the microwave I eat and then wash my plate up and put it away.

"Mary would have done that," Dad says from the doorway.

Straightening I hope my mask is firmly in place and shrug, "If it means her arm heals faster with no jarring to the bone it's no big deal for me to wash one plate."

"Don't the jocks come back soon?" He asks pleasantly, and I know he knows they're coming back.

"Yes sir, on Monday," I tell him and wait making myself be calm for whatever is coming next.

"Hmm, and you and the Hummel boy, I don't have to be worried do I?" And his words are so kind but the threat is very real.

"No sir, we seem to have come to a mutual decision to ignore each other, I know it's not exactly a mature way to deal with it but it seems to be working," and I hope he accepts that.

"Good," he nods, "And you're grades are going up again, that's very good son, and I know there won't be a repeat of any of it," Picking up his keys he says, "Your mother has taken her pain and sleeping pills so she'll be out for hours resting," the pious bastard smiles gently, "I have some things to take care of I'll be back in the morning."

Watching his retreating back I listen for the front door closing and then to be safe I peek to make sure he's gone. He'll be with one of his other women all night, poor bitch, I pity them, why do they let him abuse them, knowing he's married and he's just using them?

Checking on mom she's out cold asleep, I tuck her in and make sure she'll stay nice and warm and then I go to my room and lock the door.

Laying out on my bed I sigh unhappily, why the fuck did I get stuck with this family? At least I got the weekend to plan the rest of my moves to get the jocks in trouble, I grin to myself that's gonna be fun.

Since I showered at the school I don't bother washing, instead I strip down and go to my hiding place and fish his note out. Getting back on the bed I put my hand around my hardening cock and put his note on the bed so I can turn my head and breathe him in.

In my head I have a Kurt play reel and the new staring piece is the shower and his low moans, his hand rubbing himself, and the feel of him under me when I had him pinned against a locker, the softness of his skin. Jerking myself off to him I can let my own moans out, "Fuck, Kurt, yes, oh Christ Fancy," and then the finishing piece as he kneels at my feet before biting his lip and calling me 'master', and I come catching most of it in a tissue.

Panting I relax and breathe him in some more, then I bin the tissue and get into bed. Thank you god for letting him be okay and to be able to smile at me occasionally, I know what goes on in my head isn't going to come true, I promise I understand that and that I won't do anything more until he lets me know what he thinks of the gift. Plus I'm gonna do my best to protect him and the other freaks at school, it was nice without the jocks to screw it up, I liked going to school.

I didn't have to be afraid.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	11. 011 Titans For The Win

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Clap**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Almost****No****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame, some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave as per normal) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 011 – Titans For The Win**

**Kurt**:

Well they're all back and within five minutes of the bell going they're all in trouble again. Somehow I am completely unsurprised. The slushy machine is broken, again. The toilets have all backed up except for a few and even the teachers have to use those, so it was bound to happen.

The old useless projector is wheeled out to deafening silence and it seems the security camera at the front has been moved during a prank and by sheer lucky coincidence it was trained on the dumpsters so when the jocks had a dumpster diving extravaganza throwing loser after loser in they were all caught on camera.

I narrowly avoided the same diving fate due to my bodyguards fiercely protecting me and I also avoided the line of swirlies before the teacher caught them red, or wet, handed. I've not had one wedgie, and no ones been slushied.

The culprits are rounded up in the middle of the hall and the coaches are now taking turns tag teaming them and raging about suspensions and even being permanently banned from their beloved sports teams, which would mean they'd never be jocks again for the rest of their high school lives, shame.

Across the room Karofsky is scowling from the stands, but his eyes keep going green, so I know it's him. Somehow he's set this all up.

My heart speeds up and I'm still not sure how to tell him no. I mean now that I've had some time over the weekend to calm down I'm flattered that he'd even try to woo me, but I'm just not interested in that kind of relationship. Even if I am enjoying the protection part of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Well my hard work's paid off, I knew they wouldn't be able to freaking resist and it's a crying shame that they've all been caught like this, damn even Z is down there being yelled at. My heart is just bleeding for the dick. Bro or no he needs to learn that what he's doing is wrong.

Wow when did I turn into such a fucking hypocrite?

I should be down there with them, thank you god for giving me the smack up the head I needed to snap out of it, I promise not to do it again.

For once peer pressure is gonna work in my favour, with the coaches laying into them the way they are it's clear these jocks are risking the teams, so the rest of the jocks will make them toe the line. If I can get it into a type of routine it'll become second nature to them and future years are gonna have a much nicer freer ride than we did.

Across from me Hummel occasionally flicks his gaze to me and then jerks back to watch the circus unfold.

Does this mean he liked the gift or he hated the gift?

I must remember to go back to ignoring him, gotta give him space and time to think, he's probably not interested in being my sub anyway, best case scenario he smiles and says no.

Worst case I get expelled and have a restraining order slapped on me, though I don't think he'll do that as long as I stick to my promise and leave him alone.

Coach Beiste scores a particularly good verbal jab and I grin, since I've started acting right and stopped being a dick she's been nicer to me, encouraging me, I like it, she's a damn good coach, we could do with more people like her at this school.

Dismissed from the assembly we're all warned about how this is a great learning environment and my eyes catch Kurt's he finds it as funny as I do. In a great mood I go to class and concentrate on the lesson, gotta keep my grades up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

I don't know why I keep looking at him, Coach Beiste really lays into the boys and I watch a grin flicker across Karofsky's face. When the Principle dismisses us he gives us a speech about how great McKinley is and when my eyes meet Kafosky's we both laugh at the absurdity and then go to class.

Happily writing notes and humming under my breathe I colour in the pretty flower chain I've doodled, I've got a limited number of colours so I start with red and finish with blue, then I touch up the leaves with green. Perfect.

Between lessons I nip to the toilets and coming out of the stall I bump into Karofsky who's zipping himself up. Oh gaga what do I do? Trying to act as if everything is normal and cursing Puckerman for getting detention and leaving me without a bodyguard I go the sinks and wash my hands with my hand wash, it's nicer and moisturises at the same time, plus it smells better.

The jock just washes his hands and then dries them, he completely ignores me and when he walks out I breathe out in relief my heart still hammering in my chest.

And I'm disappointed?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Classes were easy, the rest of the jocks and some of the cheerios were all quiet so I stopped for a pee, someone was in the stall, great I hope it doesn't stink the place out, as fun as wreaking the pluming was it sucks big time that we have only a few toilets to use. Finished I'm tucking and zipping when there's a delicate gasp and the guy in the stall turns out to Hummel.

God it's hard to stick to the plan but I do. I act like perfection itself is not in the room and wash my hands, of course he pulls out his own soap and it smells flowery. Drying my hands I escape and in the hall I breathe out in relief and give myself a mental high five, I didn't pin him, I didn't hurt him, and I don't think I frightened him too much.

But he didn't try to talk to me either so I guess that means he didn't like his gift, suddenly depressed I go to my lessons and go through all the motions feeling like a robot zombie.

Fuck My Life.

And the best bit? I did this to myself. I'm such an idiot.

I'm in a bad mood all practice and Z tries to corner me when I'm dressed, "Hey D whatcha doing tonight?"

Crap he's up to something. "Dude I got homework," I can't put up with his shit at the moment.

"Bro don't be like that," he mock punches my arm and I barely resist hitting him on the nose in return, "Come on we're just going to drive about, and if we happen to end up outside a few nerds houses, well we can TP them to our heart's content," he grins at me not realizing the trouble he's getting himself into.

"Z, you're an idiot," I vent at him, "You've been suspended for two weeks, and it's permanently on your record now, good luck with your college selections now, oh and first thing this morning you were caught giving swirlies to freshmen. So when the complaints come in from the parents who own those houses who do you think they're gonna suspect first? 'Coz it won't be me, I'm gonna be home with my family watching my mom try and serve dinner with a broken arm," he blinks at that piece of news, "So leave me the hell out of your plans I'm not interested in torpedoing my future."

"D," he says and he puts his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry about your mom, that really sucks," at least he knows the truth about my home life, he's seen enough of my bruises, "I'll talk the guys out of causing trouble for a few days, and since I'm not grounded anymore maybe we can hang out this weekend?" I nod noncommittally at him and we part amicably.

We walk out together and part at our cars, climbing into my truck I try and get her to turn over and the stubborn bitch splutters into life, I refuse to use dad's crappy mechanic and I can't use the Hummels anymore, I'll have to pay for that overpriced bandit Joe to look at her.

Dinner is silent and I escape to do homework, and then finally I can close and lock my door. Curling up on my bed with his note I bawl my eyes out as quietly as I can, it hurts more than it should, I mean what the fuck was I thinking? Like Hummel would ever look at me, god I am such an idiot.

Having given myself a huge headache I go and wash my face in my sink, and then I remember he stood at the sink right next to me, he washed his hands like it was no big deal that I was right beside him.

Oh god I am such an idiot. Thank you, thank you for letting me have that tiny little thing, and I try so hard to think happy thoughts but I want out of this house, this family, this town.

Hugging my pillow like a complete girl I give myself a pep talk, not long now, just two more years of high school and one of them is already partly done, I just have to hang in there a little longer.

On my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

School is easy and as the guys are at practice Santana walks me to Mercedes' car, that girl frightens me and a few jocks look like they're going to approach me but they take one look at her and suddenly develop interests elsewhere.

As usual her and Mercedes bicker the whole way, and I've come to the conclusion that they may actually like each other. Mercedes is one of the few people who can stand up to her and they almost sound like me and Mercedes when we're rearranging wardrobes.

Mercedes drives me home and we chatter about anything and everything, giving her a kiss on her cheek to say thank you I saunter up to the house and let myself in, "I'm home," I yell.

"Hey Honey," it's Carole and she asks, "Did you have a good day?" So I perch on a chair and tell her, "Really the first five minutes and they were in trouble again?" She shakes her head, "I just wish that Karofsky boy could be caught too and then we wouldn't have to worry about him anymore," she states and I nod going along with her.

Escaping to do homework it doesn't take me long, it's not as if the curriculum challenges me in anyway. Getting the flower charm out I caress it with my finger as I sprawl out on my bed.

He didn't try anything when I was alone with him, he didn't hurt me, he didn't do anything I didn't want to do. He left me alone.

He still can't write poetry. It's so cheesy but oh so cute.

I have to talk to him, I have to tell him no to wooing me, but maybe yes to being friends? I have no idea who that boy really is, would the real David Karofsky please stand up, but he seems like he could be interesting, and at the very least I could steer him away from those horrible polyester polos he keeps wearing.

Smiling and humming to myself I'm startled when Finn asks, "Whatcha doing?"

Squeaking in fright I grab the charm and note and stuffing them in my pants pocket jump off the bed, "Err Finn, you're home, did you have a nice practice? Is dinner ready?" And then I flee up the stairs and try to act normal while hiding in the living room with Dad, luckily there's a car program on so I really am interested in it.

Other than giving me a strange look at dinner Finn doesn't say anything and I breath a sigh of relief, now all I have to do is come up with a plan to ditch my bodyguards and to meet with Karofsky, no it's David now, and not get killed or pinned up against a locker.

"Buddy you okay?" Dad asks me, "Only you look like you're scheming, and you've already spent your allowance on clothes," he watches me suspiciously and I smile sweetly.

"Nothing Dad, I was just thinking about a school question," and it is kind of, just not the sort he'd understand.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	12. 012 Parlay?

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Write****more**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame but it will touch on domestic/child abuse between siblings, some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave as per normal) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 012 – Parlay?**

**Dave**:

Thank fuck those morons didn't bother to do any of their schoolwork while they were off and are all now stuck in detention; again.

So I get the locker room to myself, I didn't wash this morning my back was killing me too much, the painkillers have kicked in at last and I ease my shirt off my back, shit that fucking hurts.

The locker room door goes and I edge around the bank of lockers I do not need to have to answer questions right now, and so of course it's fucking Kurt Hummel staring at me with those huge eyes of his, absolutely freaking perfect and my heart kicks painfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

It's been two days since I decided to try and talk to Karofsky, no David now, my bodyguards have stuck to me like glue and the jocks are still bullying kids but keep getting caught, now I wonder how that's happening David…

And then today it came to light that during their suspension not one of the jocks bothered to keep up with their schoolwork so they've all gotten thrown into special detentions to help them catch up. Which gives me my perfect window of opportunity to get him alone and ask to talk.

As normal he's in the locker room and I wonder why that smelly place holds so much fascination for him, apart from the obvious fact that he's nearly always working out, which would be why his body is just so…

Snap out of it Kurt.

Pushing open the door I tip toe in and go looking for him, he's scowling and pulling off his shirt with a hiss and then I see why. Oh my sweet prada that is one huge bruise all over his back.

"David…"I blurt unsure of what else to say.

"Kurt," he growls grumpily and who can blame him that must hurt. "Get lost Hummel I wanna take a shower, now get," well that wasn't very nice.

Glaring at him I cross my arms, so much for parlay with him, "David Karofsky you need to go and see the nurse, and how did you get that anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He stands there staring at me and then says, "David…" that's better than Karofsky and his voice is so soft.

No damn it, he's not interested, he doesn't want me, he doesn't even like me, "Kurt," I grunt at him, "Get lost Hummel I wanna take a shower, now get," before I end up jerking off in front of you or doing something else really stupid like declaring my love like some brain dead idiot.

Instead he glares at me like its all my fault he walked into the locker room, "David Karofsky you need to go and see the nurse," he sounds a bit like Z's mom when she's nagging Mr A or one of the kids, or me. "And how did you get that anyway?"

Right like I'm gonna spill everything like one of his little girly friends, I may be gay but I'm not that freaking gay. Besides even though he's not interested in me I don't want him to know how crappy my home life is, the thought of him just hanging around me out of pity is too humiliating for words.

Unsnapping my jeans I slowly unzip them and he blushes his eyes dropping to my hands and he swallows loudly. It's so cute when he slaps both hands over his eyes but his good intentions go out the window when his fingers spread so he can peek.

Snapping my fingers I point to my face, "Dude I'm up here," and he looks so mortified as I struggle to keep the smirk off my face. "I'm tired, I'm in pain, and I can do without you perving on me, so get outta here."

Letting my jeans and boxers fall to the ground I step out of them, grab my stuff outta my locker and stomp into the shower, I carefully keep everything in front of me to hide my cock which is far more happy with the situation than it should be.

He doesn't follow me, see, he's not interested, so I stand under the water and it's only the spray on my face, 'coz real men don't cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

That infuriating Neanderthal doesn't answer me he just starts taking his jeans off and to my utter embarrassment my hormones kick in and I follow the movements of his hands practically drooling at the thought of what's under that material.

Putting my hands up I try valiantly to block out the image but I have a very good memory I can't help spreading my fingers and double checking I was right the first time.

He clicks his fingers and then says, "Dude I'm up here," he's pointing to his face and I can feel heat flood mine further, oh this is so humiliating and he's fighting a smirk so he must know what he's doing to me.

How many times have I had a friend bitch at me because guys talk to their chests, okay so maybe not Rachel she is fairly flat and it's hard to tell if she's developed there yet. I'm not normally that kind of boy what is he doing to me?

"I'm tired, I'm in pain, and I can do without you perving on me, so get outta here," he snarls and then his jeans and boxers are left to languish on the floor as he storms into the showers his tight butt flexing with every step.

Not that I looked.

Annoyed that he's brushed me off after telling me he wanted to own me I sulk and then it hits me, he's a guy, and he's hurt, badly, and what do all guys do when they're hurt? Brush off any help. I've had to corner my Dad when he's cut himself at work, and when he was in the hospital he hated being weak.

Bending down I grab David's discarded clothing and fold them up for him, putting them neatly in his locker. The shower is still on and I keep away or I'm afraid I'll simply drool over him. At no point does my hand linger on his boxers, nope not for a second.

Hurrying to the supply cupboard I raid it for some simple supplies to help him, and then I lurk nearby ready to corner him.

The sound of the water shuts off and I tense. He walks out towel around his hips as he winces reaching up to dry his hair.

"I can do that for you," I tell him stepping forward and he goes into this crouch and glares at me.

"I can dry my own hair," he growls, "I thought you split," he goes to his locker and frowns at the floor looking for his clothes.

"I put them in your locker for you," I tell him where they are and he actually checks and touches them frowning. He seems to be off guard so I step closer crowding him, "Bench over there David I have some supplies, I'll rub the lotion on your back for you and then you can go and be all macho," I'm not sure what he'll do if I prod him with a finger so I bitch at him until he skulks over to the bench and sits down straddling it.

The towel rides up and he looks up at me and I try to pretend I wasn't watching the towel slide up that big thigh of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Turning off the shower I have to make myself lift my arms up and I start rubbing my hair with the towel as I step out and a bitchy voice says, "I can do that for you," spinning I drop down defensively to see him standing there eyeing me up with that regal air of his.

"I can dry my own hair," Jesus I've been doing it since I was five, "I thought you split," and left me here alone. Why was he still here?

My clothes aren't where I left them did he hide my clothes? Is this some kinda pay back for all the times I bullied him? God please, no. Not today, just please not today.

"I put them in your locker for you," he says sweetly and there they all are, folded up nice and neat. Why did he do that? I don't understand.

He moves closer and points, "Bench over there David I have some supplies, I'll rub the lotion on your back for you and then you can go and be all macho," he rolls his eyes on the word macho.

Rooted to the spot I stare at him shock, he's being nice to me, no ones ever nice to me, except Z's family.

And then he bitches at me and I reluctantly sit on the bench to shut him up, damn the kid can whine. I don't miss the way his eyes drop to my leg and I almost tug the towel to try and cover more of it.

Taking the other towel from me he stands behind me and then he starts to dry my hair for me. He's so gentle and I'm not sure what to do with my hands so I hold them in front of me. Closing my eyes I savour this moment, I doubt I'll get another chance at this, I try and memorise each rub of the towel, the way his fingers rub my scalp. When he's finished I want to bolt into the shower and wet it so he'll do it all over again.

Something tugs on my hair and he starts to comb it out, it feels nice, his fingers brush my hair too and I shiver under that touch, the pain in my back long forgotten.

"There all finished," he says his voice has dropped and it's gone all husky, I turn my neck to stare up at him, his cheeks are flushed and he looks amazing, like a real angel gracing this world.

"I'll do your back for you now," and the sits behind me. I can't help tensing; I've been in hospital enough times to know that not all nurses or doctors are gentle.

Those fingers are even gentler on my back than they were on my hair, he rubs the lotion in big even circles and I can feel myself relax. This is better than any dream or fantasy I've ever had. I'd be happy for Cain and Solomon to smack me up against a wall everyday if this was the reward at the end of it.

I never want it to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Swiping the towel off him I start to dry his hair for him he's got most of it but I rub those tight curls of his and marvel at how soft they are when they've just been washed.

Trailing my fingers through his hair I notice him shiver under me and at first I think he's cold but then I realise he likes it, he likes me touching him. Panicking for a moment I almost flee from him but he doesn't do anything he just sits there.

I'm standing over a boy who admits he finds me attractive and I'm drying his hair for him, this is probably THE most intimate thing I've ever done in my life and my stomach is aching so badly in such a good way.

My hands shake slightly and I revel in this moment, it shouldn't be happening, not here, not with this boy, but it is and I find I can't stop, I don't want it to stop. The feverish feeling is back again and my knees wobble.

To make it last longer I get my own comb out of my pocket and start to comb his hair for him, he shivers a few more times and I shiver along with him, "There all finished," and my voice sounds weird.

His neck cranes up and we lock eyes, his are the darkest of browns, normally he hurts me now, or lately, pushes me against a locker and I hide the flutters that thought gives me and I can't look away from him.

"I'll do your back now," I tell him as I sit down before my legs collapse on me. His whole body flinches and he's so tense, just what does he think I'll do to him? And it makes me wonder again where he got this bruise in the first place.

I've seen Carole patch up Finn enough times and strangely Puck. Dad was angry about that at first but he's said Puck can stay over whenever he wants to.

Shaking my head I put some of the cream on my fingers and gently begin to rub it in. His skin is softer than I thought it would be, it's warm under my fingers, and this close to him I can see just how wide those shoulders of his are, I can literally feel his muscles under my hands and bit by bit he relaxes.

Each breath he takes moves his chest and I can see his back move too. All that power and strength is gliding beneath my fingertips and it's intoxicating. I normally think the notion of two people touching fingertips is the sexiest thing ever but I think I've just found something to replace it, the feeling of his skin on my fingertips.

Oh shades of Versace I'm even more aware of him being naked with only a towel on, a small towel, and I know what's hidden behind it. My fingers are tingling madly as are my lips and I can't stop wondering what it would be like to press my body against his back, and now I remember being pressed to the locker, his body pinning mine but in my head he lets my hands free and I slide my fingers up his back.

Snapping out of it I realise I've done exactly that, I've slid my fingers up his back and he's shivered again.

"Um, there all done," and my voice is even weirder, deeper, breathier. What's wrong with me? And oh… my jeans are really tight.

"Thanks," he says and rolls his shoulders, it's all I can do not to touch them again.

"You're welcome," I flounder and stare at his back.

"Err, sorry if I distracted you from whatever you came here to do," David says and I blank, what? Oh yes.

Laughing nervously I wave a hand, "Oh I came to see you, I wanted to parlay with you and see if you'd be interested in coffee after school," naming a time and place I say "So I'll see you later?" and then I grab the medical stuff and hurriedly put it away before running for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I'm so aware of his fingers on my back, that barely there touch is driving me crazy and my dick is so freaking hard right now, please dear god don't let him look and flip his shit.

And then something changes, he's no longer just touching me, it feels like he's caressing me and I should stop him, I should say something but I bite my lip and suffer this beautiful torturous caress. I thought the hair was good, this is better and I stifle my moan somehow.

His fingertips trail up my spine and I shiver as he stops and I want to beg him to keep going, just a little longer.

"Um, there all done," his tone's so fucking sexy he could sell me anything with that.

Confused at his actions and now his voice I try to act calm and collected, he still hasn't said he's interested in me, or that he liked his gift so I have to mentally take a step back, "Thanks," and I roll my shoulders, and shit does that feel better.

"You're welcome," and I want to turn around and look at him so much, will his cheeks still be flushed, is he hard? Did he like touching me? Does he want to touch me again?

Ignoring all that I say, "Err, sorry if I distracted you from whatever you came here to do," he's probably picking something up for Hudson, that boy needs a keeper.

This breathy laugh comes from behind me and my dick gets harder, "Oh I came to see you, I wanted to parlay with you and see if you would be interested in coffee after school," he names a time and place saying "So I'll see you later?"

Stunned I sit there as he efficiently puts the medical stuff away and leaves.

Did Kurt Hummel just ask me out on a date?

No, I misunderstood somehow, after all girls ask each other out all the time, and he's such a girl, that's it, he wants to talk that's all, just have coffee.

Standing up I stare down at a very impressive boner, better take care of that before I meet him for coffee, wandering into the shower I lean against the shower stall and grip my dick jerking off to the memory of Kurt's touch, god what would it be like if his hand was touching my cock right now, and then to my complete embarrassment I come.

Fuck that was fast.

Getting dressed I plan to go home, shave, dress nice 'coz I was asked out somewhere public and screw it I'm not gonna turn up looking shabby and I'll grab another gift that he can turn down if he wants to.

Considering this was a shitty day when I woke up, things are looking up. I just have to remember he'll only want to be acquaintances, and not to cry like a girl when he tells me to get lost and leave him alone.

I refuse to hope that maybe he likes me too, I messed it up too much for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Managing to get home and having hidden my persistent erection I give up willing it away and stroll into the bathroom in my room. Finn's upstairs so he shouldn't hear anything.

Guiltily I unbutton my skinny jeans, but now I can hear David's voice, deep and husky, "Yeah that's it Kurt, nice and slow for me," I wiggle them over my hips and reach into my silky boy shorts, grasping myself firmly I fall to my knees and bite my lip as I move my hand, it's so embarrassing but I remember him being so manly as he did this, then a flashback to his skin under my fingers, his body against mine, the smell of his aftershave and then just as I reach my climax I hear him again and he whispers, "Yes, now," even as I moan his name in shameful forbidden pleasure.

Cleaning myself up in record time I resolve to not give into my body's silly hormonal fuelled demands, I refuse to moan his name like that.

I almost chicken out of meeting him, but now that my little problem is fixed I'll go and get changed, as I will be in disguise I'll need a few minutes to get everything ready.

Then we'll meet, I get to know him, we'll be a type of friends and then I'll get over this ridiculous whatever this is and I can concentrate on boys that are gay and are much more my type, like Blaine.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	13. 013 Coffee Equals Not A Date

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Write****more**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame but it will touch on domestic/child abuse and Dave's past actions with Kurt, some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave "potty mouth" Karofsky) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 013 – Coffee Equals Not A Date**

**Kurt**:

Nervously I walk towards our designated meeting spot. I've had third, fourth and even seventh thoughts about this. It's public, and since David is so closeted he might not even show, and I'm in two minds about that outcome. Also it's finally occurred to me that he might think this is a date, and it's not a date.

Gathering up my courage I reach out and I've almost grabbed the door when his voice says, "Hey Kurt, let me," he opens the door and holds it for me.

Startled I make a squeak noise and then grasping my dignity I walk through the door graciously as I take my sunglasses off and we queue for the counter. He's changed again, he's wearing a shirt and he's shaved. I can smell his aftershave and then he catches me staring at him.

Quickly jerking my eyes away I find them making their own way back to his and I flush, my stomach gets all fluttery and my hands are sweaty.

"Err Kurt? The line's moved," and I'm back to the here and now with a bump and scurry to catch up with the people in front. We don't speak and it's both comfortable and not comfortable at the same time.

At the counter I rattle off my order of coffee with ease and then get my wallet out. "Um I'll have the Camomile, Honey and Vanilla tea and a slice of Danish please." We get our orders and I think I'm supposed to be paying, which is fine I did ask him to coffee but he puts his hand out and says, "Dude I got this," and he's just bought me coffee, my heart skips for a second and I blink.

Carrying our drinks over we find a quiet corner and put our drinks down, I'm unbuttoning my coat and go to sit down when he pulls my chair out for me. Flushing again and with my stomach doing somersaults I let him seat me and then he settles opposite me.

Oh Gaga he's acting like it's a date, it's not a date, now what am I going to do? And those flutters are so strong I put a hand on my stomach willing them to stop.

"Um, Kurt?" He's gazing at his hands, "I just wanted to check that this isn't a date, 'coz I'm fairly sure you ask your girl friends out all the time, so I kinda assumed this was the same?"

Oh thank you Prada, I feel relieved he's okay with this and disappointed again, why am I disappointed? "Um, yes David it's just a getting to know you friend date, if that's okay?"

This shy sweet smile crosses his face and he looks so happy even as part of me feels hurt that same part of me is soaring. I think I'm in over my head. "That's cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Lurking and feeling like some kinda stalker I hang around outside. So okay turning up fifteen minutes early and then pacing is maybe not normal for a friendly cup of coffee, but I don't wanna screw this up.

Glancing at my watch I pace again and then I catch sight of him.

Jesus.

I don't think he's seen me so I face palm. Really? He's wearing a black trench coat all buttoned up, thick black sunglasses I'm surprised he can see through, a bright green scarf, and are those high-heeled boots? How the fuck does he walk in those?

Angling to intercept him we reach the door at the same time, "Hey Kurt, let me," I dust off my manners and hold the door open for him like a gentleman. He jumps and then sails through the door finally taking those sunglasses off, and it exposes his eyes, and is he wearing eye makeup 'coz his eyes are even bigger than normal.

Standing so close to him in the line I can smell his aftershave coming off him in waves, thank god I jerked off earlier so I can almost will away the boner I'm getting. Then he glances up at me and his eyes scan over me, I think he approves of what he sees, he gets this little smile and nods.

Our eyes meet and catch, his flick away as he blushes and then come back, is that a good sign? I've always tuned out the guys lying about girls but I wished I'd listened now, but Kurt's a guy so does that count with him?

"Err Kurt? The line's moved," I tell him and he seems surprised and sways his hips when he moved, oh god kill me know, this is gonna be hell in such a good way. I hide my shiver and wait quietly, he doesn't say anything so I keep my mouth shut.

When it's our turn he effortlessly orders something that must be coffee but it has skinny, low fat, and a bunch of other crap in there too, what happened to just plain old coffee? He has his wallet in hand but it's kinda weird if he asks me to coffee and pays too, so I'll pay for his and if he hates talking to me it hasn't cost him any more than his time and gas.

I eye up the tea list and then get the next one, I'm slowly working my way through them, Z thinks it's hilarious and downs way too much coffee, then the dick wonders why he can't sleep, moron. A Danish catches my eye and I'm kinda hungry too.

At the checkout I pay and Kurt smiles so I feel I did something right.

We get a table to one side and I hold his chair feeling proud of myself for remembering, he sits so damn carefully, I swear that kid could lounge anywhere and he owns it so well that I grin to myself and just slump in my chair.

"Um, Kurt?" I stare at my hands and try to say this right, "I just wanted to check that this isn't a date, 'coz I'm fairly sure you ask your girl friends out all the time, so I kinda assumed this was the same?" See no pressure.

Peeking up at him he relaxes and nods, "Um, yes David it's just a getting to know you friend date, if that's okay?" He's so freaking earnest.

I can't hide the smile that takes over my face, I'm just so fucking happy that he's accepted and is sitting there opposite me. Thank you god, I owe you like a million for this. "That's cool."

Guess I should strike while the mood is right so I get the next gift out and slide it across the table, "I'm not sure if you even liked the first one and if you don't want anymore you just have to say."

He stares at the little packet on the table thinking and I wait for him to shake his head and to slide it back to me.

His hand reaches out and I steel myself to be manly about his refusal when he moves it closer and then opens it, my heart starts to beat faster and he lifts up the charm turning it over in his hands, he reads the poem and his lips quirk, I didn't douse this one in deodorant, it's a friend gift and I thought that might be a bit weird.

He doesn't say anything and I blurt out, "I got something simple, and they're not expensive so you don't have to keep them, and if you wanna throw them away you can, I just thought they kinda capture a different aspect of you, you know like everyone has different sides to their personality and stuff?"

Nodding he closes his fingers around it and nods, "Thank you," he's blushing again and he looks amazing like that. He bites his lip and my eyes zero in on that, "Who drew the pictures and wrote the poem?" He asks me.

"Um, that would be me, sorry the poems suck, I flunked the poetry part of English big time. And that's me drawing the charms, I'm not very good," I'm rubbing the back of my neck feeling stupid, what the hell was I thinking? Like I'm any good at that kinda stuff.

A soft breathy laugh and he agrees, "Yes the poetry isn't that good, it's cheesy but very cute. But the drawings are amazing, you really capture each charm perfectly."

"Yeah? You liked the drawings?" I did something right?

"Yes I like the drawings and the charms and the poetry," he sips his coffee, "No ones ever given me flowers before."

"Why the hell not?" I'm confused.

Shrugging like it doesn't matter he waves it away, "How many gay guys do you know that are out in Lima?"

"You got a point," I see what he means and then we tentatively and awkwardly talk about school and lessons, we find out we're both doing well and getting high grades. He's good at English and languages and struggles a little with math, he has to work extra hard at that.

"Must be why I go over budget each month on my allowance," he quips, "It's not my fault all those lovely clothes are out there just waiting for me to buy them."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Furtively he reaches into his pocket and slides a paper packet across the table, "I'm not sure if you even liked the first one and if you don't want anymore you just have to say."

Staring at it I'm so certain I should just refuse but no ones given me gifts like this before and I'm curious as to what it is this time. Slowly I drag it back to me and open it up.

It's another plastic charm, a musical note, and on the paper is another stunning drawing of the charm and some more really bad poetry, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, You're voice is like an angel's, And you look like one too.' I try and fight a smile off I really shouldn't encourage him.

Fidgeting on his side of the table he babbles, "I got something simple, and they're not expensive so you don't have to keep them, and if you wanna throw them away you can, I just thought they kinda capture a different aspect of you, you know like everyone has different sides to their personality and stuff?"

I do understand that, all the little things that make someone up and it's unique to them, I didn't think he'd know that, and I nod closing my hand around the charm, and I'm charmed by his gesture, "Thank you." My curiosity aroused I have to ask him, "Who drew the pictures and wrote the poem?"

Squirming he admits, "Um, that would be me, sorry the poems suck, I flunked the poetry part of English big time. And that's me drawing the charms, I'm not very good," he's rubbing the back of his neck and looking really embarrassed.

It's so cute, not something I normally associate with him, and I laugh gently not wanting to upset him, and I want to hide my surprise that he can draw so well. "Yes the poetry isn't that good, it's cheesy but very cute. But the drawings are amazing, you really capture each charm perfectly," I'm completely sincere and far more touched than I want to admit to.

"Yeah? You liked the drawings?" His chest puffs out proudly and I nod.

"Yes I like the drawings and the charms and the poetry," I sip my coffee and act as normally as I can when my hands are shaking for no reason, "No ones ever given me flowers before," I admit to him.

"Why the hell not?" He frowns like he thinks I should be showered in flowers everyday.

Flustered I wave my hand and shrug, "How many gay guys do you know that are out in Lima?" And I gloss over the real reason, that even if there were gay guys around they wouldn't be interested in me in the slightest.

"You got a point," He agrees and nods.

Hesitantly we cast about for a new topic of conversation and hit on school and classes, I have to frequently hide behind my coffee cup as he proceeds to destroy my prefabricated ideas of him, he's far from stupid, in fact he's quite smart. He's good at all the sciences, math, anything physical though he struggles with English and the languages, and he has a potty mouth to rival Santana's and Puckerman's.

Making a joke about my struggles with math I mention my allowance and buying clothes, he laughs at me and waves a finger at me this goofy grin on his face, "Yeah right, just admit you couldn't resist the clothes, 'coz a smart guy like you won't screw up your money other wise," I shrug and aim for lofty haughtiness but end up giggling, which sets him off too.

A loud beeping gets my attention and I grab my phone, "Oh, is it really that late? I'm so sorry David, but there's this shade of nail polish I need to get and the mall is closing soon."

Checking his own watch his eyes widen, "Shit, that's really the time? Fuck I gotta get home too," he stands up and helps me put our cups in the trash, and then holds the door for me as we walk out, "Hey Kurt, thanks, I really enjoyed our coffee, it was fun," he holds his hand out and I shake it, my hand tingling in his.

"I did too David, um are you free tomorrow? We could do this again?" Oh my I've just asked him out again, he's going to say no.

That shy smile makes another appearance and my knees tremble, "I'd like that, um we cool to ignore each other at school?" He asks and I nod. "'Kay, drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

Standing there I watch him start walking away and I have to stifle the urge to go after him. Going to the escalators I go up and then discover I actually wanted to go down, damn it, what's wrong with me?

Mortified I catch the one down and luckily he's gone so he didn't see that, hurrying I go to get the colour Mercedes and I have been discussing in school. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow, and it's just so I can show the nail varnish off.

Probably.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Bumbling a compliment at him I'm unsurprised when he strikes a pose but then he giggles and it's so infectious I laugh too.

His phone beeps loudly and he frowns as he looks at it, "Oh, is it really that late? I'm so sorry David, but there's this shade of nail polish I need to get and the mall is closing soon," he really does seem annoyed that he has to leave.

Glancing my watch I'm shocked, "Shit, that's really the time? Fuck I gotta get home too," where the hell did the time go?

We clear the table and I remember to grab the door for him, and then I mentally kick myself, gotta say goodbye right too, "Hey Kurt, thanks, I really enjoyed our coffee, it was fun," and it was too, sticking my hand out he takes it and his hand is so freaking smaller than mine, but his grip's strong too.

"I did too David, um are you free tomorrow? We could do this again?" he asks me his eyes widening and going cute on me.

How the fuck am I supposed to turn him down so I accept, "I'd like that, um we cool to ignore each other at school?" I don't want to wreak our truce and he nods smiling at me. "'Kay, drive safe and I'll see you tomorrow."

Humming as I go to the elevator I wait for it to open as he steps onto the escalator and he rides it up looking like it was put in just to show him off, damn that kid has some ability to draw all eyes to him, at least he hasn't put his sunglasses on so he won't kill himself tripping over in those heels.

Getting in I press the button for my level and get my keys out, I wait for the doors to close and as I'm on my own I bust some moves in a victory dance. By the time the doors open again I'm back to normal with my scowl firmly in place.

Roll on tomorrow, and our next not coffee date.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	14. 014 Dude

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Faint**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave "potty mouth" Karofsky) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 014 – Dude**

**Dave**:

Running late I jog through the mall towards Kurt and our new non date coffee date. Z and the guys were being dicks and I managed to duck out with the excuse of going home.

Ahead of me I can see Kurt walking towards the coffee shop, he checks his watch and looks around, when he spots me he smiles and I almost trip over my own feet.

Somehow I keep from making a complete idiot of myself and then I reach his side, "Hey, sorry I'm," I glance at my watch, "thirty seconds late."

Dressed normally this time, well as normal as he ever gets, Kurt's smile gets bigger, "That's fine David, I got caught in traffic and thought I was going to be late too."

Grabbing the door I hold it for Kurt and he saunters through with a soft "Thank you." Queuing for the counter he asks, "So how was your day."

"S'Okay. I'm glad it's Thursday and the weekend's here soon," I grimace, "At least tomorrow I've got football practice to go to, that's always fun and a good start to the weekend."

Wrinkling his nose Kurt shudders delicately and in a horrified voice says, "But there's mud and sweat."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Walking quickly to the coffee shop I check my watch, good I'm not late, scanning around I spot him jogging towards me and I can't help but smile at the sight of a boy voluntarily running to get to me. There must be something on the floor because he's suddenly off balance but he doesn't fall and then he's here and panting which makes my hands clench for some reason.

"Hey, sorry I'm," he looks at his watch, "thirty seconds late," his mouth quirks and I feel my own smile get bigger.

"That's fine David, I got caught in traffic and thought I was going to be late," It had nothing to do with me sitting in the car worrying he wouldn't show.

He gets the door for me again and I sail through charmed that he has any manners, he doesn't act like it in school. "Thank you," I tell him and I join the end of the queue, "So how was your day?"

"S'Okay. I'm glad it's Thursday and the weekend's here soon," he frowns, "At least tomorrow I've got football practice to go to, that's always fun and a good start to the weekend."

Eww, I automatically shudder, "But there's mud and sweat." The thought alone is nauseating.

Snorting he counters, "But you get to run and move and just let of steam. You against the elements and the world. Anyway you dance and stuff, don't tell me you're too fancy to sweat."

Damn he's got me there, "But still no mud."

"Line's moved," he points out and I scurry to catch up, again.

"I concede the sweat point, but I now add that the jocks can't wash properly because they still stink, and I mean stink, of sweat," I riposte.

"Yeah can't really argue with that," he agrees, "Sometimes I think they're convinced looking at the soap's all it takes to shower," and then I giggle.

"I used to think that," I admit.

And then we're at the counter and I order my normal coffee and David gets the Strawberry and Mango tea with a cinnamon slice. Lifting an eyebrow he looks at me, "Dude I paid last time."

I hand the money over with a sweet, "Don't call me dude." And then I strut over to a booth and flounce onto the seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"But you get to run and move and just let of steam," I tell him, "You against the elements and the world. Anyway you dance and stuff, don't tell me you're too fancy to sweat." Because I may have snuck in and seen him at the end of a few sessions with his hair damp as he pants and grins. Damn it Dave think of something that won't give you a boner.

Thinking it over he then says, "But still no mud," like that makes all the difference in the world.

He's so frecking cute so I point out, "Line's moved," he scowls and swishes forward and I try not to stare at his butt.

"I concede the sweat point, but I now add that the jocks can't wash properly because they still stink, and I mean stink, of sweat," he carries on and I hide my grin, I can't believe that Kurt's having a conversation with me, neither of us is screaming at the other and this is kinda fun.

"Yeah can't really argue with that," I have to agree with him on that, "Sometimes I think they're convinced looking at the soap's all it takes to shower," and then he giggles.

"I used to think that," he admits flushing a little.

At the counter I listen in and fuck it how can you use that many words just to order coffee. Shit how am I supposed to remember all that crap? Mine's easy the next tea on the list and, oh, a cinnamon twist.

Then the little bitch looks at me, and screw that I'm not paying each time, I need my allowance for Gramp's place, "Dude I paid last time."

Getting his wallet out Kurt pays and then with so much false sweetness bitches, "Don't call me dude," and he flits off with his coffee.

"Oh you're such a cute couple," the girl on the counter says.

I should really put her right but the comedy potential when she says something to Kurt is just to fucking good to pass up, "Yeah," I try for a bashful look, "But neither of us is out, our parents and some of our friends and stuff."

She's instantly sympathetic, "Oh you poor things," she nods and whispers, "We won't say anything."

"Thanks," I smile awkwardly at her and take Kurt's change when I grab my order, "We really appreciate it." It's all I can do not to double up and laugh while I walk away, oh this is gold, and how long until someone says something to him will just make it funnier.

When I reach Kurt and sit down I slide his change across the table along with another charm, he hasn't said no yet and he liked the drawing. Scooping up the change he stops and stares at the paper package and then he opens it, his mouth twitches as he reads the poem and he turns the charm over in his hand.

Shrugging and feeling self-conscious I mumble, "I just thought you really like shoes and stuff dude."

The smile drops off his face and I wonder what I've done wrong as he hisses, "Don't call me dude!"

Baffled I stare at him, "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Sipping at my coffee and annoyed with him I glance up when he drops my change on the table, I'd stormed off when he'd called me 'Dude', I thought he was different, at least a little, from the other boys.

Collecting my change I realise he's added another paper parcel, hesitating I decide to open it, he's made it clear he understands this isn't a date. Opening up the paper I can see another drawing to match the charm, this time it's a high-heeled boot, and the poem reads, 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, you love the boots, and the boots love you too'.

Another smile tugs at my lips and I really do know I shouldn't be encouraging him but they're so sweet and no one's ever given me gifts like this before, like they've really thought about what they're giving and tried to match it to me.

Shyly he mumbles, "I just thought you really like shoes and stuff dude."

And then he spoils the whole moment and I growl, "Don't call me dude!" I've had it all day from the other boys I don't need it now.

"Why?" Dave stares at me like I've grown an extra head.

"Because I am NOT a dude," I hiss back. "I don't like video games, I don't like mud, I do not want to eat junk food, and I don't want to kiss girls. I like musicals and facials and spas. So I am NOT a dude," I'm so angry at him why can't he understand, the jocks and the other boys always say it as a joke anyway.

He's still staring at me and then he crosses his arms, "Let me get this straight, you think you need to do all the manly macho stuff to qualify as a 'dude', 'coz I'm fairly sure you ain't got lady parts like some of the kids at school say," my head tilts and I'm in bitch mode now, "I'm fairly certain from observation of the tight jeans you like to wear that you got a boy parts package down there," a gasp escapes me and I stare in shock and outrage at him as a full blown flush explodes on my face, "So unless your packing a sock to make it look bigger you've got junk there," he leans forward, elbows on the table and he rests his chin on his hands, "Which I hate to break it to you Kurt, qualifies you as a DUDE," he draws the word out, "Get over it."

Sitting back he sips his tea and takes a bite of his pastry as I sit and mentally flounder. This boy continues to surprise me.

Wait he's stared at my boy parts? I blush harder as my boy parts admit an interest I refuse to acknowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fluffing up and hissing like a cat he spits out "Because I am NOT a dude," Huh when did he stop being a dude? I'm sure I saw that boner when he followed me in the showers. "I don't like video games, I don't like mud, I do not want to eat junk food, and I don't want to kiss girls. I like musicals and facials and spas. So I am NOT a dude,"

Yep he's crazy. Mind you the amount of kids that treat him like a girl or call him a girl. I'm sure even some of his Gleeky friends do too.

Time to put him right, so I cross my arms and take a big breath, "Let me get this straight, you think you need to do all the manly macho stuff to qualify as a 'dude', 'coz I'm fairly sure you ain't got lady parts like some of the kids at school say," his head tilts and he's in full on bitch mode now, "I'm fairly certain from observation of the tight jeans you like to wear that you got a boy parts package down there," a gasp from him and I get ready for him to slap me as his face flushes up, "So unless your packing a sock to make it look bigger you've got junk there," I lean forward and tell him "Which I hate to break it to you Kurt, qualifies you as a DUDE. Get over it."

Sitting back I drink my tea and eat some of my cinnamon twist as Kurt Hummel gapes like a fish and goes redder, either he's embarrassed or he's gonna do some serious violence to me.

Sipping his coffee he goes quiet and I finish my pastry and wipe my fingers on my napkin, guess I just fucked this up big time.

And then in a really soft voice he asks me, "You really think of me as a guy? Not an honorary girl?"

"Kurt, you're girly, you can speak 'girl', you can really work a pair of heels, you squeal like a girl," his face falls, "But you will never be a 'girl' in my eyes, sorry dude you're a guy."

And the mystery that is Kurt Hummel gets deeper and more fucking confusing when he smiles at me like I just handed him Christmas or something, "'Kay," he bites his lip, "I really liked the boot and the drawing and the poem. They're really sweet, thank you."

Okay something really big just happened and I have not got a frecking clue, except now he's happy. Going along with it I nod and say, "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Hiding behind my coffee cup I sip it, not really tasting it at all and I watch him calmly eat the last of his pastry. He wipes his fingers on a napkin not his jeans and he drinks his tea.

David Karofsky drinks fruit tea and I have no idea why. David Karofsky thinks I'm a guy, not a girl. Only dad treats me like a guy, a girly guy but a guy.

"You really think of me as a guy? Not an honorary girl?" I have to ask him and I wait for him to laugh at me.

"Kurt, you're girly, you can speak 'girl', you can really work a pair of heels, you squeal like a girl," my heart sinks, "But you will never be a 'girl' in my eyes, sorry dude you're a guy."

I can only stare at him in shock. He really honestly believes I'm a guy. Every guy has said he sometimes thinks of me as a girl, the Glee guys are nice and added because I was SO gay, but they have trouble of thinking of me as a guy.

Shyly I smile at David and nod "'Kay," I bite my lip, "I really liked the boot and the drawing and the poem. They're really sweet, thank you."

He just accepts everything, even me and he says, "You're welcome."

"Why do you drink tea?" I blurt out but I'm consumed with curiosity.

"'Coz if I drink too much coffee and caffeine shit I get too wired and I can't sleep," he admits and rolls his eyes, "I gotta get at least seven hours to function the next day or I go all zombie and try to sleep through my lessons. Whoever said teens can survive on no sleep lied."

I laugh and relax, "I know the feeling, since Finn's moved in he keeps playing video games until silly hours of the night and then can't work out why he's so tired the next day," honestly boys, "I've tried talking to him but he comes out with some garbled rubbish about not enough time to do everything and cutting homework."

"I forgot he moved in, how's that going?" Dave asks.

So I tell him, "Finn snores, loudly. He drops crumbs, he's untidy, he never does his chores on time, Carole and I have to nag him to do them. And do not get me started on the waffle iron."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Why do you drink tea?" He asks me.

"'Coz if I drink too much coffee and caffeine shit I get too wired and I can't sleep," I admit, "I gotta get at least seven hours to function the next day or I go all zombie and try to sleep through my lessons. Whoever said teens can survive on no sleep lied," I can get by on less but I end up with a headache and then turn into a zombie, I can't afford to let my grades slip at the moment, not when I'm working so hard to catch up.

Kurt gives this breathy laugh, "I know the feeling, since Finn's moved in he keeps playing video games until silly hours of the night and then can't work out why he's so tired the next day," he rolls his eyes, "I've tried talking to him but he comes out with some garbled rubbish about not enough time to do everything and cutting homework."

"I forgot he moved in, how's that going?" And I'm a little jealous; Kurt did have a major crush on Finn last year.

Apparently the reality of Finn has killed any residual feeling because he has a list of complaints, "Finn snores, loudly. He drops crumbs, he's untidy, he never does his chores on time, Carole and I have to nag him to do them. And do not get me started on the waffle iron."

"The waffle iron?" Growing up I've seen some big Finn incidents but I can't help laughing at Kurt who turns out to be a very good story teller and by the end I'm almost crying, "Oh god really? The ceiling?"

Kurt nods solemnly and sighs, then he giggles and we set each other off again.

His phone alarm goes off and we clear the table, I grab the door on the way out, one of the staff gives us a thumbs up that Kurt misses and seriously I wanna be there to see his face when he does work it out.

"So what'cha doing tomorrow? I got practice first…" I hint hoping he'll agree to more coffee, he seems to enjoy my company. God I'm so pathetic.

"Oh David, I'm sorry but tomorrow's Friday, I have family dinner," he actually looks unhappy, "It's been a tradition since my mom died."

Hurriedly I step in, "Shit dude I'm sorry, it's cool," I try and act like it's no big deal. I mean I know what a mess he was when he's dad was in hospital.

"Okay," he agrees, "So Monday, I'm free after school if you are?"

And I grin, "Monday it is," I want to do a victory dance but behave myself.

"We should swap phone numbers," he's holding his up, "That way if one of us is late or can't make it we can let the other one know." And of course I agree to that, I now have Kurt's number on my phone.

Parting I go to the elevators and go to my level. Kurt was heading in the opposite direction so he won't see the huge smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"The waffle iron?" David asks and I proceed to tell him all the gory details and then he starts to laugh this loud booming belly laugh until he's almost crying, preening at making him laugh so freely I end up giggling too. Sitting here talking to him is fun.

And then my stupid phone alarm goes off and we have to leave, he holds the door open for me again and I see a few women give me unfriendly stares that I smugly smirk at, they don't have to know we're not dating.

When I'm out with Blaine I get trampled on by men and women alike, they elbow me out of the way to get to him and he's so nice it encourages them further. Or maybe it's the way he's so obviously not interested in me or paying me any attention, so it's like we're not there together, hmm I never thought of it that way. David is clearly paying me attention so people assume we're here together.

I file that away to think about another time.

"So what'cha doing tomorrow? I got practice first…" He hints bashfully his hands jammed in his pockets.

My heart leaps and then I remember, "Oh David, I'm sorry but tomorrow's Friday, I have family dinner, it's been a tradition since my mom died." I tried to get out of it once and then dad ended up in the hospital, I'm not missing out on family dinner again, they're far too precious.

"Shit dude I'm sorry, it's cool," he says hurriedly.

"Okay, so Monday, I'm free after school if you are?" I ask hopefully.

Nodding he flashes me his shy smile, "Monday it is."

Slyly I mention, "We should swap phone numbers, that way if one of us is late or can't make it we can let the other one know." And I get to leave with a guy's phone number, even if it isn't a date and I'm not interested in him.

Walking to my car I grin and do a few dance steps, for some reason I'm so happy I feel like I'm going to burst.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	15. 015 The Existence of Sunday

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Snuggle**over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some****Trigger****Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame some hints of abuse, thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave "potty mouth" Karofsky) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Mastering Kurt<strong>

**Chapter 015 – The Existence of Sundays**

**Dave**:

My butt's completely numb and I have to hide my sigh of relief that I can finally get up and start moving around. The sermon was more bullshit hate and rage and how fucking perfect we all are compared to everyone else in the world, and how men are stronger than women blah, blah, blah.

Seriously this guy gives Christians a bad name, there has to be someone out there that gets the 'love' thing.

Brightening I make myself walk slowly over to where the little kids are gathering and then they surround me and call my name, it makes me smile happily, I really like kids, I wish I could have some of my own, but the gay thing really makes that hard, plus with my family I'm not sure I should be breeding anyway.

They're all as bored as I am and I get them to move about a bit and get them juice to drink. Once the juice is gone we end up in a corner and they all look at me expectantly, this is the best bit about Sundays, I get to tell them a story. They love the old ones and they love the new ones I make up for them. Today is no exception and they listen to me their eyes comically wide.

Maybe I can be some kind of teaching aide or work in a library where I can read to kids?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Bored I go through my wardrobe again, I've already annoyed Mercedes who's in church and she turned her phone off on me.

Dad and Carole are getting ready to go out for a small meal that Carole has vouchers for, and Finn's going round Artie's for a boys day of gaming and eating junk food.

They didn't invite me and even though I don't want to go and play silly video games they could have asked, I am a boy, even if no one thinks I am.

David does.

Pushing that thought away I start colour coding my shirts. Dad and Carole yell that they're off. Finn waits ten minutes and then bolts for the door, and then I'm all alone.

None of the girls are free they're all busy doing things, even Rachel is busy with her dads today so I can't argue with her about music and her horrible wardrobe.

Stomping upstairs I get the TV to myself and put a Disney film on, that should keep me occupied, I've done all my homework and even went through my Vogue four times in one hour.

On screen the music starts up and I settle down to watch having stolen some of Finn's popcorn, I'll do extra aerobics tomorrow to make up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Hungry, I ignore my stomach rumbling and listen to dad talking to another guy about how great I am and how I'm really turning myself around, that he has really high hopes for me and with my grades now levelling out there's no reason I can't get into a good college.

The man's nodding and then talking about his daughter who's standing next to him and politely bowing her head, I can see the bruises on her arms from here, the man's saying how she's buckling under at last and is happy with her lot in life.

Oh god no.

No, I'm not ready for fake dating girls.

Please god, please I know I've been a total dick, and I know you've done everything you can to help me with Kurt, I mean I'm talking to him and everything, and I know you didn't do it for me, and that Kurt needs this so he can move on with his life but please no, not a girl, I have to escape Lima and never come back.

And then they talk about how it's great that we've come to our senses and wouldn't it be better if we children would understand how much they do for us. And then we're walking away with dad even putting an arm around my shoulders.

Thank you god, not a matchmaking set up.

"I mean it David," Dad says calmly, "I really am proud of you, yes you needed to be yanked up and shown that you were acting out but then you really have turned yourself around, and applied yourself to your studies. When everything with those jocks happened you showed how much of a man you're becoming by not getting involved and I do understand peer pressure and how hard it is to resist," he pats my back.

"So have any girls caught your eye?" My mind blanks and all I can think is that he knows.

"No sir," I tell him truthfully, "The girls the jocks hang out with really aren't my type, they're mostly cheerleaders and frankly they annoy me," it's all the truth.

Smiling at me dad seems impressed, "David you continue to surprise me, well done on not giving into your hormones and throwing yourself at the nearest whore available. You'll find her eventually, some nice little thing you can mould as you want, and remember women need and want a strong hand to help them find their way to pleasing you better," he shakes his head, "These days they think they're our equals, it makes it more fun when they realise their error and then learn to bow down properly."

The thought of Kurt on his knees makes my knees weak but only if Kurt does it willingly. What dad wants me to do to Kurt or a woman does not bare thinking about, why would I want my boyfriend to fear me? Don't I want him to love me? And that just reminds me I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life. Mom walks over and yep being alone is better than being a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Film over with I stare at the wall, I'm so restless and I don't know why.

Flicking through some more films I can't be bothered to watch any of them. My book collection is just as pointless, even clothes aren't interesting me anymore.

Stomping down to my room I aimlessly mooch and I don't even have the energy to go to the mall or go surfing online for clothes.

Maybe I'm ill.

Checking my temperature I find that's normal. My tongue looks fine, my vocal chords are in perfect working condition, and should keep me sounding like an angel.

Hmm, that reminds me. I go over and sprawl on my bed getting the charms out of my drawer and lining them up. I'm supposed to see David tomorrow after school, I wonder what he'll bring me this time?

Not that I'm interested in him, but it's surprisingly nice to spend time with him, he laughs at my jokes, he thinks I'm a guy, and he's not stupid.

Tracing the charms with my fingers I smile to myself.

Grabbing my phone I send him a text, "Are you still free for coffee tomorrow?"

He's probably busy so I get changed into my overalls and then I pop the lid of my baby and tinker with her in the yard. The thin latex gloves will keep my hands nice and clean so I won't have to scrub oil off of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Home at last I change to go for a run I can't stomach being here for the rest of the day with my family. I'll go to a park and stretch my legs and then swing past the drive through for some junk food I can eat as I walk home.

Telling dad where I'm going I grab my keys and head for freedom. Warming up I start pounding the sidewalk and my phone vibrates, it's probably just Z but I glance at it to see the name Fancy, damn he must be cancelling.

Opening the message I see he's actually confirming our coffee hook up, smiling I text back "Yep same time and place right?"

Weather is good and it feels amazing to run and run, I make it to the park and my phone buzzes again, "Yes. I'm bored what are you doing?"

It's hard to type and run but I manage it, "Running. U?"

He bounces one back quickly, "Working on my car. Dad's home got to go, have a nice run :) "

Putting the phone away I go to have a nice run and now I have more questions, like "Dude you work on cars?" I know his dad's a mechanic but the thought of Kurt getting his hands dirty and wearing overalls is seriously hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Of course he texts me back just at a fiddly point when I have my hands in the guts of my baby. Calming myself I finish the job and then take off a glove. He's put, "Yep same time and place right?"

Smiling and suddenly really happy I text, "Yes. I'm bored what are you doing?"

And then I stand there like an idiot staring at my phone, just because he's agreed to talk to me at a coffee shop doesn't mean he wants to talk to me outside of that.

When my phone buzzes I almost drop it and then I read "Running. U?"

I can remember him running laps on the track when I've had to go there for Finn and my mouth goes dry.

Shaking it off I start typing as Dad and Carole pull up, "Working on my car. Dad's home got to go, have a nice run :) "

"Hey Buddy having fun?" Dad and Carole wander up and I'm so happy, it must be because Dad's so happy.

And at least tomorrow is Monday and I can talk to David again, I'll be able to find out if his run went well and I stop myself thinking about him in the shower as I answer Dad.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	16. 016 Cheering Up

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **Do Jigs **over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some Trigger Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave's) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 016 – Cheering Up**

**Kurt**:

Storming through the mall I consider cancelling, I'm really not in the mood, but cancelling makes me angrier, and who knows maybe David can help cheer me up from the bad day I've had.

Damn Coach Sylvester and her sneaky ways.

And damn all narrow-minded idiots that won't let me sing Evita as a Solo for Sectionals.

Stomping up to David who's smiling at me I try and smile and he's instantly concerned, "Dude," and I already feel better, "What's up?"

"Glee," I glumly reply and this time I grab the door.

"Thanks," he mutters as he walks in and joins the back of the queue.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Psyched to see Kurt I'm pacing a little and casting around to spot him when he struts angrily over looking like a thunderstorm waiting to happen. Simply happy to see him I keep smiling and he glares and then pastes this horrible fake smile on his face.

"Dude, what's up?" It has to be bad if he's this upset.

"Glee," he grabs the door looking like someone killed his kitten in front of him.

"Thanks," I mumble and go to join the back of the queue.

We wait in silence and he glares at the floor the whole time, I'm glad I'm not the floor, he can be scary, in a cute way. At the counter I order my tea and two chocolate cookies, and then I have a go at ordering the weird ass coffee that he likes.

"I think I got it wrong," I tell Kurt as the girl behind the counter laughs at my inane attempt.

A smile flickers across his face and then he rattles off the long list of things and the girl nods and someone else presses buttons and pulls levers on the giant coffee making machine that looks like it shoulda come out of a magic chocolate factory.

"I got this one," I tell him and pay, the girl behind the checkout giggling at us.

Finding a table out of the way I grab his chair for him, "Thank you," and I set the little paper parcel up on his cookie and slide it over the table at him. He blinks at them.

"Hey, if you can't handle the whole cookie I'll take one for the team and eat it for you," I act all brave and he gives me a wobbly smile as he opens up the paper and smoothes it down.

Reading the poem he gives a bigger smile and nods holding the charm in his hand as he picks at the cookie nibbling on a chocolate chip before taking a swig of his coffee.

"So wanna tell me what's gone wrong?" I hint, wanting to take care of him, even though he's not mine.

"It's Glee," he starts and then pours it all out on me, damn those Gleeks are a bunch of overly dramatic nut jobs, and Coach S is still batshit crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

I don't even realise we've stood there the whole time in silence until we reach the counter and David is ordering his tea and two cookies. And then he makes a garbled attempt at my coffee.

"Um, I think it's a skinny latte, with low fat high fat milk, sprinkles, that weird frothy stuff, vanilla, maybe, some other crap, and the brown stuff that looks like cocoa power shit on top please," and my jaw drops at what he's just said.

The girl behind the counter stares at him for a second and then bursts into laughter, turning to me he says, "I think I got it wrong."

Giving her the real order I can feel my face start to smile and then when it comes to paying he waves my money away, "I got this one."

Wanting a little privacy, as the girl had been giggling and flirting with him, I drag him over to a deserted area and he pulls my chair out for me, "Thank you," I sit gratefully.

One of the two cookies is slid across to me with a paper parcel, "Hey, if you can't handle the whole cookie I'll take one for the team and eat it for you." He has a fake over the top pose and I make myself reach for it slowly.

Unwrapping the paper I meticulously smooth it down to find a clear plastic bow tie. The drawing is beautiful, as they all are. The poem, if you can call it that, is another dose of pure cheese, 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You wear bow ties, And they look good on you.'

Clutching the charm for good luck I smile at him feeling the happiest I have all day, and I can't resist the cookie and snatch a chocolate chip to eat as I sip at my coffee.

"So wanna tell me what's gone wrong?" He asks and then looks away acting like he doesn't care.

I know I could go home and pour this all out on dad but I decide to chance it and let it all out here and now.

Sectionals are next week, the crazy schedule Mr Schue is putting us through is crazy, the massive Diva tantrum Rachel threw as she stormed out of Glee because she didn't get the solo or the duet.

And that leads to my massive Diva tantrum as my solo of Evita got shot down because the judges might not know what a counter tenor is, and is it MY fault that I can sing so high anyway?

No Mr Schue hands, just hands, the solo to Santana, which I'm happy about because she really is amazing. Then Sam and Quinn the Ken and Barbie of our group got the duet, and again Sam and Quinn are good but why don't I get a duet?

Brittany and Mike are doing a dance number, and that is going to be sublime.

Then Rachel was back and she and Santana got in a fight and Rachel found out about Finn sleeping with Santana, which everyone knew about, so now Rachel and Finn are fighting.

Coach Sylvester persuaded the show choir board to make the minimum number of performers thirteen instead of twelve for Sectionals only, so Mr Schue made Puck go and try and use his bad ass popularity to get one more member of the group and then Puck didn't turn up for rehearsals.

Breathing heavily I look up at him and pant, "Sorry it's been a big day today. I just have a horrible feeling it's all going to go wrong. We know we can beat the Hipsters but the Warblers are good, too good," I admit.

"Uh-huh," he drinks his tea and looks at me over the top of his cup and I start to flush feeling stupid, it's not like he'll be interested in my problems, "So what you're telling me is that everyone, especially the crazy Berry chick, wants to sing at Sectionals. This is frecking Ohio so the chance of anyone with taste who'd appreciate you is slim to none. And most of you are infighting at the moment."

Put like that it does sounds kind of silly, "Um, yes?"

And he laughs, "Dude, I can tell you Puckerman is just fine, he got locked in a porta potty but Zizes rescued him and they were last seen getting their mack on in the supply cupboard. Berry could do with a dose of reality, you'd rock too much on stage the competition would all need therapy, and you just have to remind them that you're a team. That's what Coach B is constantly harping on about when she isn't leading us to victory."

He listened. He really listened to me.

And suddenly I feel better about this, "Thanks."

"S'Cool," he leans forward, "But I have to know, in your text you said you were working on your car. Are you a mechanic?" And he looks like an eager kid.

"Yes," and I lean forward too, "After my mom died Dad still had to work, and he'd take me in with him. By the time I was ten I could strip most engines down and put them back together. I'm not as good as Dad, but then Dad is the best," I say with pride.

"I've heard he can fix anything," David cocks his head to one side, "And more thing, were you wearing overalls?"

That's a surprise but I nod, "Of course I was," I frown and rub my nose, "And I got grease on my nose, I had to do an extra exfoliation and deep pore cleanse to make sure I got it all off."

"Hmm," he leans closer and inspects my nose. I freeze in place my heart thumping painfully in my chest, and I don't feel scared of him, though my palms are sweaty and my knees are trembling. He smiles and I can see his eyes change in colour to green, "Yep," his voice is low and scratchy, "Looks like you got it all."

Moving back he grins at me and I flush then look away shyly before I flick my eyes back at him. For some reason we both end up laughing and I think he's blushing too.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Panting and looking better already Kurt gives me an apologetic expression, "Sorry it's been a big day today. I just have a horrible feeling it's all going to go wrong. We know we can beat the Hipsters but the Warblers are good, too good," he admits.

Damn he's thrown a lot at me so I sip my tea to gather my thoughts and try to break it down. "Uh-huh," and the guy starts to blush, which is really distracting, "So what you're telling me is that everyone, especially the crazy Berry chick, wants to sing at Sectionals. This is frecking Ohio so the chance of anyone with taste who'd appreciate you is slim to none." Apart from me and I ain't enough of a stalker to mention that, " And most of you are infighting at the moment."

"Um, yes?" He picks at his cookie and another chocolate chip is taken, no wonder he's so damn skinny.

I can't help the laugh, but I can help put some of his worries to rest, "Dude, I can tell you Puckerman is just fine, he got locked in a porta potty but Zizes rescued him and they were last seen getting their mack on in the supply cupboard. Berry could do with a dose of reality, you'd rock too much on stage the competition would all need therapy, and you just have to remind them that you're a team. That's what Coach B is constantly harping on about when she isn't leading us to victory."

That delicate neck tilts his head and he thinks it over. I can literally watch him relax and then he smiles, "Thanks."

"S'Cool," I lean forward, "But I have to know, in your text you said you were working on your car. Are you a mechanic?" And please dear god let him wear overalls.

"Yes," and he leans forward too, "After my mom died Dad still had to work, and he'd take me in with him. By the time I was ten I could strip most engines down and put them back together. I'm not as good as Dad, but then Dad is the best," He's proud of his old man, a lot. And damn the thought of those hands caressing the inside of my truck is way too much of a turn on.

All those idiots, me included, picking on him for being girly and he can do more with mechanics than any of us can. We'd be forced to call out someone like Kurt to tinker with our vehicles if something went wrong and be rescued like damsels in distress.

"I've heard he can fix anything," I admit and I wish I could take my truck there, "And more thing, were you wearing overalls?" Yes, come on overalls.

Kurt nods and my dreams come true, "Of course I was," he frowns and rubs his nose, "And I got grease on my nose, I had to do an extra exfoliation and deep pore cleanse to make sure I got it all off."

"Hmm," I lean closer and inspect that perfect nose. Kurt's eyes widen but he doesn't move and he doesn't tell me no. I smile at him and breathe in that scent that is all Kurt, "Yep. Looks like you got it all."

Moving back I grin at him and he flushes then look away shyly before he flicks his eyes back to me. For some reason we both end up laughing and I'm fucking blushing at him.

We steer the conversation onto lighter topics and moan about school, and then all too soon his phone is beeping and we have to leave. I manage to grab the door and he sails out his hand creeping up to caress his neck in a way that should be illegal.

Standing he waits for me, "Tomorrow?" He asks.

"Um, yeah but I'll be late that enough time for us to talk?" I don't want to miss a non date with him, but is it worth it for five minutes? Well hell yeah for me.

"How about dinner?" He twists his body, "I know of a great place."

"Sure," I walk straight into it and then back track, "It's not weird food is it?" I may have scoped his tray out in the canteen and there was way too much green on it.

"No," he rolls his eyes at me, "I believe they have food you'll eat there, meet you here?" He names a time and I nod. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. And David?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. I was really upset and now I feel really good," his hand lands on my arm. "Bye," and he flits off as I stand there with a goofy grin on my face.

He turns around once as he reaches a corner and our eyes meet, I know I'm blushing again and he has this smile, innocent and something else and then he's gone.

Somehow I make it to my car and just sit there, I just got a non date for dinner with Kurt.

Awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Flustered I mentally flail and hit on the topic of school, inwardly I groan but we discuss classes and moan about too much work and don't teachers realise the holidays are coming so they should lighten up.

My phone beeps and my stomach drops, it can't be that late again, can it?

David reaches the door first and holds it open with a grin, my stomach flutters when I pass him and I do my coat up while I'm in the mall for something to do. "Tomorrow?" I ask him and I really want to talk to him again.

"Um, yeah but I'll be late that enough time for us to talk?" He says looking annoyed at not having enough time. Wow a boy wants to spend time with me, and okay he also wants to do other stuff and I'm sure he knows these aren't dates, he's not trying any date stuff with me.

"How about dinner?" I try and tempt him, "I know of a great place."

"Sure," he agrees and then adds, "It's not weird food is it?" Oh he is such a boy.

No," I reassure him, "I believe they have food you'll eat there, meet you here?" I name a time I think he can make and he nods giving me a bashful smile that makes my toes tingle. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow. And David?"

"Yeah?" he tilts his head and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks. I was really upset and now I feel really good," my hand pats his arm. "Bye," I turn and walk away really looking forward to tomorrow after school, and this time I'll be able to go home and change first.

Reaching the corner I glance over my shoulder and he's standing there with this goofy grin on his face. My stomach explodes in butterflies and my knees turn to jelly as I flee to my car.

Sitting there I grin to myself. I have a dinner date that's not a date with a boy. Panicking, I head home to go through my wardrobe, I have between now and then to find the right outfit. It has to say 'I'm going out to dinner' but not 'I'm interested in the boy sitting opposite me'.

Valerie comes on the radio and even though it's now Santana's song I sing along as well. Maybe tomorrow I can offer to help her learn the words or listen to her sing.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	17. 017 Falling At Your Feet

AU – Set before the events of Good Boy Kurt takes place just after the Furt episode, these are some insights as to what lead up to my story GBK. Kurt never transfers to Dalton his family can't afford it.

Rated M only

Warnings: Eventual boy on boy only, Dominance & Submission, Bondage, Smut, Puppy Dog Kurt and far more plot than is needed. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews, no really I **turn up on time **over reviews). The chapters will vary in length and will jump between Kurt's POV and of Dave's POV. Some chapters will follow one another and others will jump ahead, this is just for my faithful followers to add backstory.

Um – **Some Trigger Warnings?:** This chapter is relatively tame some thoughts from the POVs (especially Dave's) are uncensored.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 017 – Falling At Your Feet**

**Kurt**:

I'm late.

Hurrying with the scarf I almost scream in frustration when it won't tie up the way I want it to. Pulling my boots on I lace them up and then wonder why I picked this pair, then I catch sight of them in the mirror, that's why.

Standing I grab my bag and check I have money, phone, keys, and other essentials. Satisfied I swing my messenger bag over my head and bolt up the stairs nearly knocking Finn and Puck down in my rush to leave.

"Hey!" They yell.

"Sorry," I call back and keep going heading for the door, "Bye, see you later, I won't be late."

"Buddy!" Dad blocks my way, "What's the hurry? Are you wearing makeup?"

"Oh that's sweet," Carole's smiling at me, "Is it Blaine?"

Suddenly Dad's crossing his arms, "Wait, you're seeing Blaine? Do we need to have the Talk?"

"What? No!" How did this go so out of control? "I'm not seeing Blaine Dad, he's in Westerville anyway, I'm going to the mall to that nice restaurant..."

"The one where they did those weird little meat things?" He asks, he was not impressed when I took him there.

"Yes, that one," I nod and dodge around him for the door, "I won't be late, my phone will be on the whole time, and I'm not seeing Blaine," I escape and climb into my baby.

Putting my foot down I leave the drive and turn towards the mall. Come on traffic be nice and clear, and damn it all there's traffic.

Stewing I join the slowing moving line and impatiently tap the steering wheel while I eye up the clock, I should just be able to make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He's late.

Glancing at my watch the seconds tick past making him later and later for our non date.

Tugging at my tie I wonder if I've overdone it. I'd managed to smuggle a shirt and tie out of the house this morning and before I'd left school, after football practice, I'd been sure to wash thoroughly, plus the deodorant may have gone on over kill, I hope his nose doesn't die from it.

At the mall I'd had enough time to change into the shirt and do the tie up, I've even put nice shoes on instead of trainers. His gift is burning a hole in my jacket and I wonder if I'll scare him off. I don't want to come across as the stalker I feel like I am, I want him to know I understand he's not available to me, but at the same time I want to look good, to make a good impression to him.

Pacing I glance at my watch again and then pull my phone out. Maybe I got the time wrong. Maybe something came up and he can't make it. There aren't any messages on my phone.

Going back to pacing I scan the crowd for him.

And I have to accept that maybe he's not coming, he has friends and family and I doubt he has time for his ex-bully. Sighing I promise myself just ten more minutes then I'm leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"Come on move!" I give into my road rage and thump the wheel.

I can't believe it, there has to be an accident somewhere holding all the traffic up. Fuming I change channels on the radio and can't find anything to listen to so I hop songs on my Ipod and can't find anything on there either.

Finally the line moves and I crawl towards my dinner with David. I hope he sticks around; I'm already five minutes late.

Of course my phone decides to die on me and I can't call him to let him know I'll be late. I was so distracted by dinner that I forgot to charge it and my in car kit is in Mercedes' car at the moment.

Annoyed I huff and keep going.

The thought of him leaving spurs me on, I'm determined to make it.

Pulling into the multistory I search frantically for a space, and all of them are full so I have to climb up and up my stomach in knots.

Yes, there's a space there.

Throwing my baby into reverse I back in and turn the engine off.

I'm over thirty minutes late.

He's going to be gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Wow I've been stood up at a non date dinner.

Feeling stupid and foolish I glance at my watch and shake my head. I've tried calling him and it goes straight to answer phone, his phone must be off. Guess I misunderstood the dinner thing or he's backed out, not that I blame him.

Heaving a sigh I promise myself just a few more minutes, then I'm gonna grab some junk food, screw it, I don't care that I'll be eating alone. Now I just have to remember to back off and leave Kurt alone, he's made it pretty obvious how he feels about me, and at least he isn't scared of me anymore, so that worked.

Rubbing my chest over my heart I smile sadly and glance at my watch, time to move on, Kurt has.

Getting my bearings I start walking away, I'm not really hungry anymore, maybe I'll just go home or something, it doesn't really matter to me. God I'm so pathetic but thank you for taking care of Kurt, I promise to be good and live out my lonely pointless life as best I can.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets my shoulders slump and I slink off as my eyes burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Mashing the elevator button I act like that will speed the doors closing and the whole damn thing will move faster. Instead the doors close slower than a glacier and the elevator judders its way to the shopping area.

Glancing at my watch I'm so late there's no way he's going to have waited for me, but I still hope he's standing there so I push my way past people and run to our meeting place.

Skidding to a halt I glance around and he's not there.

My heart falls to the floor and I suddenly want to cry.

Wildly looking around I see a flash of red at the corner of my eye, it's him, he waited this long for me and he's only just given up. My heart's beating erratically as I race after him, there are too many people grouping together in my way.

"David!" I shout breathlessly. "David!" He doesn't turn around.

Fighting I break into the clear and make better time, I'm catching him up and I yell as loudly as I can, "DAVID!"

Miraculously he turns this time and our eyes meet. His widen in surprise and then that shy smile settles on his face as my stomach does somersaults and I smile back even as my feet tangle up and for a frozen instant I'm hanging in the air before the ground mercilessly reminds me it's there when I crash down onto it.

Dazed I lay there and then he's kneeling by me, "Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?"

I look up into brown eyes that flicker into green and back again.

"I'm fine, I think my pride is mortally wounded though," I try and joke and his mouth quirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Great now I'm imagining Kurt calling my name, wow I really need to get over him somehow. Rubbing at my burning eyes I keep going so I can lock myself in my room and ride this out with some kinda dignity.

"DAVID!" That really does sound like Kurt.

Turning around I'm stunned that he's running towards me and then he's smiling at me before this startled expression crosses his face and he crashes into the ground.

Jogging over to him I kneel down worried he's hurt himself, "Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?" Of all the dumb ass questions to ask him.

He looks up at me, "I'm fine, I think my pride is mortally wounded though," and I smile at his feeble joke and the fact he's okay.

"I think it'll mend," I joke back and hold my hands out to help him get up, he hesitates and his eyes are glued to my hands. Crap, he isn't gonna want me touching him, "Sorry," I mutter and move back out of his way, but his hand latches onto mine with surprising strength.

"No, that's fine," he says softly and he lets me haul him to his feet.

And then he's standing right in front on me, my hands are still laced with his and I can't help gazing into those eyes of his. Fuck Dave get a grip, so I smile and carefully step back.

"Um, dinner?" I ask in a moronic way.

He nods, "Yes. Sorry I'm late, traffic and my phone died on me," he gives me an apologetic look.

"S'Cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"I think it'll mend," he jokes and holds his hands out to me. I freeze in place, those hands normally hurt me or imprison me. "Sorry," he mutters and there's such a hurt look on his face, I reach out without thinking and grab his hand.

"No that's fine," I tell him and we are in the middle of a public place, so I let him gently lift me to my feet, for once all that strength is used to help me.

Once I'm up we're standing so close, I can smell his deodorant, his hands are still cradling mine and his eyes catch and hold mine. Then he gives me a soft smile and steps back.

"Um, dinner?" He reminds me.

Nodding I mentally kick myself, "Yes. Sorry I'm late, traffic and my phone died on me," I try and apologise to him.

"S'Cool," he shrugs it off like it was nothing.

"And I'm so embarrassed I just fell over like that," I can feel the blush on my face, "I'm not normally that clumsy."

"Hey," he grins, "Its fine as long as you're not hurt, it's not everyday a hot guy falls at my feet," he makes a joke of it but I freeze in place.

"H…Hot?" He thinks I'm hot. Well I mean I kind of know he does with the encounters we've had recently but it's something else to hear him say it.

And then he panics, "Um, well, yeah hot, but totally in a 'I know you're not interested in me way'. Fuck, Kurt I'm sorry, please I promise I know this isn't a date," he babbles.

"It's fine David," I attempt to reassure him, "No ones ever called hot before."

"Really?" He frowns, "Why the hell not?"

"Apparently the rest of Lima thinks I'm not," I wave it away, "Now about that dinner…" I give an overly dramatic bow and say, "After you."

"Err, I don't know which restaurant it is," he stands there awkwardly.

"Oh yes," and I'm blushing again, "Follow me then," I wrap what little dignity I have left around me and swish off, though I do peek behind me to see him following along and then I realise he's checking out my rear and I trip over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"And I'm so embarrassed I just fell over like that," he's blushing again, "I'm not normally that clumsy."

"Hey," I grin and do my best to put him at ease, "Its fine as long as you're not hurt, it's not everyday a hot guy falls at my feet," oh shit, Dave you idiot, why don't you just sign up to be his bullying, harassing stalker and post a BIG advert or something you fucking moron?

"H…Hot?" Kurt stammers out and I've gone and ruined everything, now he'll be afraid of me again.

"Um, well, yeah hot, but totally in a 'I know you're not interested in me way'. Fuck, Kurt I'm sorry, please I promise I know this isn't a date," I try and tell him and I'm babbling, god damn it.

"It's fine David," he gives me a shy look, "No ones ever called hot before."

"Really?" I frown, "Why the hell not?" Are they all blind? At least the girls should be telling him he's hot, shouldn't they?

"Apparently the rest of Lima thinks I'm not," he waves it away, "Now about that dinner…" He does this flourishing bow thing they do on old drama shit like Shakespeare, "After you."

"Err, I don't know which restaurant it is," he hasn't told me where we're going, which has made me suspicious about the food.

"Oh yes, follow me then," he walks off and yep I'm happy to follow along after him as his backside sways hypnotically from side to side, and then he stumbles and falls down again.

I go to his rescue and wonder if he's okay, that's twice he's gone done, he's right, he's normally much more graceful.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	18. 018 Their Perceptions Are Wrong, Right?

Info, Warnings, Triggers: Please see other chapters for full list. Should be tame.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 018 – Their Perceptions are Wrong, Right?**

**Dave**:

Well we've made it to the restaurant without Kurt tripping over again, I hope he's okay, it's not like him at all.

And then I spot the restaurant and I'm glad I dressed up, it's one those swanky places, please let them do proper sized meals and not that tiny fucking crap they normally do and then pretend its a meal.

Kurt of course walks straight up to the headwaiter and announces us, and he's only gone and booked us a table. The man gives him a bit of shit for being late, Kurt gives him one of his patented 'I'm judging you' looks and the guy backs down.

Snapping his fingers the waiter gets another waiter to lead us to our table, which has a posh tablecloth and flowers and other decorative stuff that means nothing to me.

I must remember to smile and eat the weird food and complement Kurt and then avoid this place, or I could tell dad about it, it's the kinda place he could wine and dine clients at.

The waiter goes to do Kurt's chair so I step up and smile, "I got it," and give him my best 'fuck off he's mine' look, I think I manage it as the guy swallows and motions me to seat Kurt, which I do before getting my own chair.

Gushing over us the guy hands us the menus and then leaves us to our own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

David hovered the whole time to the restaurant as if he was expecting me to throw myself to the ground at any moment, and I can't refute it, I have been fairly clumsy and I'm scared to look at the reason why, as I think he might be standing next to me eyeing the restaurant up like it's a private hell to be endured.

We walk in and I go to the maitre d' who is unsurprisingly unhappy at us being so late. With the economy the way it is things are slow so I know he won't be losing custom at our tardiness and I point this out quietly but firmly.

"Mr Hummel, while you have always been an excellent customer of this restaurant I am sorry but your table may be a little delayed, you're forty minutes late," it's the patronising smile that really gets to me.

"Marcel you know I dislike being late, and I'm sorry too, I suppose I could take my custom elsewhere, it won't be the same, and I will miss the special closeness I feel with your establishment," I know I'm being mean but I really want to eat here with David. "I would have phoned ahead but my phone died when I was stuck in traffic," I normally lose at poker when I play against Dad and my Uncle Jay, my face is too readable, so I slip into the role of trying to win the lead solo from Rachel and she's just missed half the notes.

Apparently I've taken Marcel by surprise and he flounders for a moment and then rallies, "For you Mr Hummel we will make an exception," the man's eyes flicker to David who's standing there taking in the interior of the restaurant and if anything he now looks like he's being lead to his doom, I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that I've picked the wrong place. "And since that seems like a very nice young man you've brought for dinner, I'll move the table for you, to somewhere more," he pauses, "Private."

Before I can protest that it's not a date Marcel has Alex take us to the nicer tables, all on our own, out of the way, where the ambience is more, intimate.

As per normal Alex goes to seat me and then he's replaced by David and Alex looks a little scared, oh dear, what did David do? After wishing us well and being pleasant Alex hands us the menus and flees.

I really have picked the wrong place to bring David. The fact Dad hated it should be a giveaway. Even Mercedes isn't overly impressed, Tina thinks it's all right, and I've not brought anyone else. I normally eat alone when I come here.

Opening the menu David reads it in silence and my stomach sinks further, "Dude, they do steak," he sounds impressed and relieved.

"Yes, the vegetarian section is nice too," I mention and it's like I've asked him something alien or foreign, "Or there's steak," I add brightly.

"So what'cha having?" He's still browsing the menu.

"Hmm, they've added a new recipe," I trail my fingers over my scarf, "Duck Breast with Blueberry Sauce."

"You come here a lot?" he's surprised and he's watching me over the top of his menu.

"Yes. Well, when I can afford it," I smile at him. "It's so nice not to have to cook all the time, and frankly Dad only really likes simple and boring dishes, this is one of the few places that even dares to experiment with taste and ingredients," sighing I roll my eyes, "There is only so much junk food my poor abused intestines can take, I much prefer being civilized and sitting down for a meal where I can talk to my companion and not be side tracked by a million badly tasting Breadstix."

"Did you just disrespect Breadstix?" He teases me.

And the lights dim around us as Marcel appears to light a few candles and soft background music starts to play, it's a romantic instrumental compilation, I don't think David's noticed and I'm pleased with the way I've hidden my shock and confusion, I can't believe they just did that, this is not a date, and I don't know how to tell them now without hurting their feelings for the extra trouble they're going to.

Maybe if I ignore it the whole thing will go away.

And then Alex is there to take our orders.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Cracking the fancy looking menu open I read down all the fancy choices and I can see Kurt's reading his. Wow I feel like a grown up. Fuck am I glad of all those crappy dinners dad used to drag us out to, insisting we learn manners.

And finally I catch a break, "Dude, they do steak," I've not had a damn good steak in ages, and then I see the prices, holy crap. Reviewing my budget I can get this, I've stopped the slushy wars and I'm saving so much money on that, I shoulda put a stop to it ages ago for the financial saving alone, plus Kurt's now daring to wear his nicer clothes to school, not that I noticed.

"Yes, the vegetarian section is nice too," he replies and I should have known, "Or there's steak," he adds brightly.

"So what'cha having?" I try and flick through the menu to guess what he'll choose.

"Hmm, they've added a new recipe," he trails his fingers over his scarf, it moves slightly and those fingers run over his pale skin, distracted I barely him say, "Duck Breast with Blueberry Sauce."

Come on D pull it together, remember this is not a date and you are not some freaking stalker, "You come here a lot?" I attempt to act natural and I think I fail brilliantly.

"Yes. Well, when I can afford it," he smiles dreamily. "It's so nice not to have to cook all the time, and frankly Dad only really likes simple and boring dishes, this is one of the few places that even dares to experiment with taste and ingredients," sighing he rolls his eyes, "There is only so much junk food my poor abused intestines can take, I much prefer being civilized and sitting down for a meal where I can talk to my companion and not be side tracked by a million badly tasting Breadstix."

Trust Kurt to dislike Breadstix with its boring menu and I've eaten there way too many times before, "Did you just disrespect Breadstix?" I joke and he gives a breathy laugh.

And I nearly jump out of my skin when the headwaiter dude turns up as the lights fade, did they not pay the electric bill? Then he's lighting candles and this backing track comes on.

Oh.

Kurt's worked out they're acting like this is a date and I can see him thinking it over, he's mortified but they're all pleased with what they've done. I wonder what he'll do next.

If you didn't know him, or hadn't just spent a few afternoons drinking coffee with him you wouldn't notice the panic and confusion, he seems to sail right on as if he hasn't noticed anything. This should be good, will he tell them it isn't a date or will he just leave it alone and laugh it off?

Damn the other waiter's back and wants our orders. Kurt goes for the duck thing and I get steak, surely they can't mess steak up.

When the waiter leaves he gives Kurt a thumbs up the boy's clearly missed as he's trying to act all calm and unfazed by this latest development. The way he fiddles with his napkin and messes about draping it across his lap, his hands are restless and caress his hair and the skin at his neck.

Taking pity on him I go back to our interrupted conversation, "So not a fan of Breadstix then?"

Leaping onto the opening I've given him he shakes his head, "For everyday things it's fine, inexpensive, and unimaginative. The number of teens that drag their poor deluded dates there," he shudders, "You'd think they could come up with something original."

"You mean like here?" I can't resist teasing him and I know how to be charming, so I lean forward a little and catch his eyes letting my voice drop, "Gotta say Hummel this is a sweet fancy little place you found, if a guy took his date somewhere nice like this, well, the date would know he was real interested in them, that he was really into them, that they meant a lot to him."

All the while Kurt's eyes have gotten bigger and it's so obvious that he's worrying I'm gonna misunderstand and start thinking it's a date, so I put him out of his misery, "Lotta girls out there are really missing out that their steady doesn't treat them to this place."

Blinking he nods and swallows, "Right," his voice is squeaky and high, "Girls, yes," and his hands start to flutter again, a fake breathy laugh and then, "All the girls at school like Breadstix, it's a measure about how much their guy feels about them," he pauses, "Because it's so public, but they do moan about going somewhere nice, maybe I'll tell some of them about this place."

"Yeah?" Damn the candlelight is making him even more handsome, that neck, that jaw, those eyes, and fuck I am sooo gay for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

After Alex goes David just stares at me, not in a bad way, but his eyes are normally dark and they go darker still, his brows are heavy and his shoulders are wide.

Why can't I tear my eyes away?

"So not a fan of Breadstix then?" He asks.

Grabbing hold of the topic I hang on to it like it's some kind of lifeline, "For everyday things it's fine, inexpensive, and unimaginative. The number of teens that drag their poor deluded dates there," I shudder, "You'd think they could come up with something original," and I can admit to myself that I'm jealous that I never get taken there by my non existent boyfriend.

"You mean like here?" he leans forward a little and our eyes catch again even as his voice deepens, "Gotta say Hummel this is a sweet fancy little place you found, if a guy took his date somewhere nice like this, well, the date would know he was real interested in them, that he was really into them, that they meant a lot to him."

He can't think this is a date, can he? And why am I not fighting that idea?

"Lotta girls out there are really missing out that their steady doesn't treat them to this place," and I blink at him, disappointed and confused.

Swallowing to moisten my throat I attempt to act like his dismissal doesn't hurt, "Right, girls, yes. All the girls at school like Breadstix, it's a measure about how much their guy feels about them," I pause, "Because it's so public, but they do moan about going somewhere nice, maybe I'll tell some of them about this place."

"Yeah?" His eyes are even darker, his voice is deeper and huskier. The shadows seem to gather around him and those silly romance novels start making more sense, why the hero only has to smoulder and the woman falls at his feet.

I've fallen at his feet, twice.

Alex pops up next to me with a complementary bottle of sparkling pear and strawberry juice. Pouring it into our wine glasses he leaves the remainder of the bottle and then David's holding up his glass, "To dinner."

"To dinner," I echo and we clink glasses.

I get a shy smile from him, "You realise we're probably the only two guys at school that could sit down and enjoy a meal like this, could you imagine dragging Puckerman to this place?" He jokes.

Choking on my juice I laugh, "Don't please, that's not something I need in my head," and it makes us both laugh.

It lightens the mood and then dinner is here and his face at the size of his steak and the way the plate is set up and decorated makes me realise I have picked the wrong place, he hates it, after prodding it once with a fork he gamely eats it and nods, "This isn't bad, what's yours like?"

"It's good," and it is, the duck is amazing, not everyone can cook it without it coming across as greasy. "I'm sorry David," I apologise.

"For what?" He frowns confused.

"For bringing you here," I put my fork down and stare into my sparkling pear juice watching the bubbles float to the top, "No one else I bring here likes it either, that's why I normally eat alone, but it really has the most adventurous recipes and meals, the staff, as you've seen, really try so hard…" I trail off glumly.

Warmth touches my other hand on the table and his big hand has covered it, "Kurt, trust me, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. I have to admit I was thinking I might have to stop off and get some real food but that steak is out of this world, could be a bit bigger," he smiles at me, "But that's about all," his thumb grazes my hand and these tingles go through me making my toes curl. "Now eat your duck, I'll eat my steak, and we will have a freaking good dinner, got it?"

"Got it," I agree and just like that he's made my whole day, someone I know likes this restaurant, even if he is only saying that to be polite.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

That waiter is back and snaps Kurt out of staring at me, we scored complimentary sparkling stuff in a bottle, I check that it's not alcoholic, I'd have to call him a cab to get him home otherwise. Hmm, pear and it's mostly juice, cool.

I toast, "To dinner," and Kurt follows suit as we clink glasses. Who woulda thought this would ever happen to me and Fancy?

To stop it getting too deep I set up another joke, "You realise we're probably the only two guys at school that could sit down and enjoy a meal like this, could you imagine dragging Puckerman to this place?"

He's mid sip and coughs this expression of extreme horror on his face, then he laughs "Don't please, that's not something I need in my head," it sets us both off.

My tactic works and things are back to being relaxed and light as our dinner is delivered. His duck looks good with weird veg shit all around it and this dark sauce over it. My steak is tiny and piled on top of posh veg and what could be potatoes.

My natural instincts take over and I have to prod it with my fork just in case it's booby trapped with extra steak under it. Nope. Suspiciously I cut a piece and cautiously take a bit. Holy fuck, that's steak heaven.

"This isn't bad, what's yours like?" If it's anything like this he's gonna love it.

"It's good," His voice is practically toneless, "I'm sorry David," he's gazing at me and for a moment I think the whole thing is a set up and the Glee kids are gonna jump out and sell me to aliens or something.

Nothing he's still sitting there looking upset, "For what?"

"For bringing you here," his fork is put gently on his plate and he stares into his glass as if it holds all the answers in the world, "No one else I bring here likes it either, that's why I normally eat alone, but it really has the most adventurous recipes and meals, the staff, as you've seen, really try so hard…" his shoulders slump.

I've envied him his friends. His dad. That closeness I've only had with my Gramps. Z tries but there's no way I could tell him I'm gay, or what I'm into, which is dominating my partner, well if I ever get one.

It never occurred to me that Kurt could be lonely too, that he could be surrounded by all those people and still be alone, that he has things he hides or does by himself, things others aren't into. Okay so a restaurant isn't the same as chaining your lover to a bed, but still.

He'll hate me for it but I reach out to his hand on the table, it's a little cool to the touch and the skin is as soft as I remember, "Kurt, trust me, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. I have to admit I was thinking I might have to stop off and get some real food but that steak is out of this world, could be a bit bigger," I grin at him as he's watching me just like he did the juice, like I can hand him an answer he's looking for, "Now eat your duck, I'll eat my steak, and we will have a freaking good dinner, got it?"

"Got it," he nods and for once that mask he wears is gone, he bravely picks up his fork again and I squeeze his hand once before I go back to eating my steak and valiantly devour the veg, I want to make him smile again.

We eat in silence and when I clear my plate I find him finishing a few stray bits of duck, "See that wasn't so bad," I tell him. "Wanna try dessert?" I waggle my eyebrows.

A soft giggle from him and he shakes his head, "Oh I can't fit a dessert in with a main meal," and he has got to be friggin kidding me.

"I'll share," I offer, "Please?" I beg, I don't want to seem like a pig by eating too much in front of him, I know he thinks I'm chubby, I don't want to add to it, but I love dessert.

"Okay," he looks down at the table and then glances up at me from under his eyelashes and I swear my heart stops beating for a few second and then starts up erratically.

Not even thinking about it I take his hand again, "Thanks," I tell him honestly, when did I lean forward? When did Kurt lean forward?

And then the waiter is there to snap me back to reality, we go through the motions about dinner being great and then the table is cleared and we have a dessert menu each.

Negotiating we decide on the cheesecake with added fruit and to pass the time there's more pear juice and I tell him about why I was late as I was at football practice and the guys that aren't in Glee keep getting pulled back to stay later, mostly 'cos the dicks can't move.

"I could teach you to dance," he says and I almost laugh but then realise he's serious.

"Dude," I have no idea what the hell to say to that, what the hell do I want to learn to dance for? It's not like it's a useful skill for me, and it's so freaking gay, which yeah I am.

"Sorry," he ducks his head and looks away.

Shit, I am so whipped. "Um, maybe?" I tentatively offer, "I'm more built to be a wall than some kinda graceful dancer like you."

Flushing he smiles at me, "Thank you, and you'd be surprised how much dancing can help your overall fitness levels and coordination, I'm sure you've seen Mike on the field and the way he can move," and he's got a point the guy can dodge almost any tackle.

"Huh," plus I'd spend more time with Kurt, "Okay, but I don't think I'd be any good," can you say Rhino on ice?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Silently we eat our meal, but it's not awkward and by the way he's eating David is enjoying the food. Chasing every last morsel he sighs contentedly and puts his fork down. "See that wasn't so bad," he says. "Wanna try dessert?" He waggles his eyebrows and pulls a funny face.

It's so cute I giggle, I have to stop doing that around him, "Oh I can't fit a dessert in with a main meal," but I want to.

"I'll share," he offers, "Please?" No one else shares with me, and I'm so tempted, and his eyes are so soulful.

"Okay," I agree.

His hand reaches out and slides over mine again, my heart speeds up and it's like the time I brushed his hair. My knees are trembling under the table. "Thanks," his voice is gruff and so masculine.

He's leaning forward and I sway closer, for some reason the table is in the way.

Suddenly Alex is there and we break apart, my hand is tingling like crazy and my mouth is dry so I gulp the juice. I give my compliments to the chef and then Alex takes our plates and we're soon discussing the dessert menu. And now the food has David's full attention, I think he'd actually try everything if he could but we settle on the cheesecake with extra fruit, I dread to think about the extra calories I'll have to burn off tomorrow, but his grin is so relaxed and happy I can't tell him no.

Filling our glasses he ends up telling me why he was late tonight, "Yeah Coach is kinda pissed at us, well at Coach Tanaka really, she's growling about how none of us can move except the Gleeks, even Finn," which says a lot since Finn is a natural disaster waiting to happen on a dance floor.

"So we gotta stay late and she pushes the rest of us, trying to build up conditioning and stamina and shit. I run and swim more than the others so it's not so bad for me," and now I'm imagining him in swimming trunks or nude on a beach, snap out of it Kurt. "Anyway she makes us bend and twist and run and stuff."

"I could teach you to dance," the offer is out of my mouth before I realise it, and he gives me a long look and snorts, I think he's going to laugh at me.

"Dude," which could mean anything at all.

"Sorry," what was I thinking? Or not thinking? He's not going to want me to teach him to do that.

"Um, maybe?" He says, "I'm more built to be a wall than some kinda graceful dancer like you," and I flush as I only really register that he called me graceful, and after I've fallen down twice.

"Thank you, and you'd be surprised how much dancing can help your overall fitness levels and coordination, I'm sure you've seen Mike on the field and the way he can move," I sell the idea for all I'm worth and wait with baited breath for his answer.

"Huh," he's thinking it over and then nods, "Okay, but I don't think I'd be any good," and I really don't care, because I'm beaming at him.

"You can't be any worse than Finn," almost no one on the planet can be as bad as Finn.

Our dessert appears and we each grab a spoon, I go straight for the fruit and leave the rest for him, he's not having any of that, "Uh-uh Kurt, we're sharing you gotta have some of this, it's to die for," he takes a bite and his eyes close as he makes this sound that seems designed to head straight down my spine with a tingle and the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

His eyes open and I hesitantly take a tiny spoonful, the creamy richness dissolves on my spoon and I groan, "Oh that is good." His chuckle is dark and rich and sinful.

I alternate between fruit and cheesecake as we both move closer to the middle of the table leaning on our elbows. Our faces are so close now and I can see the beauty marks on his face, some are near his mouth and he has this trio of them on the other side of his face. His eyes are so dark and his pupils are dilated, he really likes the cheesecake. Every time I breathe in I can smell him and I'm growing more and more fascinated by the stubble that's growing on his neck.

Nabbing the last tiny piece of cheesecake he lifts it up and offers it to me, I shouldn't, I know it's wrong, but I open my mouth and eat the cheesecake, there's something so intimate about being fed, that coupled with the whole evening I may have groaned again, slightly.

We're even closer and I'm balancing my chair on just two legs. His eyes are staring into mine, and I can see gold flecks, they're beautiful. For some reason his mouth is irresistible and I end up staring at it, tilting my head I follow my instincts and I jut my jaw, my lips are tingling madly like my hand did.

What am I doing?

What's happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"You can't be any worse than Finn," it's a running joke his new bro is so shit on the dance floor he's banned from dancing at parties in case he destroys the place.

Which is when the dessert turns up. A big slice of homemade plain cheesecake on a bed of biscuit base with a big pile of fruit like strawberries and blueberries and stuff on the side.

My first bite of the rich creamy dessert and I think I've gone to heaven, Kurt's right this place is awesome. And talking of Kurt, the little bitch is picking the strawberries out of the fruit, once they're all gone he randomly scoops up any of the others.

"Uh-uh Kurt, we're sharing you gotta have some of this, it's to die for," I take a bite of it and I can't help the noise that comes out of me, oh god this is so good.

Taking the tiniest bit possible he grimaces as he starts to eat it then he moans out, "Oh that is good," and fuck yeah watching him eat that is so good I chuckle at him.

After that he goes back to his fruit, but little bits of cheesecake vanish in his direction too. Until there is only one piece left. Scooping it I hold it up to him knowing I'm pushing the limits, that I'm pushing him. He just opens his mouth and then he's taking the cheesecake and another moan rolls out of him, I manage to hold my answering one off.

We're both leaning forward, and his eyes are that mesmerising mix of green and blue. They flick down and he's staring at my mouth even as his head moves just so and he's offering his mouth up to me.

I want him so badly.

I want this with him, I want to spend more time with him, but he doesn't really want me.

It's so hard to pull back.

It's so hard to be the good one.

I'm not my family, I will not take advantage of Kurt, I will prove to him he can trust me.

His mouth is so inviting and he's breathing heavily, shaking his head he snaps out of it, I'm worried he's going to flee but he says, "Um, thank you, dinner has been lovely."

Next thing I know the bill is presented and I step up, I pushed the boundaries, so I pay to Kurt's protests, "Dude, I'm paying, we have dinner again you pay, got it?" He nods reluctantly and I doubt he'll ask me again.

We leave and part just outside the restaurant, I'm expecting him to brush me off when he turns and says, "So tomorrow, coffee? Or are you going to be late again?"

Stunned I nod, "Coffee," he gives me a giant smile, and I zone out on cloud nine until I'm in my car.

Fuck, I just had dinner with Kurt Hummel and he didn't hate it, wow.

Thank you god.

And there's coffee tomorrow. Life cannot get much better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

He pulls back, his eyes riveted on my mouth, he swallows and there's a hunger in his eyes that makes my hands sweat, and I flash back to the showers in the locker room, this hand on his hardness, each stoke so sure, I have to hide my whimper and I have a full on raging erection.

I want him to devour me.

The memory of a hard locker behind me, his hands pinning mine, his breath on my neck, oh sweet Gaga give me strength, "Um, thank you, dinner has been lovely."

Getting Marcel's attention the bill is presented and I go to pay but David beats me to it, "David, please I invited you, I should pay, or we should split it," as me paying might upset that male ego that is so fragile in the guys I know.

"Dude, I'm paying, we have dinner again you pay, got it?" He's so masculine right now I nod stiffly and tug my clothes over the bulge that is getting harder. I can't see him agreeing if I ever asked him again.

Putting my coat on I'm startled when he's standing there and holding it out for me, I slip my arms in and he helps to settle the material over my shoulders. My knees grow weak and then his letterman is on too and we walk to the door.

Marcel wishes us well and it's clear from Alex and Henry the main cook peeking at us and giving me various signs that they think the date went well, even though it isn't a date, and then we're outside.

"So tomorrow, coffee? Or are you going to be late again?" I blurt out wanting to go back to coffee and talking and learning about him. I try to forget wanting dinner, the lighting, the mood and him so close.

"Coffee," he agrees his hands back in his jacket pockets. I get a wink from him and then he's gone striding off.

Staggering to my car I sit at the wheel and rest my head on the wheel.

Oh my.

I'm not sure I can show my face there again, they're going to ask about David and I don't know what to tell them, because it wasn't a date, even though by the end it felt a little bit like it was a date, or how I've imagined a date should be only it's more intense and the feelings stronger than anything I could ever have imagined.

But their perception of the meal was wrong, it wasn't a date, it wasn't, right?

Turning the key I get myself under control and start mentally planning my outfit for tomorrow I refuse to examine the reasons that make me want to dress up for him, I want him to look at me, to call me hot, to say I'm graceful, to act like I'm special.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	19. 019 Green Eyes

Info, Warnings, Triggers: Tame (ish) See warnings at beginning of story for full list.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 019 – Green Eyes**

**Kurt**:

Strutting through the mall I browse and window shop a little. I took extra time with my outfit today and I stopped Mercedes and Tina in their tracks with the sheer amazingness of it. They stared and said how it brought the green of my eyes out.

The only thing I've changed are my boots, I kept them flat at school. My other pair I put in the car for now. I changed into the soft, tooled leather with the slight heels and fussed over my hair before I got out of the car.

Every now and again I admire myself in a reflection, David's going to love it, he'll get that hungry look in his eyes when he looks at me, not that I'm interested in him, I'm not, really I'm not, and then of course my groin stirs but I ignore it.

Strolling up to the coffee shop I sit down on a bench and wait, to keep myself amused I watch the various shoppers milling around and start mentally grading their fashion sense, I'm unsurprised when none of them score above a three.

Flashes of red catch my eye but none of them turn out to be David and then he's there striding towards me and scowling, he looks like he's had a bad day, but, as I'd hoped, he stops and does a double take his eyes a little hungry and my heart flutters in my chest.

"Hi," I smile up at him nervously.

"Hey," he opens the door for me and I flit inside.

The queue is really short and I order my coffee, I spot an apple pie and order a slice for David and then I take a stab at ordering his tea for him, his mouth quirks but he doesn't say anything.

I almost throw the money at the girl so David can't pay and now he gives me a long look, which I ignore. Then I grab the change and the tray and walk off, though I glance behind to see him following me to a quiet corner booth.

Shyly I serve up his tea and pie, then I pull my coffee to me and get comfy on the seat as he slides in opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

What a fucking shitty day.

First Uncle Ralph turned up at freaking three in the morning because of god damn Gabriel, and dad had to go out to help clean up the mess from the 'game' Gabe had been playing, I'd rather they shot the fucker between the eyes, they'd be doing the world a favour getting rid of that monster.

So I have that in the back of my mind when I turned up at school to hear the guys talking about starting up the bullying again. I have not spent all that time making Kurt, and incidentally the other losers, like me, safe at school for nothing. Now I have to come up with a way to derail their plans and kick them up the ass at the same time. Luckily I'd been standing behind Coach and Hudson when I'd heard those idiots so two others were getting ready to help, though they don't know it yet.

Tonight I'll have to break in and sabotage the slushy machine again, you'd think the engineer would have worked out what I've been doing to it and make it impossible for me to do it. Good thing I have a new idea ready for it.

Stomping through the mall I grunt at a few people that get in my way, and then I can see the coffee shop and there's Kurt. He stands up and turns to me, holy crap what the hell is he wearing?

Green. Oh god he looks so friggin good in green. Those jeans should be illegal, that top looks plastered on, that scarf hides nothing of his neck, and even his boots are green, wow, just fucking wow.

Those eyes… So damn green…

"Hi," he smiles at me and bites his lip.

I should say something and all I can get out is, "Hey," which is dumb so I hold the door for him and he walks in.

There's no queue to speak of so I can't watch his ass, then he's ordering his coffee and I think I've got it now. Somehow a slice of apple pie ends up there too and he gets me the Raspberry and Apple tea.

He doesn't even let me attempt to pay and then he's skittering off with the tray, he picks a booth out of the way and sets the table. Sitting down he's still smiling at me.

And suddenly my day is so much better.

I'm gonna get out of Lima and I'm gonna leave my shitty family far behind me. I'll stop those idiots, and Kurt and all the others will be safe. I've lasted this long, I can do it, I know I can. Worst case I run to Gramps' old place and hide, or I sell it and flee Lima completely.

God, thank you, thank you for all the good things in my life. And I smile at Kurt, he's not afraid of me anymore, we can talk, he's going to have a great life, okay its without me, but who cares as long as he's happy.

"Please tell me your day was better than mine," I beg him and he nods.

"It was, most of our choreography is in Mike and Britt's hands, from what little I saw when I peeked in on them it's going to be show stopping. I've been helping Santana with her solo and she nailed it, even though the solo isn't mine I have to say Mr Schue has picked a winner," he looks pleased.

"And..." he draws it out, "You were right, Puck got Zizes to join New Directions," he leans forward, "I think Puck has a thing for her too."

Choking on my tea I stare at him and he's serious, "Puckerman and Zizes?" It boggles the mind, but then I'm sitting here with Kurt, "Huh, okay, I guess that's possible."

"Really?" Kurt seems surprised, "You don't think it's strange that the sex shark of McKinley is crushing on Lauren Zizes?"

Quickly reviewing everything I know about them, which isn't much I backtrack and twist his question around, "Why would it be strange?"

I get a blank stare from him and he leans back crossing his arms, "Well, I mean, all the girls and women Puck's been with, and he's crushing on Lauren? I wouldn't have thought she'd be his type."

Fuck I think the little bitch means her weight, well he thinks I'm chubby so I'm gonna leave that one the hell alone and I just shrug, I don't need him telling me how unattractive I am, my day's bad enough already.

He doesn't leave it alone, "No seriously David, why don't you think it's strange?" And he's not being mean, just curious.

"Just because you don't see something in her that's attractive doesn't mean that Puck, who chases females of all ages, won't find something attractive. Maybe he just has a wider view of what's attractive, and since she's not slept with him it ain't 'coz she's easy," and that shuts him up, he sips his coffee and thinks it over.

"I suppose," he reluctantly agrees and nods, "Okay, after all he did go out with Rachel Berry," that nose of his wrinkles, "I'm sure if you dig for it there has to be something attractive about her," he doesn't sound convinced.

Snorting at him I have to add, "Before or after she stalks her prey into submission and makes matching cat calendars," I'm sure I overheard Hudson whining about that at some point.

It makes Kurt laugh that breathy laugh, and I laugh with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"Please tell me your day was better than mine," David asks and I nod, he really must have had a bad day.

"It was, most of our choreography is in Mike and Britt's hands, from what little I saw when I peeked in on them it's going to be show stopping," I'd snuck into the auditorium to watch them.

"I've been helping Santana with her solo and she nailed it, even though the solo isn't mine I have to say Mr Schue has picked a winner," It galls me to say it but she's good, now I don't just have Rachel and Mercedes and Tina as my main competition because Santana's stepping up too.

"And..." I draws it out wanting to share my gossip with him, it's not like we have much news worthy gossip since babygate last year, "You were right, Puck got Zizes to join New Directions," I lean forward, "I think Puck has a thing for her too."

Choking on his tea he stares at me and my knees quiver as his eyes darken, "Puckerman and Zizes?" and I wait for him to be just as stunned and then he says, "Huh, okay, I guess that's possible."

What?

"Really?" I'm surprised, "You don't think it's strange that the sex shark of McKinley is crushing on Lauren Zizes?"

"Why would it be strange?" He asks me like he's confused.

Leaning back I cross my arms, a bit defensively, I wasn't expecting this reaction from him, "Well, I mean, all the girls and women Puck's been with, and he's crushing on Lauren? I wouldn't have thought she'd be his type." They're all physically beautiful, especially Mercedes, even if he did fake date her to get his mojo back.

All I get back is a shrug.

Urgh, he's not supposed to be like this, the Karofsky that pushed kids around and dragged his knuckles along the ground was easy to understand, he was as Finn put it 'a dick'. This boy opposite me is not Karofsky. David is very different, he sat in a restaurant with me showing off his manners, he's kept his promise to me to leave me alone, and I suspect, but can't prove, he's somehow gotten the bullying to stop too.

So why isn't he shocked by Puck and Zizes, trying to unravel the puzzle of David I ask, "No seriously David, why don't you think it's strange?"

"Just because you don't see something in her that's attractive doesn't mean that Puck, who chases females of all ages, won't find something attractive. Maybe he just has a wider view of what's attractive, and since she's not slept with him it ain't 'coz she's easy," and that is so insightful and thoughtful I have to hide behind my coffee and sip it to gather my thoughts, once again he's disproving everything I believe about him and making me reform new ones.

"I suppose," I nod, "Okay, after all he did go out with Rachel Berry, I'm sure if you dig for it there has to be something attractive about her," those jumpers are enough to make you want to run screaming from her.

Snorting at me quips, "Before or after she stalks her prey into submission and makes matching cat calendars," which floors me that he knows some of her weirder behaviour.

It does make me laugh and he laughs right along with me.

And that makes him smile, and no matter what I've been telling myself I can only think he's breathtaking when he smiles, when he stops hiding. "You should smile more," I blurt out mortified when he glances at me.

"Yeah? One day I might just do that Kurt, when I'm out of Lima, when I'm away from all this shit, when I'm free," and there's such longing on his face.

This time I reach across the table and squeeze his hand, "One day we'll both be free, no more hiding, no more being anything but us."

He seems shocked and then he turns his hand over so he can squeeze back, "That would be nice," and I get another smile from him, a softer one.

We stop holding hands but I want to hold his again, to lace my fingers with his.

We move onto lighter topics and the craziness of school and lessons, seriously who needs to learn the square root of four?

All too soon my alarm goes and we're walking out, "So tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Sorry I think I'm being dragged out with the guys for a few days, they've kinda noticed I've not been hanging around, so now I have to go watch films with explosions and nonexistent plots and play video games while lying about girls," he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, okay, I think I have Sectionals to go to then," I scuff my foot annoyed that I can't see him until after that.

"Good luck at the competition," he says and holds his fist out, boys don't fist bump me normally so I knock mine against his and hope that works, "I know you're gonna win."

"How?" I ask him, he's so confident about it.

"Because your Glee club's got you," and then he walks off leaving me with a silly grin on my face.

Right up until this other, gorgeous, guy gives me the once over and then dismisses me, but he trails after David clearly liking what he sees.

Not stopping to think about it I run after David and I know it's in a public place and Lima too, but I call his name and when he turns I kind of throw myself into his arms and wrap mine around his neck, "For luck," I improvise and hold on to him.

For a few seconds I think he's going to push me away, but instead he holds me, those arms slide around me and those hands touch my back. Tingling, aching, dizzy, and feeling lightheaded I cling to him and breathe his deodorant in, except now it's more, there's David in the mix too.

We're holding the hug too long and reluctantly I pull back, "Um, so I'll text you about meeting up after Sectionals?" I don't wait for him to answer I turn and flee from him, my bag in front of me masking my physical reaction to his body pressed so tightly against mine.

Locking myself in my car I sit there shaking. It didn't feel like the last time he pinned me, there was no fear just now, only this need to hold him tighter, and I have an erection too, he must have noticed.

Catching my reflection in the mirror I can see how the scarf brings the green in my eyes out, oh sweet gaga I was jealous, when the man checked David out, I was jealous.

Green-eyed monster indeed.

Somewhat under control I drive home.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"You should smile more," he tells me and he's looking at me strangely.

"Yeah? One day I might just do that Kurt, when I'm out of Lima, when I'm away from all this shit, when I'm free," I tell him and I think he understands.

His hand creeps across the table to mine and those fingers look delicate just like him, but they're much stronger, "One day we'll both be free, no more hiding, no more being anything but us."

Guess he does understand, "That would be nice," I take his hand in mine and it's still so damn soft, I know I'm going to be daydreaming about holding his hand for a few days.

Moving on to school and lessons and homework we pass the time until his alarm goes off and we both leave to go home. "Tomorrow?" He asks looking hopeful.

Damn you Z, why are you ragging on me? "Sorry I think I'm being dragged out with the guys for a few days, they've kinda noticed I've not been hanging around, so now I have to go watch films with explosions and nonexistent plot and play video games while lying about girls," why can't I hang out with them and talk about Kurt? Why do I have to hide that I'm such a basket case about him?

"Oh, okay, I think I have Sectionals to go to then," his foot scuffs and he's upset.

"Good luck at the competition," I hold my fist out to him, he eyes it up and then bumps it with his, "I know you're gonna win."

"How?" He frowns at me, tilting his head.

"Because your Glee club's got you," I leave him with a soft sweet smile on his face.

It's just a couple of days until I see him again, and then I hear him calling my name, turning I see him hurl himself at me and then I'm fucking holding Kurt freaking Hummel in my arms, he's there by choice, his arms linked around my neck.

Stunned for a few seconds, I quickly hug him back and we just stand there as he tells me, "For luck," I want to hold him forever so he'll have a lifetime of luck, I want to hold him like this and never let him go.

His body is slim and uncurvy, it's everything I've ever wanted and for a minute I can revel in it and the smell of his skin, the touch of his hair on my cheek, the way his hips are made to rest my hands on them.

What is that? Must be his keys in his pocket.

And then he's gone, running away from me, I have to stand and watch him leave me, it hurts but I got a hug, and that can keep me going for years, just that simple gift he willingly gave to me.

Some guy's standing near me and holy mother of god, he's freaking beautiful, except he's glaring after Kurt and I wanna punch the homophobic bastard out, who in their right mind could hate Kurt?

Asshole.

Driving home I smile to myself and hum. I might have to put up with Z and his shit, but I got a hug from my little green eyed Fancy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Skipping into the house I call out I'm home to find a morose Finn vegging on the sofa while channel hopping and eating cookie dough mix.

Peeking around the door I can see what looks like a cookie dough mix explosion that's happened, repeatedly, in the kitchen. Refusing to go in there I ask Finn what the matter is.

Rachel.

Damn you Rachel, we're right before Sectionals too.

She tried to cheat on Finn with Puck, to get back at Finn for sleeping with Santana when he and Rachel weren't even together. And Puck said no, maybe David's right, maybe there is more to that boy than meets the eyes, after all there is so much more with David.

Braving the kitchen and the bio hazard sticking to practically every surface I grab the ice-cream and I'm about to grab a chick flick to cheer my new brother up when I hesitate, he's a guy not a chick, what do guys watch?

Wait David said explosions and no plot. Going through Dad's DVD collection I find one that seems to have explosions on the cover, a daft plot, and what looks like a woman not wearing much.

Putting it on I offer Finn the ice cream, "Err, dude, I think I'm gonna bail I'm not really up to a musical," he goes to get up.

"It's not a musical, I thought you'd prefer this," I wave the DVD jacket at him.

"Oh. Are you sure?" He asks and I nod knowing I'm going to hate it, "Okay. So you hogging the ice-cream or are you sharing?"

We watch the film in silence, the main hero is hunky and watch able, the plot is so thin I think it went on vacation for most of the shoot of the film, the woman loses her clothes so many times it's not funny, I mean her clothes are left in the strangest of places, they'd be ruined it's a complete travesty, and yep explosions everywhere.

I also discover that Finn has swiped the squirty cream from the fridge and is literally squirting it into his mouth, oh ick, I'm refusing to use that anymore, I don't often have cream but really that's just horrible.

Carole comes back and stares at the kitchen, I drop Finn in it but then tell her what Rachel did, I leave them to a touching mother and son moment and do my homework.

Dad gives Finn sympathy after dinner but still makes him scrub the kitchen up, we watch for a few minutes and rescue Finn twice from sticking himself to the wall and then his hand to the ceiling. As one we tackle the kitchen together, as a family we tidy it up and the big doofus says thank you and goes to bed before me, I think he's moping in bed.

Creeping down the stairs I do my facial and skin treatments in the bathroom and get changed and creep to my bed. He's not snoring so I know he's awake but I pretend he's asleep, maybe this will convince him I'm not going to molest him in his sleep, that I've learned my lesson and that I accept he's just not interested in me.

Which reminds me of the guy at the mall and how he'd dismissed me and had turn to David instead. I mean I understand the appeal, he's tall, his shoulders are broad, his arms are strong, his chest is broad, his butt cheeks have amazing definition when he walks, not that I looked when he was naked, his eyes are dark, he's broad, he's beautiful when he smiles, he's hot when he's naked and broad in a shower and touching himself and those moans…

Sitting bolt upright I make myself stop there, okay so I've seen David naked and hard, and soapy, and oh sweet McQueen I've got another erection.

Glancing at the lump that's Finn on the other side of the room I decide it's dark enough and I run for the bathroom and lock the door as quietly as I can. Staring down at the prominent problem I nervously jiggle from foot to foot, come on go already, I try and will it away but I flashback to David holding me today and I give up as it gets harder.

I'm just going to have to do something about it, with my stepbrother faking sleep in the bedroom that we share.

Sighing I kneel down by the toilet, bite down on a towel to keep myself quiet and pull my pyjamas and boxers down. Oh this is so embarrassing, stupid body, but it does feel good as I slide my hand down and I close my eyes.

Wrapping my fingers around myself I move my hand slowly, and I can see David in my head, he's watching me, those eyes of his are darkening, I can smell him, I can feel that body pressed against mine, hear his rumbling voice in my ear. Images of him in the shower his hand on his own hardness, of him sitting while I comb his hair, and rub his back to help with his bruise, him so close at the dinner table just a fraction before we kiss, me helpless pinned at the locker, our locker, his erection digging in my hip.

Moaning I speed up my hand movements as I lean my other arm on the toilet seat and I rest my head on that arm. Thankfully the towel blocks out the sound but I'm standing back in the showers leaning on the wall rubbing myself as he makes those noises.

It's too much and the pleasure builds inside me tightening things in my groin and my stomach, the memory of his hand on mine and I wonder what it would be like for him to glide his fingers down my now franticly moving arm, to have him murmur in my ear and it's enough to tip me over the edge.

Panting on the bathroom floor I luxuriate in the afterglow and I have to finally admit that I might have some feelings for David, that he might, in the end, be more my type than I originally understood, now he's not hurting me, now he's turning into a human being and not bullying me.

Cleaning up I sneak back to my bed and close my eyes, maybe now I can fall asleep and then I'll have to help deal with the fallout from Rachel's ill fated attempted to make Finn jealous, because he loves her far too much it was bound to work and hurt him badly in the process.

Yes Finn cares too much for her no wonder he got jealous and felt betrayed so quickly and easily.

Finally the snores start up across the room and I can begin to drift off too, when something else hits me.

Jealous because he likes her.

Uh-oh.

I do not like David.

I don't.

Nope.

Not one bit.

Cramming the pillow over my head I try and drown it out but I think I'm fighting a losing battle, because I'm dressing up for him, I'm taking him to a restaurant I love and rarely take anyone else to, I'm… Oh prada, I'm touching myself and doing THAT while I think about him. I'm getting jealous when a complete stranger eyes him up.

Thumping my pillow down I sneak back up the stairs and make myself some warm milk. Staring out of the kitchen window into the dark I can't deny that I might like David, I don't mean insipid like, I mean **LIKE** David.

In fact I'm worried I more than like David and I don't know what to do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

The house is quiet as I get up, time to put my plan into action, so I follow my primary route out of the house and start running through Lima, bag of tools in hand.

Those idiots won't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	20. 020 Knowing

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 020 – Knowing**

**Kurt**:

Gripping the steering wheel I stare out at the cars all parked neatly in a line with mine. Sitting and hiding in my car I try and give myself a pep talk, about how David and I are just friends, that there's nothing else between us.

I know I'm lying.

I know he likes me far more than a friend does, that he wants to be more than a friend to me, but he's behaving and sticking to being just a friend. Though one that somehow manages to rig the slushy machine to spray the jocks, and I suspect him of leaking the jock's plans to Coach Beiste, and there he was innocently sitting in the library catching up on his grades when it all went down.

I still don't know what those plans were but all the teachers ganged up and the jocks have been put on constant detention for a while, and their parents have been told too.

He's protecting me, I know he's protecting me.

And I now know that the strange things that have been happening to me when I'm around him also happen when I'm around Blaine. The sweaty palms, the nervous laugh, the fluttering in my stomach, and countless other things but strangely my body is behaving itself and I don't get erections unless I think about David.

I know why I've spent two days agonising over my outfit to see him today.

I know why I've been a stuttering mess all day to the point that Mercedes cornered me worried that Blaine was doing something. She's picked up the signs and she knows what they mean.

She knows Kurt Hummel is wrapping himself up in knots over a boy. She knows it's not Finn, or Sam and she suspects it's Blaine. How am I supposed to tell her it's David? She only knows Karofsky, the jock, the bully, the Neanderthal. She doesn't know David with his humour, his intelligence, his rugged handsomeness.

And that's when I know I'm a goner, that's it's too late and I'm going through with this idiot plan, David has sneaked into my heart somehow, I'd accuse him of doing it on purpose, but I really believe he hasn't, that he has stuck to his promise, that he'll accept friend status. I'm not so sure only being friends is something I can accept any more.

I don't know what to do. On the one hand I'm interested in a boy, who's gay, and who's interested in me too, all of which should have me doing a gloating victory dance. On the other hand he doesn't just want a boyfriend, he wants a dog, he wants things I've never thought about before he mentioned them.

And the one person who could probably explain it is the one person I can't talk to about it. Dad would never understand, he'd be disappointed in me, I extremely doubt I could get him to read the things I've found on the internet since my little eureka moment.

Finn's browser history has taken a bit of a beating since I finally admitted how much I like David.

Checking my watch I get out of my baby and locking up I go to meet the boy I'm fairly certain I'm falling in love with, and I'm fairly sure I can't have because we want different things. Don't we?

Sighing I press the elevator button and watch the doors close with a bang.

My stomach explodes with butterflies at the thought of nearly being with him, and I smile sadly, who knew love could be such a bitch, that it could hurt so much, it's supposed to be sunshine and flowers not heart wrenching uncertainty.

Psyching myself up I get ready for the test I've devised, I know how he treats his equals, I've seen him with the jocks, but I need to know how he'll treat me and I'm nervous that he'll backslide, I like the David I'm beginning to know, either this works or I'll have to walk away while I still can.

Because there is one thing I do know, I won't bow down to just anyone, and he'd better treat me right.

The doors open and I gather my courage and step into the milling people ready to try out being a submissive.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Finally I'm here, I stomp through the mall, I can't wait to see him again. I've been hiding out at Z's until the dick got caught by Coach, and yeah I may have photocopied a few things and slipped them onto her clipboard to help things along, but his parents flipped their shit and we both got a long talk about responsibility and growing up. I think it bounced off of Z's hide, I made sure to punch him on the nose and told him not to do it again, it could ruin his future, he seems to be taking it to heart and is outwardly behaving. And no one knows it was me.

Dad's happy with me. He heard about school and how I was in the library so I'm good there. Gabe's in shit, again, Dad had to beat the crap outta him and he's resting in hospital, so everyone breathed a big sigh of relief. No one knows I'm gay, no one knows I have a thing for Kurt, and no one is gonna know either, I'm safe from them for now.

I also know that a certain set of Gleeks, and Kurt, won their little competition thingy so they're through to the next round. He should be in a freaking good mood today.

I look about for him, guess I beat him here, and then he's there, he's wearing black and white and there's something off about him. Why isn't he bouncing off the walls? He's really calm, contained, controlled even.

Oh shit, maybe it's his dad… Fuck I hope it's not his dad.

He walks up to me and he shoves his hands down by his side as he looks up at me smiling softly and warmly, holy shit he's so fucking perfect, "Hi," is all he says.

"Hey," I smile back, "You okay?"

"I'm fine thank you," and he swallows like he's nervous.

"Okay," I drawl out and then we lapse into awkward silence, I thought we were past this. "Um, you want coffee?"

"Yes please," and something is so up, it's written all over his face.

Grabbing the door I gesture for him to go first and he walks gracefully in joining the back of the queue. Another awkward silence and I rack my brains for anything that I've heard that could account for his radical change in behaviour, other than alien pod people I got nothin'.

When the girl asks for our order he turns and looks at me, he doesn't reel off all the weird crap he has in his coffee and I have a go at rattling it off, I must get it right as the girl nods and Kurt still doesn't say anything. Shaken and worried I order some tea and they have giant cookies. I pay and before I can grab the tray Kurt's holding it. And then he stands there looking at me. Confused I walk over to a table, all the booths are full so I grab one with chairs.

Kurt's putting the tray down as I sling my jacket on the back of a chair, and then he's standing there holding my chair for me. Startled I try and read him but he's staring down, "Err thanks," I tell him and let him seat me.

Slowly he empties the tray and sets my things in front of me, then his own and he pushes the tray to one side before he sits down. Stranger and stranger. Baffled I stir my tea to give myself time to think.

"So everything with your family okay?" I ask praying it's not his dad. "I mean with everyone having to share and health wise and stuff," great now I'm babbling.

"My family's fine, thank you. We're adjusting to living together," his nose wrinkles in that cute way he does, "I'm even learning to share my room with Finn," and Kurt doesn't like it.

"Cool, and your dad?" I give up being subtle.

I get a genuine smile and I relax, "He's fine, in fact married life seems to agree with him, Carole and I tend to tag team him so he eats more healthily, the doctor was very impressed with his last set of results," and apparently so was Kurt.

"That's good," I tell him and rack my brains, maybe it's Glee? "So I heard you won your competition, told you it was yours, you put in so much hard work I'm sure it showed on the night," I wait for his reaction.

He blushes and hangs his head, "Thank you, we tried really hard," he glances up at me from under his eyelashes, "I can give you the short version or the long one," he bites his lip.

"Err long sounds good," I can listen to his voice and try and work out what the fuck's going on.

"Okay," and it's like he's shy or something. No, there's no way Kurt Hummel likes me, not like that, something else has to be going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

This was so much easier in my bedroom, it seemed so simple, meet with David and then try and act as submissive as I can, see if I can make myself behave that way around him or find out now if I can't.

Then it was supposed to all become clear, I have a horrible feeling its about to become a lot more complicated instead. But I'm not stubborn for nothing and I plunge in feet first, and then I see him.

He's waiting for me.

The fluttering in my stomach is reaching a fever pitch and my hands are sweaty and my knees are beginning to feel wobbly. I felt all this with Blaine but it wasn't so intense, so immediate, so blinding.

My blood is rushing in my ears as I walk up to him and I've remembered all the complaints people give me about waving my hands around so I force them down by my side as I smile up at him, "Hi."

Oh please let this work.

"Hey," he smiles back, "You okay?"

"I'm fine thank you," and it was nice of him to ask so he earns a point for caring.

"Okay," he drawls the word out and then we stand there, it's so awkward I feel I should say something but I'm supposed to be submissive, so I think that means he makes all the first moves and decides what we do.

"Um, you want coffee?" He asks.

"Yes please," I really need that coffee right about now.

He gets the door and motions me inside so I do as I'm told, a first, and join the back of the queue. David doesn't say anything else so I awkwardly shuffling along until we reach the counter.

Clearly he expects me to speak up, but I think I'm supposed to let him choose for me. He gets my order perfectly correct and then he gets his tea and a giant cookie. It's his turn to pay but I make sure I grab the tray so I can carry it for him, that's not so hard to do.

Lingering I wait for him and he frowns at me before he winds his way through the busy shop and he finds us a table. I put the tray down and watch as he picks a chair, then I make sure I pull it out for him, he gives me a really long look, "Err, thanks," he graciously lets me seat him.

Emptying the tray I give him his tea and cookie, only then do I unload my coffee before I take my chair.

"So everything with your family okay?" He asks me. "I mean with everyone having to share and health wise and stuff."

"My family's fine, thank you. We're adjusting to living together, I'm even learning to share my room with Finn," along with the smell of unwashed socks, mess and crumbs everywhere.

"Cool, and your dad?" He seems genuinely interested so he earns another point for caring about things and people that matter to me.

"He's fine, in fact married life seems to agree with him, Carole and I tend to tag team him so he eats more healthily, the doctor was very impressed with his last set of results," Dad might not like us ganging up on him but he'd seen the results himself and has reluctantly agreed that all that hard work has paid off.

"That's good," He smiles at me and my stomach flips. "So I heard you won your competition, told you it was yours, you put in so much hard work I'm sure it showed on the night," I preen inwardly at his praise, I think I could like this bit.

Blushing I hang my head and try on humility, I don't think that part is me, "Thank you, we tried really hard," I glance up at him, "I can give you the short version or the long one," I bite my lip and hope he asks me about it, I'm dying to show off for him.

"Err long sounds good," he sips his tea and nibbles his cookie.

"Okay," I tell him shyly. Obviously there's the drama with Rachel and Finn's breakup because she tried to cheat on him, David snorts and doesn't look impressed with Rachel's behaviour.

I describe our opponents and I do give them their due they put a lot of hard work in. Then I tell him about our routine, how good we all were, the nail biting moment of standing and waiting, how the judges said we had that little extra something and then we won!

To my shock he laughs and cheers for us and then he's holding his hand up, "High five dude!"

Everyone in the shop is staring at us and I love attention, but this is different, oh prada I have to do what he says and I high five him in public and then I giggle, that was kind of fun.

"Oh I got you this," he slides a paper package across the table to me.

"Thank you," I open it careful, it's another plastic charm, this time it's a winner's trophy with 'No 1' in the middle. The drawing is bigger than normal and he's coloured the cup in yellow, the lettering is black, and all the way around it are musical notes. "It's lovely, thank you David," I gloat over my new treasure.

"You're welcome," he leans forward, "I've been hanging on to that one until you went to Sectionals." He smiles at me shyly, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," I beam at him, this gets him another big point, this one for being romantic and letting me see his nicer sweeter side.

So far David's impressing me as boyfriend material, in fact ever since our truce he's not put a foot wrong. He's done his best in every situation and he's not asked for anything in return.

Now the big question I need answered. "Um, David?"

"Yeah," he's nibbling his cookie again.

"David why don't you come out? Is it the jocks at school, or something else?" I ask him and his face closes down as he starts to scowl, back tracking quickly I say, "I retract the question. How was football? Are the guys getting used to Coach Beiste's new exercises?"

And then I hide behind my coffee cup and I can feel the smile wavering on my face as he continues to scowl at me until I drop my gaze and stare at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He tells me about Hudson and the crazy Berry chick, she had this mad scheme to make the big goof jealous by making out with Puckerman because Hudson cheated on her by sleeping with Lopez when Berry was seeing the evil Jessie kid which lead to the big egg incident and something called Jessie-gate. I think her plan worked too well as Hudson broke up with her in a snit and is now moping because everyone cheats on him.

Holy crap they're all crazy and I can't believe she tried to cheat on him, she went out of her way to chase him down and fuck I'm impressed with Puckerman for backing out as he couldn't mess about on his boy.

I get to hear about these old folks who don't sound too bad. I keep my feelings to myself about Blaine and his backing group, though Kurt's happy and liked the song they did he's not gushing over the preppy kid, hmm, did something happen there? Do I need to find a certain rich brat and beat the crap out of him?

Expanding on the performance I get a blow by blow account of New Directions and what went on, he uses a bunch of fancy terms so I have to stop him and ask what they mean. His explanations are clear, he should think about teaching, he'd be good at it, maybe we could teach at the same school, stay behind late one day and then, well nothing 'coz he's not interested, but I have a new fantasy now.

Describing the tension of standing on stage waiting for the judge's verdicts he almost vibrates in place, his face is pale and the moment they found out they won he claps and squeals, he's ecstatic they won, "And the judges said there was something a little more on our performance or we'd have joint first place with the Warblers and then we went to Dairy Queen to celebrate," his smile is so big and infectious.

I can't help laughing along with him and then I hold my hand up, "High five dude," sometimes I forget he's not used to being treated like a boy as he eyes my hand up and then he decides to gently tap my hand with his. He's so fucking cute.

And I think he's preening inside and being smug, then he giggles, so I think he's having fun too.

"Oh I got you this," Sliding the gift across the table I kick myself for not giving this to him earlier, and his whole face lights up when he sees it.

"Thank you," He unfolds the paper carefully and examines the charm with a smile, he looks at the big drawing I did for him, "It's lovely, thank you David."

You're welcome," I lean forward, "I've been hanging on to that one until you went to Sectionals." I smile at him, "I'm glad you like it."

"I do," and if anything he smiles even brighter at me.

Whatever made him subdued seems to have faded away and he's almost back to normal.

"Um, David?" he sounds nervous.

"Yeah," I eat some more of my cookie, these things are divine.

"David why don't you come out? Is it the jocks at school, or something else?" his question blindsides me and I can't help the mask that settles on my face hiding my true emotions from him.

Paling he quickly says, "I retract the question. How was football? Are the guys getting used to Coach Beiste's new exercises?" And then he looks down at the table as his smile fades and he fiddles with his coffee cup.

How am I supposed to tell Kurt about my fucked up family? I don't want his pity, and I don't want to frighten him, they're monsters and I know he'll tar and feather me with the same brush, after all why shouldn't he?

Sighing I lean forward and drop my voice, "The thing you gotta remember about my family is that they're monsters," he lifts his eyes to me and looks confused. "They're major religious and there are some things that just aren't done, one of them is being gay, the other is not buying into their hate of anyone that doesn't match their narrow minded views of everything."

Resting my chin in my hand I play with my cookie crumbs with the other, "I can't come out because they will literally kill me, and no I'm not exaggerating. My dad runs the main bank in town and he uses it to batter people into doing what he wants, most of the senior police go to our church and do what my dad says. My brother Gabriel is so fucking evil I want him to die, he beats women up for fun and he sexually assaults them on a regular basis. My other brothers Cain and Solomon aren't so bad, Cain's an idiot, and Solomon keeps to himself. Their wives are battered on a regular basis, my own mom currently has a broken arm 'coz dad got mad at her and 'taught' her a lesson."

Refusing to look at him I stir my tea, "The only sane one in the bunch was my gramps," a smile tugs at my lips, is it too soon to smile after losing him? "I miss him, he was strict and he hates my dad for being what he is, he's the only person, other than you and the preppy kid you told, not cool by the way dude, that knows I'm gay. Oh and gramps knew about the other stuff I want from my partner too. Before you ask, he's dead, died just before I went loopy and picked on you so much, he'd be so ashamed of me and would have verbally kicked my ass."

Shifting on my chair I sip my tea, "About the bullying thing, I'm really sorry about that Kurt, I was a complete dick to you and the other kids, but especially you. Gramps had just died, and its no excuse, I know that. I was just drowning in grief and you're so freaking perfect, so what do I do? I push you around like I'm my family, I hurt you, I scare you. And the kiss, I'm not really gonna apologise about that, I'm sorry it was so rough, I really should have asked first instead of springing it on you, and then when you would have told me no just backed off and left you alone."

I know he's made out with Brittany, "I know it wasn't your first kiss 'coz of Britt, but you were my first kiss, the only boy I've ever really been interested in," I huff a laugh, "and I screwed that one up big time. I still can't believe you told someone but I don't blame you for that, I kept waiting for you to tell everyone and that's why I went further off the deep end, I had everything packed, I had hiding places for money. All I needed was the heads up to run, I've been planning running away for years, it'd fuck my plans up for college but I'd be alive."

Finally I look up at him, "So that's why I can't come out Kurt, I'd have to run, so I hide instead, I hide from everyone, not even Azimio knows I'm gay, I have to pretend I like girls, luckily he's so wrapped up in himself he hasn't worked out I'm a virgin."

Courage failing me completely I grab my coat, "So that's kinda my life, and now you know everything about me. It's Thursday, I know you have Family dinner tomorrow so no coffee, let me know if you wanna hook up for coffee next week. Bye," avoiding his gaze I flee the shop and head straight for my truck and the library, I'm not in a fit state to go home.

Driving I stop myself thinking about anything until I'm safe in the library with my homework and then I find a deserted corner to just sit and realise that I probably just fucked that up and I still didn't find out why Kurt was acting so weird.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Sighing he leans forward and drops his voice so we won't be overheard, and I get to learn about his family. The things he says make me want to laugh to find out he's making fun of me, what kind of family is like that?

His is like that and it's no laughing matter.

When he talks about his gramps it reminds me about how I talk about my Dad. And my heart breaks for him when I find out his gramps is dead. His gramps means a lot to him and he sounds like a nice man. And I've never thought of how Blaine and I confronting David on the stairs like that would have looked like to David.

He doesn't give me a chance to say anything just rattles on and he apologies to me and I know he means it, he clearly understands that what he did was wrong, and even why it was wrong.

Not being sorry for the kiss surprises me, but being sorry for how he kissed me and once I wade through his logic of him asking me first he's set it up that he knows I'd have turned him down so no kiss would have happened.

I was his first kiss.

And then he lets me in to see what was running through his head afterwards and the mini confrontation and even though I was terrified at the time I can almost see why he did what he did. As he's already said it doesn't make it right, it doesn't excuse it, and he didn't handle it well, but he was prepared to run and not carry out his threat to me.

Now I know why he hasn't come out, why he's in the closet, and I know something Azimio his best friend doesn't.

Wait, David's a virgin?

"So that's kinda my life, and now you know everything about me. It's Thursday, I know you have Family dinner tomorrow so no coffee, let me know if you wanna hook up for coffee next week. Bye," and he's gone leaving me confused and conflicted.

Today was supposed to help me understand what's going on, it was supposed to help clarify everything. I should have known it wouldn't work, that it would all go wrong somehow.

Cleaning up the table I stroll out slowly and go to look at the various shop windows, nothing catches my eye and I drive home and pick at my food before I go and have an early bath soaking the day's events away.

Collapsing on my bed face first I can't even be bothered to do my facial routine. "Err dude," Finn eases into the room, "Um, you okay?"

"I'm fine Finn," I lie and burst straight into tears, because if I choose David over Blaine I know I'd have to lie to everyone to protect him until he could get away from his family.

"Kurt?" It's Carole, Finn the coward has sent her down to me. She's not mom or Dad but she's here and I cling to her crying as all my nice shiny dreams of my first boyfriend crash around my ears, at least where David is concerned.

And I learn something else I didn't know before, even now the thought of losing David is so painful, more so than Finn or Sam or even Blaine and I sob as it rips into me, I hadn't realised how deep he'd gotten.

"Oh Kurt," Carole murmurs and strokes my hair, "Oh sweetie. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head and burrow closer.

"Okay," she rocks me and I miss my mom so much right now. "I sometimes forget you're only sixteen, you're so grown up, you do so much for this family. You might be a bit prickly but your heart's always in the right place. Burt told me how you threw the Diva off against Rachel, how you helped Quinn when she lived at Mercedes', all the things you do for people, when you're not judging them," she teases and I giggle a little through my tears.

Sniffing I pull away from her, "Thank you," I tell her and we go to wash my face and cool it down. I look dreadful and blotchy, I really shouldn't cry.

"You want me to call your dad?" She asks.

"No it's okay Carole, there was something and I got upset about and I couldn't get it out of my head."

"Is it that boy again?" And sweet nice Carole is suddenly fierce.

"What boy?" I'm baffled and not thinking straight.

Relaxing she leads me back to bed and tucks me in, "Sorry Kurt for a second I thought that horrible Karofsky boy had gone back to bullying you," and I stiffen under her hands, "I wish they could lock up the whole family, the stories I've heard about the eldest boy," she shudders, "Nothing good will ever come from that family."

She says goodnight and climbs the stairs as I reel in the partial confirmation of what David has told me. It seems I'm the last to know about his family.

And I wish people could see him and know him like I do.

Sighing I pull the covers over my head like I used to do as a kid and drift off to sleep exhausted by my crying fit and with even less of an idea of what to do next.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	21. 021 A Question of Love

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 021 – A Question of Love**

**Kurt**:

I used to wonder how he knew something was wrong with me, but I suppose today it's pretty obvious. It's Saturday and I've volunteered to work in the garage with him, plus I've been basically shadowing him around the place too.

Side by side we're tweaking, tuning, and fixing.

He asked me on Friday if something was wrong and I dodged, I don't like lying to him, I'll hide things from him to protect him but I rarely, if ever, lie.

"Dad," I tentatively say and then flounder, I want to talk to him, I need to talk to him but I don't know where to start or even what to say.

"Yeah Buddy," he doesn't look at me just keeps working, I know he's listening to me though.

Now what do I do?

"Dad, you know I read a lot of romance books, and watch a lot of musicals and live for happy ever after things?" I sort of feel my way along the conversation.

"Hmm, yep," I hand him the next spanner he wants.

"Is love really like that?" I blurt out.

He freezes and those far too intelligent eyes turn to stare at me, oh Gaga he's going to know, "What makes you ask?" He turns it around.

On the spot I mentally flail and I get an idea, "It's just in high school no one's relationship seems to be that way, well except for Tina and Mike. And recently Rachel hurt Finn and I don't understand anything anymore."

Most of its true, the students continue to baffle me, and Rachel's motivations are completely beyond me, why would you deliberately hurt someone you love?

Dad sighs and draws my attention back to him, "Kiddo if I knew the answer to love and all the added complication that goes with it I'd get rich selling it," I frown as that doesn't really help, "The answer to your question is yes and no. Love can be like that, and love isn't always like that."

"I don't understand, isn't love just love?"

"No. And I'm really sorry to tell you this one, but love really doesn't conquer all and you can't live on love alone. You could find true love and in the end it could easily destroy you if there's nothing else there to support it, like respect, trust, and, I can't believe I'm saying this to you because you're way too young for it but, passion too," that last bit makes me flush and look away, I so do not want that talk with my Dad.

"There something I need to know about Blaine?" He stands up and looks at me slow and steady.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah the singing kid you beat in your Glee competition, you know the one you kept going on and on about and then you'd hum and drift around the kitchen, that Blaine?" Dad prompts.

Oh my, was I really that bad? Probably. "There's nothing going on with Blaine," I can at least tell him the whole truth about that.

"Really?"

"Really. He's gay like me, he's single, he's charming and dapper and a gentleman. He understands fashion," unlike David. "He's as into singing as I am," unlike David. "He never swears," unlike David. "And worst of all he simply doesn't see me," unlike David who does and seems to like what he sees.

"Sorry Buddy, but that's another thing about love, you can sometimes steer it where you want it to go, yet you gotta accept that there won't always be a spark there, and sometimes love's gonna blindside you and step out of nowhere, like it did with your mom and me, and like it did with Carole and me," he pats my shoulder, and I think it has stepped out of nowhere with David.

"Can you ignore it then?" I ask, "Can you ignore love and just act like they're a friend instead?"

"I need a coffee, yes it's decaff before you start, between you and Carole I'm gonna stay healthy," he takes his time making coffee and sits at the little table in back while I fidget in place opposite him.

"Son, love is complicated, it can hide behind infatuation, a crush, lust, friendship, hatred, anything and it doesn't always come at you the same way twice. One time it will tippy toe into your life and it's like a really good friend, it's happy and smiley and everything sweet and good in the world. Or it can crash into you, turn your world upside down rip your life into pieces but it's one hell of a wild ride. Most of the time it'll be somewhere in the middle. Love pretends to follow rules and then breaks them and your heart when ever it wants to, and it makes you do some very dumb things just to make the person you're with happy."

He sips his coffee and pulls a face, he can't get used to the fake milk and is trying to go without milk in his coffee, "But can you ignore love? Yes. But can you honestly sit down opposite that person and listen to them talk about the new boy in their life and how happy they are, can you put a smile on your face and be happy because they're happy? I love you Kurt," he's giving me his 'lecture' look, "But I know you too well, you always try and make people happy, you want the best for them, and yet you don't always think about the consequences of your actions, the fall out that happens to other people. You got real hurt with Finn and you weren't honest with yourself about him. You got hurt with Sam but I'm proud of you doing your best to protect him, and I wish you hadn't had to, I wish I could have had him walk into our house so I could give him the 'Kurt is my son, have him back at nine, and I have a shotgun' speech."

Smiling at me he raises his mug and I roll my eyes but I smile back because as much I would have huffed about it I wished Dad could have given that speech to Sam at the time too.

"Now Blaine," Dad says and looks at me over the top of his mug, "You go down the road of 'just friends' and I will be there on the day he really finally sees you and I will give him the speech, or I'll be there on the day he sees someone else and gushes all about him to you."

Reaching out he holds my hand as something hot runs down my cheek, "Buddy you think about this before you go rushing in with him, you make sure you can do that, you make sure you can be there for him, because it's going to hurt so much if it happens."

Fishing a tissue out I wipe at my eyes, when did I start crying?

"There's just one more thing I'm going to tell you and then we got work to do. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will ALWAYS love you, I will ALWAYS be here for you. You're my son and there is nothing you can do that will ever change that, I believe in you too much, and I want you to be happy, I want you to love and be loved, to be cherished for everything you are, even the bad bits."

Standing up he washes his cup, "I'll be outside if you need me."

Shaking in my seat I wipe at my eyes and I know none of the guys will come in, they never do, they've seen my Dad and me have talks before and I usually end up crying or smiling. They'll be extra nice to me for a little while and then the joking will start up again, no one who can't get on with me lasts here, the others will kick him out before Dad has to.

When did this conversation turn to Blaine? At school yesterday they were mostly nice to me, Mercedes and Tina fussed me and no one mentioned Dalton…

That was strange, they should be cheering and celebrating and no one mentioned Dalton…

Oh, they think… Me and Blaine… Oh…

Well that hides my breakdown from talking to David.

Blowing my nose and splashing my face with cold water, plus a touch up of moisturiser, I go out and help Dad for the rest of the day.

Sweeping up at the end of the day, I normally hate the job, yet it's strangely soothing to swing the brush and bring order out of chaos. Climbing into the car with Dad he drives us home, his big strong hands steady on the wheel as I gaze out of the window.

At home Carole's made dinner and greets us warmly. Finn picks at his food and pushes his plate away, it's barely been touched. Dad nods at Carole and then says, "So Finn I got a copy of the game from the other night, what say you and me crack open a couple of my non alcoholic beers and watch it?" Finn just shrugs but Dad takes that as a yes.

It also means I wash up with Carole and invite her down to the basement to watch a romantic comedy.

Every few minutes her eyes dart to the basement stairs, "Dad will help him," I tell her confidently, "If he can deal with me, he can deal with Finn," I blink, "That didn't come out right," and I fiddle with my hair.

Chuckling she pats my shoulder, "I understand sweetie, he just needs a man's moment right now."

Glancing at Carole out of the corner of my eye I weight up my options, I really want to talk to my mom but she's not here and never will be, "Carole?"

"Yes honey," she's smiling at the screen.

"How do you know you're in love or that the person you're in love with is the right person to be in love with, and how do you know they'll treat you right before you fall in love with them?" It's a mouthful but I get it all out.

Freezing the film she turns to me and there's a lot more going on in her head that she's letting on, "Those are some very serious questions you just asked Kurt, do you want me to get your dad?"

Shaking my head I blurt, "We already talked today, about stuff."

Nodding she settles onto the chair, "Okay, well it's not a real answer but being in love is similar to having a crush but so much more, remember how you chased after Finn?" And I flush not wanting to talk about this with Finn's mother but I nod anyway, "Do you know what you liked most about him, what attracted you the most?"

Fiddling with button on my shirt I can't look her in the eyes and then I mutter, "He was nice to me," It sounds so stupid now.

"Oh sweetie," her hand rests on my shoulder, "At least you got some of your priorities right."

Wait? "What?" Isn't she going to yell at me?

This sad expression sits on her face, "Honey, far too many people chase fleeting passion thinking it's love, and people forget that 'nice' is a wonderful personality trait, that people will always like you if you're 'nice', and if your partner is 'nice' they're less likely to try and hurt you."

We both skip over the 'Rachel' moment that's appeared, "So nice is good?"

"Nice is good," she says. "And one day you are going to find a 'nice' young man who'll make the buttons on your shirt pop, no don't look at me like that, passion has it's place as does lust and romance, trust, respect, caring, adoration, and all the other good things that make up a happy healthy relationship."

Sighing she smiles, "Now telling love from a crush is much harder, the first time love sneaks up and hits you, well it hits hard and you usually don't know it until it's too late."

Lifting an eyebrow she leans in, "Finn's dad wasn't my first love, I thought I hated this particular boy but he got into my heart anyway and then he broke it, I was just a game to him and it hurt so much, he was a classic bad boy, just like Puck is," There's a fond look when she says his name, "Now I'm older and I can see there's a lot more behind that bad boy than he lets on, and I know he doesn't listen to me when I tell him chasing girls won't help him find the one he really wants to be with, because that girl will have the brains to walk away from the mess he is right now."

How did we get on to the subject of Puckerman? "So I'm glad you at least had the good taste to crush on Finn and then on Sam, so I'm going to assume that this Blaine boy is a 'nice' boy too. And Kurt I can't help you decide if he'll treat you right but the person you love should help you, should encourage you, just like you should do the same to them. If he ever hits you and if you ever hit him then you should walk away, there's something wrong in that relationship and no matter how much you love each other you're just not compatible."

It's not quite what I was looking for, not from Dad or her, but it's better than I had so I nod and we watch the comedy. Upstairs Finn gets his appetite back so things must have gone well with Dad.

And I'm a bit less confused, and I know how I'm going to deal with Blaine, I'll stay as his friend and I'll stop trying to impress him, he's not into me and that's that.

David.

Now David is another matter entirely.

Pushing it out of my head I do my facial and then I get into bed and stare at the ceiling as Finn creeps down the stairs and jumps onto his bed.

"Finn?" I whisper so he can ignore me if he wants to.

"Yeah?"

"Finn why did you love Quinn and Rachel?" I know it's insensitive of me, "And why did you date Santana?"

"Why?" Comes back at me in the dark and he sounds miserable.

"I'm sorry Finn, forget it," I roll over and pull the covers up.

Rustling and then, "No Kurt, why do you want to know?"

I roll back to stare across at him, there's some faint light in the room as I'm scared of the dark, but I can't really make him out. "Because I don't understand why you could love anyone who'd hurt you like that."

It goes silent and then he says, "It was easy, I'd just do what they wanted and they said they wanted to be with me, to be my girlfriend, they said they loved me. I liked them taking care of me."

The way he explained it made it sound almost like he was a sub to them, is that how things could work with David? He'd tell me what to do and I'd do it and what? Finn likes doing as he's told, but is being told what to do something I could enjoy?

"Thank you for telling me Finn," I lay there and try to imagine being obedient to David, of running around and doing the chores, well I already do that, and then my mind wanders off and I'm back in the shower room with him, this time he tells me to rub myself and I do, snapping out of it I bite my lip and I'm glad it's dark so Finn can't see my erection.

Well I now know that I enjoy obeying him for those sorts of things, at least in my head, reality will be a bit different, I think.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Finn?" I ask absently, thinking about Rachel's hideous jumpers and math to get rid of my problem.

"Do I need to beat Blaine up for you?" Its so earnest.

"No Finn, you don't need to beat Blaine up for me, we're only friends, and that is all we'll ever be," I pause and then add, "I learnt my lesson about trying to force people to care for me, so I'll take friendship and count my blessings."

"Oh, okay," more rustling, "Kurt?"

"Yes Finn," I sigh softly.

"You'll find him, one day you'll find the guy for you, and then I'll ask Burt if I can sit in on the big speech bit and maybe polish Burt's shotgun in front of the guy," Finn says.

"What?" I almost screech.

"Bro, if he's going to date you he has to be able to stand up to you, you can be kinda scary sometimes, and if he can face Burt he can anything, plus I want to see him pee his pants," he laughs.

"Finn Hudson, the future Mr Hummel will not pee his pants, and I'd have no reason to be scary to him anyway, I just want him to be happy," my thoughts continue to swirl in my head.

"Good, and as long as he makes you happy too Burt wont shoot him and I wont hand Burt the ammo," he sounds fierce. "Kurt?"

"Yes Finn," this is the longest conversation we've had since our parents got married.

"Is he gonna be like you and be into clothes and stuff, or is he gonna be more into sports and video games? Because if he likes clothes I won't have a lot to talk to him about, I'm not that into clothes, but I'd want to talk to him because he'd make you happy, and if he liked sports and video games it would easier to talk to him and make him feel welcome and stuff, so that would be super awesome."

Thankfully he can't see me roll my eyes in the dark, "I'll add that to my list of things I want in a boyfriend," I tell him dryly.

It bounces right off him, "'Kay, night."

"Night Finn."

Five minutes later and he's sound asleep his snores filling the room.

Other than helping me with Blaine, no ones given me anything I can really use, so I'm more or less back to square one, except I can say I'm either in love with David or I have a huge crush on him, I'm attracted to him, he makes me laugh, he's intelligent so I can have a proper conversation with him, and since we've been having coffee he's been making me happy too.

I guess I'm going to give him a chance.

Excited I pick my phone up and tap out a message to him with trembling hands, "Hi, What are you doing tomorrow? K."

Nothing.

I stew for five whole minutes.

Then my phone vibrates in my hands scaring me, "Church with my folks, then the gym till 4, why?"

He doesn't even sign it.

"What gym?" A plan starts up in my head.

"High School," and that's it, someone needs to teach this boy to communicate better.

"High School? How?" There now he has to say something back.

"As a jock I can use the gym outside of normal hours, they lock up at 5, until then I got the place to myself," now that's perfect for my plan and I grin to myself.

"Okay, so coffee Monday?" I change to subject to put him off the scent.

"K. Normal time?"

"Yes. Night." And I put my phone on the side as I smile to myself, I know just the right outfit too. Reminding myself that I need my beauty sleep I quickly drop off.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I'd hung out with Z most of the day until he got pissed with me and asked why I was moping so much, it's not like I can tell him about Kurt, so I locked myself in my room instead.

And then my phone beeps, god damn you Z, you better not be planning something. I nearly drop my phone when I realise that it's Kurt. "Hi, What are you doing tomorrow? K."

Well I still didn't find out why he was acting so weird and I hesitate and answer him, "Church with my folks, then the gym till 4, why?"

He must have been waiting for my answer because he asks, "What gym?"

"High School," I tell him.

It must have pissed him off and I can see his face now, "High School? How?"

"As a jock I can use the gym outside of normal hours, they lock up at 5, until then I got the place to myself," I guess he didn't know about that, most of the jocks don't and I tend to use it to my advantage, plus it's great to just relax and work out.

"Okay, so coffee Monday?" His question floors me and I smile, he doesn't hate me, he'll still accepts me as a friend, I didn't fuck it up completely.

"K. Normal time?" I check to make sure.

"Yes. Night." And the image of Kurt in my bed pops into my head.

Putting my phone on the side I grin to myself and go to take a shower, suddenly life if looking pretty good.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	22. 022 Locker Room Do Over

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 022 – Locker Room Do Over**

**Dave**:

It's been a good workout, just me and the track and then me and the exercise equipment. Nothing like working up a bit of a sweat and letting all my worries out.

Stepping out of the shower I don't bother to tuck the towel around my waist, no ones here with me. Drying my hair and my body I flex my shoulders, there's an itch between them like someone's here. Tensing I go to my locker and listen, nothing, getting my clothes out I make sure to put my back against the metal as I slowly dress. I'm probably just being paranoid, but being paranoid has kept me safe from Gabe on more than one occasion.

The last thing I put on is my belt, it can be a damn good weapon if you know what you're doing, or at worst a distraction for the person you're hitting.

A soft cough and I think I'm seeing things because standing there smiling at me is Kurt Hummel.

A Kurt Hummel who's wearing the exact same clothes he wore when I kissed him in the locker room. Everything about that moment is seared into my brain.

What the fuck?

Maybe I hit my head or something?

I stand there staring at him confused and waiting for him to say something, he stands there quietly staring back at me, that smile of his widens. Biting his lip he backs up and giving me a mischievous look he almost dances away behind the bank of lockers.

Intrigued I follow him but I slide around the other side. Yep he's still in the locker room but watching for me to come around his side. I can't help the smile that curves my mouth as I sneak up behind him and clear my throat.

He gives a high-pitched squeak and spins on the spot, his face is flushed and he's breathing a bit fast. My hands move on their own and gently grip his wrists.

I'm waiting for him to struggle to tell me to back off, he only bites his lip again and stares up at me. Slowly I back him up so he's against the locker that everything seems to happen at. He goes willingly. Not once does he break eye contact with me or speak.

Lifting his arms up I pin him as carefully against the locker as I can. That gets a response from him, a shaky little sigh. We're standing so close and I search his face but he's calm. Then he tips his face, his lips end up so close to mine, and his eyes shut.

Oh god I think he wants me to kiss him. Okay so this is a dream, it has to be, or else I'm in hell. I want to kiss him, I really want to kiss him, and fuck my cock is so freaking hard right now.

But I've been so good to him recently and he's been less and less scared of me, I'm not going to mess it up now, not for a moment's pleasure I'm going to feel guilty about so I shift my face and nuzzle into his neck instead and breathe in the heady smell of one Kurt Hummel.

He gasps and bucks in my hold but doesn't tell me stop he just moans, "David," and bares his neck to me.

I can't help the moan that's ripped out of me but I do stop myself kissing his neck.

"D…David," his voice is breathy and my hips thrust forward, and Jesus fucking Christ he opens his legs on his own and lets one of mine slide between his. "David please, I need to ask you something."

Oh crap.

He only came here to talk, I pull my head back and stare into his eyes but he's still not struggling or trying to get away from me, in fact he's started to pant and his pupils have dilated, I think he likes this.

And I belatedly remember the texts last night, he wanted to know where I'd be today, the little shit's intentionally ambushed me, but why?

"David," he swallows and then tries again, "David would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

And I go back to staring at him in total freaking shock, because Kurt Hummel has just asked me to be his boyfriend. When the hell did I die and go to heaven?

I blurt the first word that comes into my head, "Yes."

The tension in his body just rolls away and then he smiles and I'm still standing there like an idiot when he leans forward and kisses me. His lips are as soft as I remembered, but they're not stiff, they move under mine and I let him coax me into kissing him back.

It's the most amazing thing ever and holy hell I am so freaking gay for him.

Parting he licks his lips and smiles at me, I can feel this stupid goofy grin crossing my face and I don't give a crap. He leans back against the locker and goes limp just watching me.

And like that a switch is thrown in my head and suddenly some of his behaviour is making sense. It wasn't keys in his pocket when he hugged me in the mall he was hard. He wasn't down and depressed the last time in the coffee shop he was being submissive. And the restaurant, with the cheesecake, he wanted me to kiss him, he might not have meant it as a date but it damn well turned out like that.

This isn't a dream, it's real, somehow Kurt Hummel has decided he like likes me and he's really here.

Letting go of his hands I put my hands on his waist, making sure to keep them over the black jacket thing he's wearing and I gently pull him towards me. Other than a surprised blink he does what I want and I wrap my arms around him and hold him, he's a romantic, he's completely innocent and as much as I might want to do some very advanced stuff with him, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff yet either.

So I hug him and smile as he hesitatingly hugs me back. "Kurt," I murmur into his ear and tighten my hold on him, "Babe," I try out on him he jumps but doesn't say anything, we stand there like that until I can't help picking him up in my arms and do a dumb dance around the locker room his feet only just dangling off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Parking well away from my normal spot I can't see another car around and then I sneak into school, on a Sunday.

The things I do for love.

The hallways are eerily silent and I drift through them resisting the urge to start humming the mission impossible theme tune, there is something about a certain Mr Cruise that pushes my buttons.

Reaching the locker room door. I listen at it. I can't hear voices so I push it slowly open, and then I can hear the sound of a shower running. Closing the door quietly behind me I creep down the wall and peek in.

David's naked in the shower, and covered in delicious bubbles that are trailing down his wide muscular back.

Blinking I creep away to give him some privacy and to try and will away the problem I now have in my pants. This is not just about physical stuff, this is about love and romance and everything good.

The shower cuts out and I can hear his footsteps, they pause for a second and then his locker opens. I listen to the sound of clothes and try to guess what he's doing next, those are underwear, his jeans, a t-shirt and lastly his belt that he's threading through the hoops on his jeans. The buckle of his belt being done up.

This is it, the big moment.

I step out from behind the bank of lockers, where I've been hiding, and oh look it's the same one he kissed me at, what a coincidence.

Not.

Coughing to get his attention I stand there as this stupefied expression crosses his face and he stares at me in surprise. His eyes run up and down me and he clearly recognises the outfit I'm wearing, it's the same one from that fateful day when he kissed me.

Back then I was afraid of him, and he was hiding from me, for good reason, he doesn't have to hide anymore and I don't have to be afraid of him either.

Giddy with excitement I back up a bit and then playfully I dance back behind the lockers, it's only fitting I ask him to be my boyfriend where it all started.

Except he's not following me.

A cough from behind me and I whirl with a high-pitched squeak. He's smiling at me and my knees wobble. Then his hands are on my wrists, but their grip is so loose I could slip out easily.

He waits for a minute still smiling at me and then he begins to back me up until I can feel the hard unyielding metal of the lockers behind me, he stares into my eyes the whole time and I let him do what he wants to me.

It's a little scary not being in control but he's not doing anything we've not done before. And then he starts to lift my arms up, still so gently, and then he's got me pinned. I remember the last time he did this, it was so different but its affecting me the same way and a juddering sigh escapes me.

David's eyes have darkened and are searching my face. He's that close that I find myself moving my mouth closer to his and my eyes start to flutter shut, the eyelids are so heavy and my mouth is tingling.

Instead of taking what I'm offering he rubs his face into my neck and my eyes fly open at how good it feels for him to do that to me. This is the same as all the other times too but now I don't have to be afraid.

"David," I try to say his name but it comes out in this breathy moan as I shift my head to let him have better access to my neck if that's what he wants.

This deep dark sinful groan comes from him and it goes right down my back and into my groin. "D…David," I struggle to say and then he's pressing closer to me and my IQ goes on vacation as his leg touches my knees, he's done this before too and I automatically open my legs for him as that thick strong limb slides between mine and I almost forget to say, "David, please, I need to ask you something."

I'm not that kind of boy, I have to ask him first, then I suppose he'll be free to do whatever he wants to me.

He pulls back from my neck and his eyes stare into mine, I struggle to say, "David," but my voice isn't cooperating so I have to start again, "David would you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

If anything David's earlier surprised face is mild compared to now, he really wasn't expecting this at all. And then David says, "Yes," like I've handed him every Christmas and birthday present for the rest of his life in one.

He wants me. And I know he's said he wants me but now he's said yes and I have a boyfriend.

Me.

A boyfriend.

Tentatively I lean forward and press my lips to his, this time it's completely different and then he softly kisses me back. My toes curl and it's so loving and romantic I've wiped away the past, this is our do over and our new first kiss.

Pulling away from him I can't help smiling and then this silly goofy smile hits his face, he's happy, and he's letting me see it. He's so handsome and he's all mine now.

To my dismay he lets go of my hands but then his hands reach out to my hips and waist. And I'm tugged forward until our bodies are touching and his arms slide around me. It takes me a moment to realise he's hugging me. I'm being hugged by my boyfriend.

"Kurt," he mutters into my ear and I shiver at the sensations he's giving me. "Babe," I jump a little and I've now got a pet name given to me by my boyfriend.

My boyfriend.

I want to do a victory dance with a full backing of dancers and chorus singers and then suddenly I'm picked up, his arms like steel around me as he does a dance for both of us.

He's so happy that I quickly get over my mortification at his actions and I can't help giggling a little at his antics. This is a side of him I'd like to see a lot more of.

Putting me back down he smiles and it's so infectious, "Kurt, dude I wanna kiss you again," and I nod a bit startled that he's asked me and he touches his lips to mine for a second. "Awesome!" he says as he pulls back. "Now more importantly can you give me kissing lessons so I can kiss you properly? And then we can both enjoy it."

"Okay," I bite my lip.

"Yes," he lets go of me with one arm and does a cute little fist pump.

Turning serious he pulls me close again, "Dude, we're still meeting for coffee tomorrow, right?"

"Yes David," I agree, I'm still confused on what a submissive can or can't do.

"Good, because you and me are going to have to have a long talk about what we want from a relationship and we need ground rules for things we can and can't do." He tips my face up a bit more, "Because I have noticed that a certain wonderful boyfriend, that's you by the way, is acting fairly submissive," I flush brightly at being caught out, "And we both need to work out what's going to happen or not, because as much as I want to I'm so not ready for the physical stuff right now," and I'm surprised but nod at him, relieved he won't be asking for that from me right now.

He kisses my cheek, "Did you park in the school?" He asks and I nod, "Okay, I'll walk you to your car and then you do whatever you were going to do, but can I ask you to think about some of the things you want from me, I want to make you happy Kurt."

Grabbing his stuff from his locker he holds out his hand to me and I take it in mine, and then we walk through the school holding hands. It's like I'm drifting up on cloud nine, nothing could make me feel bad right now. His hand is so warm in mine, so strong and we keep sneaking glances at each other.

Walking me to my car, I open it and he motions me to get in, so I do. Then he takes my hand again and lifts it up to press a kiss on the back of it and I could swoon right here and now.

"Drive safe Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop," his hand reaches up and cups my face.

And then he makes me drive home.

Bouncing into the house I float triumphantly around humming and I end up cross-legged on my bed holding up the treasures he's given me one at a time and rereading all the notes and silly poems he's written for me.

Oh gaga I'm going on a date with him tomorrow.

Panicking I flee for my wardrobe, being careful to put my treasures away first, and I start frantically trying to come up with a first date outfit that doesn't look too much like a first date outfit.

My first date with my first boyfriend, who I've kissed for the first time, in a do over, today.

I don't bother with the list of requirements he asked for because I've known about them since before I was a teenager, I just hope David's willing to add romance to the list of things for us to do.

Pausing I hug myself and do another little dance, he kissed me, he hugged me, he said he wanted to do those other things with me but that he's not ready either so he won't be pushing me to do things like that yet.

Too keyed up to sit still I change into sweatpants and a grubby t-shirt and bolt up the stairs to hit the kitchen. I start batch cooking heart healthy cookies and brownies, I'll take some for David, he always has something sweet with his tea so I know he likes them.

Finn hovers and I let him eat some of the mix. Then I let the masterpieces cook as I tackle dinner. Dad and Carole check on me a few times. And Puckerman turns up, it's a bit tense with Finn but I ignore it all, today nothing can possibly go wrong, and I swear that boy has a way of knowing when food is almost ready, then I call everyone to dinner and I eat everything on my plate before the cookies and brownies are laid out.

Beaming happily at everyone I can't remember being this happy for so long, I even volunteer to wash up. Dad stands there and dries up, "So Buddy, how are you?"

"I'm good Dad, how are you? Are you still eating right? Hey maybe we can get you to join the gym or go running or something," my mouth motors on and I start humming again.

"Is there something I should know?" He asks and I freeze and stare up at him. "I mean with Blaine?"

Oh.

Shaking my head, "No Dad, we're friends and that's all we're going to be, he'll never see me that way Dad, I can accept that now. Thank you for your talk yesterday that really helped me."

He accepts it and nods, "Good, I've not see you this relaxed and happy for some time kiddo."

Throwing my arms around him I hug him and smile, "Dad, we won Sectionals, the bullying is nearly zero in school, we're a family, your health is good, life is good."

Skipping out of the kitchen I head down to the basement where Finn is struggling with his homework, so I help him out, I notice Puckerman's gone, I hope they didn't fight again.

Evening routines over with I crawl into bed and I'm asleep before Finn starts to snore.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

A giggle from Kurt and I whirl us both a little more manically.

Gently I put him down and he smiles up at me, "Kurt, dude I wanna kiss you again," I warn him and give him the chance to turn me down but he nods so I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Awesome!" and then I ask, "Now more importantly can you give me kissing lessons so I can kiss you properly? And then we can both enjoy it."

"Okay," he agrees and these are going to be some seriously fun lessons coming up.

"Yes, " I do a fist pump before I pull him close to me again, and then I can't put if off any longer, "Dude, we're still meeting for coffee tomorrow, right?"

"Yes David," he says.

"Good, because you and me are going to have to have a long talk about what we want from a relationship and we need ground rules for things we can and can't do." I tip his face up and he lets me, "Because I have noticed that a certain wonderful boyfriend, that's you by the way, is acting fairly submissive," he flushes at that, "And we both need to work out what's going to happen or not, because as much as I want to I'm so not ready for the physical stuff right now," he looks surprised for a second and then relieved, yeah we need time before we do that.

I can't resist his face and kiss his cheek, he giggles softly, "Did you park in the school?" I ask him and he nods shyly, "Okay, I'll walk you to your car and then you do whatever you were going to do, but can I ask you to think about some of the things you want from me, I want to make you happy Kurt."

Walking out I remember to hold his hand and his eyes light up like I've given him Christmas. His hand might be smaller than mine and it looks delicate but there's so much strength there too. I catch him sneaking glances and then we're both at it, grinning and looking away for moment before we're back looking at the other again.

Holy fuck I have a boyfriend, one who's happy to hold my hand, and is happy being with me. Gramps if only you could see me now, you'd be so proud of me.

I make him get in his car and then I lift his hand up and kiss it, like I've seen in the movies, he flushes again and I feel like I could go out and slay all his dragons for him.

"Drive safe Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee shop," I cup his face and he leans into my hand.

I have to watch him drive away and then I bust some seriously bad moves in the parking lot. Bouncing along I run all the way to Gramps old place and let myself in, it still hits home that he's not here and that he's gone but I drift into the kitchen and I get an idea.

Getting my phone out I video the place.

I know Kurt's wont be ready yet, but when he is I'll have a floor plan and videos of each room, he can suggest colours and shit so I can redecorate the place. It feels right that Kurt will be able to give the place a make over, I'm sure Gramps would approve of it.

I know I have to go home but I push it out of my mind for now I'm too psyched and happy to go there just yet.

Later I'll face reality but for now I'm happy here and I don't get to be happy that often. I can't wait for tomorrow and coffee. Pulling out a pad I start to jot down some things I want or think Kurt might want as well as some ground rules on him being my puppy.

I'll have to ease him into being a sub and I'll ease into being his Dom.

Hopeful for once I hum to myself and work on our relationship and maybe the start of our future together.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Hmm, not completely happy with this chapter, hope it was okay.


	23. 023 Laying the Ground Rules

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 023 – Laying the Ground Rules**

**Dave**:

Pacing in the mall I tug at my clothes trying to make myself presentable, I want to look good for Kurt but we've gone back to ignoring each other in school, and what if I just dreamed it all up?

My notebook is burning a hole in my bag and I keep looking for him.

I'm ten minutes early I doubt he's here yet.

I've tried to think of everything, I've put it all down. We can always add to it, and frankly I can't see us doing much more than holding hands and kissing anyways.

I can kiss Kurt.

I can hold his hand.

I can hold him tight against me and rub my nose against his neck.

I can do all that because he's my boyfriend.

The grin takes over my face and I go back to pacing.

But what if it was just a dream and he's only here to have coffee?

We'll soon find out when I go to hold his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Hiding in my baby I hope he likes the present I got him, two cookies and two brownies all sealed in a tub to keep them fresh for him. I check my hair and then hop out.

Walking over to the elevator I get in and try to compose myself but a silly grin keeps bursting out of me.

We've been ignoring each other at school, just like we used to, no one seems to suspect a thing. Well apart from Mercedes and Tina who think I'm seeing Blaine. I have to control this better or people are going to guess.

Weaving my way through the mall I spot him pacing outside the coffee shop, I quickly check my watch but I'm early so he must have gotten here really early.

He notices me and I make myself walk slower and sort of swish my hips for him, frankly I feel a little silly but his eyes are glued to my hips so I think that was a success.

"Hi," I bite my lip and smile at him.

"Hey," he says and holds his hand out to me, I take it in my own, it's a little sweaty I think he's more nervous than he's letting on. Gently he squeezes my hand, and a huge smile settles on his face, it changes his face completely.

"Wow," slips out because he really is.

"Huh?" He goes back to frowning.

"No, no, you need to smile more, you're amazing," I babble and then I realise I've just told him no, am I allowed to tell him no? This relationship's a little confusing.

"I'm amazing?" It makes him grin and my toes curl as butterflies explode in my stomach. "Ready for coffee?" he asks and I nod again.

David grabs the door and holds it for me, I slip through and he keeps hold of my hand the whole time, and then we queue while we hold hands and glance at each other.

By the time we reach the counter I know my smile has turned back to the silly one again. And that radiant one from him is back, and wow doesn't do it justice, I wish he could smile more often.

"The usual?" He asks me.

"Please," I tell him and he orders my coffee perfectly, gets a tea and a mini cheesecake slice with two forks. I pay and then slip my hand out of his to carry the tray. He leads the way to a booth seat off to one side and motions for me to slide in first.

And then my boyfriend slides in next to me and we sit side by side out in public and I sip my coffee as he stirs his tea.

Under the table our knees touch for the briefest instant and we both pull away and I hide behind my coffee cup as he digs around in his bag and pulls a notebook out. "Um I kinda worked on some of the big things," he looks at me and opens it up, "I thought it would be best if we set up some of the ground rules now."

Oh, we're doing this now?

I guess I have to do as I'm told so I use it as an excuse to shift closer and my knee ends up next to his.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I spot him walking quickly towards me. He stops in his tracks for a moment and then walks forward confidently and like he's on a runway. I wonder what he wants to do when he leaves school, he could totally be a model and everyone around him is looking at him, which doesn't surprise me, will you look at what he can do with those hips of his.

"Hi," he bites his lip and gazes up at me in such a way I know it wasn't a dream, I'm really dating Kurt freaking Hummel, he's agreed to be mine.

"Hey," is all I can think of to say and I hold my hand out to him, he takes it and I realise the damn thing is sweaty, but I squeeze his hand and I'm so fucking happy and giddy.

"Wow," he says and blinks.

"Huh?" Is something wrong, have I overstepped any boundaries he has?

"No, no, you need to smile more, you're amazing," he blurts out and then flushes.

The wow was a good wow and I grin, "I'm amazing? Ready for coffee?" He nods and I hold the door open while keeping hold of him and then like two sappy idiots we queue and keep looking at each other.

Damn if the guys could see me now, and if they weren't a bunch of homophobic dicks, they'd be calling me all sorts of names for being so damn gay about this. But screw it I like holding his hand. And I love him smiling at me like this, it just feels good.

At the counter I check he wants his usual order and then I can't resist the cheesecake, I might be able to tempt him into a tiny bite or two. He pays and carries the tray, and I find us a booth.

It's at the back and no one will be sitting behind us so I get him to sit down and then I slide in after him. I'm allowed to now, we're boyfriends. It's a little awkward as he sips his coffee and I stir my tea.

In my head we've done so much but sitting here with him is better than any fantasy I've ever had about him. Our knees touch and we both pull away.

Fishing my notebook out of my bag I say, "Um I kinda worked on some of the big things," I open it up on the table, "I thought it would be best if we set up some of the ground rules now."

Kurt scoots closer to me and our knees touch under the table, damn he has such cute knees too.

Nervous I point at a few things like he can't see them himself, "I've kept it simple. One day in the future, whenever we get to it, even if that means we never get to it, I'd like you to call me 'Master' in pre-arranged scenes. I don't have a pet name for you but I really like calling you 'Babe' so I hope you don't mind it, if not I'll change it until you're happy with it too."

Moving on I get to, "And these are the safe words, again we can change them if they don't work properly. I thought I'd stick with something traditional, Red means stop or no, Amber means slow down or I need a moment, and Green means yes and more. Both of us will be able to safe word and we both have to respect the safe words, we have to be able to trust each other."

Shrugging I wave the rest of the writing away, "We're not ready for the rest so I was hoping that you would be fine with hand holding, hugging and kissing." Digging into my pocket I slide a paper package across at him, "And this is for you."

I watch him open it and pray I don't fuck this up, the way his whole face lights up I know I haven't, he likes it, "Oh David," he holds the charm in his hand and beams at me.

"Um, Kurt? Can I put my arm around you?" I ask him, I don't want to do anything he doesn't want me to.

He nods, so this is a good time to work on a rule, "Kurt, I need you to say either 'Yes' or 'Green' when I ask about things like that, I don't want to assume that you've heard me and push you or make you feel uncomfortable. Plus if you don't like it once I do it I need to know that you'll be clear to me that you don't like and we won't do whatever it is again," oh god please let that have made some kind of sense.

His eyes widen and he nods and then he says, "I mean 'yes'?" Is that right?"

"That's perfect Kurt," and I put my arm around him letting it rest across his shoulders. Oh man I never thought I'd ever get this far with a guy. He squirms a little and gets comfy and then he's beaming at me, he likes it.

Awesome.

"So what do you want to add to our list?" I nod at the notebook.

"Nothing," he says, "You've already put it down, the only thing I could think of was 'Romance.'"

"Oh," Damn I'm not doing too bad at this. "Cool. But if I screw up let me know, I've never been in a relationship before and I want both of us to enjoy it," he nods at me and then I ask him, "So how was Glee?" He rolls his eyes and tells me about the new drama unfolding, honestly how do those kids even function?

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

He points to the note book and I look at where he's pointing, I can speed read, so I'm sure I can skip ahead of him soon, "I've kept it simple," he says. "One day in the future, whenever we get to it, even if that means we never get to it, I'd like you to call me 'Master' in pre-arranged scenes," Oh, I think that over, I remember reading about scenes, I can act that out, no problem. "I don't have a pet name for you but I really like calling you 'Babe' so I hope you don't mind it, if not I'll change it until you're happy with it too," I can live with babe, my boyfriend has a cute name for me already.

And I notice he's giving me time and the chance to say no or to veto things.

His finger moves down the page and my heart hitches in a good way, "And these are the safe words, again we can change them if they don't work properly. I thought I'd stick with something traditional, Red means stop or no, Amber means slow down or I need a moment, and Green means yes and more. Both of us will be able to safe word and we both have to respect the safe words, we have to be able to trust each other."

I can't think of anything he'd need to use a safe word on but it makes me breathe easier, because he's given me words that I can use to protect myself with.

He waves the rest of the writing away, "We're not ready for the rest so I was hoping that you would be fine with hand holding, hugging and kissing."

I can do hand holding, hugging and kissing.

Rooting around in his jeans pocket he then slides a paper package across at he, "And this is for you."

Opening it up I don't find a normal plastic charm, I find a plastic red heart, the piece of paper just has a cartoon David holding it out to a cartoon Kurt, the heart has the words 'All my love' in bold black writing, "Oh David," I can't believe how amazing he's being to me.

"Um, Kurt? Can I put my arm around you?" He asks me and I can feel a theme coming along here.

Nodding I go back to studying the little charm he's given me.

"Kurt, I need you to say either 'Yes' or 'Green' when I ask about things like that, I don't want to assume that you've heard me and push you or make you feel uncomfortable. Plus if you don't like it once I do it I need to know that you'll be clear to me that you don't like and we won't do whatever it is again," he tells me off gently.

It counts even for things like that? Nodding I realise I've done it again and then I say, "I mean 'yes'?" Is that right?"

"That's perfect Kurt," he praises me and he puts is arm around my shoulders. A boy who is dating me is putting his arm around my shoulders. And that same boy is grinning at me, I wiggle to get his arm to fall just right and then I grin back at him.

I was a little worried about dating and the puppy thing but all I have to do is say yes if I agree to let him do things like put his arm around me and it feels amazing.

"So what do you want to add to our list?" he glances at the notebook.

"Nothing," I admit, "You've already put it down, the only thing I could think of was 'Romance.'" And he is killing it in the romance department. I have a boyfriend who's naturally romantic, how much better could my life get?

"Oh," He seems surprised then happy. "Cool. But if I screw up let me know, I've never been in a relationship before and I want both of us to enjoy it," I nod because I want both of us to enjoy it too, "So how was Glee?"

Rolling my eyes at him I tell him the latest drama as Rachel is now scheming to get Finn back, and Finn's determined to avoid her, which in the small choir room is hard to do.

Mr Schue is determined to just hand solos out to anyone who sits near him, apart from me, though I nearly stole one from Rachel she had to seriously work to get it.

David tells me about his day and I lean back into his arm and rest my head on his shoulder, I never thought I'd ever get this, I smile up at him and he smiles down at me.

All too soon my alarm on my phone is blaring and we have to leave. Walking through the mall he holds my hand and insists on escorting me to my car. In the elevator he steps closer and I just know he's going to kiss me soon, my stomach gets more butterflies, oh please don't let my breath smell.

Going to my car I unlock it and turn to look at him, "Can I kiss you?" he asks me and I nod.

Oops, I quickly say, "Yes, yes you can kiss me."

That earns me a smile and he reaches up to cup my face, his kiss is soft and gentle, it still sizzles through me. "We really need to find somewhere we can have that first kissing lesson," he murmurs and kisses me again.

"Why?" I mumble wanting his lips on mine more, "You seem to be learning pretty quickly," he strokes my face and kisses me again so I press harder against his lips.

"Hmm, guess I can't be too bad if you kiss me back like that," he huffs a laugh at me. "Okay babe, you go home or whatever you were going to do. Are you free for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm free for coffee," I tell him and then ask, "Please can I have more kisses?"

"That is a great big green," he chuckles and we kiss once more, "But I want to take you somewhere nicer than a parking garage to kiss you."

Pouting a little I let him pull away and when I walk to my car he pats me on my ass. I freeze and stare back at him and get that goofy look.

Driving away I leave him waving after me and I have a few things to think about tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

When I tell him about my day he leans back and rests his head on my shoulder, he's relaxed enough around me to do this.

And then the damn phone is going off, we tidy up and as we leave I take his hand and tell him I want to walk him to his car, he's fine with it and I get to hold his hand for a little longer. I move closer to him in the elevator and he smiles at me. In fact he hasn't stopped smiling yet, I like it on him, he should always smile.

Strolling to his car he lifts the remove and it beeps to let him know it's unlocked. And then he turns to me waiting. Not wanting to disappoint him I ask him, "Can I kiss you?"

He nods and then catches his mistake and says, "Yes, yes you can kiss me."

Awesome.

Stepping up to him I cup his face and I move slowly so I don't upset him and then I kiss him. His mouth and lips accept mine. "We really need to find somewhere we can have that first kissing lesson," I mutter and kiss him again because I want to never stop doing this.

"Why?" he murmurs, "You seem to be learning pretty quickly," I stroke his face and kisses him again and the sweet shy little bitch presses harder against my lips. Oh he does like this.

Teasing him I tell him, "Hmm, guess I can't be too bad if you kiss me back like that," I chuckle. "Okay babe, you go home or whatever you were going to do. Are you free for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm free for coffee," and then he asks, "Please can I have more kisses?"

His wish is my command on this subject, "That is a great big green," we kiss once more, "But I want to take you somewhere nicer than a parking garage to kiss you," I'll have to come up with something, it's too cold to hang around outside.

As he saunters off I pat his ass and he goes bug eyed and stares at me, but he smiles at me. I wave at him as he drives off in a damn SUV big enough to transport the whole damn school.

Going to my truck I start the engine and go to Gramps. I have some planning to do tonight.

I end up staying until the last minute possible and skid into home just before curfew. The only notes of places we can go to are the back seat of his big ass car, Gramps, or somewhere in school which is damn risky.

Escaping to my room I bolt the door and do my homework, there's no point in slipping now, not when I get a chance to be happy. I'll have to be extra careful; it's not just me I have to protect but Kurt too.

Curling up in bed I drift off and thank god very sincerely for giving me a chance with Kurt and I pray for the wisdom not be a complete idiot and that I don't fuck this up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Finishing up my homework I have dinner with my family and then I escape to my room, well our room now, the sock sitting on the side is seriously gross and I daren't touch it in case it has some kind of fungus on it.

Logging in as Finn I go and search for a few things on the internet. David had put down the bit about him being called master, the safe words, just kissing, romantic, but he'd put things down like chains, collar & lead, barking and then spanking.

Not feeling too brave I look up collars and after a few false starts I stumble across some pictures, most are provocative, but a few are strangely peaceful, I even get a few fictions about the first time they get 'collared' or 'owned' or 'possessed'. The subs want to be collared, they compare it to their doms putting a ring on their finger, that this is a big step, a committing step.

And David already has that down on his list of wants.

Deciding chains are less scary than spanking I go to find chains and I'm really not sure that is my thing, and then a few of them look like the chains are just for show, that they're part of the outfit, because they're not wearing much else and the chains are draped in such a way that they're fashionable. Hmm I can do fashion chains, that isn't scary, maybe we can compromise on that.

I can work chains into my outfits if that's what David wants.

Pleased with that outcome I go and look at spanking, I keep getting directed to THOSE sites and I have to keep looking until I find one that seems to be what I'm looking for. And I've just found out what David's going to do to me if I break the rules. I can't remember my parents ever lifting a hand against me, and I'm seriously worried that David spanking me will encourage him to just hit me if I do something he thinks is wrong.

Maybe I can just keep saying Red to get out of being hit by him. He was really serious about me saying yes or green before he'd kiss me.

I can't find anything about barking but I can guess that if he wants me to be a puppy he wants me to bark like a dog too. I find some recording and listen to them, they can't be that hard to imitate and I'm an actor I can find my inner dog to make my boyfriend happy.

My boyfriend.

I smile and hold the little plastic heart in my hand. My romantic boyfriend at that.

Humming I get ready for bed and as Finn creeps down the stairs I wonder where we can go that we can practice kissing, my lips tingle at the thought of more kissing and I roll over pulling the covers up.

The auditorium, I have keys and he did agree to dance lessons, I can teach him to dance, which will also put him really close to me and then we can do lots of kissing.

Sighing happily I snuggle down and drift off to sleep before realising I never gave him the cookies or brownies.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	24. 024 Boyfriend

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 024 – …Boyfriend**

**Kurt**:

Pulling into the parking garage I start searching for a space and then a few levels up I spot a very familiar looking truck, a truck with a space opposite it. Smiling to myself I back my baby into the free space and when I hop out I grab the cookies and brownies stowing them securely in my bag.

Hurrying to the elevator I bounce in place and then all but skip through the mall to the coffee shop. As suggested by the truck he's already there and waiting for me.

This time I don't bother altering my walk, I just want to spend as much time with him as I can.

I've spent all day looking out for him and only caught glimpses of him, which is probably good as I then spent ten minutes grinning, and even Rachel's taken some time out of her self absorbed world to notice me, I'm going to have to be more careful. I want to tell all my friends and family, especially Dad and Mercedes, about David, I want to babble about him for hours and show off the beautiful charms he's bought me, but I can't in case his family hear about it and hurt him.

Finally I'm here and I root in my bag to hand over the goodies, "Hi David, I made these for you, well I did them Sunday, I was just so happy, and then I was going to bring them yesterday but I forgot and left them in the car and now I've finally remembered them."

He blinks at me a few times and I flush, I'm still a little nervous around him, he reaches out and takes the little bag from me and checks it out, "Awesome, you made me cookies, and are those brownies?"

"They're heart healthy ones and yes those are cookies and brownies," I think he likes them and he beams at me.

"Thanks Kurt," he strokes a finger down my nose and I go cross-eyed to watch him do it, "Can I kiss you?" He asks.

I nod and then remember the rules, "Yes please."

"'Kay," I'm expecting a kiss on my mouth, which is already tingling, and then he brushes his lips across my cheek. And just like the time I really got to talk to him he surprises me and I flush harder at the romantic gesture.

Oh swoon.

"Ready for coffee?" He holds his hand out and I take it as he leads me to our date.

Our date.

Because I have a boyfriend.

Smugly I strut next to him and as he opens the door for me I smirk at him, "Thank you… Boyfriend."

His eyes widen and then he laughs, he actually laughs this deep happy laugh, I did that, I made him laugh as his eyes go green, "Yeah I guess I am… Boyfriend," and my heart hammers in my chest while we stand in line. This time I gaze at him and I don't look away when his eyes meet mine, because I can look, and he looks back.

A loud cough and I nearly jump out of my skin to see the queue has moved and I step forward blushing, and David chuckles softly, "Damn your eyes are distracting," he murmurs and I flush harder wondering if you can actually die of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Since I now know which side Kurt parks I swing in there and then go to pace outside the coffee shop, I'm only five minutes early and he's one of the few people I know who are usually on time or a bit early, it's nice, we can just get on, instead of hanging around waiting for freaking hours.

Things at school and home are really quiet and I'm enjoying my life for once. The guys are behaving and the detentions are forcing them to get their grades up. Gabe in hospital means home is pleasant, Cain's too busy being dumb and Solomon is currently addicted to some dumb online game so that'll keep him out of my hair for a few months.

And then my gaze is drawn to a certain little diva swishing his way towards me, he looks in a hurry and then he's here, he doesn't say anything just roots around in his bag and then hands over a small paper bag, "Hi David, I made these for you, well I did them Sunday, I was just so happy, and then I was going to bring them yesterday but I forgot and left them in the car and now I've finally remembered them."

Wow, now that was a mouthful and I think he might be nervous, so I look in the bag, and fucking hell he's only gone and baked for me, Hudson goes on and on about his frecking cooking, and even Puckerman has boasted about eating over on Kurt's night to cook.

My mouth starts watering as the smell wafts up at me, "Awesome, you made me cookies, and are those brownies?"

"They're heart healthy ones and yes those are cookies and brownies," he says and I grin at him, if they taste half as good as they look they're going to be amazing.

"Thanks Kurt," I stroke my finger down his nose, how many times have I wanted to do that, he's so funny the way he goes cross-eyed to watch me do it, "Can I kiss you?" I ask.

He nods and then says, "Yes please."

"'Kay," Personally I want to grab him and have a make out session right now, instead I gently kiss him in the cheek, I've wanted to that for ages too.

And I make Kurt Hummel blush, oh god I've got to make him do that again, far too many images about how I could get him to flush flash in my mind and I shove them to one side, "Ready for coffee?" I hold my hand out and he takes it.

As we walk to the coffee shop he starts to hum under his breath and there is something insufferably smug about him, when I open the door for him he actually smirks at me and says, "Thank you… Boyfriend."

I have a fucking boyfriend, me, a boyfriend, and one that's clearly happy to be my boyfriend and is revelling in it to.

Today is an awesome day and I laugh happily, the laugh no one but Z normally hears, "Yeah I guess I am… Boyfriend," I tease him back and he flushes and looks like I just handed him the moon.

We end up staring at each other and those eyes of his suck me in, are they blue, or green or grey or some colour I just can't name and my hands start to itch, the need to paint his face, his eyes grips me.

A loud cough and I glance up to see the queue has nearly gone and we're holding people up, we move down and he's blushing again so I tease him with the truth, "Damn your eyes are distracting," and he flushes harder.

I put our orders in and don't bother with food, he's brought me something and I'm so trying one of his cookies. Before I can get there Kurt's got the tray, "Babe, I can carry it if you want, I want to look after you."

"It's fine David, maybe next time," and I nod determined to carry it next time and give him a break.

Finding an out of the way booth I get him to slide in and then sit next to him, under the table out knees kinda seek each other out and press against the other.

Stirring my tea I pull one of his cookies out and he's staring at me, "What?"

"You're not supposed to eat your own food in the shop!" He hisses and looks around scandalised like the mall cops are gonna descend on us like the wrath of god.

"It's a special occasion," I shrug and bite into the cookie, holy shit that is a good fucking cookie, I make a noise and he flushes, "Dude, this is an awesome cookie," I may have groaned again and Kurt goes quiet while he sips his coffee.

The cookie is soon gone and I lick my fingers so I don't miss any crumbs, "Kurt, you make divine cookies babe, I love the gift you gave me, thank you."

"You're welcome," and his voice is soft and husky and goes straight to my cock, oh great now I have a boner and I'm doing my best not to scare him, I don't want him to think I wanna jump him, well I do, but I also wanna do the other stuff to.

Distraction via cookie out of the way I sip my tea and then tell him, "I've been thinking about where we can meet up, all I've got so far is your car 'coz it's got a backseat, the school, but that's risky, and I know you're not going to be ready yet but my Gramps," I have to stop for a few seconds, "Um, my Gramps left me his house, it's only one level and it's in the retirement area of Lima, real quiet and the neighbours are friendly, though one has this thing about flamingos in her garden."

Fishing my phone out I load up the videos, "Even if you never want to set foot in the place, can you take a look and give me some advice on redecorating, I plan on moving in when I'm eighteen, and then I'll either rent it out or sell it when I go to college."

He stares at the screen and plays the various videos, he swallows and looks at me, oh god maybe he really hates it. "David, thank you for letting me see this, and what kind of ambiance were you aiming for with the redecorating, please tell me you're not keeping the colour scheme."

Thank god, he just hates the colours, "Just simple and boring, easy to keep up and not expensive. I can't really change the kitchen only paint it, and the same with the bathroom, all the other rooms I'm gonna strip out any wallpaper and the carpets and start again. Only I'm on a really tight budget."

Thinking it over he nods, "I'll start looking around, do you have the dimensions of the rooms?"

Pleased that he's helping me I show him my notebook with floor plan and room dimensions, he looks pleased too and copies it all into his notebook.

My boyfriend is awesome and I tell him that, he flushes again and preens at my words.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

At the counter he orders and when I grab the tray he offers instead, and it's nice that he wont make me do all the carrying he wants to look after me, I offer to let him carry it next time and he grins at the compromise.

He makes me sit first at the booth and then he's sitting next to me, our knees gravitate towards each other and neither of us pulls back this time, we leave them there.

As I sip my coffee he pulls one of my cookies out and I can't help staring at him horrified, "What?" He asks looking cutely confused.

"You're not supposed to eat your own food in the shop!" I tell him and try to keep a low profile in case we get arrested and thrown out.

"It's a special occasion," he says and I'm reminded that my boyfriend is a bit of a rebel and one of the school badasses and I'm dating him, secretly, but still dating him. He bites into the cookie and he makes this noise like he did in the showers, "Dude, this is an awesome cookie," he moans, he actually moans in public and I shift on my seat as I now have a problem down below.

Hiding behind my coffee I sip at it and watch as he slowly licks his fingers in a way that should be completely illegal. Oh my. He's absolutely shameless and the flush on my face heads for my chest at double speed.

"Kurt, you make divine cookies babe, I love the gift you gave me, thank you," he says and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"You're welcome," and surely he must notice the catch in my voice.

"I've been thinking about where we can meet up," he carries on, "All I've got so far is your car 'coz it's got a backseat, the school, but that's risky, and I know you're not going to be ready yet but my Gramps," he stops for a second, "Um, my Gramps left me his house, it's only one level and it's in the retirement area of Lima, real quiet and the neighbours are friendly, though one has this thing about flamingos in her garden."

Flamingos?

And his Gramps is sounding like the more long-term solution to our clandestine meeting place problem, though it's interesting we both thought of the school as another one.

He grabs his phone and fiddles with it, "Even if you never want to set foot in the place, can you take a look and give me some advice on redecorating, I plan on moving in when I'm eighteen, and then I'll either rent it out or sell it when I go to college." Oh he's already thinking that far ahead on his future? Most of the kids in school are caught up in the now, only a few of us are that far sighted.

Oh my dear shades of Versace. No. The colours are just… There are not words to describe this travesty to taste. No wonder David wants to redecorate. I wonder if there is away to scrub my eyeballs to remove the images.

"David, thank you for letting me see this, and what kind of ambiance were you aiming for with the redecorating, please tell me you're not keeping the colour scheme," Please let him not want to keep the colours.

Apparently I amuse him because he snorts and then says, "Just simple and boring, easy to keep up and not expensive. I can't really change the kitchen only paint it, and the same with the bathroom, all the other rooms I'm gonna strip out any wallpaper and the carpets and start again. Only I'm on a really tight budget."

Hmm, it's possible; it'll be boring but liveable. Maybe 'Cedes and Tina can give me some input, and then I have to stop because I can't go running to them about this. Damn.

It's up to me then to help him and this poor little house, "I'll start looking around, do you have the dimensions of the rooms?"

David's done one better, he's made a floor plan with all dimensions including height of rooms. Oh my. My boyfriend gets better and better. Let the girls have the idiot Neanderthals I have got me a special case of intelligence, looks, romance and hawtness, that last word is quoting 'Cedes.

Quickly I copy down his notes and then jot a few words, I'll start scouting out some cheaper paint and carpets, maybe some end of lines, the sizes will be limited but who cares, the rooms aren't that big, and other than the living room the shapes are fairly standard.

"Thanks Kurt, you're a totally awesome boyfriend for agreeing to help me with this," and I can't help preening under his words.

"Thank you David, I love makeovers and you've just offered to let me loose on a house, trust me this is my pleasure," I scoot a bit closer to him. "And I was thinking about where we could meet too. Your Gramps sounds good, and my car, well that could get a bit chilly. I thought maybe the auditorium, we can book after school slots, and I have a key."

Forging ahead I say, "And I know you thought about maybe learning some dancing moves, they really would help you with your sports, and…" I trail off as he leans in and smiles at me.

"You'd really try to teach me to dance? 'Coz I keep seeing all those ballroom dance programs," he rolls his eyes, "Z's mom's into them and they look graceful like you, I'm kind an elephant, I don't wanna tread on your toes and break them."

He says a few other things but I'm a bit distracted by his mouth moving, "Kurt? Dude? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, fine, absolutely. Did you know you have beauty marks on your face right near your mouth, and that your bottom lip is really…" blinking I pull back from him and oh heavens I'm blushing again, damn you creamy complexion.

"Okay you just sold me on the idea, we'll try the auditorium," he stands up and I want to kick myself for making him leave, "Come on babe, let's take this to your car, because if you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions."

Oh.

Now I mentally pat myself on the back for making him leave.

Hurriedly we clear the table and then walk to the elevators and my car, hitting the key to open it I bite my lip in anticipation and then my phone rings, "It's Finn," I hover in place and I don't want to answer it, and I glance at David.

"You'd better answer it," David sighs and leans against my car looking far too good for his own good, my brain is so fried.

Plastering on a smile I answer, "Finn."

"Kurt, you gotta help me," his panicked voice comes over the phone, "I tried to make pancakes again because Rachel tried singing at me in the parking lot," I face palm and rub the bridge of my nose, "And then before I got to even make the mixture I may have grabbed the wrong bottle and I think it's bleach, only it's sort of exploded in the microwave which is smoking and now the fire alarm has gone off."

"Finn!" I yell to get his attention, "Can you safely turn the microwave off at the wall?"

"Got it!" He says cheerfully and then starts coughing, "Urgh that's horrible, it's even worse that Puck's feet," I do not what to know how he knows that.

"Right, now open the kitchen windows and go put a coat on and wait outside in the nice clean fresh air, I'll be there soon," I give him a few more pleasantries and then hang up, yes there is a chance that the microwave will catch on fire and that the open window will simply fuel it, but I need him outside and not breathing in the fumes.

"David, I'm so sorry…" I don't get a chance to say anything else as his finger is on my lips.

"Shh, it's okay, well it's not because he could be hurt, so go save your step bro, leave me a message so I know you're okay, and then let me know when the auditorium can be booked for, and we will have uninterrupted us time with no brother trying to kill himself," he smiles down at me and kisses the tip of my nose, just what is it with him and my nose? "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," I hiss out and his mouth is suddenly on mine, its hard and demanding and I grab hold of him to steady myself as I kiss him back just as desperately and my head begins to spin in a good way.

"So… Boyfriend," he kisses me again, but softer, "Go rescue you're bro and remember, killing him counts as homicide."

It makes me laugh and I promise to drive carefully and go to and save Finn before I then kill him myself and hide the body. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him.

My hand creeps up and touches my lips, they tingle and I smile to myself, now all I have to do is fight for the auditorium and lock the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"Thank you David, I love makeovers and you've just offered to let me loose on a house, trust me this is my pleasure," Kurt scoots closer. "And I was thinking about where we could meet too. Your Gramps sounds good, and my car, well that could get a bit chilly. I thought maybe the auditorium, we can book after school slots, and I have a key."

A key sounds good.

No wasted time on driving anywhere.

"And I know you thought about maybe learning some dancing moves, they really would help you with your sports, and…" I lean into him and he stops talking, I had hoped he'd remember his offer.

"You'd really try to teach me to dance? 'Coz I keep seeing all those ballroom dance programs," I warn him, "Z's mom's into them and they look graceful like you, I'm kind an elephant, I don't wanna tread on your toes and break them."

I never ever want to hurt him.

A minute later I realise he's not paying me any attention, "Kurt? Dude? You okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, fine, absolutely. Did you know you have beauty marks on your face right near your mouth, and that your bottom lip is really…" he's staring at my mouth and he looks hungry.

God damn it I'm gonna get another erection if he keeps doing that.

"Okay you just sold me on the idea, we'll try the auditorium," I stand up wanting to get him on his own, "Come on babe, let's take this to your car, because if you keep looking at me like that I'm not going to be held accountable for my actions."

If anything he almost trips over his own feet in his haste to get out of the coffee shop. And that is frecking ego boosting. He's practically tugging me to the elevator and the bitch went and parked opposite me, oh he is just too fucking amazing for his own good.

Unlocking his car with a press of a button he turns to me and I can step closer when his phone rings, "It's Finn," he says and he's torn about answering it, he appeals to me.

Damn I hate being the good guy, "You'd better answer it," I lean against his car and shamelessly eavesdrop.

I know it's serious when Kurt starts telling Finn to turn things off at the wall and to open windows and wait outside. Finn blocked. The dude has no idea what a good brother he's being in making me keep my hands to myself.

I send Kurt packing but I can't resist a kiss, and I crush my mouth against his trying to let him know how much I want him, his hands cling to me and he kisses me back just as hard. Oh fuck, I'm in trouble now, he's much more passionate than anyone's noticed, he's flushed and breathing heavily, I make myself behave with the next kiss and wave him off.

Trudging to my truck I climb in and have to adjust my jeans.

Huh, I just agreed to dance lessons, how much more 'gay' could I get, maybe Kurt could teach me to sing too. Those Gleeks are really into singing and I wanna make him happy, I'm more of a crooner than anything, I hope it's enough for him.

Going home I drop in at Gramps and slide down a wall grinning to myself, Kurt wants me, like really wants me, and he's agreed to help me with this place too. I almost don't care if we don't go any further than kissing because I have got me a hot little number for a boyfriend. And he's smart, sassy, a real fighter, he's going to drive me insane and I'm gonna love every damn second of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	25. 025 One Two Three

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 025 – 1, 2, 3…**

**Kurt**:

Impatiently I stand by the back door of the auditorium, I didn't get to see David yesterday, well not properly. He had practice and I had to fight Rachel for the auditorium, plus I had food plans to make.

Yes admittedly I am stealing a Rachel Berry idea, but it was a good idea even if she executed it so badly, Finn at the time may have been tempted but he was with Quinn then. This time I'm not only dating the target of my plan I happen to know he wants to kiss me as much as I want to kiss him.

Quickly I lift my hand up and huff, everything is fine, and my breath is minty fresh from the frantic teeth brushing and mouth washing routine I did.

Everything is set on the stage, I've got the music loaded ready to go, now I just need a certain David Karofsky to turn up so we can get started.

My stomach is fluttering with all the butterflies but its so good and I feel slightly giddy too.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Strolling through the school I make a slight detour and then one jock on the track team and one cheerio are about to be busted for possession of alcohol at school, and oh damn they were egging the others on to start bullying again.

Oops.

And then all the kids are gone and the halls are eerily empty, I love it when it's like this. I can start to let my mask go and I have a certain Kurt Hummel to dance with and then kiss.

I hope the sweatpants and t-shirt I've got on are okay for the lessons.

Sneaking around the side I can spot him pacing and smirk to myself, he really does look so damn cute and his got this band thingy round his head to keep his hair out of his face.

Eagerly I walk down the corridor and when he spots me his whole face lights up and I nearly stumble, damn he gets me every time.

Taking my hand he drags me into the auditorium and locks the door behind him, he must trust me a lot to do that. Silently he leads me through the scenery to the main stage.

One side is clear and a sound system is sitting there waiting to be turned on.

The other side has a blanket rug thing and a pile of pillows and cushions. A picnic basket sits right in the middle of them. Guess that's what he meant when he said we could stay for dinner. If it's anything like the cookies and brownies he made I'm gonna love it.

Pulling me over to the sound system he smiles shyly at me, "Hi David, I missed you."

"Missed you too," I admit feeling like a sap but he beams at me so that's cool.

"So are you ready for your first lesson?" He tilts his head and exposes his neck and I get a little side tracked.

"Yep, though I have to warn you again I really can't dance," and I really can't, I have no sense of rhythm.

I was kinda worried he might turn in a powercrazed bitch when we did this but he very nicely helps me do some stretches and I have to bite my tongue when he does one that shows off his ass like that.

He's so fucking flexible I have to drag my mind out of the gutter.

Then he gently leads me through a simple beat of 1, 2, 3. It's suspiciously similar to the one he was teaching his dad and bro when I screwed up and made fun of him.

Searching his eyes he's smiling and not the slightest bit tense so I ignore it and then I have to lead.

Ten minutes later, several 'Sorrys' and a few bumps I'm starting to get the hang of it, I probably still look like a rhino but I'm a rhino who's no longer threatening to stomp on the graceful little bird dancing with me.

Breaking off the dancing he turns on the music, slow romantic music and he flushes up. Then we start again and bit-by-bit he's moving closer until he's leaning on me and his head is resting on my shoulder. I think he's trying to seduce me, good thing I'm willing, though he's such a romantic that could be his only motivation.

Hanging on to the last thread of my morals I dance him slowly around the stage.

I'm holding my boyfriend, the boy I never thought for an instant would ever willing agree to date me, and I'm actually dancing. Why the hell do guys whine about this? This is fucking awesome.

I have a legit excuse to put my hands on him, to get him close to me, and I shift the hand on his waist to his back, he doesn't say anything just sighs. I've only seen it in movies but I twist our other hands so they're closer to us and I totally pulled it off.

Grinning at my success I keep dancing and try to relax into the beat, to flow with it as Coach says, she keeps telling us to stop thinking about our bodies to go with our bodies instead. Then she drills us mercilessly trying to build muscle memory for us.

By the end I think I've got it, and when Kurt's alarm beeps he sighs and moves a little bit away from me, damn it, he needs to stay closer, so I can sniff him and revel in him being that close.

"Ready for some dinner? It's only a picnic, but I hope you like it," he bites his lip and I nod ready to eat anything he's made.

Leaving the music on he takes me by the hand and then tugs me to the little picnic area. Where he unpacks plates, cutlery and long stemmed plastic glasses, he's gone to a lot of trouble for this. And then I learn that picnic food is the best food in the world if Kurt made it.

Moaning I lick my lip and tell him, "Oh god, Kurt this is awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Suddenly he's there and he looks almost predatory stalking down corridor towards me. My knees tremble a little. Oh I hope this goes well, I hope he likes the food, I hope he likes the dancing, I love to dance, I hope we can continue to do dance lessons.

Reaching out I boldly snag his hand and walk backwards tugging him with me, he just follows and my heart beats faster as I lock us in. I've had second thoughts a few times but I trust David, he's made such a fuss over the green amber red thing that he has to really believe in it.

And the over dramatic part of me is wondering if this is when he reverts and goes psycho but I've been the one chasing him, he's let me know he's interested and respected the fact that I probably wasn't, so I don't think he'll do anything bad.

He glances at the stage and lifts an eyebrow at the little picnic area, maybe I'm being a bit forward but cushions would make it easier to kiss, and if we happen to lay down and get close, well I can always say red if things get too much.

Getting to the clear dance area I smile up at him, "Hi David, I missed you."

"Missed you too," he says and I almost break out the very bad dance moves Mr Schue has taught us.

"So are you ready for your first lesson?" I ask him nervously.

"Yep, though I have to warn you again I really can't dance," he really can't be any worse than Finn is, he might be my new brother but I can't deny he's a terrible dancer.

Warming up before hand is always a good idea so I show David some of the very simple stretches and try not to stare too much when his t-shirt rides up on his arms.

It also gives me an idea of how flexible he is and he's not too bad, better than Finn, probably about the same as Puck and Sam, and no where near as bendy as Mike is, but then even I have trouble keeping up with that boy.

Ready, I show him how to hold his hands, and I take the girl role, it doesn't bother me, and then I lead him in the simple steps I'd taught Dad and Finn. David doesn't seem to recognise them from that fateful day so I keep going and he begins to take over.

Near misses with my feet, we entangle our legs a few times, and some false starts and then we're dancing. I'm actually dancing with a boy, and not just any boy, my boyfriend.

Stopping for a few seconds I add some mood music, that just so happens to be some of my favourite romantic songs, and then we start again. When he's stopped making mistakes I take a big chance and sort of move closer, I've seen in it in so many movies and it turns out to be easier that I thought. Soon I'm resting against his big warm body and my head is pillowed on his shoulder.

He doesn't say anything and we keep dancing. Biting my lip I struggle not to burst in song, Glee has corrupted me a little. He smells so good and he doesn't stop dancing so I move with him gliding across the floor like we were born to do this.

The hand on my waist moves and I almost tense but he rests it in the middle of my back, he doesn't attempt to grope me, he's respecting my boundaries and then his other hand brings our joined hands closer.

This is now officially the most romantic thing I've ever done and I grin to myself. I really wish I could tell someone, I just have to tell someone about him, about how wonderful he is and it's eating at me a little.

Slowly he gets better and better, until he's picked up the beat and is moving us effortlessly so I close my eyes and get lost in the moment.

Until my alarm beeps and it's time for dinner, "Ready for some dinner? It's only a picnic, but I hope you like it," he nods so I take his hand as we walk to the picnic.

He sits down and I pull out all the plates and cutlery, I even brought the long fluted plastic glasses. Not once does he laugh, in fact he looks happy at everything I've brought.

And then he takes a bite of food, I hold my breath and he says, "Oh god, Kurt this is awesome."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	26. 026 The Kissing Lesson

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 026 – Kissing Lesson**

**Kurt**:

Nibbling on a sandwich I watch David check the contents of the rest of the picnic basket and he's happy with everything, even the fruit, as he picks up an apple and bites into it.

He lays back on the pile of pillows and cushions munching on the apple and I stop eating as I stare at his adams apple bobbing up and down. Snagging the long fluted plastic glass he holds it out to me, "Hey Kurt, how about a toast?"

"Toast?" And once again he proves to me he's anything but a knuckle dragging gorilla of a Neanderthal.

"Hmm, how about to our first proper dinner date, with amazing food, good company and oh yeah, you," he smiles at me and wobbles the glass so I hurry to clunk my glass to his and we take a sip of the sparkling pear juice.

"Since I saw Hudson wandering around the school, I take it he survived his little mishap," David says and I tell him all about it, at one point he blinks and mutters, "Bleach? What the fuck?" At the end he gives me a sympathetic look, "Dude, you have your work cut out for you, how the hell has that kid survived for so long?"

"I really don't know," I move closer and lay down near him, "I think Carole's as surprised as anyone."

Having finished his apple David drains his glass and looks at me, "So, you gonna eat that sandwich or are you gonna keep toying with it?" I flush and put it down, "I believe kissing lessons were offered," his voice has dropped and I can feel my face getting hotter as I nod. "You ready for those lessons or do you want to wait?"

Staring into his eyes I'm shocked at how much his face has softened, how gentle he's being, and I move closer to him, "I think I can remember how to kiss," I tell him trying to lighten the mood as my stomach clenches and I'm suddenly so very nervous.

"Good," he grins, "but if not, I'm sure we can learn together."

Together, I like the idea of that.

Sitting up he waits for me and I lean in slowly as his eyes track me, I stop just before my lips touch his, and stare into his eyes, they're darkening, and then he breathes out and I breathe in, when I breathe out he breathes in, something inside of me is struggling but not in a bad way, and with a groan I close my eyes and kiss him.

Just as with our do over in the locker room his mouth takes a moment and then he's kissing me back, it's even more perfect and suddenly he moans and I pull back worried.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask anxiously.

His eyes are closed and he opens them slowly, "No," his voice is rough, "God you're a good kisser.

Oh, he liked it, shyly I smile at him pleased, "You've never kissed anyone else," I point out.

Shrugging he says, "Yeah, but if that's what kissing feels like I can't imagine it getting any better without it killing me."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Rummaging in the basket I can spot way more food that either of us is gonna eat but damn that looks so fucking good, kinda like Kurt who's perching on a cushion and looking like temptation, I snag an apple and sprawl out eating it, he's even picked fucking awesome apples.

Lifting the long assed glass thing I tilt it towards him, "Hey Kurt, how about a toast?"

"Toast?" He's still playing with that sandwich and staring at me like I'm on the menu, which I am, and god thank you so damn much for this chance, now just don't let me screw this up and frighten him off or make me a bad kisser, he seemed to like the second kiss in the locker room and the ones when I walked him to his car in the mall.

"Hmm, how about to our first proper dinner date, with amazing food, good company and oh yeah, you," I offer and he taps his glass to mine as we drink to that. Pear juice like the stuff in the restaurant, he is such a little romantic, these little things clearly mean a lot to him.

"Since I saw Hudson wandering around the school, I take it he survived his little mishap," I hint and then Kurt relaxes and tells me all about it, and Jesus who let the idiot near bleach? "Dude, you have your work cut out for you, how the hell has that kid survived for so long?"

"I really don't know," he shifts around until his laying down near me bringing that poor sandwich with him, "I think Carole's as surprised as anyone."

Apple decimated I put the core in the handy bag and drain my drink, "So, you gonna eat that sandwich or are you gonna keep toying with it?" I tease him and he blushes, I so wanna explore where that blush goes, "I believe kissing lessons were offered," I mention and he nods slowly, maybe he wants to talk more first, "You ready for those lessons or do you want to wait?" I give him an out.

"I think I can remember how to kiss," he jokes as he puts his sandwich away and moves closer.

"Good," I tell him, "but if not, I'm sure we can learn together."

He gets this happy look on his face and I helped put that there, I'm not doing too badly as a dom then, even if we're only nibbling at the edges of it.

We both end up sitting up and then he leans in oh so fucking slowly, I want to rush and just kiss him, but now I'm getting that anticipation is good too, he stops and gazes into my eyes so I get the treat of seeing his eyes dilate and turn even more blue and bottomless, and then he closes them and kisses me with a groan.

Soft, his lips are soft, but firm, and I forget I'm supposed to kiss him back. And then my mouth just does what feels right and I can't help the little moan that works its way up.

Kurt backs of and I for a second I follow after him, "Did I do something wrong?" he sounds worried.

Opening eyes I hadn't realised I'd closed I try and gather my thoughts, "No," I tell him the truth, "God you're a good kisser."

Preening he points out, "You've never kissed anyone else."

Going for pure cheese I say, "Yeah, but if that's what kissing feels like I can't imagine it getting any better without it killing me." It is the truth and damn I have got to stop listening to the guys, they bitch about dancing but it's awesome, they say kissing is boring and it's anything but, and as a dom I have to be ready to talk honestly about feelings.

Yep, mind made up, the guys are fucking idiots who don't know what they're doing.

"Can I kiss you again?" He asks.

"Green," I close my eyes and wait. Those lips are soon on mine again and we both groan as we kiss. He keeps the kisses simple, soft pressings of lips on lips, each time he adds a tiny bit more pressure, and stays a little longer. Until we stop pulling away and just kiss as we take it in turns to moan softly.

Oh Christ he's making me so damn hard, so damn hungry for more, a hand cups the side of my face and Kurt's kiss turns insistent.

We both break away and breath heavily, "Wow," is all I can get out, flopping down onto the cushions I laugh, "Fuck, babe, you didn't tell me you were that good at kissing," I laugh again and rub my face, "Damn you realise this means I just kissed my boyfriend. On a date. After dinner and dancing."

Settling more gracefully to the cushions and laying on his stomach Kurt rests his chin on his hands, "Really? You liked the kissing that much?" He's preening again, "And you did what with your boyfriend? How terrible," he teases.

Rolling on my side I caress the side of his face, "Yeah dude, I don't know how I could possibly get over such treatment," I smirk, "Now all I have to do is convince him to go on a date with me again…"

His own trademark smirk appears and he lifts one of those shoulders, "Hmm, I think he could be persuaded to do it again."

"Awesome," I move closer, tilting his head I very tenderly brush my lips on his cheek where I'd been stroking the skin with my fingers, his eyes dilate again and he shivers.

"Roll over," I order him and after a second or two he does, Kurt Hummel is laying on his back right next to me and I decide to tell him everything I'm going to do before I do it, "I'm going to touch your face with my fingers," and he doesn't say no.

"Green," Kurt agrees.

I thought his lips were soft, his skin is like silk, it's not the kind of thing I normally touch but to keep my dad happy I own a tie or two and the good quality ones aren't even close to this. He's warm too, and I take my time tracing his face, his cheekbones, those almost dimples by his mouth when he smiles, his eyebrows, his forehead. Shit how did I miss all of this stuff when I was watching him?

Running my thumb up and down his jaw I can just make out the hint of shadow where he has to shave and it rams home how masculine he is, even as his eyes close and he swallows so the lump in his throat moves hypnotically.

"I'm going to kiss you," my voice is so husky I barely recognise it and he nods under my hand.

"Green," his own voice's husky too.

Scooting even closer to him I lay down and prop myself up with an elbow, then I lean down and over him and kiss him. This time it quickly heats up and I leave my other hand on his jaw rubbing up and down.

His moan is deeper and his hands grab onto my shoulders, one hand quickly moves to thread itself into my hair the other mimics my thumb but on my arm over the bicep. The way he's kneading the muscle I decide to try flexing it and he grunts pushing up harder into the kiss, so I do it again and then out of the corner of my eye I can see his hips roll, and oh god, he's got a boner, those pants of his hide absolutely nothing.

I'm balancing on a knife edge and he's encouraging me to jump, but I'm supposed to be in control, I'm anything but, my own cock is begging me to take what he's offering and the blood is pounding in my ears.

Somehow I rip my mouth from his and force out, "Amber, Kurt amber."

Falling onto my back I pant and I can hear him doing the same, "Christ, Kurt, everyone says making out is fun, but, oh my god, that's good."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"Can I kiss you again?" I ask feeling much more confident and I really want to do that again.

"Green," David says and I watch as he simply shuts his eyes. Kissing him again I enjoy the way he welcomes me and then I pull away. He doesn't say anything so I just keep kissing him over and over until it's as if my mouth is fused to him and I can dimly hear us both moaning.

The sounds shudder through me and head straight for my groin, pausing only long enough to kick my brains out of my ears in the process. All I can think of is kissing him and my hand rests on his jaw cupping it as I try and get closer to him.

Both of us pull back at the same time and I struggle to breath as my lungs are heaving and my heart is beating erratically, even as the rest of my body aches and burns in a good way.

"Wow," he falls back onto the cushions with a happy laugh, "Fuck, babe, you didn't tell me you were that good at kissing," he chuckles and rubs at his face, "Damn you realise this means I just kissed my boyfriend. On a date. After dinner and dancing."

Settling onto my stomach to hide my erection, I'm shocked at how good kissing him was, and I'm barely controlling my urge to do a big dance number with lots of jumping around singing, "Yes!"

"Really? You liked the kissing that much?" I ask, and scrap that, I want the entire cheerios team doing back up for me on my dance number, "And you did what with your boyfriend? How terrible," I tease him pleased that he's not just brushing off what he did, that it means something to him too.

He rolls over onto his side and then his hand reaches out to run down my face and I'm glad I'm on my front because that is making the problem worse, "Yeah dude, I don't know how I could possibly get over such treatment," he smirks, "Now all I have to do is convince him to go on a date with me again…"

"Hmm, I think he could be persuaded to do it again," I let him know and wait.

"Awesome," he says and moves closer, he's suddenly very predatory and his fingers tilt my face, I'm wonder what he's going to do and then lips are oh so gently kissing my cheek and I shiver under him, need pooling in my stomach.

"Roll over," he says and I blink in shock, I can refuse him, just say red, and I don't want him to see my problem but I don't want this to stop either so I do as I'm told, "I'm going to touch your face with my fingers," and he blindsides me again, no fast moves, no pushing things past where I want to go.

"Green," I tell him and my eyes watch his fingers lift up.

I've felt those hand shove me, I've felt them pin me, I've seen them throw footballs, lift weights, I know they're strong. What I didn't know is that they can be soft and gentle, the tips brush my face and he explores slowly leaving tingles behind that make me ache, when his thumb runs along my jaw line it's like he's found a direct cord linked to my groin and my eyelids are so heavy and flutter down to close.

Not being able to see him only increases the aches and tingles and I grip the blanket under my hands to hold onto something solid, I've heard the girls talking about kissing and boys touching them but they never said it felt this good.

"I'm going to kiss you," he tells me and his words are so deep, so full of hunger.

"Green," I'm so close to whimpering longing for him to kiss me.

Movement and warmth along one side, I think he just laid down next to me, and then his mouth is on mine, though he keeps tracing my jaw and I think I'm going to go out of my mind.

Moaning and not caring I'm making that kind of noise, I reach out, I end up with one hand in his surprisingly soft curls, the other resting on his arm, and I realise I'm rubbing circles on his arm when he flexes it, and oh sweet prada that's so good, he does it again and I just need more from him, so close to something in my head, in my body, and I'm unprepared for him to pull back from me and say, "Amber, Kurt amber."

Turning my head I can see him laying on his back and he's breathing as heavily as I am, "Christ, Kurt, everyone says making out is fun, but, oh my god, that's good."

And then I can see his erection straining in his sweatpants, oh, oh my. I did that. Me. Dizzy I concentrate on breathing and his hand shifts to hold mine, turning back I can see he's looking at me.

After five minutes we can finally move and David very firmly steers the conversation to school as we eat some more and then all too soon it's time to go home.

He helps me tidy up and then holds my hand as we leave, even carrying the picnic basket for me, at my car he leans on it and grins, "So can I persuade you to do that again?"

"YES," I tell him and then blush at how eager I sound he laughs and tugs me close for a hug.

"You are too good for my ego, and I really want to dance with you some more, eat good food, talk, and then I really want to kiss you again," his hands tighten on my body and I cling to him, "But I think we need a few new rules for making out, and one of them's gonna be no hands wandering under clothes, not yet anyway, if kissing you drives me that crazy then we need some time to get used to it first."

"Okay," I agree trying to work out why girls have so much trouble with guys, my boyfriend is a perfect gentleman; I'm not having any trouble with him at all.

We have to part and I hum all the way home, tomorrow I'll tackle the auditorium issue with Rachel again and battle for Sunday after David's finished in the gym.

Then I have to try not to distract myself with the image of him all sweaty and naked in the shower, luckily the streets are empty and I make it home safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's as wrecked as I am, and I reach out to hold his hand as he twines our fingers together just staring at each other.

Making sure to talk I get onto school and stuff and he doesn't fight it, we eat a bit more, and damn he did cookies for me, I have to have the most awesome and amazing boyfriend ever. Not only does he teach me to dance, makes out better than any wet dream I've ever had, but he feeds me too.

Tidying up we go to his car and I ask him, "So can I persuade you to do that again?"

Having listened to the guys I expect him to hold out or make me work for it instead he blurts, "YES," and then blushes.

"You are too good for my ego, and I really want to dance with you some more, eat good food, talk, and then I really want to kiss you again," Kurt's hands are gripping my jacket, "But I think we need a few new rules for making out, and one of them's gonna be no hands wandering under clothes, not yet anyway, if kissing you drives me that crazy then we need some time to get used to it first."

Because I know I really want to get under those clothes of his but I need to be in control when I do it, I need it in ways I'm not sure I can explain.

"Okay," he says and I have stand there and wave him off as he drives home.

Even in the cold my cock is very interested, when I get home I know what I'm gonna be doing tonight in the shower, and damn has Kurt given me some really good things to fantasize about. Though I think I could beat Finn at how quickly I can end it, so much for stamina.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	27. 027 Language, Love and Negotiation

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 027 – Language, Love and Negotiation**

**(or The Language of Love and the Art of Negotiation and Communication)**

**Dave**:

Well its finally Friday and I'm looking forward to getting out of this hellhole for the weekend. Yeah I can catch glimpses of Kurt in the corridors but I want to do more than look at my boyfriend, I wants to kiss him, to make him laugh, to find out everything that makes him tick.

Z's grumbling that he has double French this morning. "Jeez what where those idiots thinking about when they brought alcohol into the school? Man it blows that all our lockers got raided because of it."

"Hey at least your locker was empty of contraband," I tell him, "And so they rearranged some lessons, who the fuck cares? You know you like French, you're good at it. I got double freaking English crap, why couldn't it be science or something fun?"

That gives Z a chance to make fun of me and my nerdy ways as I walk along side him, the riff raff of the school getting out of our way. It's kinda depressing the way they went from doing a conga line in the halls to looking the other way as we pass them.

Dropping Z off I leave him and hope he doesn't pick on my boyfriend too much, it's scary having the two of them share a class, especially as Kurt doesn't know Z can speak French but they mostly spend their time insulting each other, it should be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Urgh I have double French this morning because of the jocks and cheerios lockers being raided, and I love French, I do. One day I'm going to go to France and Paris and be able to speak it every moment of every day, as I shop till I drop.

Until then I'm stuck here talking to a sweaty meathead who's convinced that the French word for Llama should be in every single conversation and gets grumpy when I try and point out that he's wrong.

I can't believe he's friends with David. But then David's so good at hiding what he is, why would any one suspect him?

Tina and Mercedes are gossiping and I really want to join in, Santana wanders up and drops a few snippets of news and we all gasp as she smirks. I want that to be me one day, to walk up and tell them all about David, to have them gasp and then to tell them all the truth and go on double dates, to giggle over details. Like how amazing David's arms are, how much of a gentleman he is to me, and so many other things.

Leaving them I go to French and settle next to Azimio Adams, I don't understand why the teacher constantly pairs us up, he has got to be cheating on his tests and homework somehow.

Starting with written assignments I breeze through mine and make sure the jock can't see my answers, he's not going to cheat off of me.

All too soon we get to the speaking part, as usual we get given a sheet to work from, and I have a go acting like the owner of the hotel as Azimio bumbles about asking for a room with a llama.

What is it with him and llamas?

If he can go off track so can I. And I can finally tell someone about my new boyfriend. About meeting him for coffee, having dinner together, and asking him out. And I gush about dancing with him on the stage, eating a picnic and then the kissing, how hot and wonderful a kisser my boyfriend is.

He continues to ask for supper with a llama sandwich, to have his llama ironed for the morning, where the local llama is, and how hot the llama gets at midday.

With extreme glee I drop in at the end that the guy I'm dating is his best friend, which is when the teacher pops up and clearly startles Azimio as the idiot drops his folder on the floor and all the papers scatter.

I get roped into helping gather them all up and then I'm shocked when the boy says he feels ill and asks to be excused, the jock runs for the door and with no partner I get the teacher so at last I have a partner who can speak the language without butchering it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Grabbing my normal dinner I mosey on over to the jock table and get told that Z's gone home sick. He seemed fine this morning and I leave a quick text hoping he feels better soon.

No one's happy with the locker searches and I sit there commiserating with them when all their stuff got found, the number of threatened expulsions have increased.

Damn.

Such a shame.

Kurt's wandering in with the Glee girls, they're all giggling and I have to make myself stop staring at him, but I do have an idea.

Back at my locker I get some paper and make him a note, slipping it into his locker as I pass I hum to myself, I hope he can book the auditorium again, that was fun. I'll practice the moves he taught me in my room tonight, I don't want to forget them.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Opening my locker after lunch I spot the slip of paper and slide it into a textbook as I argue with Mercedes and Tina on whether or not the latest fashion is fashion or a disaster.

Going to class I get my new note and open it up, "Hey beautiful, hope you're having a good day, miss you XXX."

"No, you don't understand," a girl behind me is saying into her phone, "I'm not ready for that step," she listens to the guy on the other end, "But I do love you, I do, I'm just not ready…" She breaks off for a minute, "I've… I've got to go, the teacher just got here," and she hangs up.

There's no teacher in the room.

"Nat," another girl says, "Here, blow your nose, he'll come around and stop pressuring you, he loves you."

"I know, I want to do that with him, I feel like I'm the only virgin left in this school, everyone else is doing it, there must be something wrong with me if I'm not doing it too," the girl says and I wish I could slap the guy, she shouldn't be made to feel bad about herself.

David doesn't do that to me, and I frown, what if he does do that to me? Would our colour coding system work? Would he really back off?

Contemplating that I go to my next class to hear a guy on the phone, "Baby, come on, that's not fair, you can't just tell me yes one minute and then tell me no the next, jeez give me a chance here, I'm not a fucking mind reader how am I supposed to know what you're thinking if you won't tell me? No I don't wanna talk about my feelings, hell yes I wanna touch you, stop jerking me around, yeah well maybe I'm gonna be too busy to come round and watch that stupid film with you," he slams the phone down.

"Bro you shouldn't let the bitch push you around so much man," another jock says.

"Yeah? Well that doesn't bother me, I like a strong woman, but fuck me she needs to make her mind up, she says yes then acts no, she says no and then she's all over me, I don't know what she wants from me. God if she wants a dog she should just get one," the first guy huffs and then the teacher walks in and we get down to learning.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Running for the door I make it to my locker in record time and I think I've got enough leeway to go to Z's check on him and not be late home for dinner.

Racing for the exit I jump in my truck and she's making some damn weird noises but she starts up and I pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Strolling into Glee my eyes are drawn to Mike and Tina, they're just sitting there not talking, holding hands, and yet somehow they're talking volumes without saying a word.

Surviving the lesson I battle Rachel for Sunday and the auditorium and win, more on the basis that her dad's are taking her somewhere than anything, but I have what I came here to do and I can text David later about it.

When everyone leaves I hover about as Tina and Mike take their time getting up, and they hold hands as they head for the door.

Catching them up I smile innocently and ask how they're doing. They have such sappy looks on their faces as they say they're fine. They must guess I want something and Tina just comes out and asks.

Flushing at being caught I blurt out, "Why are you two so normal? Every other couple in this school is a walking drama production and the way people swap partners is worse than a soap opera on TV."

"We talk," Mike says.

"What Mike means, is we talk to each other, we're respectful, and we try and make sure we both know and understand what the other wants. Most of the time we have to negotiate as we don't always want the same thing," Tina expands.

"Like chicken foot salad," Mike adds and she laughs.

"Yes like chicken foot salad," she grins up at him.

Damn, couples with their in jokes are annoying. And I'm not jealous that David and I don't have that yet.

"And," Mike goes on, "We have to respect each others boundaries," that one sounds like it's aimed at Tina because she blushes, "It's not easy, but I think we're learning more about each other and ourselves."

That's the most I've heard him say in one go, he tends to be so quiet, "Thanks," I tell them and feel better, David and I are talking and David's setting boundaries I can live with, so we must be doing well too. I don't feel pressured or threatened by him at all.

"So," Tina drawls, "Is there something we should know about a certain boy?" Uh-oh, "Blaine…"

Oh, "No, no he doesn't see me," I shrug sadly, "But it made me think about the what if," I lie to my friends, "And I want to be ready when it happens."

"You'll find him," Mike nods and gives me a bro hug, "He's out there Kurt, and we want to double date when you hook him and land him."

Laughing I shake my head, "He's not a fish."

"What ever you say," Tina grins and we walk out to our cars together.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Mrs A has sent me straight up. Knocking on the big assed door of Z's he yells so I go in. He's sprawled out on his bed hugging his pillow. The last time I saw him like this that fucking bitch had ripped his heart out and stomped on it.

"Z?"

Looking up he grunts, "Hey D."

"Heard you came home sick, you gonna be okay?" Which is a dumb ass question.

"Yeah, guess something I ate didn't like me that much man," the boy sits up, "D?"

"Yep," I wait for him to say something as he fiddles with his watch.

"Nothing, s'nothing man, you gonna be okay with your family and shit?" He asks.

"Yeah, you know me, I'll survive it, not long now and I can get out anyway," I shrug it off like it's okay, when it's not, I kinda wanna talk to him about Kurt, to brag about the guy I got, the hot, smart, funny guy, but Z wouldn't understand and for the first time I realise that one day he's not gonna be my bro anymore, that he'll find out I'm a homo and that will be that.

"Cool, sure," he looks away and I make my excuses to escape the sudden weird tension between us.

Walking away I can't shake the feeling something big's just happened, something huge, and nothings gonna be the same anymore.

At home I eat, tell dad about my day, do the washing up and then run up to my room. Kurt's left me a message about this Sunday and I send one back with a time, awesome, my boyfriend managed to get the auditorium again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

My phone beeps after family dinner and I smile as David confirms the day and sends a time too.

Skipping down to my room I rummage in my wardrobe as I mentally bring up dance routines and moves I can teach him. My clothing choices are limited but I'll whip up a miracle anyway, I'm that good.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

I would like to thank any and all of my readers for sticking with this, it means a lot that you're interested in this work of fiction, just seeing the stats proving you're reading it and the few reviews I get does help me in carrying on with it. So thank you.


	28. 028 Silly Little Fantasies

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 028 – Silly Little Fantasies**

**Kurt**:

With the auditorium mine for the next hour or so I do some stretches and vocal warm ups, then I start to sing, I love it, I love this. All I need is an audience to hear me, to listen to me, and their rapturous applause.

David should be in the gym right about now.

I distract myself from the thoughts that provokes by cycling through my favourite Wicked songs, and then I get to Defying Gravity. This time I don't have to throw the competition to protect my Dad, this time I can sing it properly, and I reach for the high note effortlessly, in your face Rachel Berry, I give an over the top bow to my imaginary audience and then jump as someone does clap.

Spinning I see David leaning up against the wings watching me. "Kurt that was awesome," and his real praise is better than my fantasy audiences' praise.

"Thank you," I smile broadly at him and then glance at my watch thinking I've over run, but he's early, by half an hour, "You're early," I blurt and then want to kick myself.

"Something about a certain boyfriend waiting for me," he grins and stands up walking towards me, "I just couldn't stay away."

I've daydreamed about a boy looking at me like this, and it's so much better in reality than it ever was in my wildest daydream.

Reaching me he smiles and asks, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, I was just running through some things," I don't tell him it's so I won't hunt him down and stare as he washes.

"Ready to teach me some more dancing?" And he's genuine so I nod and we start on the stretches to warm up all his muscles, then we settle into the simple moves I taught him last time.

"You've been practicing," he must have as he's much smoother.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it and I didn't want to forget anything," he admits.

My boyfriend enjoys dancing, with me, here, alone. Moving closer I rest my head on his shoulder and let him lead me round the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I can't seem to get in to it. Might have something to with Kurt being in the auditorium and me being here alone. Hurrying into the shower I scrub and then pull on my dance stuff, now there's something I never thought I'd ever do.

Padding through the empty school I carry my gym bag over my shoulder and try to remember the damn dance moves, I think I got it when I was practicing last night but I don't wanna step on his toes.

Opening the side door to the auditorium I can hear him singing, I've no idea what the hell the song is but he sounds like an angel, he should sound all screechy with a pitch like that, but it's smooth and uplifting.

He reaches the end of his song and then bows to a crowd that isn't there. I can't help clapping and he jumps before smiling at me. "Kurt that was awesome," I tell him.

Beaming at me he dimples and says, "Thank you," and then he eyes his watch up, "You're early."

Shrugging I mention, "Something about a certain boyfriend waiting for me," I walk towards him, "I just couldn't stay away."

That makes him flush softly and look pleased, "I'm not interrupting am I?" He did seem kinda busy and I don't want to get in the way of his Glee stuff, he takes that crazy assed club really seriously.

"No, I was just running through some things," he waves it off.

"Ready to teach me some more dancing?" We do stretches and then I hold my hand out and we move together really easily, I'm glad I worked on it now.

"You've been practicing," he sounds surprised but happy.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it and I didn't want to forget anything," or step on him, or smack into him, and it is fun.

Just like before he relaxes and then rests his head on my shoulder, whatever music he has on plays in the background and I dance us around the stage, this isn't as hard as I thought it would be, and then my boyfriend is nestled up against me and life is good.

It couldn't last forever and he pulls back from me a few songs later, then the real tuition begins, he wants me to do some simple dance moves that Mr Schue has them do, he keeps encouraging me and I think I have some of them by the end of it.

Clapping and bouncing on his heels he crows, "David, that's amazing, you're really good at this."

"Good teacher," I tell him brushing it off.

"Well obviously," he sasses, "But it helps if the pupil has talent." He means it, he really means it, I did good.

We run through the routine two more times, with Kurt at my side and I don't feel like a total loser, I feel proud that I did it. Damn I might actually be able to dance.

"Yay," he's bouncing on his heels again, "Are you sure you've never had dance lessons?"

It's my turn to flush, "No, I told you it's the teacher," but he gives me compliments anyway. Intrigued I ask, "So if you had the stage to yourself to dance what would you do?"

I think I've startled him but he smiles and points to the pile of cushions, "Well David, if you take a seat I'll show you."

Sitting down I wait for him as he changes the music to something with more of a beat and then I nearly swallow my tongue. Oh god. He's good, so fucking good and I try to nonchalantly place a cushion in my lap, Christ he's bendy and he's doing what with his hips? Is that even possible? Whoa he can do the splits.

When the music stops he stands there panting and tosses his head while fiddling with his hair, "Well?" He asks.

I can only clap I think I've forgotten how to talk.

Stalking towards me he wiggles those hips again and I stare like a madman, oh god he's gonna think I'm perving on him or something, falling gracefully down into a heap of cushions he grins, "So you liked?"

I nod and hope that's enough he smirks and leans forward, "Can I kiss you?" His voice is low, deep and husky as he purrs the question.

"Green," I croak out and his lips meet mine, my hands automatically reach for his body and slide around his waist to his back as I collapse into the pillows and cushions dragging him with me, not once does he break the kiss, his own hands move, one to cup my face, the other tangling in my hair to keep me there, like I'm gonna go anywhere with him kissing me like this.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

As David has this dance perfected I reluctantly pull out of his arms and go to my plan of teaching him to dance, he's shocking quick at picking up the moves and remembering them, he still needs to work on becoming more supple but that's all I can criticize him on, I wish he'd join Glee club I could dance with him there and show him off to my friends.

"David, that's amazing, you're really good at this," I compliment him and he turns bashful, just how often does he normally get praised?

"Good teacher," he shrugs and I gloat, because of course I am.

"Well obviously," I sass, "But it helps if the pupil has talent," which David has in spades.

I make him go through the whole routine twice, putting all the moves I've taught him together. The first time he uses me to track where he should be in the dance, but the second he's more confident and 'busts a move' on the dance floor.

"Yay," I clap him, "Are you sure you've never had dance lessons?" He really is a natural at this.

It's his turn to blush, "No, I told you it's the teacher," he tries to be modest but I make a point of fussing over him and he seems pleased when I do. "So if you had the stage to yourself to dance what would you do?" He asks curious.

Oh my, I know just the moves to do.

"Well David, if you take a seat I'll show you," I point to the cushions and he strolls over as I panic and skim through my play lists, damn it's nothing but love songs or 80's tracks Mr Schue's determined to make us sing. Oh no, Finn's been on my ipod, but then he's also put dance tracks on, I think I know this one, it's simple but would let me get away with what I want to do.

Pressing play I strut to the centre of the stage and turn to face David, this little performance is for him after all. As much as I got told off for some of the moves we put in 'push it', and 'all the single ladies', there are some things I normally don't do, but now I try them out and roll my hips in a way I didn't know I could do.

At one point I mimic the move where I rub my hand down my stomach and David picks up a cushion to put in his lap, I wonder briefly why he's done that and then it clicks, I nearly trip my own over but catch it and bend in interesting ways instead.

Oh.

It only makes my dancing more outrageous and I really want him to kiss me right now, I do the splits to show off and then flip onto my feet in time for the music to fade.

Breathing heavily I peek at him and his jaw's dropped open, putting my hands on my hips I ask, "Well?" Oh please let him like it.

He claps and I strut over to him and collapse onto the cushions beside him, this close to him I can see his eyes are dark brown and he's breathing a bit deeper too, "So you liked?" I want him to say how amazing I was.

David just nods and there's a hunger in his face, "Can I kiss you?" I ask him and my eyes zero in on his mouth.

"Green," he breathes out and I pounce not wanting him to back out of this. I needn't have worried as the moment our mouths meet his arms are wrapping around me and he pulls me forwards onto him. I have to hold onto his face and hair to keep myself grounded as I lose myself in the kisses.

At one point he moans and it gives me the opening I need to slip my tongue into his mouth, he might have looked hungry earlier but I feel hungrier for him right now.

Our tongues slip and slide as we clash, then he surges under me and I'm flipped onto my back as he takes the initiative and pushes into my mouth. His body covers mine and I tighten my grip on him even as I wrap a leg around him to keep him here.

Oh my god… No Gaga, I have to remember it's Gaga but he's kissing me, and we're both enjoying it so much that I forget everything and my mind is going hazy.

All too soon he pulls back and we pant as my oxygen starved brain tries to process anything.

"Amber," he groans and we have to stop.

Pouting I sit up, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope," he rests his head on his forearm, "You did things WAY too good," he moves his hips and wow, yes, he's hard against my thigh.

"Oh," I flashback to him naked in the shower.

"Yeah, and you have the same problem," he grins at me as I look down to see I do have the same problem, I reach for a cushion and he chuckles, "Wanna eat and cool down?"

"Yes," I blush and we dig into the picnic basket.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

God Kurt's kissing me and it's like a dream come true, those muscles of his ripple under my hands and I moan at how good it feels. The little bitch uses that opening to plunge his tongue into my mouth, and why the fuck did I think that Kurt freaking Hummel would be so damn slow at this? He's hotter than the frigging sun and sexier than anything on this earth, the way he's twisting his tongue against my tongue and owning the whole thing pushes my buttons in ways I can't straighten out in my head.

I need to take control of this.

Using my strength I roll us over until I'm the one on top and I put my weight onto my forearms. Dominating the kiss I battle him and gain the upper hand, or more like he lets me and now I'm in his mouth, his tongue inviting and welcoming to my invasion.

His leg snakes around my hip and clings to me, oh god he likes this, he likes me kissing him, he's happy with me taking charge of this bit now.

It's all I need to satisfy something deep and dark inside of me, each groan we make, each moan, each sigh, I'm making that happen, with Kurt's help obviously.

His cock is digging into my thigh and his hips have started to move, mine want to follow so I break the kiss and try to breathe, "Amber," we need a break from this.

Lifting up on one elbow he sticks his lower lip out, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nope," he doesn't look like he believes me so I put my head down to close my eyes and get some control as I push my hips into his thigh and my cock rubs against his hard firm body, oh god that's so fucking good, I bite my moan back. "You did things WAY too good," I tell him.

"Oh," he blushes and blinks rapidly.

"Yeah, and you have the same problem," I tease him slightly and there tenting the very tight pants he's wearing is the evidence, he seems surprised by it and then lifts a cushion just like I did earlier, "Wanna eat and cool down?" I give him an out.

"Yes," he nods gratefully and we eat the great picnic he packed.

Steering the conversation I get him to talk about his future dreams, "Broadway," he says instantly, "I'm going to have my name in lights, and people are going to come from all over the world to watch me perform, to listen to me sing, they'll line up just for my autograph and a picture with me."

He's determined to leave this place behind and never come back, except to visit his dad, to see the world and expand his horizons.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Dunno, other than getting out of this crappy town I don't have any dreams," Well not realistic ones, I'm so used to people looking down at their noses at me for being a jock I tend to lock them up inside, and really kids? Who the hell is gonna let me anywhere near kids?

"Hmm, you should go to college," Kurt leans back and I notice the bowl of strawberries has gravitated over to him, he puts them on the far side where I can't get to them easily, "You're smart enough you'll pass most of the academic courses, are there any subjects you prefer? Or art, your drawings are amazing, even if you only do that as a hobby you should keep it up."

Wow.

Just fucking wow.

He's not mocking me, he's sincere, he really believes I can get into college and make it, that it won't just be because I'm some sports jock that gets a free ride and help with tying his shoelaces.

"I… I really don't know what I want to do, or what I want to study," what would I study if I could do anything? Art? "I like science," or some nerdy subject?

"Well you have time to think about it," he smiles at me and eats the last strawberry frowning when he can't find another one. Sitting up he puts the bowl away and rummages in the magic picnic basket of delight to pick out an apple, he offers me one and I take it, it's crisp and juicy, perfect, just like him.

"So between now and college what do you want to do with your life?" He lounges back, "I want to win Nationals, have a damn solo in Glee without Rachel muscling in on it, and not kill Finn because he dropped more crumbs in my, sorry our, bedroom."

Laughing at his last comment I shake my head, "I got everything I need," I eat more of my apple and then find him staring at me. "Seriously dude I'm good, other than my Gramps place being done up so I can move out, my life is the best I've ever had it, I have everything I need." Swallowing another bite of apple I add, "Though what I want? That's a whole other ballgame."

"I don't understand," he motions for me to continue.

"Think about it, what do we actually need? Not a huge amount, food, roof over our heads, I already got that. The only other thing I really needed was you not being afraid of me, and you gave me that," I grin at him, "And then you fulfilled one of my wants and for some weird reason asked me out so now I got me a boyfriend, I'm living the dream babe."

He goes quiet, that twisty turny mind of his turning that over, "Hmm I can see your point, so what would you like to happen…" He leaves it open for me.

"Hockey, I wanna play hockey not football. I wanna be able to hold your hand in front of the whole frigging school. And I want to collar you, I don't care if we don't go beyond making out, I don't care if you dump me to go to college, well I do care about that but I'm not kidding myself, I just want to have the memory of you on your knees with the collar I bought you around your neck, to know for however long you chose to be, you are mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

While we eat he asks me what I want to do with my life and I tell him, "Broadway," I wax lyrical about it, about the fans, the adoration heaped my way. "What about you?"

I'm expecting sports but I get a shrug, "Dunno, other than getting out of this crappy town I don't have any dreams," how can he not have any dreams?

Casting around I try and be supportive, "Hmm, you should go to college," I nibble on a strawberry, "You're smart enough you'll pass most of the academic courses, are there any subjects you prefer? Or art, your drawings are amazing, even if you only do that as a hobby you should keep it up."

Maybe we'll move to New York together, I'll be a big star and my artistic boyfriend will be invited to sell his works at the most expensive galleries in the city, we'll go to sophisticated restaurants and have rave reviews at every endeavour we put our minds to.

"I… I really don't know what I want to do, or what I want to study," He sounds shocked, "I like science," and from our little talks I know he does well at those subjects.

"Well you have time to think about it," we're only juniors, and my strawberries have all gone, still a little hungry I reach for an apple and get him one too, he bites into it and groans happily.

Is it wrong to be envious of an apple?

"So between now and college what do you want to do with your life?" I lean back pretending I'm not staring at his mouth, "I want to win Nationals, have a damn solo in Glee without Rachel muscling in on it, and not kill Finn because he dropped more crumbs in my, sorry our, bedroom," the boy should have a vacuum cleaner strapped to him to hoover up all the crumbs, does he never stop eating?

Laughing at me he shakes his head, "I got everything I need," and goes back to his apple, I'm curious and stare at him, most kids I know, including me, always want something more. "Seriously dude I'm good, other than my Gramps place being done up so I can move out, my life is the best I've ever had it, I have everything I need." His throat moves as he swallows, "Though what I want? That's a whole other ballgame."

What? "I don't understand," I admit, and he's done it to me again, how does he keep blindsiding me like this?

"Think about it, what do we actually need? Not a huge amount, food, roof over our heads, I already got that. The only other thing I really needed was you not being afraid of me, and you gave me that," He turns to me, "And then you fulfilled one of my wants and for some weird reason asked me out so now I got me a boyfriend, I'm living the dream babe."

His compliment makes me flush happily and the butterflies in my stomach explode, my boyfriend says going out with me is like living a dream, oh swoon.

And his words make a lot of sense, my boyfriend is really smart, I should be more grateful about the good things in my life, like Dad, and a home I've always felt safe in and so very welcome and loved. I'll always be able to count on that as a constant.

"Hmm I can see your point, so what would you like to happen…" I hope he carries on and I want to know more about this very complicated boy, what you see is not what you get with him.

"Hockey, I wanna play hockey not football," my my his team would be interested to know that, I've never really seen hockey, Dad doesn't watch it.

"I wanna be able to hold your hand in front of the whole frigging school," he's not ashamed of me, he really likes me, I preen at that and wish I could hold his hand too, I want to show him off to my family and friends.

"And I want to collar you," oh, I freeze in place startled, "I don't care if we don't go beyond making out or not, I don't care if you dump me to go to college, well I do care about that but I'm not kidding myself, I just want to have the memory of you on your knees with the collar I bought you around your neck, to know for however long you chose to be, you are mine."

It was on his list at the coffee shop, and he's very possessive the way he says it, it's a big thing for him, I think it's something I can do, but I really need to think about it. The fact that he's not pushing for anything else is interesting and only adds to the many confusing and contrasting facets of one David Karofsky.

We have some more fruit and discuss school, Finn's latest food experiment that resulted in blowing up the toaster, Glee, homework, and then it's time for home.

He helps me pack up and walks me to my car, his hand is nice and warm in mine, he holds my car door for me, gives me a sweet kiss goodbye and waves me off.

Floating through the house I hum contentedly and as Finn's busy upstairs watching sports with Dad I log on under his name and go surfing. There are plenty of sites now I know what I'm looking for and they all back up everything David's done so far, including the fact that he's negotiated with me on what we do or don't do, the safe words, and then I get to collars.

I was right this is a big thing, I was sure it was from earlier things I've read, I think he's angling for the 'exclusive relationship and we are both committed to this' part, not the 'more meaningful than marriage part'.

A sound from the basement door and I swap users smoothly pretending to read about history as Finn clatters down the stairs.

Later as I wash up I realise I have a lot to think about, if I agree to him putting a collar around my neck I'm agreeing to give him a lot of power in our relationship, he's not done a thing wrong, and since the confrontation in the locker room where we agreed to ignore each other he's not threatened me or frightened me. In fact he's gone out of his way to protect me with little or no reward being offered.

Doing a facial and exfoliating I decide to leave it alone for a few days, he's not pushing for the collar, he's happy as he is so I have plenty of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

We move onto other subjects and he makes me laugh with his story of Finn, a toaster and a bag of marshmallows. When it's time to leave we clear up and he smiles at me as we hold hands.

Remembering his romance thing I get his car door and he beams at me, I don't suck at this boyfriend thing after all. I wave him off and go to Gramps to start peeling the wall paper off, I've managed to get an old steamer and most of it comes off smoothly, a few patches stick so I have to really scrape them.

I don't fool myself that he'll agree to a collar, this is Kurt Hummel after all, and I hum along to the radio as I work, he's okay with me taking charge on some things, and it suits my need for control.

Shaking my head I wonder why people say relationships are hard, so far this is easy, I'm sure I'm gonna eat my words at some point though. Nothing worth having is easy.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	29. 029 Babe It's Cold Outside

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 029 – Babe It's Cold Outside**

**Kurt**:

Waving goodbye to Mr Schue I weave my way through the mall, I'm pleased with the fur lined tracksuit for Coach Sylvester, the colour will bring out her eyes too. It's a good thing the choir teacher asked me, I'm sure he would have just gone for a blender for her protein shakes otherwise.

I have an hour to kill until David gets here and I amuse myself with window shopping until a certain scarf catches my eye, really it will go with so many of my outfits and there next to it on the display case is the perfect red scarf for David. It will even blend in with that hideous letterman jacket he insists on wearing, it's thick with a mix of cotton and silk but it's not girly in anyway.

Pleased I practically skip out of the shop with my purchases, I'd been a little worried with what to get him for Christmas. We've met up three more times for dates and secret dating is very annoying and stressful, I want to be able to see him all through my school day, not just stolen moments here and there.

Passing one of Tina's favourite shops I spot several tops and oh will you look at those boots, they are fabulous, I can work that kind of material. Nipping in I try them on, luckily I can rock any look and long thigh high white boots that cling to my legs and make them so amazing are being bought today, okay so they are white, suede and have holes cut into the backs to lace them up and are a bit impractical. There's a matching set of white fingerless suede gloves with holes to be laced up, and in Lima there's no where to wear them but they're calling to me and I have to buy them. Plus they have money off so I've saved myself money.

Carrying my purchases to the door I'm stopped by the collection of collars on offer. Hesitating I lift one up to my neck and try and see how I feel in it, it doesn't seem to be that bad, I've worn neck wear hundreds of times before, but this will mean a lot to David, like a promise ring.

Sighing I put the collar back and go to meet him at the coffee shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I'm a little early and I only just got a spot in the multi story, jeez what is it with people and leaving their shopping to the last minute? I had Kurt's main present a few weeks ago, I just hope he likes it.

Walking through the mall it's like I'm invisible or something, people walk into me and then glare like it's my fault, get frigging glasses you fucking bunch of idiots, or better yet radar.

Annoyed I can't help but smile as I spot my boyfriend on the escalators descending like owns the whole place and carrying a million bags. Maybe not a million but he is loaded down with them, what the hell has be been buying?

Strolling over I meet him at the base, his whole face lights up when he sees me, "David," he hides a bag behind him, "You can't see what's in this one." Oh he's got me a Christmas pressie.

"What about the others?" I hint and try and peek in the forbidden bag. He's not having any of it and we dance about as he makes sure it's out of my reach. Giving up, it's not that long 'til Christmas I walk him to the coffee shop and we have to queue to get in.

Since his arms are full of bags, including the one holding my present I carry the tray and lead the way to a small table in the middle of the shop, we have to clean it down and then we settle in. The Blackcurrant tea is nicer than I thought it would be.

He tells me about helping Mr Schue out with Coach Sylvester's secret Santa present, which is weird because that's who Coach Beiste got and I'm sure I heard Miss P the crazy councillor say something too.

"It was really handy timing on Mr Schue's part, I was going to phone you to see if you'd let me go and sing with Blaine, but as I had to help our teacher out I could beg off," he frowns as I freeze in place, "It's a pity too, he's one of the few people to ever ask me to duet with them," he sounds really sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Riding the escalator I'm startled when my boyfriend meets me at the bottom, "David," I'm so happy to see him, I was going to put my bags in the car and come back, putting the bag with his scarf behind me I blurt, "You can't see what's in this one."

That was foolish as he grins wolfishly at me and then innocently says, "What about the others?" He uses that as a front to try and see into his bag and we weave about as I dodge him and he attempts to corner me, laughing he gives up for now and we go for coffee.

The shop is packed but we manage to find a table, I'm so loaded down David carries the tray without protest and I feel like today would be a good day to ask him about the collar.

Stirring his tea he then sips it with a sigh, the big scary jock who likes fruity tea is so cute when he does that. I tell him about helping Mr Schue out with the secret Santa the teachers are doing and he frowns telling me about Coach Beiste having the same name, maybe they're doing two people each and Mr Schue's fine with the other person's present.

Taking a deep breath I inform him about Blaine and his offer to sing, David's my boyfriend and I refuse to keep secrets from him, "It was really handy timing on Mr Schue's part, I was going to phone you to see if you'd let me go and sing with Blaine, but as I had to help our teacher out I could beg off. It's a pity too, he's one of the few people to ever ask me to duet with them," apart from Rachel and that was a pity duet.

Shaking myself out of wallowing in my own pain I sip my coffee, I needed that, "Blaine phoned me, it turns out he's doing a set, with a girl, and he wanted to practice the song he's doing, none of the Warblers sing as high as I do so he asked me for help." David's methodically eating his slice of apple pie and watching me, "So I said I'd have to see what I was doing, I was just about to phone you to ask if I could go, I thought I should ask first. Blaine's gay and I didn't want you to get jealous," inching my hand over I touch his, he turns his over and holds my hand.

"Anyway Mr Schue decided that was the perfect time to ask for my help with Miss Sylvester," I smirk, "I am very good at shopping after all," David huffs a laugh and glances down at the bag, which is well out of his way. "And I realised I could kill lots of birds with one simple stone."

"Yeah?" He cleans up the last few crumbs.

"Yes. I asked Rachel if she could do it, she jumped at the chance to sing, Blaine gets a good singing partner, Finn gets a few hours without her hassling him, I get to help Mr Schue, and the best bit? I get to spend some time with you," I smile sappily at him.

He's in a good mood so I sit up straight and unfortunately our hands part as I ask him, "David? What does putting a collar on me mean to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Pretending to be fine I start eating my apple pie that's tasteless, my boyfriend was thinking about singing with another boy? And that gay preppy school kid to boot?

Sipping his coffee he says, "Blaine phoned me, it turns out he's doing a set, with a girl, and he wanted to practice the song he's doing, none of the Warblers sing as high as I do so he asked me for help." I watch him closely I think he's upset about not being able to sing more than missing out spending time with Blaine, "So I said I'd have to see what I was doing, I was just about to phone you to ask if I could go, I thought I should ask first. Blaine's gay and I didn't want you to get jealous," his hand comes over to mine and holds it, wow he thought of me, he really thought of me and what his actions would do to me.

"Anyway Mr Schue decided that was the perfect time to ask for my help with Miss Sylvester," thank god for Mr Schue, "I am very good at shopping after all," I laugh at that and glance down at the bag, the bag he's made sure is the furthest from me. "And I realised I could kill lots of birds with one simple stone."

"Yeah?" I'm intrigued where he's going with this.

"Yes. I asked Rachel if she could do it, she jumped at the chance to sing, Blaine gets a good singing partner, Finn gets a few hours without her hassling him, I get to help Mr Schue, and the best bit? I get to spend some time with you," the soft smile very few people get is directed at me, oh I am so fucking gay.

And suddenly I don't care what's in the bag because my boyfriend has given me an amazing present. Thank you god I promise I will be grateful for this for a very long time.

He sits up and our hands slip apart, "David? What does putting a collar on me mean to you?" I think I just made that up in my head but he's gazing at me steadily, expectantly.

"Um, really? You want to know?" I clarify first.

"Yes David I really want to know," he leans forward, "Green."

"Right…" I stall because I was not expecting this, I've been trying to work through everything it means to me, but it's complicated. "Well for a start it means you're mine, you belong to me."

Sipping tea I try and put it into words, "It means you've chosen to give yourself to me for as long as I don't fuck up big time and we continue to care about each other. It means you trust me," and that means a hell of a lot to me, "that you want to commit to this relationship, I'm aware we're in high school things change, people change, and lastly it means that you have feelings for me."

"Oh," he sits there thinking that over.

Reaching across the table to his hand I tuck mine under his, "Look Kurt, I don't expect you to be as into this as I am, and I'm happy to be vanilla because I never thought I'd ever have a boyfriend, that no one would find be attractive to be able to accept me for the things I want," rubbing my thumb along his finger I reassure him, "I really am fine with the red/amber/green rule and you letting me set other rules like no hands wandering under clothes."

Changing the subject I hold his hand and then walk him to his car. He glances up at him that scheming look on his face, "So David, you're not going to ask me to stay here with you because it's cold outside?"

"Um no…" Now what's he angling for? "Babe it's cold outside and yeah it's snowing so all I'm worried about is you taking it easy and making it home in one piece, text me will ya?"

And now he's grinning, "Yes David," he agrees and I wave him off, he really can be weird, but on the upshot he trusts me enough to ask questions and he respects me enough to ask before he sings duets with other gay guys, even if they have way too much gel in their hair, and he bought me a present.

Happy I go home humming, Baby it's cold outside comes on so I switch channels, I hate that song, it sounds like most of the guys at a party, all they wanna do is get in the girl's pants, idiots.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

David's jaw has sagged slightly and there is a certain deer caught in headlights expression about him, "Um, really? You want to know?" And now a hint of excitement.

"Yes David I really want to know," I lean forward, "Green."

That's all it takes to make him smile, "Right…Well for a start it means you're mine, you belong to me," he's possessive and I know what he means because I'm thinking of him as mine too.

Sipping his tea he thinks for a few seconds, "It means you've chosen to give yourself to me for as long as I don't fuck up big time and we continue to care about each other. It means you trust me, that you want to commit to this relationship, I'm aware we're in high school things change, people change, and it means that you have feelings for me."

"Oh," and it does tie in with what I read, the beginning of the dom/sub relationship as they work out what they do and do not want, and it's surprisingly practical with undertones of romance.

We're in public but he slides his hand to mind and tenderly holds it, "Look Kurt, I don't expect you to be as into this as I am, and I'm happy to be vanilla because I never thought I'd ever have a boyfriend, that no one would find be attractive to be able to accept me for the things I want," this thumb rubs tingles through my finger, oh god, no gaga, I never knew how sexy brushing fingertips could really be, "I really am fine with the red/amber/green rule and you letting me set other rules like no hands wandering under clothes."

Moving on to other subjects he doesn't let go of my hand and then he walks me to my car, mischievously I tease him, "So David, you're not going to ask me to stay here with you because it's cold outside?"

And he surprises me again, I don't think I'll ever get used to it, "Um no," he gives me a strange look, "Babe it's cold outside," he unconsciously echoes my thoughts, "And yeah it's snowing so all I'm worried about is you taking it easy and making it home in one piece, text me will ya?"

"Yes David," I agree and smile at him, he waves me off and I listen to the radio, when Baby it's cold outside comes on I laugh and start imaging all the things David would do to make sure I was kept safe and sound on my journey home or his journey home. I have a feeling if the situation were real and we got snowed in he'd give up his bed and sleep on the couch for me.

Respected, happy, and in possession of the knowledge that my boyfriend cares so much about me I bound into the house humming and texting him I'm safe.

"Kurt," Carole smiles at me, "Did the shopping go well?"

I regale her with the epic and heroic tale of finding Miss Sylvester's present and then I show off my new boots and gloves, and the scarf, you can never have enough scarves.

Blaine phones and we chat, Rachel was good and he was impressed with her but he had wanted to spend some time with me, preening at that I'm so glad we're just friends now, that I can devote my considerable talents of being a boyfriend to one David Karofsky and get so much back, as a first boyfriend he is ideal and I've also been thinking about the future.

Once we're away from Lima there's no reason to hide, and he seems to be the steady type who wants commitment and forever, and I happen to be a forever kind of boy, things in my life are looking up.

Holding on to the scarf I bought David I twirl around my room and then Blaine has to go so I put my boots and gloves away, I try on my own scarf and hide David's present with my growing hoard of treasured notes and charms.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	30. 030 Presents

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 030 – Presents**

**Kurt**:

"And then Artie stood up and walked," I grin at David, "He walked!"

"Babe that's amazing," David's grinning down at me, we're currently curled up together on the pillows piled on the auditorium stage.

"It also means that Brittany is back believing in Santa too," I laugh softly, "I'm really glad whoever it was could do that for her and Artie."

This is the last time I'll see him this side of Christmas we break up for the holidays tomorrow and we've agreed, reluctantly, that short of one of our cars, or truck in his case, we don't have anywhere safe or warm that we can meet.

"I'm going to miss you," I reach out and cup his face.

"It's only just over a week," he sighs, "But god I know what you mean." Impishly he catches my hand, "So I had better give you your presents now, hadn't I…"

"Oh gosh David, you shouldn't have," I fake disinterest but I clap my hands and hold them out. He deposits two small brightly wrapped boxes in my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

"And then Artie stood up and walked," he's grinning, "He walked!"

"Babe that's amazing," and it does explain a certain football coach lingering outside the choir room crying.

"It also means that Brittany is back believing in Santa too," he laughs, "I'm really glad whoever it was could do that for her and Artie."

He cups my face all smiles suddenly gone, "I'm going to miss you."

Sprawled out next to him my heart kicks when he says that, my boyfriend is going to miss me; me. "It's only just over a week," I try and console him, "But god I know what you mean." Grabbing his hand I smirk at him, "So I had better give you your presents now, hadn't I…"

"Oh gosh David, you shouldn't have," and then he spoils it by holding his hands out to me.

They're only small I hope he likes them. He picks the one with the charm in first and it's the slowest unwrapping I've ever seen in my life, I want to urge him on. Finally he has the paper off and he flips the lid of the box, "Oh David, it's beautiful."

"You deserve beauty," I tell him and then wince at the cheesiness of it, he leans over and kisses my cheek. He shakes the little charm and then watches the sparkles. Anxious that he likes both presents I cough and point to the other one.

"Oh yes," and then he takes forever with that, he gets to the small presentation box and pulls the lid off, "David thank you," his grin is huge, he liked them.

"I wasn't sure what music you've downloaded or not, but now you can buy more," I feel dumb I wasn't able to get the music itself only the voucher.

"I love them," he clasps them in his hands. Getting up he holds up a finger, "Wait here," and then he scampers off behind one of the wings returning with a bag. Digging in it he gets a perfectly wrapped shape out and hands it over.

My own technique for opening presents involves me ripping into them, and he's wrapped up a batch of Christmas tree cookies, oh god I love his cooking, "Kurt! Babe, thank you," I would say more but I'm trying one of them right now and my mouth is a bit full.

He laughs at me but not nastily and then he hands over another present, it's squishy so I tear off the paper and then discover he's bought me a scarf, a red scarf that matches my letterman, the letterman he makes comments about combined with burning it to oblivion.

"Thank you," I go to kiss him but he puts a finger on my lips.

"I have one more present," and now he looks nervous. Going up on one knee he takes my hand, "Um, I've thought about this and I'm very sure that this is what I want, I don't think I'd be comfortable going any further than that but I trust you to not push me and then we can both enjoy the full…" he breaks off and his hand is sweating in mine, that's not like him.

He takes a deep breath and says very clearly, "David Karofsky would you do me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Elizabeth?" The honour of presenting to me, that is I would be honoured, I'm doing this all wrong."

"It's fine Kurt," I rub his fingers, "Babe what is it you want? Anything, well nearly anything that's physically possible," crap why did I add that bit?

It makes him laugh, "Oh David," and he relaxes, "David will you do me the honour of gifting me with your collar, with allowing me to wear the embodiment of your trust, care, respect and everything else nice?"

Did he just?

Oh god he really did… "Kurt you don't have to… I mean please don't feel pressured…"

"I really honestly want to David," he stares into my eyes and there is no hesitation, no fear, he really does want this.

"Yes," I whisper and he kisses me.

Pulling back, "Um, am I still allowed to kiss you when I want to?" He asks.

"Ah, yeah? We can work on that and write down rules of do's and don'ts for us both, there's just something I have to do first." And then I proceed to run around the stage yelling "YES!" and "WOOHOO!" and then I sort of jump about a bit as he sits there grinning at me.

"Best present ever," And then I frown, "I only got you a charm and a voucher," some boyfriend I am.

Getting up he walks over to me, "Well then David, after Christmas I expect a collar from you."

"Deal," I promise and draw him into a hug as I dance us around the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Carefully opening the first one I unwrap it to find a small box, flipping the lid I gaze down at a crystal heart charm, suspended in the charm is a golden musical note, "Oh David, it's beautiful."

"You deserve beauty," he's so cheesy and I kiss him on the cheek, then I notice something else in the charm, shaking it I watch little silver glitter motes dance and sink back down, oh, he's so romantic.

He coughs and then points to the other present, he's almost bouncing in place, "Oh yes," I tease him and open it, it's a voucher for my favourite music download site. "David thank you," there are so many songs on my wish list.

"I wasn't sure what music you've downloaded or not, but now you can buy more," he's so bashful sometimes.

"I love them," and now it's time for his, holding my finger up I ask him, "Wait here," and then I run to get his presents from where I've hidden them.

I hand over the first present and then blink in shock as he simply tears into it and paper goes flying, it's only cookies, heart healthy cookies but his whole face lights up, "Kurt! Babe, thank you," and then he starts eating one, enthusiastically with a little moan too, so I know he likes them.

He's like a big kid and I giggle softly as I hand the next one over, it gets torn into too and then he's fingering the warm scarf and eyeing his letterman up, he's noticed they match perfectly.

"Thank you," he's voice has lowered and he leans forward as if to kiss me so I put my finger on his lips, I'm really nervous but I'm very certain about this.

"I have one more present," I tell him and my voice is steady even though my stomach is in knots. On one knee to do this properly I take his hand, "Um, I've thought about this and I'm very sure that this is what I want, I don't think I'd be comfortable going any further than that but I trust you to not push me and then we can both enjoy the full…" damn I've rehearsed this the last few days and I've gone and forgotten all the words I'm just rambling now.

Trying again I start with, "David Karofsky would you do me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel the honour of presenting to me, that is I would be honoured, I'm doing this all wrong," I wanted this to be perfect.

"It's fine Kurt," his fingers rub mine, "Babe what is it you want? Anything, well nearly anything that's physically possible," he breaks the tension making me laugh and I know I can do this because this is David.

"Oh David," I relax and ask him, "David will you do me the honour of gifting me with your collar, with allowing me to wear the embodiment of your trust, care, respect and everything else nice?"

If I'd smacked him over the head I don't think he could look more shocked and then he stammers, "Kurt you don't have to… I mean please don't feel pressured…"

And he's trying to protect me again, "I really honestly want to David," and I mean it with all my heart, he searches my eyes and then slowly smiles that big carefree smile.

"Yes," he barely even whispers it and then I kiss him to seal the deal.

Wait if I've just agreed to this… I pull back, "Um, am I still allowed to kiss you when I want to?" We don't have a rule for that yet.

"Ah, yeah? We can work on that and write down rules of do's and don'ts for us both, there's just something I have to do first." He tells me and I leave it in his hands, and I'm startled when he pats my hand gets up and then runs around the stage doing fist pumps and celebrating with a few dance moves too.

"Best present ever," he's still jumping about, he stops and frowns, "I only got you a charm and a voucher," oh only, they only happen to be well thought out and romantic gifts.

Walking over to him I tease him slightly, "Well then David, after Christmas I expect a collar from you."

He's picked out wonderful treasures for me of charms and notes, I trust him to pick out a collar for me too. And there's not many people I trust with things I wear, probably only Mercedes and Tina.

"Deal," he tugs me into his arms and then dances us around the stage.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	31. 031 Tis the Season

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 031 – Tis the Season**

**Dave**:

Fuck it's cold.

Can't they even heat the friggin' church for one day a year? Thank you god for Kurt's scarf, it's nice and toasty around my neck. Innocently glancing at my watch I hide my sigh at reading five am. I've got hours of that pompous windbag preacher of hate spewing shit at me.

How the hell can the complete hypocrite whine about love and peace on earth one second and then denounce everyone who doesn't fit his narrow view of god's perfect children?

God I hate Christmas day.

Bored, I zone out a little, then stand and sing hymns all about joy and good things, then sit for the next lecture.

I still can't believe dad and some of the other older guys nod when the preacher says you have to reinforce your rule with a fist, I'm sure Jesus didn't stand up in front of his disciples and follows and say, "Guys, the bitch or your kids give you lip, smack 'em, make them fear and hate you, got it? Good. Now harp on about forgiveness as you beat them and put them in the hospital. Awesome."

Seven takes forever to get here and I can see nearly all of the women and kids shivering by the end of it. They don't have the body fat or clothes to stay warm, guess my bulk does come in handy.

Under the guise of stretching I move closer to Solomon's wife, it's not much but I make sure my leg rests against hers and my side touches her. She flicks her eyes at me and then they go back to staring at the front.

Slowly she moves closer, it looks innocent and it is, but she won't be quite as frozen by the end of.

And then a miracle occurs and it's eight in the morning, hurrah, we can go home and then the real fun of being cooped up in the same house as my family begins.

I'll hide in the kitchen with the women again this year if I can. I'll do the heavy lifting and pretend I'm being selfish because I want to eat. An added benefit is I can nibble snacks and avoid Gabe.

Getting up I walk out with my family and nod to all the right people.

Dad drives us home and I can't even relax now, I check my reflection in the glass and my mask looks like it's in place, I daren't let it slip for a second, Gabe will be watching all of us looking for any weak spots, I have to hold my temper and resist hitting him, I don't want a repeat of last year, I couldn't sit down for a week after dad had finished with the belt.

Tensing I can't wait for them all to go home but that won't be for a long time yet, stepping into the house I see Gabe's shit stirring grin, let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"KURT!" Finn yells from the stairs and I pull the covers up and over my head. "DUDE! BRO! YOU! Come on it's Christmas!"

He's been like this for the last hour.

Dragging myself out of bed I stagger into the bathroom and then battle with my routines to try and whip up a miracle of fashion, which for me isn't that hard, I'm a genius after all.

Stepping out feeling much more human I check my phone and see a message from David at an eye watering four am. I send him one back wishing him a merry Christmas and sealing it with kisses.

That reminds me. I dig his Christmas charm out and I've rigged it up on a makeshift leather thong, slipping it around my neck I saunter up the stairs to find Finn still in his boxers, socks, and a t-shirt that should be burnt.

Dad and Carole are both dressed and eating with amused expressions as Finn is hurtling around the tiny kitchen. "Alright who let Finn at the sugar?" I ask.

"You're up!" He bounds over and stops short to pat my shoulder and then he barrels down the stairs, "Gonna have a shower!"

Carole's laughing, "He's being really good this year."

"That's good?" I'm in shock.

We manage to have breakfast and then Finn bursts back into the room to bounce around with far too much energy. He whines until we give in and go to the lounge for the unwrapping of presents.

A limit was set of how much we could spend on each other and we've had to put more effort into the presents to reflect how we feel. It's a bit awkward putting two households together but it's worth it.

The tree, for example, is covered in the decorations we've all picked up over the years and it's a total mess of warring tastes, but it works, it looks like it's been put up by a real family.

Not trusting my family to get me exactly what I wanted I'd spent ages on a list for them and they've mostly stuck to it, except for the last present and I can tell Dad and Carole must have really thought about it, they've gotten me tickets for three to go to Cincinnati to a show, and they've booked the hotel for us too.

"Thank you," I hug Dad and then Carole. "I can't wait to tell Rachel I got these!" I can't wait to see her face when I get to go and she doesn't.

"You okay with us going too Buddy?" Dad frowns, "We hope you haven't out grown us just yet, you're only sixteen."

"It's fine," I wave the tickets and turn to Carole, "You get to see Dad whine about dressing up and then when he gets there he gets sucked into it. Have you seen Phantom of the Opera yet?"

"No Kurt, I'm looking forward to it," she's grinning too and holding onto the spa day booking confirmation, I teamed up with Finn for that one.

"Awesome," Finn's found his present and it's a pre-paid paintball experience for him and friends. I will never understand their need to run around outside getting messy and shooting paint at each other.

Oh well it makes them happy, and bruised.

We all help out with the cooking, Dad and Finn getting the vegetables ready for us while Carole and I start on the turkey. Once the longest bits to cook are on we can relax and good naturedly argue over what we're going to watch on TV.

I still wish mom could be here, but it's nice to have Finn and Carole here too, Dad has company and I try not to kill Finn. When it comes to dishing up the dinner the guys stay out of our way.

Everything is perfect, Finn's having double helpings of all the food. By the time we finish I've eaten way too much and I stagger from the table. My face aches a little from smiling too much. All Carole and I have to do is put the leftovers away for tomorrow and then we're shooed out of the kitchen as Dad and Finn wash up for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I can't overplay my hand. I have to let the women leave and do the first bits, then I can slope off into the kitchen using my heavy lifting excuse.

Sliding into the kitchen as silently as I can I lift the turkey and put it in the oven for mom, she sniffs and won't look at me.

Sapphire, Solomon's wife nods at me when no one else is looking, I nod back and then we all work in silence. I daren't help them do anything but I lift things when asked, well they point, and I try and stay out of their way.

It takes a while and even a few hours away from the others is a freedom I don't take for granted. All of us glance at the doorway to make sure none of the men sneak up on us.

They've dished up the veg and the pots are sitting on the hot plates when I get the turkey out of the oven for them to carve. Weirdly dad isn't interested in doing those manly duties he leaves it to mom, I think he's too fucking lazy or useless to do it, it's not hard, it's just fiddly.

Grunting at the weight of the pan and turkey I carry it over and then step back. Well that's done time to go wash my hands and let the men know dinner won't be long.

Turning as the women swarm the turkey I freeze as dad's leaning in the doorway, he crooks his finger and I follow after him. When he goes to his study my stomach drops, this can't be good.

It's not.

I'm barely in the door and he punches me in the face, off balance I fall to the floor. "Get up," his voice never rises, "Close the door."

Doing as I'm told I use the opportunity to school my face, it aches from the blow and I'm going to get a black eye but I can't over react or I'll get worse.

Ready, I go to sit in the chair dad's pointing at. "David, I'm disappointed with you son. I happened to go upstairs and your laptop was on. I know you're young but Christmas is a time of family..."

"Was my screensaver on?" I butt in and I'm going to be punished for that.

His eyes narrow, "There was something on the screen, yes."

"And was my door broken? Because not only have I not been on my laptop since last night, and I password protected it, but my door was locked, only you and I have the keys to it," I point out.

Now dad is really mad, this could backfire on me badly, but at least he'll know it wasn't me. "I've been in the kitchen again this year, lifting, and getting the occasional snack, I haven't been upstairs once."

"Stand up," dad growls and I get to my feet, I get another smack to the face, but this one is more gentle, "You should learn manners son, don't make me tell you again."

Stalking out of the room dad leaves me in his study alone. Fuck I hate him, I hate this whole fucked up family, and I really hate fucking Christmas.

Rubbing my face I wince at the stab of pain and then I suck it up. Gabe is here, one hint of weakness and he'll go for me. If it was Solomon and Cain I wouldn't worry so much, I'd just avoid them.

A few steadying breaths later and I tell my brothers dinners nearly ready, then I go sit in the dinning room. Cain saunters in and sits down not talking, which is good, he's so frecking stupid I can't believe we're related.

The women start bringing in the food and I sit up, finally something good today. My other brothers come in, Solomon quietly, Gabe already half drunk and on his way to comatose, good if he passes out soon I can relax a little.

We're all seated but dad hasn't shown, that's not like him. Fuck no ones gonna move so I sigh and get up, "I go find him," guess I'm more stupid than Cain, I pissed the guy off and now I'm gonna go find him.

"Dad?" I check his study in case he went back in, it's empty. I wander round the downstairs and no sign of him. Staring up the stairs I trudge up them and pop my head around various doors making sure I call his name a lot so he can't accuse me of creeping up on him.

There's only one door left.

Mine.

Eyeing up the door I grunt, "Shit the lock really is busted, damn it, I'm going to have to get a new one, that's the third one this year."

Pushing the door open to get a look at the damage I notice dad sitting at my desk, he's tapping on the laptop and checking things out.

Oh fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

A family friendly film is on and I only pay it half of my attention as I'm currently engaged in a text war with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. We're trying to top each other with our presents.

Finn demanded popcorn and is scoffing it down, how does he do that? I can't face food for several hours at least.

"Kurt, what's that around your neck?" Carole asks.

Startled but happy I hand it over, "It's a present I got, do you like it?"

Examining it she makes the silver bits float and then she smiles, "Oh it's beautiful," handing it back she winks and I grin.

It's not until I'm arguing about colours with Tina and that you can have more than black in outfits that I realise she never asked who gave it to me. I really do have to be more careful, I don't want David to get hurt.

Dave:

"Dad?" Crap, fuck, shit, balls, don't let him have hacked all my accounts, I have my main sign on and then a hidden one I clear down regularly. "Dinner's on the table sir, I couldn't find you downstairs."

"I was looking at something," is all he says and then he turns my laptop off while I try not to sweat. "Don't worry about the door, I'll have a better door and lock system installed for you."

"Um, thank you sir," I'm confused.

"Your password is 'Gabesafuckingidiot'?" He lifts an eyebrow and I shrug, "Well when he broke into your room he couldn't hack your computer."

I notice he doesn't mention him hacking my computer, I'm also careful not to criticize dad's golden boy, in his eyes Gabe can do very little wrong. "Are you ready for dinner? Or did you want me to get mom to hold it for you?" I'm not going to get drawn in, my face already throbs I don't need to upset him further.

"No, we'll go down together," I step back to get out of his way and let him lead us to the dinning room.

Nothing is said about him not being there or even where he was. No one questions him we get on with dinner, in silence.

The food is awesome and I tuck in. I make sure to have extra and gorge myself on the veggies too. I have a feeling Kurt is gonna be a veggie freak so I may as well get used to it.

Dinner is cleared from the table and I wait for the women to bring in the dessert. I'm full from dinner so I'll only have a little and one of them is butterscotch so I'm in for that one.

At the end I have to go with the men to watch TV, dad's in charge of the remote so environmental shit here we come. He has a big assed car that guzzles gas, he throws everything in one bin and doesn't recycle, and he's forever going on about the environment to us, one more example of his hypocrisy.

The rest of the day is kinda boring, but warm, and then Cain stands up as he wants to get home. Dad doesn't stop him, dad doesn't even like him that much and frankly him telling Cain what to do or not do is funny to watch, I'm convinced Nancy dresses him in the morning, there's no way he'd be able to tie his own shoelaces.

It also means Solomon can go soon, and then Gabe will leave too.

Awesome.

An hour later Solomon makes his move and sucks up to dad a bit, then he gets to escape.

Really bored and still watching fucking monkeys I turn to see Gabe's passed out in the chair. Great. Dad notices me glaring at my brother and the TV's turned off.

"Get your coat David, we'll take him home."

Yeah okay so I have to take the monster home but at least he's not in my house anymore, and the bonus is that I get Gabe's wife alone for a few minutes, I lean over in their kitchen and whisper, "Run. I have some money saved up. I know shelters, they'll get you away from Lima."

She shakes her head, her eyes have long since lost any lustre and life, fuck I hate him so much. I have to leave her there and go home, to a shattered door and I'm stuck in the car with dad for the journey.

"David," he says.

"Yes sir?" See I can be polite if I have to be.

"I'm sorry Gabe broke your door. It will be fixed and as I said earlier it will be a better one. Also I looked at your laptop," His voice is fairly even but that tells me nothing, I fight the urge to fidget. "I'm impressed with what's on there, and the way you've not only pulled your grades up but stayed out of trouble the whole time. Congratulations David, I'm upping your allowance."

Shocked my jaw drops, "I… Err… Thank you sir."

Stunned I walk into the house and make sure I sit with him a little longer. I can afford to spend time and be bored with him for an increase in cash, that's more to go towards college and freedom, every bit helps and I thank god for this small mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Weighed down with food I end up going to bed a bit early, Finn's sitting on his bed conferencing with the other guys for the paintball day they're going to have, followed by a gaming marathon at Artie's. I don't really want to go, it's my idea of hell, but it does hurt a bit that he didn't even ask, he just dismissed me.

Touching the charm around my neck I smile to myself, at least David thinks I'm manly.

I hope his day was as good as mine was, I think I could learn to love a big Christmas and I'd love to be able to bring him around and show him off as we cooked dinner together, wait, does he know how to cook? Oh well he can peel vegetables.

Most of all I want to be able to show off his presents to me and gloat that my boyfriend knows me so well that he got me such perfect gifts.

Snuggling into my bed I yawn and get ready to sleep.

Tomorrow is another day and I have mall sale plans to make with my girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

It's late but I have to check my laptop out. I can't see that dad's found my hidden stuff and can't resist loading up the picture of Kurt's collar. I've found the perfect one, and it's in stock at the local shop, I've made us an appointment with the owner and his sub.

God I want to see it around Kurt's neck, I get that he won't fully understand it and for him it'll be mostly a piece of leather jewellery, but for me it's going to be such a good moment in my life.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	32. 032 Calico Cat

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 032 – Calico Cat**

**Dave**:

Pulling into a parking space Kurt cuts off the engine of his 'baby' and we sit there staring at the pet shop. I've made the appointment so they're expecting us and we're about five minutes early.

Kurt had been so excited and happy to hear I'd picked a collar out for him that when I offered for him to come along to buy it, he'd jumped at the chance and I'm wondering if he's like this with any kind of shopping.

He's even accepted the rules I laid down for this trip and didn't argue once, which is worrying, does that mean he trusts me or does that mean he doesn't know he can negotiate?

I really want to tackle that issue right now but he hops out of his car and turns to wait for me. Getting out I let him lock the car up and then I hold my hand out to him, he takes it with a smile and I ask, "You know red, amber, green trumps all the rules right? No matter what happens you just have to say red."

"I know David," he squeezes my hand and I have to trust him to use the safe words.

The pet store is on the outskirts of town and looks like a normal store, you really wouldn't know it was anything else. I got the address and name from Cain's stuff when I was snooping around and I've checked out their alternative website which is where I found the perfect collar for Kurt.

I've gone classic on him, plain black leather about as wide as my thumb with only two silvery D-rings, one at the front where his tag will go and one on the back. I just hope he likes it.

It's about ten minutes from closing time and I lead the way inside with Kurt holding my hand, I'm interested to see how he pulls off faking being submissive, yeah I want to dominate him but we're no where near there and I can't see him rolling over and doing as he's told any time soon.

The inside is pleasant with lots of pet stuff around and I walk over to the counter where an older and larger built woman's standing, she smiles and says, "Sorry we're closing soon, did you need any help to find what you're looking for?" But what catches my eye is the cream coloured collar around her neck.

"Yes, we have an appointment for a special order, my name is Dave, Rex said we could pick it up today," If she is a sub she isn't acting like one at the moment, and I put my best charming smile on.

"I'll let him know you're here," she slips away into the back and we have to wait.

Not even a few minutes later a dark haired man walks out and smiles at us, "Hi I'm Rex, if you follow me I have your order out back."

Well that was easy, we follow him through the door in the rear of the shop and along a corridor to another room. A small coffee table is in one corner and a few comfy chairs are set around it, with a pile of brightly coloured cushions off to one side.

In the middle of the room and fencing it in is a long counter, Rex slips behind it, "One moment Dave I'll get your order," the woman from earlier is behind the counter and against a wall in what is clearly a padded and warm looking giant dog basket.

Yeah she's a sub, her eyes are trained on Rex and she doesn't acknowledge me in the slightest. Kurt's been silent the entire time and he's staring at her, I tap a finger on his hand to get his attention and he blinks moving closer to me.

Bending down a little I whisper, "Red?"

"Green," he hisses back and then Rex is walking towards us carrying a covered tray.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

I'm excited, today is the day I get my collar. I've picked David up from his Gramps and driven us here, David insisted I should feel like I can leave at any time and that I'll know I can drive off if I need to if we take my car.

He's also given me a list of do's and don't's while we're here. Mostly it's fake being fully submissive, don't talk unless spoken to and then be really polite, and try not to stare people down. Oh and he's made sure I know the moment I say red we leave, no questions asked.

The store he's brought us to is on the outskirts, it looks like a normal store and I can see normal pet things in the window. Hopping out I wait for him and he joins me holding my hand, "You know red, amber, green trumps all the rules right? No matter what happens you just have to say red."

"I know David," I reassure him and I do trust him to protect me, now I have to try and not show him up, I'm a little worried I won't be able to fake being submissive enough and we'll get kicked out.

He holds the door to the store open for me and I glide in smiling at his courtesy, he can be a gentleman when he wants to be. Checking out the store I can see bird things and cat things, hamster wheels and guinea pig treats. I can't help but stare at the dog things and wonder if that's what David's picked out.

And I really hope it isn't anything so tacky.

A woman that reminds me of Coach Beiste's build is standing at the counter, her pale skin does not suit the dodgy dye job that's made her hair a light blonde, but there's something strange about her hair, there are darker patches in it and she has it scrunched up in an unflattering ponytail.

A genuine welcoming smile illuminates her face and she tells us, "Sorry we're closing soon, did you need any help to find what you're looking for?" Her left hand points around the shop and the glint of a wedding ring flashes in the light.

"Yes, we have an appointment for a special order, my name is Dave, Rex said we could pick it up today," David's using his most polite and gentle voice.

"I'll let him know you're here," and she's gone leaving us standing here.

A short man who probably only just beats Rachel in height walks in from the same door she exited. He's built slight with dark black hair and I can see a wedding ring on his finger.

David said a dom and his sub run the place, are they the owners and are they really married?

"Hi I'm Rex, if you follow me I have your order out back," we follow the man out of the door and down a corridor that's covered in pictures, people and their pets and I nearly miss them but the woman and the man are dressed as bride and groom while they gaze lovingly at each other.

Entering a room I can see a very nice coffee table surrounded by very comfy chairs Dad would love to own, some giant bright cushions and hidden to one side a coffee maker and kettle.

A long counter cuts the cream coloured room in half, and behind the counter are long shelves and racks filled with things I'm not ready to admit even exist let alone look at.

The man goes through and says, "One moment Dave I'll get your order."

Stepping up to the counter I can easily peek over to see the woman from earlier curled up in a very fetching cream dog basket, oh she really is a sub and I stare at her as she stares at the man like he's the only thing in the world for her.

That horrible ponytail is gone and her long strange cream coloured hair has fanned out over her shoulders, the darker blobs are really horizontal stripes that remind me of a tiger or cat's stripes.

A finger taps my hand I glance up at David realising I've been caught staring at her, it should be bizarre but she looks happy and really comfortable there. I crowd closer to David and he tilts his head to me, "Red?"

And I lie to him a little, "Green," though it's getting closer to an amber feeling for me and my eyes dart back to the woman, a woman who I can now see is wearing a collar and her top is so pale I can see her bra strap, which means if she had bruises I'd be able to see them too and I can't.

Rex is carrying something over and places it on the counter in front of David, and says, "There you go, two sets, one black, one orange."

Orange?

"No matter what I'll pay for the orange," David says calmly and takes the cover off of a tray. On it are black, orange and silver coloured things. Baffled I watch as David picks out and then lays out on the counter an orange coloured leather collar with silver chain lead attached, and then four smaller but wider leather collars, there's no way those can fit around my neck.

Handing over his card he points to the orange set of leather bindings and the man nods as he rings up the sale. Oh sweet McQueen please don't let David have bought me orange things, I know I can accessorize with anything but orange is one of the harder colours to get right.

When David's paid he puts his card away and turns to me, "'Kay Kurt," he picks up the collar, "Can you see the special cuts made into the collar," and yes I can see the cuts so I nod, "Right that means you can break free of the collar whenever you want, I can never hold you against your will, you will always have the choice to leave."

Stunned I search his face and I can feel my heart melt into a puddle of goo, he's still protecting me and making sure I'm safe, even in the tiny bit of bondage we're dabbling in.

Giving me the collar he encourages me to break it, "That's why I bought it so you could break it without having to worry."

"Thank you," I whisper at him and flex my muscles to discover you don't need a lot of strength to break the collar. He points out the weak spots on the lead too and I can shatter those without any problem.

I also learn that the other orange leather things are for my wrists and ankles, I'm not sure what to think about that and David demonstrates how, with a flick of a wrist, the chain clipped there can be slipped.

"That's clever," I now want to have to go to and it's a weird sensation to have someone put what amounts to a binding on your wrist, and it's ridiculously easy to slip the clip to get free.

"Are you happy with that style of collar?" He asks and I nod very happy with his choice of style, "Awesome, so what do you think of them in a nice black set," and he shows me the same things in black this time.

They are all plain black with simple silver d-rings, and only the lead is different as it's a silver chain that ends in a black leather handle. It's perfectly simply yet elegant, the collar is about as wide as two of my fingers and the same break points are cut into it, they don't show unless you look really closely.

"It's perfect," I tell him very pleased with what he's picked out because I can match black with almost anything.

"And this is your tag," he hands over a little silver heart, the name 'Kurt is on one side and on the other is 'Owned by David'.

We're really doing this, I'm really doing this and I have to close my eyes for a second, when I open them I gaze into his, "Green."

Tension runs out of his body and we end up resting our foreheads together, "Thank you Kurt, thank you for this," he whispers. Turning to Rex my boyfriend is grinning like a loon, "We'll take these please."

Rex has been sitting on a stool beside the dog basket and the woman is up on her knees resting her head in his lap while he runs his fingers through her hair. Her face is so peaceful, that I end up staring again. There's something about her that makes her glow, I realise it's him, he's touching her so tenderly as if she's precious to him and she really does glow under his attention.

The man's now caught me staring and I blink, "Sorry, it's just," I pause, "She's beautiful," and I mean it, I really do. They both smile at that.

"She is isn't she," he says softly and they exchange a loving look, "My beautiful calico cat," he traces a finger down her face and she leans into it preening under his praise.

For a moment it's like looking at Tina and Mike or a Tina and Mike ten to fifteen years into the future, or Dad and Carole. The stable loving couples that I know have that same something.

"Now I believe I have some purchases to ring up for you?" Rex stands and he's much more friendly to me and to David.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Putting the tray on the counter Rex nods, "There you go, two sets, one black, one orange."

"No matter what I'll pay for the orange," I tell him, I'll let Kurt ruin the orange set and if he doesn't like them it doesn't matter I'll have to find something he does like. I whip the cover off and happily delve in trying not to get too excited that Kurt could be wearing some of this by the end of the day. Putting the orange set of collar, lead, and a pair of wrist and ankle cuffs on the counter I pay for them with my card, dad's already upped my allowance by doubling it, things are looking up in so many ways.

When I get my card back and the orange set is mine I hold the collar out to Kurt, "'Kay Kurt, can you see the special cuts made into the collar," and he nods when I point them out, "Right that means you can break free of the collar whenever you want, I can never hold you against your will, you will always have the choice to leave."

That makes my babe blink rapidly and he nods again, I make him hold the collar aware that Rex has sat down next to his sub and is stroking her hair for her watching us, "That's why I bought it so you could break it without having to worry."

"Thank you," Kurt murmurs and it's shockingly easy for Kurt to break the collar, it won't take his body weight it'll snap well before that point. I find the break points on the lead and Kurt snaps those as well. When I show him the wrist cuff he tenses a little but then he's eager to practice slipping the chain too and he gets it in the first go, he's so fucking smart.

Blue green eyes twinkle at me and he's having more fun with this than I thought he would, I was a bit worried this would weird him out, but it's doing what I wanted it to do, it's reassuring him and he gets to have input into it too, it is his first and I hope last collar, it has to be perfect for him.

"Are you happy with that style of collar?" I ask nervously and he nods, "Awesome, so what do you think of them in a nice black set," I let him pick them up and turn them over in his hands.

"It's perfect," he tells me and I want to do a victory lap of the room.

"And this is your tag," I take a deep breath, if anything is going to freak him out this probably will, it a little silver heart, his name 'Kurt' is on one side and on the other is 'Owned by David'. I purposefully didn't go for 'Property of' just yet we can get it redone later if necessary.

And he closes his eyes as my heart beats painfully, please dear god don't let him be afraid we don't have to add the tag I'm happy to keep it forever until he's ready. Opening his eyes he says, "Green."

Somehow we end up standing there resting heads together and I could dance him around the floor right now, screw the music, who needs music when the moment is so fucking right?

"Thank you Kurt, thank you for this," I tell him. To Rex I say, "We'll take these please."

So of course that's when Kurt stiffens next to me and starts to stare at the sub again. She's not my type but I can how see good they are together, the way he touches her is the way I want to touch Kurt, the trust she has for her dom, I just hope Kurt doesn't do anything overly dramatic, and he jumps having been caught out by Rex, "Sorry, it's just," he pauses, "She's beautiful," and his voice has that throbbing sincere tone.

Both of them relax and I sigh quietly glad I haven't had to hustle him out of here, I know I can handle myself in a fight but I don't really enjoy it that much.

"She is isn't she," Rex states, "My beautiful calico cat," and he runs a finger over her face as she nuzzles into it, I wonder if Kurt will let me do that to him. "Now I believe I have some purchases to ring up for you?" And Rex rings up the black set.

Thanking them I pass the bag to Kurt who clutches it and peeks into the bag like he's impatient to get the collar on. Rex leads us out and the sub has curled up in her basket again.

Hmm, I've been looking at dog baskets but they never seemed right and Kurt's pretty tall but that one looked longer and he'd need lots of padding so he doesn't hurt himself. I'll ask Rex where he got it if Kurt and I ever get there.

More relaxed I walk up the corridor and notice their wedding pictures, they really do look as in love today as they did back then, it kinda gives you hope.

Saying goodbye to Rex he locks up after us and we climb into Kurt's big assed car, I have to wrestle the bag off of him so he can drive, "Just be careful with it David," he nags me and I promise to keep it safe. Then he drives us to Gramps and he parks up jumping out and impatiently waving for me.

I've got a few surprises for him inside and I hope he likes them, I wanted to make his collaring as romantic as possible. Getting out too I escort him to the front door and then I hold the door open bowing to usher him inside.

Because it's Kurt he struts in like he owns the place his eyes alight with curiosity and he's already glancing around while wincing at the wallpaper in the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Once David's paid for the goods he hands the bag to me and I clutch it greedily, far more attached to it than I thought I would be, Rex leads the way back and I twist around to give the woman a little wave, she smiles and winks at me.

All but skipping to my baby I clamber in and David has to order me to let go of the bag, it's irrational but it's mine and I want to hold it, "Just be careful with it David."

"I promise to guard this bag and contents with my life," he tells me and I sniff as I start the car up. Driving to his Gramps I'm tempted to put my foot down but distract myself listening to David hum along to the radio and he's in tune the whole time.

Interesting, it seems my boyfriend can dance and might be able to sing too.

Pulling up outside the house I bounce out of the car and fidget waiting for David, locking up the car I go to the front door where he gives me a mock bow and tender smile.

Putting on my most outrageous strut I step into the place David has told me so much about and I can see he's not yet ripped the horrific wallpaper off the hall walls, he said he's got most of it off in the living room, bedroom and kitchen, the hall and spare room are last on his list.

And he's told me has a romantic surprise for me before he's going to collar me.

I really am so lucky with the boyfriend I have.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	33. 033 With This Collar

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 033 – With This Collar**

**Kurt**:

I've seen the pictures David has taken and the videos but I like being here at his Gramps in person even if the colours on the walls are trying to make my eyeballs bleed. I get a mini tour of the place and I can see a few pots of unopened paint sitting on the side, David is buying a few bits and piece at a time to spread the cost, when he's finished striping and then rubbing the walls he'll paint them.

Escorted to the kitchen I can't help but smile at the picnic cloth on the floor and the basket sitting on it.

My boyfriend is going out of his way to make this a romantic moment. I've read up on this and normally its very sexual and sensual. And we still have the no hands under clothes rule in effect.

Plus David has admitted he likes making me feel so very wanted and adored.

To one side is a full-length mirror and I glance at David with a confused look on my face, he flushes, "I thought you'd like to see the collar on and there's only this shitty tiny mirror in the bathroom."

"Thank you," I smile at him and then wait, he's still got the bag. I look at it and then at him.

Quirking an eyebrow at me he grins, "Gee Kurt, I wonder what you could want?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Nervous about what's coming up I give Kurt a chance to look around the place and point out what I'm doing where, he nods and I'm so glad I asked him for help with this project, he's already given me options on paint and carpets, all of them on offer so they cost less.

I never realised that owning your own home cost so frecking much, okay so technically it's in trust for me with one of Gramp's friends but it's still mine and he's left enough money aside that the bills are taken care of, when I move in at eighteen I just have to get food money and things like DIY stuff and furniture.

In the kitchen Kurt smiles at the picnic I've prepared and then looks quizzically at the mirror I bought, he's such a damn vain peacock I hope I got this right and tell him, "I thought you'd like to see the collar on and there's only this shitty tiny mirror in the bathroom."

"Thank you," he smiles at me and I'm doing everything I can to make this a romantic moment for him, I know this isn't what he's imagined a relationship to be, and technically this would normally be a very sexy moment with a proper contract but it's not like we ever do anything normally.

His eyes drop to the bag I'm holding, the one with his collar and then back up to me expectantly, "Gee Kurt, I wonder what you could want?" I tease him and he gives me such an adorable look I know I'm not going to last.

Delving into the bag I pull out the tag, the collar and the attached lead on the front d-ring. Putting the bag down I clip the tag on and then we're ready to roll.

Walking over to the mirror I point in front of me and he saunters over, only the slight paleness of his skin and the way he nibbles his lip gives away his nervousness.

When he's standing in front of both me and the mirror I take a deep breath and hope I got this part right, "Kurt Hummel will you do me the honour and privilege of wearing my collar, making you my friend, my boyfriend, and my sub. I promise to love, cherish, adore and protect you, to be there for you as much as I can. I know we're young, I know things could change, I hope we can make it together through high school and beyond."

Holding up my hands I offer him the collar and he stares at it for a second, then his hands take the collar and he lifts it up to his neck. I can only watch in wonder and try not to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming.

It's actually happening Kurt's making himself mine.

Those long slender fingers slide the buckle just so and then his hands fall and I whimper, "Mine, you're really mine, god you're so fucking beautiful, how can you be so damn pretty and so manly at the same time?"

Great now I'm babbling and he turns those eyes of his on me as he blushes softly.

Gently I reach out and turn him to the mirror, so he can see for himself the stark difference from the dark collar and his pale skin, "Thank you," I murmur in his ear, "Thank you so much for this Kurt," and I'm sure this is as far as we're ever going to go and it's so much more than I deserve.

I can't resist grasping the lead and then I tug on it and he looks so shocked but follows me to the picnic blanket, hurriedly I place a few cushions for him and then I help him to sit down cross-legged.

Dropping the lead I proceed to empty the picnic basket and I make sure the big bowl of strawberries are as close to him as I can get them, "For you," I gesture to the food.

"Thank you David," and I watch fascinated and slightly smug as the first thing he grabs are the strawberries, he pops one into his mouth and he likes them.

Shit.

The music, I forgot the music.

It's just my Ipod and some speakers but I've gone looking for romantic songs I can listen to as well and I turn it on so we can have some background music and later I hope he'll let me dance him around the house.

I'm determined not to do anything more than kiss him softly, to romance him, to make him feel as special as he really is.

Settling back on the blanket I grab some food too and happily eat some sandwiches as he glances at the mirror occasionally and he runs a finger over his collar. I really hope this means he's getting used to it and will be open to wearing it again in the future, I'm fairly certain he'll see it more of a fashion item than anything but it feels so good to see him wearing it and not freaking out.

We eat in a comfortable silence and then at the end I bring out another surprise, he likes the charms I get him so I hand over another one, a silk flower and a very small box of chocolate hearts.

"David," he holds his presents and I can only call it gloating as he clasps them to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Nervously I watch as David gets out the tag, the collar and to my shock he attaches the lead to the collar, forcing my hands down by my side I wait as he puts the tag on then he walks slowly over to the mirror.

It's when he points to the floor right in front of him that I have an inkling of what I'm letting myself in for. He keeps telling me red, amber, green trumps anything and I trust him so I step lightly towards him and stop at the indicated place.

He's visibly nervous and takes a shaky breath, "Kurt Hummel will you do me the honour and privilege of wearing my collar, making you my friend, my boyfriend, and my sub. I promise to love, cherish, adore and protect you, to be there for you as much as I can. I know we're young, I know things could change, I hope we can make it together through high school and beyond."

David's hands have a faint tremble as he holds the collar out to me and this really is a big moment, not just for David, but for me too. If I do this there really is no going back easily, but at the same time I don't feel that he'll push me to go any further, he hasn't up to now.

Taking the collar from him I let the lead drop down and then I fit the collar around my neck, it's nerve wracking and momentous. I'm really doing up something that is a symbol of so very much and I believe his speech of adoring me and protecting me because he already does.

Letting my hands fall I peek up to see him with such a tender expression and he blurts out, "Mine, you're really mine, god you're so fucking beautiful, how can you be so damn pretty and so manly at the same time?"

Blushing at his compliment I allow him to turn me to the mirror and the contrast from my skin to the collar is stunning. I'm still having a little trouble processing the fact that I'm wearing a collar that I've effectively given over a lot of power to him when he whispers, "Thank you, thank you so much for this Kurt," and he's genuinely grateful to me.

It floors me when he takes the leach and coaxes me over to the blanket, he really is going to do that to me now and I'm not sure what to think about it. Then we're at the blanket and he puts cushions down, they turn out to be for me as he holds a hand out to gently help me to sit down.

As usual David is not doing what I'm expecting of him. He empties the basket and its laid out around me like an offering, there are even strawberries, a very big bowl of strawberries. "For you," he waves the food.

"Thank you David," and I nab the strawberries quickly. Testing one I nearly moan at how good they taste.

But David doesn't sit down, no he goes and puts some very nice romantic songs on before he sits down and starts eating too. At first I feel like I should say something but the silence is so companionable and relaxed between us.

My eyes stray to the mirror, I can't help it, the collar stands out so much, it's not tight, it's not heavy but it's there and I'm so aware of it the whole time. David's earnest speech as he presented it to me, the way he put cushions down for me, got me strawberries and put on music for us, it's all going to my head and he's really taking this romance thing seriously.

I keep remembering the way the sub at the store had looked at the man, the tenderness they showed, the love. The way David looks at me like I'm special, the way he talks about me, he clearly doesn't think of me as weak and he's said he likes the fact that I'm strong.

There really is no way this day could get any better and then he gives me his shy sweet goofy smile and hands me more treasures. Greedily I open the slip of paper to see a little clear plastic strawberry, the paper has a picture of a strawberry and the words 'Strawberries are red, strawberries are sweet, but you're magical, and my make my heart skip a beat.' Argh his rhymes get worse but I do love strawberries and this means he's noticing things about me.

There's also a silk rose, it's blue, and it has a small tag on it which reads 'And this flower can never fade it will bloom forever'. I sniff it automatically and he's only sprayed it with his aftershave.

Lastly is a very small box, inside are five chocolate hearts.

"David," I'm the luckiest boyfriend in the world I have to be.

Standing up he holds a hand out to me, reluctantly I put my new treasures down and then he dances me around the kitchen to the music playing in the background.

Laughing I can't get over how very loving he is to me. How gentle. Nestling into him I rest my head on his shoulder. I'm still so very aware of the collar I'm wearing but he's being so sweet to me that I don't care and I simply revel in the romance and how very loved I am.

We end up swaying slowly and that strange ache is back. The ache he makes me feel. I'm fairly certain I know what it is now, I'm physically attracted to David, and I desire him, a lot, and I have a problem in my nether regions.

He of course is a perfect gentleman and his hands never stray, never push the boundaries, he really is content to hold me. We shift and I grunt as my erection catches on his thigh, he goes still and I keep my head tilted down away from him.

A big hand lets go of my waist and cups my chin making me look at him, his face is full of wonder, "You really want me," his voice is gruff. Embarrassed at being caught out I nod slightly, and he moves his own hips and my eyes widen as his erection presses against my hip, his eyes are such a deep brown, "I want you too," he leans down and kisses me, its so very soft and tender.

"Kurt?" He licks his lips and I can't resist following the tip of his tongue with my eyes, "Would you be interested in playing a game on our next date. We'd set the rules now, agree to everything before hand, and you just say red and we stop."

Oh.

"What kind of game?" I ask worried at what he wants from me.

"A game where I get to pin you to a wall or the lockers in the boys' locker room and I kiss you, the kisses can only be on your mouth, your face, or your neck. The no hands under clothes rule will stand, and I can't make you take any clothes off. If you want we can negotiate a time limit and set an alarm. You wearing the collar is negotiable on the day itself, if you don't feel comfortable in it you don't wear it. Red will always make me stop. You say no now and I will not bring this up again only you can bring it up even if you never bring it I will respect that decision," he lets my face go and his hand sits on my waist again.

"I..." I don't know what to do. "Um… Can I think about it?" I ask.

"Yes, you take as long as you need," he reassures me.

"Even if I never bring it up again?" I have to ask testing him.

"Even if you never bring it up again," he agrees and tension flows out of him.

"Will pinning me be like the way you've pinned me in the locker room before?" I blurt out.

"Yes, exactly like that," he confirms and I worry my lip because that has had a starring role in some of my daydreams and I really want to know if it feels better now that we're dating.

"Then my answer is yes, as long as I get to use the stop word," I take the plunge, so far everything we've done together has been good and I really do trust him.

Plus the way his jaw has dropped is comical and I giggle at him, he babbles, "Y… You sure? You can take as long as you need to think it over."

"I'm sure, now when are we doing this?" And we agree to meet up in a few days, he's careful to tell me that we can stop at any point and that he's happy to have more dancing lessons with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Standing up I coax him into standing up too, and then I pull him into my arms so I can dance with him in the kitchen, he looks delighted and laughs softly his whole face lighting up.

Holding him I move us around and around until we simply sway together. I used to wonder why couples did this, but you get to be so fucking close to them, barely moving, he's so frecking sexy I'm getting hard and I have to twist slightly to hide it from him, this is supposed to be romantic for him, my damn hormones can wait until I get home.

But this is Kurt we're talking about and I zig as he zags so that what can only be his rock hard cock rubs against my thigh. Holy fuck he's turned on. We freeze in place as I try to process that.

I have to know, and I tip his head up so I can see his eyes, eyes that are wide with pupils that are dilated, "You really want me," he really does want me, he nods blushing and I can't help pressing my dick against him telling him, "I want you too," I'm careful to give him the most tender of kisses, because he is not just meat to me.

Those eyes of his go wider and there's a flash of hunger in there, hunger I want aimed at me, so I can feed it and stoke it making it burn harder, stronger and we can both reap the benefits.

"Kurt?" I take a big risk, a risk I feel is confirmed when his eyes follow my tongue as I lick my suddenly dry lips, "Would you be interested in playing a game on our next date. We'd set the rules now, agree to everything before hand, and you just say red and we stop."

He tenses in my arms and I know I'm tensing too, "What kind of game?" He asks, at least he's sensible enough to ask first.

"A game where I get to pin you to a wall or the lockers in the boys' locker room and I kiss you, the kisses can only be on your mouth, your face, or your neck. The no hands under clothes rule will stand, and I can't make you take any clothes off. If you want we can negotiate a time limit and set an alarm. You wearing the collar is negotiable on the day itself, if you don't feel comfortable in it you don't wear it. Red will always make me stop. You say no now and I will not bring this up again only you can bring it up even if you never bring it I will respect that decision," I let my hand that was touching his face drop to his waist.

"I..." He stammers. "Um… Can I think about it?" He asks and I think I just blew my chances.

"Yes, you take as long as you need," I tell him gently.

"Even if I never bring it up again?" He asks softly searching my face.

"Even if you never bring it up again," and I relax because there's no way he's going to say yes, we'll just do dancing instead and make out a little.

"Will pinning me be like the way you've pinned me in the locker room before?" He questions and I wasn't expecting that.

"Yes, exactly like that," I have had some fucking awesome wet dreams about him and the way I pinned him against those lockers, except in the dreams he wanted more, and he wasn't afraid of me.

I'm so busy staring at his lip as he works it between his teeth that I nearly miss him saying, "Then my answer is yes, as long as I get to use the stop word," and I'm sure my eyes bug out as my jaw drops open in shock.

Kurt giggles at me and then I snap my mouth shut before telling him, "Y… You sure? You can take as long as you need to think it over."

"I'm sure, now when are we doing this?" And just like that we make a date.

"Remember you say red and we stop, I'm happy to go dancing with you babe, it's way more fun than I ever thought it would be," I get a soft smile at that.

We've run out of time and he has to go home, I really don't want him to go but the way he's humming to himself and holding the things I got for him I think he's enjoyed today. I get a heated flirty look from him that isn't helping the problem in my pants and I have to stop him leaving by pointing at the collar, "Um, you're still wearing your collar babe."

"Oh," a hand flies up and he comes over so I can take the collar off for him.

"Drive safely and I'll see you soon, remember you can say no, you can say red," I impulsively drag him into a hug, and he hugs me back.

Then he flits out of the front door with one more backward look and I can't wait to see him again.

Carefully I put his collar and lead back in the bag and I start to clear up before I go home too. It isn't until I'm climbing into my truck that I realise I'm humming too, guess I must have had an awesome day with my sub too.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Having fixed the time and date I have to go home and I really don't want to, I want to stay here with him for longer, to talk, to dance, to kiss him.

I go to leave him when he points out I'm still wearing the collar, I go to him so he can take it off and his fingers graze my neck sending shudders through me. I'm almost disappointed as he removes the collar and then he tells me to drive carefully.

Going home in my baby I have so much to think about. The husband and wife at the shop, the way they acted around each other. David's all out romance offensive that blew me away. The way he tugged the lead. The fact that I technically belong to him now. And that I'm going to meet him in the boys' locker room two days before school begins again so that he can pin me to the lockers and ravish me the way he said he would.

Walking into the house I greet Dad and Carole and then Dad asks, "Hey Buddy, you okay? You're rubbing your neck."

"Oh, fine, I…" Now what do I say?

"'Kay, don't forget that extra strong Vit C stuff Finn takes is on the shelf if you think you're coming down with a cold," and then they're both watching TV together. Carole rests her head on Dad's shoulder and he slings an arm around her.

Creeping off I realise I'm doing it again and have to drop my hand as I smuggle my new treasures into my room. I've gotten quite the treasure trove now.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Can you guess what's in the next chapter?


	34. 034 Play Time

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 034 – Play Time**

**Dave**:

I'm nervous but excited. I turned up extra early and checked the school out so Kurt will be safe if he shows. I've worked out and showered and shaved. The picnic basket is ready and I have back up music so Kurt can teach me dancing.

I'm not expecting huge things from him, this is our first playtime together and it has to be fun, he has to enjoy these times and know that at the same time he doesn't have to play at all.

Sitting on a bench I put my earbuds in and turn the music on low, it's that weird ass new age crap and I'm listening to a thunderstorm, which is strangely relaxing. I refuse to be upset when he says no, but at the same time I have to be ready to step up if he says yes.

Breathing in and out I wait for him or a message, either way this shit has got to be good for my karma.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Nervously I pace through the empty halls, I took my time getting ready today, full skin routine last night, emergency hair serum, buffed my nails, flossed twice. And I picked out the perfect outfit for him and for me, it helped when I asked him out and it should help for this too.

He was so gentle and romantic when he collared me, and he told me what he was going to do, more or less for that, and he stuck to it. But this is different, this time he's not going to be gentle with me, or romantic, this time he's asking for the other stuff.

Pacing outside the locker room I eye up the doorway.

I can still leave. I can still say no I only want to dance and make out with him. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. He's laid the plan out to me, he's said I can negotiate with him, I don't have to do this.

Mind made up I walk in and strut forward to find him sitting on a bench his eyes closed and he's listening to his ipod. And I change my mind, I do want this, I do want to know what it's like and if I hate it or it scares me we don't ever have to do it again.

Sitting next to him I touch his knee and he turns to me as his green eyes open, he smiles, "Hey babe, have you had a nice few days with your girls and your family?"

Relaxing I nod, "Yes thank you David, it was fun, and eventful," I roll my eyes, "It was only a sleepover and I'm sure Finn was exaggerating at how long it took him to get all the glitter out of his socks."

Chuckling David nods, "Yeah, glitter socks can be nasty."

"And you?" I ask.

"Spent a day at Z's, we double teamed a bunch of thirteen year olds and they will not be challenging our awesomeness any time soon," he sounds proud of his achievement and I still don't get video games, also I tend to win and the other guys all sulk. "Yesterday I managed to get the rest of the wallpaper done in the hall so only the spare room to go and I can start prepping for paint," he smirks, "Gramps was the best but the guy was useless when it came to picking colours, even I know better than to have gone with those choices."

"Good," I lean in, "There's hope for you turning out gay and fabulous yet," he mock shudders and we share a laugh.

"You don't have to do this," he stares me right in the eyes and I can't look away, "I have back up music so you can teach me to dance, I brought strawberries so you can eat them, this is a big thing Kurt and I will never rush you."

I picked right and I tell him, "I'm ready, please may I have my collar, we have a scene or play to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

The lightening storm is intense and it's so easy to imagine sitting in the kitchen at Gramps and watching it sweep up to me all safe and sound inside. The light and colours that streak across the sky and the crashing booms that shake the house.

He's here.

I don't know how I know I just do.

And then I can smell him as he sits down next to me. A hand touches my knee and I open my eyes to look at him, he's wearing the same damn thing from the kiss and the time he asked me out, he's serious about this, "Hey babe, have you had a nice few days with your girls and your family?"

I have no intention of pressuring him into this and I really do want to know about his days.

His whole face lights up, "Yes thank you David, it was fun, and eventful," he rolls his eyes, "It was only a sleepover and I'm sure Finn was exaggerating at how long it took him to get all the glitter out of his socks." I've heard stories about girls having sleepovers, it can't have been too much fun for Finn.

"Yeah, glitter socks can be nasty," I laugh because how did Brittany manage to get all that in a pair of socks? Finn's facebook entry didn't really say.

"And you?" He asks turning his whole body towards me.

"Spent a day at Z's, we double teamed a bunch of thirteen year olds and they will not be challenging our awesomeness any time soon," we pounded their metaphorical butts into the ground and then did an on screen victory dance as they screamed revenge at us. It was nice to hang with my bro for a while, he's been acting funny but we seem to be back on track again.

"Yesterday I managed to get the rest of the wallpaper done in the hall so only the spare room to go and I can start prepping for paint, Gramps was the best but the guy was useless when it came to picking colours, even I know better than to have gone with those choices." And I really do know better, you do not put such eye watering colours together, that's all I need to wake up to in the morning, it woulda given me nightmares.

"Good," he sasses, "There's hope for you turning out gay and fabulous yet," I shudder in mock horror at the thought and we share a laugh.

"You don't have to do this," I tell him earnestly, "I have back up music so you can teach me to dance, I brought strawberries so you can eat them, this is a big thing Kurt and I will never rush you."

"I'm ready, please may I have my collar, we have a scene or play to do," he sounds so confident and then he nibbles his bottom lip.

"'Kay but you have to promise me that you will use the safe words, I have to be able to trust you to tell me when you've had enough," I'm very serious about this and he nods.

Reaching into my backpack I pull out his collar and lead. It's still amazing to see him put it on and do it up, fuck that really is something. And then he's looking at me calmly but a little pale.

"Remember we talked about what would happen is there anything you want to negotiate before hand, and I was thinking of setting a timer for ten minutes, is that too long?" I ask him.

"Ten minutes?" He frowns.

"Yeah, so we have a pre-arranged cut off point, playtime ends after ten minutes, or if one of us says red. If one of us says amber then we don't stop the timer and if we run out of time we run out of time," I'm proud of that little addition, so no pressure on either of us. "I've never done this before and I want it to be fun and special for both of us."

He thinks it over that fascinating brain of his working over time and then he smiles, "That makes sense. And I trust you David so green."

Blinking at his words I think my jaw just dropped again, "Thank you Kurt, you really don't know how much it means to me that you trust me." I've already decided a few things that are going to happen and that I want him to get used to so I reach out to his lead and take it, then I stand up and gently tug on it, "Come on Kurt, good boy, it's okay we're going to have playtime now," his face is hilarious and I wait for him to either balk or stand up.

He stands up and I want to cheer, instead I praise him, "That's it good boy, good boy Kurt, come on, over to the locker like a good boy," I tug a few more times and he does as I want him to.

When we reach the locker I pull him into a hug and whisper, "Thank you, you are the most awesome boyfriend for letting me do that, I owe you a foot rub or something."

Dropping the lead and releasing him I step back, "When you're ready just lean your back against the locker and I'll start the timer," I take my watch off and set it waving it so Kurt can see it.

Getting myself ready I fall back into myself and try to get into the right headspace so I can dominate him without hurting him or frightening him. I can see him take a few breaths and then he steps back to lean on the locker and I can't ignore the growing hard on I'm getting for him, "Green," he says softly and I press the button to start the timer, double checking it's counting down from ten minutes.

Putting the watch on a nearby bench I stalk towards him and he's pale, stopping in front of him I murmur, "Red, just say red if you need to," and then I reach out to take one of his hands, lifting it slowly I pin it and his head turns to stare at it. Holding his other hand I pin that one and he does the same but he swallows loudly before he looks up at me and his eyes are dilated and huge.

Pressing against him I'm a little shocked when his legs open and my knee slides between his, he tilts his face and I take the invitation to breathe into his ear, "Red and I'll stop, I promise," I mutter and then I nuzzle into him as he whimpers and his body shakes.

Dropping kisses from the base of his ear down his neck until I reach cloth I kiss back up and along his jaw. I'm expecting to kiss his mouth a few times before asking him to open it but he's already opening under my lips and I hold back for a few seconds and tease him with licking the inside of his lip, he pushes forward into my kiss and I deepen it surging into his mouth. His body bucks under mine and he moans low and breathy, and Jesus this is fucking amazing, but I have to beat my own body into submission as I continue to kiss him and explore his mouth, I will be in control as I try to push him out of control.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

"'Kay but you have to promise me that you will use the safe words, I have to be able to trust you to tell me when you've had enough," he says and it never occurred to me that in a way he's trusting me too so I nod promising myself that I will use the words if I need to.

Fishing in his bag he pulls out my collar and lead triumphantly and then hands them to me. I have agreed to this so I put it on and let the lead fall down my front, his eyes are everywhere and linger on my neck, the green in them rapidly morphing into brown.

"Remember we talked about what would happen is there anything you want to negotiate before hand, and I was thinking of setting a timer for ten minutes, is that too long?" He asks and I can't think of anything.

And then I frown, "Ten minutes?"

"Yeah, so we have a pre-arranged cut off point, playtime ends after ten minutes, or if one of us says red. If one of us says amber then we don't stop the timer and if we run out of time we run out of time, I've never done this before and I want it to be fun and special for both of us," and there is the David I've come to know taking care of both of us.

It really is sensible and I smile at him, "That makes sense. And I trust you David so green."

A war of emotions happens on his face as he moves from shock and surprise to tender and touched, "Thank you Kurt, you really don't know how much it means to me that you trust me."

Which is when he takes the lead dangling from my collar and tugs on it softly as he stands up, "Come on Kurt, good boy, it's okay we're going to have playtime now," he coaxes and damn he really is going to do this to me. I refuse to crawl and stand up so he beams at me, "That's it good boy, good boy Kurt, come on, over to the locker like a good boy," he keeps up the same litany and why do I feel like I just did something amazing?

We make it to the lockers and then he engulfs me a big hug, "Thank you, you are the most awesome boyfriend for letting me do that, I owe you a foot rub or something."

And he's back to taking care of me.

"When you're ready just lean your back against the locker and I'll start the timer," he lets me and the lead go, waving his watch at me he sets it and now the ball in is my court.

I can still say no, I have an out at any time.

Calming myself down I step so I can lean against the locker and my heart is speeding up, my hands are sweating and my knees are trembling but I can't deny that I want this, I want him, so I say, "Green," and he presses the button on the watch.

He doesn't hurry he puts the watch down and then his face starts to close down and the familiar scowl appears, his eyes are so dark and he's so predatory that I wonder if I made the right call.

Stalking forward he stops and he's almost touching me, "Red, just say red if you need to," and I can breathe again. A hand takes my wrist and it's pressed up against the locker, his grip is firm but not tight. Oh god, I mean gaga, it's really happening and I'm not really afraid but my heart is hammering in my chest now, I have to look to see his hand holding mine there. Then his other hand takes my last free hand and I can see him pin that too.

I'm stuck.

I'm caught and the thought is making my knees tremble more, so it's lucky he leans into me and can help me stay upright, I shift my weight and his knee sinks between mine, that familiar bulge in his pants hard on my hip, oh sweet prada he really does like this.

Tipping my head I wait for the next bit and his hot breath ghosts over my skin as I tremble needing him more than I thought I would, this is so much better than the last times as I can say no at any point.

"Red and I'll stop, I promise," is whispered into my ear and then he proceeds to kiss my neck finding spots and nerves that send delighted shudders through me, he stops at the point he reaches my clothes and I don't want him to stop. He comes back up and his lips caress my neck, my jaw line, he's still in no hurry but I'm panting softly as his weight rests on me and keeps me from sliding to the floor.

His mouth touches mine and I open my mouth for him, he just teases me with gentle kisses and then his tongue dips in and I push at his mouth wanting more. Obliging he thrusts his tongue into my mouth and he ruthlessly explores, all the time I lap at his tongue with my own not wanting him to stop.

Someone's moaning and it must be me because when he does moan his whole chest vibrates with it and I sob almost brokenly at how good it is, that ache he makes me feel is so strong I'm starting to drown in it and his moans only make it worse.

Pinned and held in place for him as he ravishes me I finally begin to understand a little about what it's like to be dominated because I'm not in control, the only control I have is to say stop and that's not going to happen while he makes me feel so desirable and sexy and wanton for his kisses.

Even during our hottest making out session he must have held back because he's devouring me hungrily and I want more. I'm so aware of him, of his strength, of his power, and there's nothing I can do but take it. His so hard against my hip and my pants are so tight too, instinct makes me wrap a leg around him and he grunts shifting his hips into me.

It's so good and hints at so much more that I rip my mouth from him and cry out urging him to do it again with the leg I have around him.

"No," he rumbles into my ear, "None of that babe, we didn't negotiate for that," I whine and he chuckles, "God Kurt, so sexy, so hot," he nibbles my earlobe and then bites down so I surge against him trying to get closer.

"David, please, David," I choke his name out, "Green David," I want him to do all of that again.

"Shh," he murmurs, "Shh, just enjoy it babe," his mouth is gentle of my neck as he trails more kisses over it and up to my mouth, a mouth I already have open for him, he plunges his tongue in and I welcome him moaning as my brain dissolves.

Kissing me over and over we both end up moaning and I surrender to him no longer fighting him on anything I want him too much, I even let my leg drop back down and wait for him to take whatever he wants from me.

He stops and pulls back and I whimper, "Sorry babe, times up," he steps back and I blink wondering what that annoying beeping noise is. Abruptly he lets go of me and I stumble forward into his waiting arms. Picking me up bridal style he carries me to the bench he was sitting on and then I get to sit in his lap as he rubs my back and I get my breathing under control.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Kurt's moaning softly, those deep low moans as his tongue is touching mine and licking and stroking, fuck he's so sexy. I take his mouth hard and my own moans are forced from me and then he sort of sobs and our tongues tangle.

He's not fighting to take control of the kiss he's simply letting me do this and he's enjoying it which spurs me on to dominate him and make him mine, his body is rocking slightly into mine and I have to pin it to keep him still, I don't even think he's aware of it.

My cock is hard and I know it's digging into his hip but what is driving me crazy is the fact that he's just as hard, he wants this and then one of his legs wraps around my waist and fucking hell he is bendy as he manages to get me to thrust forward.

Yes, dear god I want to do that again.

But I can't.

He's crying out and his head is tipped back exposing his neck, his skin is flushed and pink in all the right places so I lean forward ignoring the way he's trying to make me do it again and I mutter, "No, none of that babe, we didn't negotiate for that."

Kurt whimpers and still tries to make me move, and I chuckle at his urgency Kurt fucking Hummel wants me bad, "God Kurt, so sexy, so hot," I tell him.

"David, please, David," he grunts my name out, "Green David," and I did it, he's nearly losing control.

"Shh," I soothe him, "Shh, just enjoy it babe," I tenderly kiss his neck and move back to his mouth, which he opens and I take the invite as his tongue licks at mine twining inside of his mouth.

Gorging myself on his kisses it takes a moment to realise that not only are we both moaning but his leg has dropped and his body has moulded itself to mine like he was born to fit there.

This beeping noise starts up and it's not fair, not now, pulling back from him makes him do this feeble protest, guess I wasn't the only one who lost track of time, "Sorry babe, times up."

Flushing and trembling he stands there his chest heaving and he looks like someone just ravished the life out of him. Letting go of him I step back and he sways like he's drunk, he falls forward I manage to catch him and pick him up carrying him over to the nearby bench.

Holding him in my lap and my arms we pant together and wait for our bodies to calm the fuck down.

But I'm fairly sure he enjoyed it as much as I did, as long as it didn't scare him too much I think he'll be up for another play time soon.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	35. 035 First Steps to Understanding

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 035 – First Steps to Understanding**

**Kurt**:

Held in David's arms I'm still trembling and achy from our 'game'. That was far better and far more intense than I thought it could be. My arms are slung around his neck and I keep my face buried in his shoulder as I breathe him in.

We're both breathing normally so I'm not going to be able to avoid him for much longer, I'm shocked and embarrassed with my reaction, but I also enjoyed it and I want to do it again.

I'm confused.

Pulling away from his shoulder I tilt my head and then I can gaze up into his eyes. They're green again. He smiles at me, "Hey babe, well that was," he pauses, "Wow." Shaking his head as if to clear it he asks, "You okay to walk to the auditorium? I have a picnic and strawberries."

"I think I can make it," which is the only honest answer I can give, my knees are still shaky.

He lifts me up and puts me gently to one side of him, and then he gets the picnic things and his bags and we claps hands as he escorts me to the auditorium.

Setting up the blanket and cushions he helps me down and then offers up the strawberries like he did at his Gramps, and even though he's gotten what he wanted from me he's happy to go back to being romantic and sweet.

Nibbling on my strawberries I study him and I admit I'm completely baffled by him. I have no idea what to say or do next, so I wait for him to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Fuck, that was just… I don't have words for it. Kurt's curled up in my arms like he's always belonged there, like I've just been waiting for him to come along.

Basking in the afterglow of dominating him so completely I don't want to move, but we're going to have to relocate to the auditorium and I can feed him his strawberries and rub his feet for him, I did say I'd reward him.

He moves away from me and those blue green eyes open languidly, his pupils are still blown, "Hey babe," I smile down at him, "Well that was," I pause trying to find the right word and all I have is, "Wow." Trying to clear my head slightly I ask, "You okay to walk to the auditorium? I have a picnic and strawberries."

"I think I can make it," his voice is husky and soft and doing things to my body.

Carefully I put him down, gather my stuff and the picnic basket and then we walk hand in hand for lunch. He's slow and seems a bit unsteady on his feet but we make it in one piece.

Setting everything up I draw him down to the blanket and hand him his strawberries. Kurt eats then daintily and I'm fascinated with how he can be so fucking manly and sexy and so fancy at the same time.

Hungry from my exercises and Kurt I tuck in happily and demolish the food in front of me. He picks bits here and there but overall eats more than I thought he would.

Packing up the leftovers I grin and ask him, "So you want that foot massage now?"

And Kurt Hummel's jaw drops as he stares at me.

"Aw come on Kurt, you went out of your way to do something for me, I should pay you back, it's called give and take, it's supposed to be good for relationships," I tease him. "Or don't you like your feet touched?"

"No, it's fine, I…" huffing he crosses his arms defensively, "I don't understand."

"Huh?" How hard is it to understand a food massage. "Okay… What don't you understand babe," I encourage him and he shifts almost uncomfortably. "Kurt, please talk to me, please," I beg him and try out being adorable, I think I fail but his lips twitch as he smiles.

"Fine. I don't understand what you get from this relationship." He waves his hands about as he talks, "You're a teenage boy, you're supposed to be trying to get me undressed and persuade me into having sex with you, but you seem to enjoy being romantic and loving," he flushes, "And I really like that side of you."

Toying with the seams on his pants he nibbles his lip, "And then you do the other thing like the collar or pinning me to the locker and I was prepared to just put up with it and indulge you but…" He breaks off.

"But…" I repeat and he doesn't say anything so I try and finish it off, "But you didn't have to just put up with it. It wasn't unpleasant and you might have enjoyed parts of it?" I guess and he nods.

"That's good Kurt, it means I'm not pushing you outside your comfort zones, I've not done anything to upset you, thanks babe," I beam at him, "I'll make a mental note and maybe we can do it again."

It doesn't make him happy instead he glares at me, "That's the problem David it should be making me uncomfortable," his voice is rising and he's getting agitated, "I've spent my whole life wanting romance, wanting sweet cute loving things, which you happily and joyfully give me. And then you, and my body, gang up on me and suddenly I want the other things too. And…" he points to the collar, "I'm not freaking out about this being around my neck. Or how about the fact that when you were kissing me I…"

Paling he turns his face away from me and goes back to crossing his arms almost daring me to push him.

Running the awesome game we played through my head I can think of a few moments that could have upset him, like him wrapping a leg around my waist for a start and we are so exploring his bendiness in the future.

And I think I have it.

"Kurt it's okay for you to submit to me when we're in the middle of a game, that's partly what they're there for babe…" I crawl towards him. "It means you trust me enough to let yourself go, to not be in control, to let me take care of you."

"It's not me," he sounds lost, "I don't get out of control, I've never wanted someone the way I want you. It's all so messy. And I'm always the one to take care of people," sitting next to him I put my arm around him and he falls against me. "I'm the one with a nice home life I should be taking care of you."

"You do," I hug him, "Babe I got something really good in my life right now, I got you in it. Yeah home sucks but it always has. School's still shit. But I'm learning to dance and it's more fun than I thought it would be. My boyfriend's funny, and smart, and caring, he doesn't make fun of me if I screw up he helps me, I feel like I can go to him about anything, he's told me he trusts me, and today he let me dominate him and fuss him."

Tilting Kurt's face up I kiss his nose, "Kurt I've spent my whole life not being in control, I'm helpless to protect my mom and my sister in laws from their abusive spouses, I live in a town where I have to hide who and what I am because some judgemental assholes are too dumb to accept that I like guys. It's like I'm on this roller coaster ride and I'm not strapped in, I have to hang on for dear life and I don't know if it'll go left or right or up or down, I'm clinging on and now suddenly you're there too, but you're helping me stay on the ride, you're letting me plan some of the dips and twists and turns."

He frowns slightly and I keep going, "Kurt, babe, I get you and I get control, that's what I get out of this. And you get me and you get to let go of your control, to just be you, to play, to be happy and loved and adored."

He frowns harder and sighs as he leans into me.

"Did any of that make any sense?" I ask him and he nods so I hold him and let him think about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

We eat in silence and it's comfortable. David's browsing the food he brought and he's clearly hungry, as a Finn sized portion of the picnic vanishes, not that I'm that far behind him.

Humming very on key he puts all the trash and containers away while I sit there uselessly, and then he asks, "So you want that foot massage now?"

And he's doing it again, he's pushing me off balance, I know I'm gaping at him unattractively and he chuckles gently amused at me but not nastily, "Aw come on Kurt, you went out of your way to do something for me, I should pay you back, it's called give and take, it's supposed to be good for relationships," he's teasing me. "Or don't you like your feet touched?"

"No, it's fine, I…" crossing my arms I blurt, "I don't understand."

"Huh?" He blinks at me. "Okay… What don't you understand babe," he's looking at me expectantly but I don't know how to put it into words. "Kurt, please talk to me, please," he does the goofy adorable face and a smile starts to make it's way onto my face.

Trusting him I try and explain it, "Fine. I don't understand what you get from this relationship." I've been around the guys in Glee, I've listened to the girls talking about boys, "You're a teenage boy, you're supposed to be trying to get me undressed and persuade me into having sex with you, but you seem to enjoy being romantic and loving," and he really does, "And I really like that side of you." Running my finger down my pant's seam I shrug, "And then you do the other thing like the collar or pinning me to the locker and I was prepared to just put up with it and indulge you but…" I break off as this is embarrassing.

"But…" David parrots and I can't go on so he does, "But you didn't have to just put up with it. It wasn't unpleasant and you might have enjoyed parts of it?" He's right and I nod glad I didn't have to say it.

"That's good Kurt, it means I'm not pushing you outside your comfort zones, I've not done anything to upset you, thanks babe," he gives me a giant grin, "I'll make a mental note and maybe we can do it again," and I really want to do that with him again too.

"That's the problem David," I argue, "It should be making me uncomfortable, I've spent my whole life wanting romance, wanting sweet cute loving things, which you happily and joyfully give me." And David does he really does I can't believe I have a boyfriend who's this amazing to me.

"And then you, and my body, gang up on me and suddenly I want the other things too," things I've never really paid that much attention to

"And…" I point to the collar, "I'm not freaking out about this being around my neck. Or how about the fact that when you were kissing me I…" I stop again as I remember just how it felt when I stopped fighting him and let him do that, how good it was, how easy it was.

He's watching me and thinking, he nods slightly like he understands, "Kurt it's okay for you to submit to me when we're in the middle of a game, that's partly what they're there for babe…" he crawls towards me. "It means you trust me enough to let yourself go, to not be in control, to let me take care of you."

"It's not me," I tell him, "I don't get out of control, I've never wanted someone the way I want you. It's all so messy. And I'm always the one to take care of people," he sits next to me and puts his arm around me, comforting me, being there for me. "I'm the one with a nice home life I should be taking care of you."

I just don't understand it.

"You do," his arm tightens around me, "Babe I got something really good in my life right now, I got you in it. Yeah home sucks but it always has. School's still shit. But I'm learning to dance and it's more fun than I thought it would be. My boyfriend's funny, and smart, and caring, he doesn't make fun of me if I screw up he helps me, I feel like I can go to him about anything, he's told me he trusts me, and today he let me dominate him and fuss him," he's so earnest.

He tilts my face and kisses my nose, what is it with him and my nose, I don't mind but he does seem obsessed with it, "Kurt I've spent my whole life not being in control, I'm helpless to protect my mom and my sister in laws from their abusive spouses, I live in a town where I have to hide who and what I am because some judgemental assholes are too dumb to accept that I like guys. It's like in on this roller coaster ride and I'm not strapped in, I have to hang on for dear life and I don't know if it'll go left or right or up or down, I'm clinging on and now suddenly you're there too, but you're helping me stay on the ride, you're letting me plan some of the dips and twists and turns."

That I can understand, everything in my life is carefully regimented too. Ever since I lost my mom I've tried so hard to make sense of my life, I've tried to bring order to a life I know I can't control, like peoples' attitudes to me. I try so hard to plan it all out and it tends to go wrong, like dad falling in love with Carole and me ending up with Finn as a brother.

"Kurt, babe," he says, "I get you and I get control, that's what I get out of this. And you get me and you get to let go of your control, to just be you, to play, to be happy and loved and adored."

Let go?

Sighing I lean into him and he holds me, "Did any of that make any sense?" He asks and in a way it did so I nod and we just sit there.

My mind keeps circling around and around pulling his words to pieces and then coming back to the comment 'loved'. I'm stunned, no one just loves me apart from Dad, no one. I'm the one they go to for help, for advice, and then ignore, well apart from my girls but that love took a while to grow and I know I'm partly to blame for it but David doesn't seem to be working at loving me, he's working at making me feel loved.

Wait he said he got to be in control, "But David you said the red, amber, green rule, rules all the other rules and you have to obey it no matter what so how can you be in control if I can say red whenever I want to?" I'm not sure I'm making sense now.

"Because if you say red then I've fucked up and got the planning wrong, so it's my fault for screwing up, I have to learn from it and do better the next time. You're kinda looking at it right and wrong at the same time, I'm trying to dominate you but I have to do it such a way that you don't have to say red, that you can submit to me and enjoy it, it should make you happy, adored, loved, you should feel safe, secure, treasured, you're supposed to be contented, relieved, relaxed," he stops, "Shit I'm doing this wrong."

"No, no you're not, you really just want to make me happy and you happy at the same time without either of us having to do something we hate," I grope towards the answer, "But we're equals but not equals, and I let you plan nearly everything or get to add my input, and we always know where we stand with each other or we ask?"

"Yeah," he grins, "That's about it and not all of it, it is kinda contradictory ain't it."

"Very, I thought the girls and guys were exaggerating when they complained about their relationships, but it's harder than it looks, the movies always make it look easy," I complain.

He snorts, "Yeah movies have a lot to answer for." He eyes me up, "Would it help if I showed you something? Something that's not sensual but is dominating?"

If it helps me understand this then yes so I nod and then say, "Green."

"Awesome," he grins and goes to get his ipod, "You may have noticed I have problems with my temper so I tend to listen to this new age crap but I like some of them, I was listening to the thunderstorm earlier."

He hands the ipod over, "Pick something soothing for you to listen to. I would like to dominate you, by having you kneeling on the floor, or blanket in this case, maybe on a cushion to, I don't want to hurt your knees. I'll be sitting behind you and I'll alternate between gently tugging on your lead and gently stroking the back of your neck with my fingers. The timer will be set for five minutes, you say red or amber and the rules from playtime apply. Oh and you have to have your eyes closed and your head tilted forward. Is that okay?"

So far everything he's done has been fine so I nod, "Okay, we'll try it."

"Yes," he hisses under his breath and I don't think I was supposed to hear it.

Hurrying off he brings a chair and places it on the blanket, then he goes through the cushions and settles on a big one that he places in front of the chair.

"'Kay Kurt when you're ready," he holds a hand out to me. Grasping it I let him settle me on the cushion and he cycles his ipod to the 'songs' he was talking about, I settle on rain in the forest.

And then the scary bit.

He sits behind me and I feel the lead pull taunt and then relax, "Just like that, nothing more nothing less." Big fingers caress the nape of my neck and I automatically arch into them, "And that's the other thing," a few beeps from his watch, "That's set too. We start only when you close your eyes and drop your head down."

My choice again.

Thumbing the ipod controls I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and as I breathe out I drop my head forwards.

Nothing happens at first. I'm tense waiting and then two long tugs are followed by slow languid rubs. He does it over and over easily falling into a simple rhythm I can follow and anticipate, a tempo that after a while mingles with the rain sound in my ears and it's shockingly soothing.

It's a good thing he told me to close my eyes as I think I would be closing them now to focus on the smell of him clinging to my skin and clothes, the press of his fingers in my neck and the tugs are almost like a lifeline linking me to him.

Tension is melting out of my shoulders and back as I sit there and then he stops and pulls one of the plugs out of my ears, "Sorry Kurt but we just hit five minutes, you okay?"

Blinking and dazed like I've been asleep I twist so I can smile up at him, "I'm okay."

"Wanna hug?" He holds his arms out and I clamber to my feet and into his lap as he cuddles me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Was that really okay?"

Nodding I snuggle closer gaining a bit more insight into what I'd get out of it, "Yes, more than okay."

"Good," he kisses my forehead softly and he's right I am relaxed, content, and I feel very safe and secure with him. Loved, he makes me feel loved too.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

He's quiet for a few minutes and then he asks, "But David you said the red, amber, green rule, rules all the other rules and you have to obey it no matter what so how can you be in control if I can say red whenever I want to?"

Ah, he's noticed that has he, he's so damn smart.

"Because if you say red then I've fucked up and got the planning wrong, so it's my fault for screwing up, I have to learn from it and do better the next time. You're kinda looking at it right and wrong at the same time, I'm trying to dominate you but I have to do it such a way that you don't have to say red, that you can submit to me and enjoy it, it should make you happy, adored, loved, you should feel safe, secure, treasured, you're supposed to be contented, relieved, relaxed," argh I'm getting all my words wrong, "Shit I'm doing this wrong."

"No, no you're not, you really just want to make me happy and you happy at the same time without either of us having to do something we hate," he's frowning but seems to be getting it, "But we're equals but not equals, and I let you plan nearly everything or get to add my input, and we always know where we stand with each other or we ask?"

"Yeah, that's about it and not all of it, it is kinda contradictory ain't it."

"Very, I thought the girls and guys were exaggerating when they complained about their relationships, but it's harder than it looks, the movies always make it look easy," he whines.

Like the movies get things right and I have to snort at him, "Yeah movies have a lot to answer for." Maybe demonstrating would work best for him, "Would it help if I showed you something? Something that's not sensual but is dominating?"

Barely thinking about it for more than a few seconds Kurt nods, "Green."

"Awesome," I grab my ipod, "You may have noticed I have problems with my temper so I tend to listen to this new age crap but I like some of them, I was listening to the thunderstorm earlier."

Giving him the ipod I tell him, "Pick something soothing for you to listen to. I would like to dominate you, by having you kneeling on the floor, or blanket in this case, maybe on a cushion to, I don't want to hurt your knees. I'll be sitting behind you and I'll alternate between gently tugging on your lead and gently stroking the back of your neck with my fingers. The timer will be set for five minutes, you say red or amber and the rules from playtime apply. Oh and you have to have your eyes closed and your head tilted forward. Is that okay?"

I hold my breath and wait full of hope.

"Okay, we'll try it," and Kurt continues to floor me with just how courageous he is.

"Yes," Uh-oh I think I said that out loud but he doesn't react so I got away with it.

Rounding up a chair for me and a cushion for him, I put the cushion in front of the chair and then I hold my hand out to him, "'Kay Kurt when you're ready," he doesn't even hesitate and I soon have him settled on the cushion and listening to the rain track.

Sitting down I have to settle myself and then I'm ready, I demonstrate the lead, the rub and set the watch, now it's over to him, "We start only when you close your eyes and drop your head down."

And then he takes a deep breath and tips his head forward.

Fuck I wanna do a victory dance right now, I want to crow to the world that Kurt's submitting to me. Instead I tug on his lead twice, then rub his neck for him, the skin is soft under my fingers and the hairs on his nape are thicker than I thought they would be.

He's tense at first and I'm ready to call it quits before the five minutes is up but then his shoulders relax and his breathing deepens. God it's fucking amazing to watch the tension literally run out of his body. Too see him chilled out, jeez I hadn't realised what a little stress bunny he normally is, I hope he lets me do this to him again.

When the watch goes off I curse but dutifully lean forward to pull one ear bud out and let him know the time is up. "Sorry Kurt but we just hit five minutes, you okay?" I'm a little anxious about the answer.

Twisting his whole face is relaxed and his eyes are blown again, "I'm okay."

Remembering the locker room I offer, "Wanna hug?" He doesn't answer but kinda crawls into my lap slinging his arms around my neck and nuzzling in, oh damn that feels good in a totally sappy way. "Was that really okay?"

Nodding he mumbles, "Yes, more than okay."

"Good," I kiss his forehead and bask in the knowledge I've pleased my boyfriend and sub twice today. I did good, he didn't balk once and he never had to use a safe word. Thank you god, I promise to keep up this level of care for him.

All too soon his damn phone goes off and we have to go home. Reluctantly I let him go and we tidy up, then I walk him to his car, pulling him into one last hug I hold on to him and kiss him gently, then I have to stand there and wave him goodbye.

Damn I hate that part.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

My phone goes this time and I still feel dazed as we clear up and he holds my hand as he walks me to my car, he just has to hug me like he never wants to let me go and I catch a glimpse of his face as he waves goodbye, oh sweet gaga my boyfriend is amazing.

Floating into the house I grab some water and join Dad as he watches the game, "Hey Buddy, how'd today go?"

Dad has no idea of most of the things I do but he always tries so hard, "Good Dad, today went really good, effortless," I hate lying to him, "I love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo," he grins and then his attention gets pulled to the TV as something happens on it, he yells encouragement and I flop into his shoulder happy and content to just sit here with him. An arm steals around me and I close my eyes as under my ear his heart beats and I smile glad that he's okay.

At dinner I compliment Carole and afterwards I help Finn with some homework assignments he should have finished days ago. Occasionally Carole pauses in the doorway to look at me but she doesn't say anything.

Flopping into my bed that night I curl up and I know I'm going to ask David if we can do more playtime and maybe some of the last thing too, that was much nicer than a neck and shoulder massage.

My neck is still tingling from his fingers and as I drift off I can feel him tugging the lead I'm not wearing but I tumble down into happy dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	36. 036 Rule Changes and a Rethink

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 036 – Rule Changes and a Rethink**

**Kurt**:

I should be in a good mood as I drive to David's Gramps, but I'm not, I'm in a foul mood. Glee was not gleeful at all today and we overran. Rachel is riding high on the fact that Regionals are just over a month away and is using the fact to beat the rest of us into submission as she steals all the solos, female and male so she can practice for our win.

Seething I'm glad its Thursday so that I only have one more day with her and then I can avoid her for the weekend.

I'm tempted to steal one of Finn's sweaty socks and shove it in her overly loud mouth.

Parking up I storm over to the door and let myself in. I make a conscious effort not to slam the door but to close it quietly and I can hear David humming in the spare room. Since we've had to go back to school I've been around here every night to help him paint.

Between us we've covered the entire bungalow and it's only the last wall of the spare room to go and we're done on the wall paint. David's really pleased with the results and it's meant I get to have extra long make out sessions with him.

Groaning softly my anger at Rachel evaporates under what I suspect to be my growing sexual frustration. I'm not that good with doing things myself and I do have to share a bathroom with Finn of all people, a guy struggling with homophobia and who has the most amazing bad timing.

After our first successful playtime I've met up with David for a few more dates in the auditorium and he's learning to sing, he's a natural but beyond singing with me he has no interest in singing. His dancing is coming along nicely and again he's not interested in anything but dancing with me.

It's taken me a few days to realise that singing and dancing don't matter to him, they're a means to an end to help him with his sport, or they're something fun to do with me. It's like sport to me, I'm just not interested and I've had to re-evaluate a few things, like accepting that one day I'm going to have to go to watch sports with him, just like he'll have to go and watch shows with me.

Give and take.

This relationship stuff is much harder than it looks and I glance down at my jeans, it's not the only thing that's harder than it looks. It's taken me over a week to beg David to let us have another playtime, and to change a few of the rules.

Today we're playing the same game with a few amendments and the no hands under clothes rule has been amended so that hands can wander over the top halves of our bodies and our legs up to our knees.

Licking my lips I go to find my boyfriend and he's just standing back and grinning, "Finished." Spotting me he takes the earbud out, "Hey babe, what do you think?" He waves at the wall and I eye it up dutifully.

"It looks good David, you've done an amazing job," he beams at me and goes to wash out his brush in the bathroom sink, "Do you need a hand?"

"That's cool babe, I don't think I got any on me but let me change and there's a menu in the kitchen, pick what ever pizza you want for later," he winks at me and I wander into the kitchen and pick up the take out menu.

Scribbling down my pizza order I hop up to sit on a kitchen counter and unbuckle my boots letting them fall to the floor, then I untuck my shirt and unbutton it for David leaving my undershirt on show. The water in the bathroom shuts off and I moan in anticipation of what's to come.

And then David's there meandering into the kitchen like he doesn't have a care in the world until he sees me and then he stops dead in his tracks to stare. His eyes are darkening and I whimper at the sight, his eyes always do that when he's interested in me that way. His whole demeanour changes and now he stalks towards me and I open my legs so he can lean up against the counter in front of me.

"David," I moan his name and move forward to hover just over his lips and then he's kissing me hard and hungry.

He pulls back abruptly, "Kurt, are you sure?" He waits for my nod and then asks, "Okay remember the rules are always broken by red, amber, green. This game will be made up of two sets of ten minutes. I pin you against the wall for the first half just like the locker room with the same rules as then. The second set will involve you wrapping those fantastic legs of yours around my waist and we'll dry hump. Are you ready?"

Oh sweet McQueen, I am so ready, it's all I've thought about for the last two days since we agreed on this game.

"Yes David, I'm ready, green," I murmur and I wait impatiently for him to get my collar and lead. I quickly put them on and he's tugging on the lead as I obediently walk next to him to the wall we'll be using.

Dropping my leash he stands back so I lean against the wall and put my hands up ready for him, he blinks a few times, sets the stop watch and then we're ready to play.

Eagerly I watch him stride over to me and then he lifts his own hands and pins my wrists. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Nodding along to the music I hum and enjoy the steady repetitive job of painting the last remaining wall. Kurt's text me to say he'll be late so I can finish off without him.

I can't believe how well he's taking to being my boyfriend, he's everything I dared to dream about and more, really I have no complaints at all, he's thoughtful, kind, loving, cute, adorable, strong, feisty, sexy, just everything. And he's been wanting to play again, so he really enjoyed last time.

We've changed the rules as he pushed for it and I'm not that happy that we're moving so fast but Kurt's promised to use red or amber if it gets bad or doesn't feel right and I'm hopeful.

He's also nagged me into learning to sing and it's okay but the way he acts it's like I'm good or something, and he's given me vocal things to practice and I have everyday in my truck.

I also can't believe the jocks are still trying to bully the kids around them, nothing major but it's still happening. I have a few longer-term plans in the pipeline for them but the worst troublemakers are now out of the school or smacked down. As a result Kurt's wearing some very nice clothes that fit him like a second skin and yesterday I nearly walked into a door because of it.

Stepping back from the wall I nod to myself, "Finished," finally. The whole place looks good, and Kurt's helped me paint and given me budget options I can pick from. He's an awesome boyfriend.

And speaking of boyfriends he's here and sporting a boner, taking the earbud out I wave at the wall proud of myself, "Hey babe, what do you think?"

He studies the wall carefully, "It looks good David, you've done an amazing job," and he does not give praise unless he means it so I've done damn good. Going to the bathroom I wash the brush to get the last of the paint out, "Do you need a hand?"

"That's cool babe, I don't think I got any on me but let me change and there's a menu in the kitchen, pick what ever pizza you want for later," I wink at him and he leaves with a certain sneaky smile so I know he's up to something.

Happy with the brush being clean I put it on the side to dry and then wander into the kitchen to go reassure my boyfriend before we play.

Only I stop when I find him perched on a kitchen counter looking like a fallen angel, he's kicked his boots off, he's undone his shirt and he's still got the boner. He's also eyeing me up like I'm something he wants to eat.

Unable to resist him I hurry over and he opens his legs so I can move between them, leaning forward he stops just short of my lips but he's staring at them and moans, "David," so I kiss him and his lips open under mine.

Christ he is so ready for this.

Breaking the kiss before I lose myself I ask, "Kurt, are you sure?" I wait for his nod, "Okay remember the rules are always broken by red, amber, green. This game will be made up of two sets of ten minutes. I pin you against the wall for the first half just like the locker room with the same rules as then. The second set will involve you wrapping those fantastic legs of yours around my waist and we'll dry hump. Are you ready?"

If anything his beautiful eyes become more sinful and his pupils are already widening as he licks his lips, "Yes David, I'm ready, green," and his voice is husky even as his skin is flushing softly.

Grabbing his lead and collar I hold them out and he takes them putting the collar on without complaint, and then he's waiting for me and I lead him over to the wall.

I'm not prepared for him to just lean back against it lifting his hands up ready for me, or the way he's spread his legs. I hesitate for a few seconds and get myself ready as I press the button on the stopwatch and step forward to grasp his wrists.

Keeping everything the same I slide my knee between his and press my body into his as I breathe out into his ear. His whole body shakes and he moans softly, his cock is rock hard and digging into my hip. Oh god he is so into this.

Since he's unbuttoned his shirt I can kiss down that neck of his and along the top of his shoulder, nosing at the material I grip it in my teeth and tug with a mock growl and he groans arching his body into mine, interesting, he seems to like that.

Taking my time with this new portion of his skin I kiss gently and lick at it to a background of his breathy whimpers and groans. Moving back along I kiss up his neck and along his jaw, and when I get to his mouth he's ready for me to take it and to plunge my tongue in.

At first he fights back trying to take control and then he shudders a few times as my thumbs rub circles on the palms of his hands and he lets me start to dominate him.

Growling in triumph I plunder him as mercilessly as I can almost losing it when his body curves into mine and his tongue curls around mine tempting me to stay there and explore his mouth thoroughly.

Our breathing is harsh and I have to stop kissing him so I can get some oxygen into me. Oh god this is even more intense than last time and I push my face into the side of his neck and nibble on his earlobe as he starts to thrash under me he's losing it completely and I revel in driving him over the edge.

"David, more, David, nurgh, David!" He's starting to beg and fuck that is so hot, so sexy, I want to grind into him but I hold my hips still.

"What's the matter Kurt?" I tease him by growling into his ear, then I bite down making him cry out wordlessly, "That's it babe, come on, you can do it, let go, stop fighting me, give in to me Kurt," and I bite his ear again as he's hips try to buck, "You're mine, only mine, you belong to me, mine," I growl it as deeply as I can and he goes wild forcing me to hold him against the wall, it's an uneven match he can't win but he's going crazy and sobbing my name before suddenly going limp.

"Yours," he whimpers and he's panting so hard I'm a little worried he's going to pass out, "Only yours."

Oh god, yes, he's just partly submitted to me, closing my eyes I savour the moment and make him wait for me, I control this moment and when I move to cover his mouth with my own I growl and he doesn't fight me at all he welcomes me in and it's so fucking good I want to scream in joy.

Pulling away from the kiss I wait to see what he'll do and his eyes are closed as he waits for me. Kissing him again I'm less forceful, more gentle, and I keep breaking the kiss to nip at his lower lip which is red and swollen.

And then the stopwatch beeps and we have to stop this part of the game.

Stepping back from him I roll my shoulders and eye up the quivering shaking mess that's Kurt Hummel as he gasps for air and reset I the stopwatch, "Ready?" I ask him.

Nodding he holds his trembling arms out to me and I march over to him. He winds his arms around my neck and jumps up to wrap his legs around me waist as I put my hands under his legs and ass to hold him up and then I lean us into the wall.

Round two is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

His hands pin me as tenderly as he did last time, I'm stuck and can't move but he doesn't hurt me in that iron grip. A knee is placed between mine and his hip rubs my aching hardness as I feel his erection growing against my hip too.

Starting as he did last time, he kisses and licks at my ear before working his way down my neck catching every single nerve and spot that sends jolts of pleasure through me. Even though I've undone the shirt and we have a new rule I'm not expecting him to bite the material and growl as he yanks it to one side, oh sweet prada that was good and I moan loudly.

With kisses and licks that are far too slow and languid he traces over my shoulder and I'm forced to just take it, to wallow in the sensations he's giving me. His moans vibrate through me shaking me to the core and something inside me is tearing.

He distracts me by kissing back up my neck and when he reaches my mouth I let him in, except I'm too hungry, I need him too much. I've been daydreaming about this for days, I try to get him to do more and I battle to get into his mouth.

Tingles on my palm divide my attention and he's circling his big thumbs in the centre of my hands, bit by bit he drives me back and then something somewhere cracks and I give into him. He rewards me with a deep growl and his tongue is everywhere in my mouth as this tidal wave of need is drowning me and dragging me down further and further.

The kiss is broken and then I can feel his breath in my ear again, and then I feel the sharp bite of his teeth on my ear and oh god, oh god, so good, it's so good it hurts and doesn't hurt, more I need more from him.

"David, more, David, nurgh, David!" Someone's begging and I know it must be me.

"What's the matter Kurt?" He growls taunting me, biting down on my ear he chuckles as I sob nonsense sounds, "That's it babe, come on, you can do it, let go, stop fighting me, give in to me Kurt," another bite and I'm so close, so needy for him, "You're mine, only mine, you belong to me, mine," he's voice is so low so deep so dark and his body is hard and strong as I fight back because I'm me but the thing inside of me is breaking open and then all I can do is say his name as I lose to him and losing has never been so good.

Weakly I hang in his grip and he's not doing anything to me so I brokenly whimper acknowledgment of his win, "Yours, only yours."

On my neck his mouth curves up in a smile and my world is rapidly narrowing down to only him, and it's not just physical, it's everything. Reeling and dazed I wait and then his mouth is there to ravage me again, I open willingly to him, I offer up to him willingly. And he rewards me by nibbling on my lip and sucking it slightly between kisses.

Good so very good and I bask in his attention, in his need for me just as I'm lost in my need for him.

That strength and heat is suddenly gone and I blink stupidly to see him fiddling with the stopwatch, "Ready?" He asks me and I nod reaching out for him.

He's there, and I cling to his neck as he helps me wrap my legs around him, those big hands slide under my thighs and my ass as his body presses mine into the wall and he plants his feet slightly apart.

Readjusting us slightly he gets our groins to rub together and I cry out as his hard thick erection literally lines up to rub lengthways against mine. Arching my back I buck in his hands and he does it again and again.

Clawing at his shoulders and back I cling and writhe in his arms, his tempo is too slow, too deliberate, I'm frantic for release, it's been days, please, just let me, gaga let me, please, oh DAVID!

"Kurt?" He freezes in place and I struggle to get the friction I'm so desperate for. "Fuck, babe you're that close already?"

"Please, please, David, please, don't stop, green," I'm reduced to be begging, "Please, anything, just please."

"Shh," he soothes me and I start to sob, "Hold still Kurt, let me do this, okay? Let me control this," and I nod willing to agree to anything if only he will move. And move he does, his thrusts are harder, faster, and he grunts in time with them.

Things in my body tighten, heat pools in my stomach and groin, tingles and aches race through my body, a wave crests in my body and then I'm groping towards release, when it cascades through me I scream David's name as I see stars with the most amazing and all consuming orgasm I've ever had.

Collapsing against him I can't keep my legs on his waist and they slip slightly even as exhaustion hits me hard and I yawn cracking my jaw in the process.

"Kurt?" His voice is rough, "Kurt? Are you okay?" I try to nod. "Holy fuck you just came didn't you," arms are carrying me to the bathroom and he ends up having to help me clean up the mess in my pants. Struggling to do my pants back up afterwards I'm half asleep on him.

Vaguely aware of being carried again, the floor comes up to me meet me oh so gently, and something warm is wrapped around my body as I drift off to sleep perfectly content and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Lining us up, not that difficult when his pants are so damn tight and his cock is that hard, I thrust up and Jesus that is good, so fucking good, as is the moan he just gave out, his hips tipping to increase the friction for us both.

Rutting against him I don't kiss him so his mouth will be free if he needs it to say stop, except mostly what he's saying is yes and more. The little bitch is writhing and his hands fist my t-shirt urging me on, it's a struggle to keep it so slow but I do even as he babbles, "Please, just let me, gaga let me, please, oh DAVID!"

It's clear he doesn't want me to stop, but I have to know for sure so I can verbally check, "Kurt? Fuck, babe you're that close already?"

"Please, please, David, please, don't stop, green," he back to trying to make me move with his legs, "Please, anything, just please."

"Shh," I try to soothe him, "Hold still Kurt, let me do this, okay? Let me control this," he's nodding almost frantically and I go back to thrusting but this time I don't hold as much back and my hands tighten on his hips to try and hold the slippery puppy still.

It seems to be what he wanted as he goes back to moaning and being more passive and I'm getting close so very close, we've not covered this in the negotiations so I'll stop and see to it separately in a moment when his whole body suddenly stiffens and he stops breathing for a few seconds. Then he convulses in my arms and screams my name as he climaxes.

Barely holding onto him I almost drop him afterwards when he sort of crumples into me and his breathing is loud and laboured. Panicking I'm starting to think he had a fit when he yawns and his jaw makes a cracking noise.

Shit he really just came.

I just got Kurt freaking Hummel off.

Carrying him into the bathroom I wait for him to clean himself up and then I end up doing it, and the stuff is everywhere in his pants. Trying not to look I get as much of it out as I can, when the hell was the last time he jerked off?

His eyes are so blown and he's acting drunk so I have to pick him up again when I notice he's almost asleep. Putting him down on the floor I put my jersey under his head and cover him over with my letterman. He snuggles, sighs and then he's gone.

I don't know whether to be proud of myself for getting him to come, annoyed at him that he didn't ask first because we so didn't agree to that, or mad that the bastard got what he wanted and then fell asleep on me.

Still horny I go back to the bathroom and grab some tissue as I ease my own jeans down so I can grasp my poor neglected dick and with only a few firm strokes and the echo of Kurt's orgasm in my ear I spill quickly into the waiting tissues.

Washing my hands I go back to check on him and he's out cold. Some of the chicks the guys date complain when their guy does that and I can see why. Damn I'm being gay about this but I want to cuddle and I can't because he's asleep.

Settling next to him I coax him closer and then I can cuddle with a sleeping Kurt. Rolling my eyes I lay back and hold him tight, I'm going to have to do some serious evaluation about us, at least I know he has a high chance to sleep afterwards so I'll have to add that to any game plan from now on.

I let him sleep for half an hour and then I kiss him to wake him up, which is lucky as his phone rings. It's Finn and Kurt takes the call frowning and looking upset when it turns out Finn's locked himself in the bathroom and Kurt's going to have to take a screwdriver to the door to get him out.

Helping him on with his boots I get a few kisses out of him and I make him promise to let me know he's home safe and to drive carefully. And then I'm all alone to order in a pizza for one. I make a mental note of his pizza order for another time and drag my notebook out to add to my list of Kurt facts I'm building up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Warmth and a kiss wake me up and I blink into green eyes and a smiling David, yawning I snuggle closer and then an insistent ringing intrudes. Oh sweet heavens its Finn with his amazing timing again. This time he's locked himself in the bathroom.

More than willing to leave him there for a few hours I give in and have to go home, David's really good about it and we kiss as I head for the door. Promising to text him and to drive carefully I do obey all speed limits and then I storm into the house and down to the basement to let the shining example of idiocy out.

Then he whines so much I give in and make him dinner. Putting two plates in the fridge for Dad and Carole I make Finn wash up as I go for a shower and try to get the dried on encrusted mess off of my genitals.

It's not until two hours later when I'm drifting off to sleep in my bed that I realise David didn't orgasm and then I pretty much just feel asleep on him afterwards. Mortified I fire off a quick text to apologise and then I vow to make it up to him somehow.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	37. 037 No Rest on Sundays

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 037 – No Rest on Sundays**

**Dave**:

Clunking the last weight back into place I stretch and head for the showers in the locker room while keeping an eye out for a certain disobedient and naughty little puppy of a boyfriend.

It's been just over a week since Kurt first got off when he wasn't supposed to and yeah I gave him the benefit of the doubt, it was the first time we'd done the new rules, and then last Tuesday he went and did it again including the falling asleep on me afterwards.

Shaking my head I turn the water on and sluice down in the hot water, damn that feels good.

To top that off the little bastard only went and felt me up on Thursday, if I were a girl I'd be kinda pissed at him for getting his hands on my chest so quickly. And then we had what Kurt thinks is a highly embarrassing and traumatic conversation about sex, I knew he could turn red I didn't know he could turn that red.

He's got the most old fashioned ideas of romance combined with the prudest attitudes towards sex and a teenage boy's ramped up sex drive all twisting him up inside. It was like getting blood out of a stone, he really doesn't like to talk about it at all, and I'm still having trouble getting my head around the fact that he rarely if ever jerks off, and he's repressed and stomped down so much of himself to fit in.

I'm starting to think he channels so much energy into clothes and singing because that's about all he's allowed himself to express his emotions, he's judgemental about everyone, a total hypocrite, and I'll add me into that bit too, a complete bitch, self obsessed, hell just obsessive period, and…

…and I'm so in love with him its not even funny.

Groaning I rest my forehead on the tiles as the water washes me clean, oh god he's such a handful, amazing and everything I want but fuck does he push my buttons both good and bad.

We're introducing a new rule for Sundays starting today, from now on Sunday afternoons are our days where possible, and every Sunday afternoon the puppy is so getting some training, he's starting to hit the edge of sub space too and we'll explore that nice and slowly for him.

Scrubbing myself I try and put my head together right, because when I get him to Gramps we've agreed he's having his butt spanked. I did think he would balk but when I mentioned his butt would be naked and my hand would be on it he caved.

Kurt also seems to equate nakedness or touch with sex, so I'm going to have to get him used to being touched without him jumping me, I've tried watching him with the Glee kids and I've just realised that not one of them touches him, oh the girls do now and again but it's a hug and then they're gone. No one touches him and leaves their hand there, no one.

Jesus even Z and the jocks touch me, it might be a knee under the table due to lack of room, or a bro hug, or sitting near each other on a bench as Coach yells at us, but it's human touch.

Rinsing I turn the water off and dry myself off.

There's also one more thing he's been doing and neither of us realised, he's been ditching his friends and family to be with me, god I hate my family so much, I should be able to date him openly so we can spend time with his family and friends, instead he's being forced to chose between us and he shouldn't have to.

I help out at abuse shelters sometimes and one of the main things abusers do to their victims is isolate them, cut them off from any support from friends and family, I refuse to do that to Kurt, he should have a social life, a good home life, and I'm determined he's going to have these things.

Maybe when I'm eighteen I can come out, I can move into Gramps and have Kurt too, it's nearly our seventeenth birthdays and he's stopped arguing with his family and is going to go out with them and his friends to celebrate, mine is only a few days after his and Z's throwing a party, I'm not looking forward to it but it'll do. And then Kurt and I are going to have our own celebrations, together and alone and I'm fairly sure it'll involve kissing at some point.

Dragging my clothes on I go in search of my boyfriend who should have finished his rehearsals in the auditorium, he's booked all the Sunday afternoons up from now until the end of the school year, that way he can keep practicing his singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Belting out a song I let my voice fill up the auditorium and pretend that it's full of adoring fans, fans who are here to see me and chant my name at the end. Strutting about on the stage I take bows and then launch into the next song trying to lose myself in the music.

It's not working.

I can't believe I did it to him again, but I was so needy and it just happened and then he was being such a gentleman on Thursday and my hands kind of slipped on purpose until those bare pecs were under my palms and oh gaga his chest is amazing, just the thought of it makes me shiver.

That was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life. David's face when I admitted I don't do things like that in the shower and a few other things about how sexy I find him and how he's derailing my thought processes so I end up jumping him.

To think I used to scoff at the boys and called it hormones and it turns out I'm no different to them in the end. It seems I'm slightly more interested in getting into David's pants than I ever thought I could be, this physical attraction thing is driving me crazy and I don't know how to handle it.

Running scales because I can't concentrate I focus on my breathing and hope I don't yell like a girl later when he spanks me. I was utterly against it but the idea of him putting his hands on my ass had my mouth saying yes before I knew what it was doing. He's promised to be gentle with me and the red rule still applies.

We're also going to do some puppy training which apparently involves me crawling around on the floor and barking. He wants me to try to reach something called subspace too. Apparently I've been nibbling around the edges of it and I did some research on the internet.

Opinions seem to be divided on subspace, it's clearly real though, too many subs have been writing about it and the effects seem different but the same. I don't like the idea that it can only be achieved through pain and the subs' accounts of it don't sound that fun to me. I prefer the idea that it's a combination of pain, pleasure and that relaxed state he showed me here in the auditorium once.

Grabbing a bottle of water I take a sip and realise he's right, I have been nibbling at the edges, that thing inside of me that breaks when I submit to him is only a part of it, the sensual and overwhelming urges are another part, perhaps the spanking will help and I shiver again, I don't like the idea of being hit, I don't like pain at all it has too many nasty memories tied up in it.

Clearing my mind I go back to singing and coordinating with dance moves, I give up after a while and do simple a warm up before launching into an aerobics routine.

That shakes me out physically and mentally and mindful of the time I go for a shower in the silly little shower backstage, it's practically useless but will do for now.

Dressing I check my phone for the time and with two minutes to spare I fuss over my hair and then bolt for the door, I'm both eager to see him and horrified at what we're going to be doing today.

He's waiting for me by my car and I drive us to his Gramps, his truck is already there and we go into the warm nicely painted interior. He's added a rail of coat hooks I'd picked out and we hang up our coats.

Nervously I eye him up and he pulls me into a hug, "Remember you can back out at any point babe."

"Okay," I nod and cling to him a bit .

A big hand rubs a huge circle on my back and I relax into him enjoying this cuddle and soaking up the feeling of being loved and adored. He gently untangles us and leads me into what's going to be the bedroom, he's already set up some blankets on the floor and some cushions so that after this I can rest and be nice and warm and safe.

In the middle of the room is a chair, a simple wooden chair, there's nothing special about it but I know that David is going to be sitting on that chair with me over his lap.

He's watching me and I stand up straighter. He hands me my collar and I put it on, smoothing the lead down my front I glance up at David who's eyes are already darkening.

David doesn't speak to me he just goes over to sit on the chair and the rest is up to me. I have to choose to go over there and I have to choose to drop my sweatpants, then I have to choose to go over his lap and lastly I have to choose to lay there as he spanks me.

Edging over to him I put my hands on my waistband and gather my courage to slip the material down over my butt and sort of keep my groin partly covered at the same time.

Carefully David helps me down so I'm balanced on my lower stomach over his lap and it's precarious being here as if I could fall to the ground at any second. Releasing my death grip on the material I wiggle so my hands dangle uselessly in front of me.

That big hand that had rubbed soothing circles on my back suddenly lands on the small of my back just above my ass and rubs smaller circles. Relaxing into his touch I concentrate on my breathing, I'm sure he'll give me a warning first…

… Crack.

Yelling I kick out at the impact that hurts, and then the sting of the smack creeps into my ass, it's not really painful more of a very dull ache and sting combined.

"Count them," David tells me and this is another thing we agreed on.

"One," my voice is weak and I hate that it is, but his hand has gone back to rubbing circles on my back.

The second spank is as much a surprise as the first, this time my other buttock takes the blow and it's the same sensation. "Two," I bite out, we've agreed on ten in total.

Tensing I wait for the next one but he's just caressing me and it's embarrassing that his hand is in such an intimate place, yet it's so good too, I rather like it and then he spanks me again.

"Three," I squeak, this one was slightly over from the first but they overlapped and the ache goes deeper inside of me.

He's giving me a break to recover between each smack and each one goes deeper, the sting lasts a little longer, he's not increased the force of the spank it's building from the one before it.

By eight I'm not quite crying but I'm not calm either, he tries to give me an out but I'm stubborn and refuse to quit, "Okay I'm trusting you," his voice is stern.

My conviction lasts right up until the ninth spank and my kicking gets much more extreme, just one more to go and I attempt to ride out the anticipation of it being over but he only rubs my back for me, and then the tenth one magically appears and I'm done, I'm just done.

David is so gentle as he helps me back up and his hands tug my sweatpants up and over my aching and stinging ass. I'm so very grateful for the little nest he built as I lay on my stomach and he lays next to me running his fingers through my hair.

"You okay?" He asks.

Nodding I sniff and move closer so I can sprawl partly over him and cuddle properly, "Yes, I'm mostly okay, that wasn't what I was expecting, I thought it would hurt more than that, it just stings and aches," I'm not sure how to explain it.

Those fingers move to play on the nape of my neck and I shift to give him better access. Sighing deeply I let him fuss me and close my eyes to enjoy it, the throb in my ass strangely comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Checking my phone I'm tempted to text him but then I can see him walking towards me and smiling, damn his smile is magically making me smile back at him.

He looks outwardly calm but he's nibbling his lip.

He drives us to Gramps and I've made preparations for us, I hope they're fine with him and then we're here and hang up our coats on the hook things he found for me.

Kurt's a bit pale so I hug him and tell him, "Remember you can back out at any point babe."

"Okay," his body melts into mine and I like this cuddling thing.

It's natural to rub his back soothingly and the tension flows out of him again, he really is a total stress bunny and tends to wind himself up easily. Extracting myself I take him into the bedroom and he eyes up the makeshift bed with approval and then starts nibbling his lip as he eyes up the chair I got second hand.

Searching his face I try and pick up any clues I can and then he straightens so I hand him his collar. He puts it on like it's nothing, like its normal and then in a very Kurt like way plays with how it sits down his chest. Vain little peacock has to get it just right.

I really, really want to spank him but I make myself sit on the chair quietly signalling I'm ready, now I have to wait for him and he's worrying at that lip, and I'm reminded of that animal show with Lethal as Kurt very slowly gets closer to me ready to bolt at any second.

This is going to take a lot of trust from him and then he's there by my side. Those long fingers grasp his sweats as he attempts to get the back down and the front up simultaneously, I get a very nice glimpse of the root of his cock and it's as pale as the rest of him, and fuck it, the bastard must trim down there because everything is neat and not messy.

Together we get him over my lap and I'm happy to leave it like this as the sight of his very nice rounded ass is bared to me and I so have new material to jerk off too. He's not hairy, he's smooth and pale. His painted on jeans haven't done him justice and he CURVES, the only words that come to mind are juicy and jello, but in good ways.

Hungrily I'm almost drooling at him doing this and if we never do it again I'll be happy that he let me do this once, oh god this feels so fucking good.

Putting my hand on the small of his back I rub circles and the tension starts to flow out of him, if he's tense it'll hurt more and that's not what I'm aiming for. Focusing on the job literally in hand I eye up his mouth watering ass and then when he's relaxed I mentally go over the amount of force I'll be using and then I move quickly the crack of flesh striking flesh is loud and Kurt jumps before this blood curdling yelp comes from him and he kicks.

But he doesn't say no or red.

"Count them," I remind him of his agreement.

"One," his voice is wobbly and shaky so I rub his back for him again and he falls for it as the tension leaks out again.

That sets the rhythm of the spanking, I get him to relax and then spank him again, that pale ass getting only slightly red, I'm careful not to hit him too hard, I don't want bruising for him at all, he's not into pain and I never want to hurt him like I used to.

Every few spanks I double check he can continue, and the stubborn little bastard won't give in, I have to trust him and by eight there's a catch in his voice and then by ten I can tell he's had enough, it's a good thing that's what we'd agreed to or else I'd have to safe word for him.

Between us we get him up and his sweatpants up. Leading him over to the blankets he's soon face down on his stomach breathing deeply and I stretch out so I can stroke his hair. Hmm he's left the product out for me and his hair is seriously thick and yet silky smooth, he really does take good care of it.

"You okay?" I check now that we've ended the punishment.

Kurt sniffles slightly, "Yes, I'm mostly okay, that wasn't what I was expecting, I thought it would hurt more than that, it just stings and aches," and I'll check more in depth later when he's had a chance to process it, I have to learn to do it to his limits.

A wiggle from him and he crawls over a tiny bit so he can partly lay on me, switching from his hair to his neck I rub those circles and he goes limp over me.

Lying there I'm going to give him half an hour and then we'll start the puppy phase.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

And more next week, hope you enjoyed Kurt's very first spanking.


	38. 038 Lazy Sunday Afternoons are 4 Puppies

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 038 – Lazy Sunday Afternoons are for Puppies**

**Kurt**:

The ache is still in my ass and it's not going away, but it's not getting any worse either, none of David's spanks were that hard so I'm not in pain I'm just really aware of the ache, in a good way.

I really don't know how to describe it but I know I won't veto any more spankings, that wasn't as bad as I thought it could be and yet again David has proved to me that I can trust him.

Shifting next to him I glace up at him and smile softly, "Hi," I'm so relaxed all my worries have melted away.

"Hey," he rolls over so he can kiss me gently, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, my butt aches but that's it, no pain," and then David relaxes, he's such a worrier over me, I can look after myself but I'm learning to like the fact that he looks after me too, just like I look after him.

"Awesome," he grins, "I was worried I'd spanked you too hard," I get a kiss on my nose, "Thank you so much for that Kurt, you seriously spoil me babe."

Laughing I shake my head, "No David, I've fairly sure it's you who spoils me. Puppy Training?" I ask intrigued to see how that feels when I do it.

"You really up for doing it?" He's checking on me again.

"Yes David, and I know all I have to do is say 'Red'," I hover my mouth over his and he takes the hint kissing me a little harder than before.

"Okay," his face lights up like a little kid, he's so adorable, "Now remember I lead you around the house, you stay on all fours like a good little puppy, we try some simple tricks like heel, sit and stand. I'll ask you to bark a few times for me, and that's it, training over for the day. You up for the first part where you sit at my feet like you did in the auditorium? Try and see if you can get into the right headspace to touch on subspace and I'm here for you no matter what okay?" He's excited and his explanation is all over the place but we've already talked about this.

"Yes," I agree and crawl to sit in front of the wooden chair, it's a little annoying that he keeps going over things the way he does but at the same time I know exactly what he wants from me and what he wants to give to me, and if I don't like it we can change it.

He sits on the chair behind me and I wiggle so that my aching butt doesn't catch on anything and then he starts. Those tugs on my collar from the leash and the big fingers that rub soothingly on the nape of my neck feel fantastic. I'm already calm from my tiny nap and it's easy to pitch over the edge letting him give me the equivalent of a full body massage.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Surprisingly it's Kurt who stirs before me, I've given him a half hour break but by twenty minutes he's moving restlessly beside me, that long lean length of his stretched out and pressed up against me. I've been so busy daydreaming if this is what it would be like to wake up with him every morning that when his eyes open and are all unfocused and dazed my heart clenches for him.

"Hi," he murmurs quietly with a smile.

"Hey," I kiss him, "How are you feeling?" And I'm a bit anxious about it, what if I was too rough with him?

"Good, my butt aches but that's it, no pain," he's not even frowning, he seems happy enough and I breathe out in relief.

"Awesome," I grin, "I was worried I'd spanked you too hard," I kiss his nose, "Thank you so much for that Kurt, you seriously spoil me babe." And he does, I'm the luckiest boyfriend in the world.

Laughing he shakes his head, "No David, I've fairly sure it's you who spoils me. Puppy Training?" And he's acting eager for it.

"You really up for doing it?" I have to know if he is up for it or is just saying that he is.

Kurt rolls his eyes at me, "Yes David, and I know all I have to do is say 'Red'," and his mouth is so close to mine that I decide to kiss him and it seems to be what he wanted.

Huh... He doesn't often kiss me, he manoeuvres so that I have to kiss him. I tuck that one away for another time.

"Okay, now remember I lead you around the house, you stay on all fours like a good little puppy, we try some simple tricks like heel, sit and stand. I'll ask you to bark a few times for me, and that's it, training over for the day. You up for the first part where you sit at my feet like you did in the auditorium? Try and see if you can get into the right headspace to touch on subspace and I'm here for you no matter what okay?" Oh god that was terrible it's a good thing we've already gone over this.

"Yes," and he's off crawling towards the chair before I can do or say anything, so he's really into trying this out.

Going to the chair I wait for him to stop squirming and when his head dips forward I set up a gentle rhythm of pulling on his lead and rubbing his neck. It's exactly like the time in the auditorium, any tension left in his body melts out of it and his breathing evens out to the point that for a moment I think he's fallen asleep on me.

He hasn't and I tap his shoulder to get his attention, dozy eyes are turned up to me and I smile down at him, "Hey Kurt, we're just going to go for a walk, a little walk, we won't be going outside, you're safe," I stand up and tug on the lead.

When he raises himself up to his hands and knees I want to do a victory dance, Kurt Hummel is obeying me. Me! Taking a steadying breath I lean down, "Good, that's good Kurt, good boy Kurt," I praise him and only then do I step forward.

It's the slowest crawl to the bedroom door in the history of the world and I don't fucking care, because he's doing it, he's actually freaking doing it. Beaming with pride at him I let him take his time, crawling isn't that easy for humans after all.

I coax him into the empty living room and all the way around it, occasionally I have to lean down to adjust him so he won't crash head long into a wall, he's still acting spaced out and I'm extra vigilant for any signs of distress.

At the door I praise him again and then we go into the hall, into the kitchen, the spare room and back into the bedroom. All the time I praise him and tell him how good he is, what an amazing puppy he's being.

The power rush is heady, he's given me all the control, he's not trying to make me go anywhere he's simply letting me choose.

Leading him back to the chair I sit down and get him to straighten up so I can give him a partial hug.

"Kurt, you were so good, so clever, god you are the most amazing boyfriend and puppy ever, thank you, so wonderful, so great," my hands rub the back of his neck and press kisses over the top of his head.

When I tip his head up to look at me his eyes are still glazed and unfocused, kissing his nose I lead him back to the makeshift bed, "Okay, lay down, sleep, sleep it off and the training is over," I sit up as he lays down and I stroke his hair as he drifts off.

I would make him do the other bits but he's been so good and I want him to enjoy this, so we'll do sit, stand and heel another day, he can get used to crawling, and I can get used to the sight of him on his hands and knees, and I so know what I'm jerking off to tonight.

Damn that went better than I ever thought it would, I cover him with a blanket and do an awkward lean over to my bag so I can write down the new things I've learnt about Kurt today.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Sinking and drifting.

His hand on the back of my neck is so good, the tugs on my collar anchor me to him, everything else falls away and I sink down drifting peacefully.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn almost breaking out of the soft blanket of calmness that's wrapped all around me, it's him, he's saying something but I don't really understand, I think he wants me to walk, and he tells me I'm safe. I'm safe because he's here.

He stands up and tugs on my collar, nothing feels real and I nearly panic as I go to my hands and knees, then he's touching me and telling me how wonderful I am, how good, and I'm calm, because this is what he wanted me to do and everything is fine.

Moving one hand in front of the other I follow after him, he's gentle and slow, he's happy to wait for me. Sometimes his hand comes down and shifts me to one side and all the time his voice is there, it's deep and strong, it tells me how good I am, how happy he is, how clever I am.

We keep going and nothing hurts, nothing gets in my way, he keeps me safe, and then he's urging me to lie down and sleep. The floor is soft and warm, a blanket covers me and I sleep dreamlessly.

To wake refreshed and alert to see David scribbling in his notebook, he's caught up in what he's doing and his tongue sticks out the side of his mouth, I lay there beside him and I know I have things that need to be done at home but none of them matter right now, it's just him and me.

Green eyes catch hold of mine and I realise he's staring at me, "Hi," I murmur and stretch out feeling like a limp noodle. It really is like being at a spa all day I have no tension in my body anywhere and I bask as his hand comes down and rubs the back of my nape and in theory he's messing up my hair and I simply don't care in the slightest.

It's like he's done some kind of magic trick, normally hair is the first thing I worry about but I really don't care, all I care about is the fact he's smiling back at me. "You okay?" And he's still so very caring of me.

"Yes, I feel wonderful, thank you," I grin.

His whole face transforms when he smiles back, "Nope, thank you babe, that was awesome, and remember you have to think it over and let me know how it really felt some time next week."

Another of David's many rules to keep me safe, I have to wait to tell him how it felt, that way I can't be pressured into anything or be in the wrong 'head space' as he calls when he asks me things. Though the way I had been feeling all calm and frankly spaced out I might have agreed to anything and not really understood it.

Hmm, I mull that over and nod accepting the limits he's set, "Okay, but I don't think I'm going to change my mind, and why did we only go around the house? I thought you wanted me to sit, stand and heel?"

"Oh I do, but you'd been so good I wanted to end it on a high note, kind of a reward for good behaviour," he gives me his shyest smile and look, "Kurt, really thank you, I loved every second of it, I still can't believe you trust me that much."

Shrugging I move closer to him for a hug, nestling into the crook of his arm I tell him, "Believe me David, the way you look after me it's not hard to learn to trust you."

"Cool," and he's back to being happy. "So pizza?"

"I'd love pizza," I agree and then he's dialling up for pizza and he orders the pizza I picked out last time before I jumped him and fell asleep on him. When he's finished I point out, "You remembered."

"It's my job to remember," he pulls me into a tighter hug, "So wanna make out before the pizza gets here?"

"I'd love to make out," I repeat myself somewhat and get flipped onto my back for my troubles, his mouth seeks mine out and he licks my lip so I open up for him and cling as the boy proceeds to devour me, his tongue exploring and ravaging me as I moan wanting more.

He doesn't stop as I writhe under him the combination of the earlier spanking and the whatever it was that happened to me as we did puppy training doing something else to me and that thing inside of me is shattering piece by piece.

I'm barely holding onto my sanity when the damn doorbell goes. David pulls back and I suck air into my lungs desperately trying to recover as my boyfriend pays for our food and bounds back into the bedroom.

We eat the pizza in 'bed' and make plans for next week. We both have birthday plans for Friday night, I'm having the Glee kids over at mine and David is going to Azimio's for a jock and cheerleader party he's not looking forward to.

Full from nearly a whole pizza I groan and flop back onto the bed as David eats his and then the remains of mine, he hasn't ordered dessert and then he's laying down next to me and we talk, we catch up and his hand holds mine.

All too soon I have to go home and David kisses me goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Caught up in what I'm writing it takes me a few minutes to realise that Kurt's breathing has changed and very focused green blue eyes are watching me, he has a soft look on his face. The one he has when he looks at the girls in his Glee club, "Hi," his voice is just as soft and so very sleepy.

I can't resist touching him and my fingers rub the nape of his neck. He might be relaxed and chilled but I'm not fucking stupid, I'm not messing up his hair for him, he'd kill me.

"You okay?" I check just to be on the safe side.

"Yes, I feel wonderful, thank you," his lips are tilted up into a smile and it's like he doesn't have a worry in the world.

"Nope, thank you babe, that was awesome, and remember you have to think it over and let me know how it really felt some time next week." He's the one who trusted me, who let me do that to him and it was awesome, I really want to do that again.

"Okay," he agrees, "But I don't think I'm going to change my mind, and why did we only go around the house? I thought you wanted me to sit, stand and heel?"

So he's noticed already has he? Damn he is too smart sometimes, "Oh I do, but you'd been so good I wanted to end it on a high note, kind of a reward for good behaviour," I dodge slightly and change the subject, I'm still a bit nervous I'll push him further than he's ready to go, "Kurt, really thank you, I loved every second of it, I still can't believe you trust me that much."

Shrugging he moves in to snuggle, "Believe me David, the way you look after me it's not hard to learn to trust you."

Oh crap that gets to me and I still can't believe I'm so damn lucky to have him as mine, "Cool. So pizza?"

"I'd love pizza," he nods.

Picking up my phone I dial for the pizza and hold my man in my arms too, live is very good for me. Putting the phone down after I order I lay back as he says, "You remembered." He must be talking about the pizza order.

"It's my job to remember," I pull him closer, "So wanna make out before the pizza gets here?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him and mock leer.

"I'd love to make out," he echoes his earlier words and I don't need anymore prompting, I pounce by spinning him onto his back and just go for his mouth, he's as eager as I am and I'm soon caressing his tongue with mine. His hands have landed on my biceps so I flex them the way he likes it as I deepen the kiss further.

Little whimpers and whines float up from him as his body writhes under mine, god he's so fucking responsive and sensitive, his hips buck more than once and I have to hold back so much as he lets it all out.

The doorbell goes and I have to stop, Kurt's eyes are blown wide and I want to do so much to him, but I've worked so hard to earn his trust that I'm not going to screw it up now. Fleeing to the door to get my traitorous body under control I pay the delivery kid and bring the pizzas back to be devoured.

Shockingly Kurt dives straight in even using his fingers, the boy is normally so fussy it's cool to see him just go for it. We end up talking about next week and what's happening. Our birthdays are just days apart, he has a Gleek party to organise and go to at his house, and I have to go to Z's for a jock and cheerleader party.

Awesome. Not.

I hate those parties, they're so fucking boring, all the kids go for is to get high and drunk, I can't without giving myself away and I've seen my dad and two of my brothers get drunk, no way am I taking the chance I won't turn into a monster under the influence. I don't care that I won't be in control, I should know better than to do that in the first place.

Kurt doesn't leave that much pizza but I hate to see it go to waste and finish it off, then I end up holding his hand and being sappy as we lay there talking about anything and everything. I still don't understand why the other guys don't talk to their other halves this is much better than they said it would be, it helps that Kurt's smart and funny and just well Kurt.

And then he has to go home and I won't get to see him again until tomorrow at school, and then I can't damn well talk to him, or look at him too much.

At least today went really well and I'm happy again.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay A – sorry this is late. B – sorry this isn't up to the normal level of writing. C – I'm still suffering writers block and nothing is going right so the next chapter might be a bit delayed.

Also some of you may know that some of the M stories are being deleted by FF Net as they remove 'unsuitable' stories due to complaints. My summaries are fairly tame and state warnings inside etc… I'm hoping they'll be ignored for now until I can get my hands on an AO3 user name (September) I'm being told, fingers crossed, then I'll double post until FF Net kicks me off (which will hopefully be never).

Cheers

GP13


	39. 039 Sweet Seventeen

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 039 – Sweet Seventeen**

**Kurt**:

Acting as calmly as I can I survey the kitchen table and then shift a few dishes around. Tonight is my birthday party and I'm not really looking forward to it. No one usually turns up to these disasters and I only really know the Glee kids. I've invited them all and I made sure not to ask if they were coming, I left it open so they didn't have to lie to my face and come up with excuses not to come.

I'm fairly sure some of the girls will turn up and I've raided my DVD collection and then I raided Finn's too so we have a selection of films. All the food can be put in the fridge and kept for days, most of it is heart healthy so dad can eat it too.

Glancing at the kitchen clock I make myself relax, it's okay, there's still ten minutes until the invite time and Mercedes will be here, as will Tina. We won't pick on Finn too much and this will be the second year running anyone has turned up to my birthday party.

"Buddy? You okay?" Dad's standing there watching me freak out in the kitchen.

"Yes, of course, "I try and laugh it off and practically giggle like a twelve year old girl on helium.

"It's okay," his hand rests on my shoulder, "Remember Mercedes and Tina are going to be here, and Finn, and then me and Carole are going to be downstairs if you need us."

"'Kay," I whisper and I know he's remembering all the parties when mom was alive and no one came, all the bad excuses we were given, and how the three of us would end up playing party games and eating too much cake until we were sick. When mom died I stopped having parties, it seemed silly to pretend anyone would turn up.

And then last year I just invited Mercedes and Tina. And Dad ended up sitting with me while I fell apart frantically waiting for their phone calls cancelling and then they turned up and it was a great sleep over.

The doorbell goes and I straighten my clothes, one of my two girls has arrived and we are going to have a great time, I don't need a lot of people at my party, I'm going for quality not quantity.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

God I'm bored.

Glancing at the clock on the wall I smile and take the beer offered and fake sip it. Weaving through the throng of kids I somehow 'lose' my beer on the way and talk to some of the guys about the game tomorrow. I know one of their favourite teams are playing and that passes the time.

Z was nice enough to lend his house to me for the party, well the back bit with the giant pool house and the pool and the garden that's screened so you can't see the main house from here and they can't see us.

The jocks and cheerleaders and other assorted cool kids are still turning up in droves. There are beer kegs and booze all off to one side and the kids are getting drunk and stoned as quickly as they can.

Every single weekend they do this, go to a party, abuse their bodies, sleep with whoever they feel like and then call it a great time. Most of them won't remember what happened here tonight, but they'll still say it was great, awesome and they have to do it again.

I'd rather be at Kurt's party.

He's not looking forward to it, but he says Jones and the Asian girl will turn up, Finn's under orders to stay, and they're having a sleep over. Oh god what would it be like to fall asleep next to him, to hold him all night, to wake up to him and to have him be the first thing I see in the morning.

Sighing I greet more kids and wave and act like this is a riot. I have to blend in and pretend to be as dumb and as shallow as they are. Unlike them all my homework is up to date, my grades are good and I'm getting out of Lima, one way or another.

Looking across the garden I can see Z slinging bullshit to some giggling cheerleaders wearing next to nothing, two of them snuggle up to him and I get a grin from him. A thumbs up from me is all it takes for him to wander off with his two new 'girlfriends', and I resist the urge to thump him on the nose.

I know his first girlfriend was an evil gold digging bitch but he could do so much better than he's letting himself, he could have a proper girlfriend, he could have someone who cares about him in his life, like Kurt does for me.

A crash followed by cheers means some idiots have just fallen in the pool and that triggers the rest to follow suit and fling themselves in. It's frecking January in Lima Ohio, they're all gonna get a cold and die of fever the morons.

Sick and tired of it all I retreat to one side and glance at the clock again, I hope Kurt's having more fun than me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

Flinging the door open with a welcoming grin I freeze in shock when I see Santana, Brittany and Quinn there. Stunned I step to one side and usher them in, I take coats, I offer drinks and I reel from them turning up at my party.

I doubt they'll stay even though they have bedding and overnight bags.

And then the doorbell rings again.

This time it's Sam and Artie who hook up with their girlfriends and I get a view of Santana's face as she watches Britt and Artie, I know that look, it's one I wear all the time.

I'm interrupted by the doorbell and nearly faint when Puck and Lauren walk in. Oh my god, Noah Puckerman is at my party, mostly because he's chasing Lauren Zizes, but still, he's here.

Within ten minutes ALL of the Glee kids are here, ALL of them. I don't care that the boys are probably only here to give support to Finn so he doesn't have to deal with me on my own, I just can't believe they came, they're actually here, at MY party.

Overwhelmed I run around and I'm totally unprepared for them to be here, they seem happy enough and they load up guitar hero challenging each other to duels. Some of them are in the kitchen browsing the food.

"Hey where's the birthday cake?" Sam asks ambling out of the kitchen.

"Um, I don't have one," I admit.

"No cake?" He's face screws up in thought, "Dude why not?"

"Kurt's not had a birthday cake since he was five," Dad steps in blinking at all the kids filling our house up, "His mom used to bake them for him."

Sam picks up the wrong idea thinking I don't have one because it reminds me of my mom, he doesn't even being to guess it's because no one ever comes to my parties and it's a waste of cake, "Okay dude," he pats my shoulder and winks, "We'll just have to have even more fun instead."

It's mayhem in the house and Dad retreats down to the basement, as I flee to the bathroom and lock myself in. I've never had a party like this before and I text David in the hope that he can help me stop freaking out.

Two seconds after I text him my phone rings and it's him, I answer it, "David!"

"Babe?" His voice is concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," oh I'm such an idiot, "It's just they ALL turned up David, they're ALL here…"

"That's good. Isn't it?" He's so understanding.

"Yes," I hesitate, "But I've never had people to my party before, other than Mercedes and Tina and… And then Sam asked about the cake and… And…" I trail off.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to sneak over?" He asks and I shake my head even though he can't see me.

"No, just hearing your voice is helping, I think I'm a bit overwhelmed that's all," I huddle up and pretend he's here to lean into. "I really wish you could be here, for real, I wish you could hug me right now," I tell him, "I love your hugs."

There's a smile in his voice when he answers, "I wish I was there too, I could cuddle you and feed you calorie filled food as you whine about it hitting your hips and then tonight I'd hold you as we both fell asleep…"

"I'd like that," I murmur.

"Next year," he promises making me start, "Next year we'll both be eighteen, and if you wait a few days I'll crash your party and snuggle the crap outta you. Screw my family I'll be free of them."

"Deal," I hug my knees grinning, my boyfriend is talking about the future and being with me.

"I'm holding you to that," he warns and someone bangs on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute," I call out.

"Kurt?" David's voice is soft down the phone, "Have a great party, I'm here if you need me and I'll see you Sunday, I want to hear all about it. Oh and Fancy?" He's taken to using that as my nickname, "Have a great sweet seventeen babe."

"Hamhock?" I sass back, "You better have a great sweet seventeen too."

Hanging up I wash my face and eye up any potential damage, flawless as usual and then I skip out to go to my party and have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Oh my god, just when I thought teens couldn't get more stupid, luckily I'm spared having to watch them take shots off each other while floating in the pool by my phone vibrating.

It's Kurt.

"Are you free to talk?" He's text me and I'm by a nice quiet bit I can lock myself in.

Dialling his number quickly it doesn't even ring because he answers in seconds, "David!" He sounds really stressed and like he's in the middle of a melt down.

"Babe?" I'm worried something's fucked up over there, what if it's his dad? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he hesitates and then blurts out, "It's just they ALL turned up David, they're ALL here…"

All?

Oh all the Glee kids turned up, "That's good. Isn't it?" He's told me about the terrible parties he normally has and I thought I had a crappy childhood, at least I had friends, well Z mainly but still a friend.

"Yes," his voice is all over the place, "But I've never had people to my party before, other than Mercedes and Tina and… And then Sam asked about the cake and… And…" I can hear him breathing really fast down the phone.

Screw it, he needs me, "Are you okay? Do you need me to sneak over?" I don't care if we get caught, he's upset and he needs me.

"No," and he's firm about that, "Just hearing your voice is helping, I think I'm a bit overwhelmed that's all," He's sounding calmer already. "I really wish you could be here, for real, I wish you could hug me right now," he's wistful, "I love your hugs."

I love giving him hugs, "I wish I was there too, I could cuddle you and feed you calorie filled food as you whine about it hitting your hips and then tonight I'd hold you as we both fell asleep…" Oh fuck I really want to be able to do that.

"I'd like that," I don't think I'm reading in too much longing in his voice.

"Next year," I promise, "Next year we'll both be eighteen, and if you wait a few days I'll crash your party and snuggle the crap outta you. Screw my family I'll be free of them."

That would be worth a lot, and being seen with Kurt will be worth even more, to hold his hand, to treat him right and have him treat me right in return, to have proper fun I can remember the next day, to gaze into those eyes of his.

"Deal," he says.

And just like that he's agreed we're a long-term item, he's agreeing to things that'll happen next year. I have a future with a boy, that I have a future at all is startling, but with Kurt? It's a frigging miracle and suddenly this is the best birthday ever.

"I'll be out in a minute," floats down the phone.

He's hiding up somewhere and I should let him go, he sounds better, "Kurt? Have a great party, I'm here if you need me and I'll see you Sunday, I want to hear all about it. Oh and Fancy?" I tease him with a new nickname, "Have a great sweet seventeen babe."

"Hamhock?" he teases me back, "You better have a great sweet seventeen too."

Hanging up I wander out to the party and I'm going to have a fucking excellent sweet seventeen.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


	40. 040 Clandestine Classroom Meeting

Full warnings were stated on the first chapter, please go back to reread if needed.

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mastering Kurt<span>**

**Chapter 040 – Clandestine Classroom Meeting**

**Kurt**:

With all the disasters that happened at David's birthday party most of the jocks and cheerleaders are out of school, which has made it safe for us to meet up this Wednesday lunchtime.

Hanging around the out of use classroom on the edge of school in the area no one really goes to I wait for him to turn up, he has a key to the door and he gave me a copy, no one's going to disturb us here.

Pacing I continue to gloat at how well my party went, to the point that everyone at school is calling it a better party than the one at Azimio's. They all stayed all night and most of the next day, it was a complete success and I have a good feeling about this year and next.

Maybe high school won't be a total nightmare for me, and that was as bad as it got, it can only get better now.

And then I hear a key in the lock, spinning around I bite my lip in anticipation and wait for my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

Holy crap I still can't believe the cops busted the party. Thank fuck I'd already given up on it and gone in the house. When the cops raided the place there I was innocently playing card games with the Adams' and I got off scott free.

Awesome.

Not so awesome for the other kids though, including Z.

Another week of suspension for them all, their parents have all been told and they have to go to a mandatory drugs prevention thing. School is back to being a party as all the kids go crazy and enjoy a jock free environment.

And in the crazy Kurt and I have a chance to slip into an old classroom that I have a key for and I can see him properly.

He's been on top of the world because his party was a success, he's crowing about his friends turning up and they have to be his friends because they turned up. Just one more clue at how lonely he is, I'm glad they can see how great he is, even Puck, that idiot has been boasting about being to the best party and it's something to see Kurt walk around with his chest all puffed out after he heard it.

Unlocking the classroom I slip inside to find him already there. Locking the door behind me I hurry over to my beaming boyfriend and I'm reminded of how like an angel he is as he looks like he really could fly right now.

Hugging him tightly and sliding my arms around him I nuzzle his neck and breathe him in, so very Kurt, so very mine and I press a kiss there making him shiver.

"Hello David," he whispers into my ear.

"Hey Kurt," I whisper back as his arms wind around my neck and his fingers ruffle the nape of my neck, fuck he is so sexy and amazing.

We stand there for awhile and it's so good to be able to do this, "We should do this more often," he murmurs, "I miss you so much in the week, I know our schedules are hectic and we have to hide but I don't feel like I see you enough."

"Hmm, I know what you mean," I tell him and snuggle him closer, "Maybe we can work this in and have lunch together during the week, I miss our coffee dates too."

"Those weren't dates David," he corrects, "But going forward they could be…" He hints.

"Yeah, going forward we can have coffee dates, and maybe go back to that posh restaurant place you liked? The steak was amazing and I really liked sharing the dessert with you," my hands slide down his back and cup his ass.

A soft moan in my ear and he asks, "You really liked it there? No one else does."

"You were there, I was there, and the food was good, what's not to like?" I query and get a happy chuckle from him.

"Oh David, you are SO smooth sometimes," his nose rubs along my jaw and then his mouth hovers near mine, I wait for him to kiss me but he doesn't he just looks at my mouth and then back to my eyes, he wants the kiss but he's not doing anything about it.

And I'm drawn back to the thought that he rarely, if ever, initiates our kisses, squeezing his ass I move my mouth closer and wait to see what he does next, while fighting my own need to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt<strong>:

David walks in and locks the door behind him, a boyish grin on his face, though I've noticed he's looked more relaxed and happy at school now the jocks and cheerleaders have been kicked out again. All the kids have and I've wondered how hard it would be to get them all out permanently, but then my schemes were brought back to the real world with a bump, if we get rid of them the sports teams stop winning and we lose a lot of money that goes into science and Glee, so we need them to keep going, damn it.

He hurries over and pulls me into a kiss, his arms wrapping around me and his nose settling into my neck, it feels so good to be in his arms, so safe and so loved by him.

Lips press a gentle kiss to my neck and I shudder in his arms, my innocent thoughts getting swamped by my non-innocent thoughts, "Hello David," I greet him to distract myself.

"Hey Kurt," his breath ghosts over the shell of my ear and I automatically clutch him closer as my fingers roam through those close cut curls on his nape.

I wish we could do this everyday, I wish we didn't have to hide, but now I've been listening properly I've been hearing more tales of his family so I know we're being sensible but I dislike having to ignore him in the hallways. "We should do this more often," I murmur, "I miss you so much in the week, I know our schedules are hectic and we have to hide but I don't feel like I see you enough."

Those big hands tighten on my back, "Hmm, I know what you mean, maybe we can work this in and have lunch together during the week, I miss our coffee dates too."

"Those weren't dates David," I remind him, "But going forward they could be…" Oh please I would love to go on official dates with him, even if they are only to get coffee.

"Yeah, going forward we can have coffee dates, and maybe go back to that posh restaurant place you liked? The steak was amazing and I really liked sharing the dessert with you," I'm surprised at his offer and then his hands are squeezing my butt gently.

I can't hold the soft moan back and then ask, "You really liked it there? No one else does." And they really don't like it.

"You were there, I was there, and the food was good, what's not to like?" The big romantic says and I laugh at his words, I can't believe my boyfriend is this amazing, how did I get so lucky?

"Oh David, you are SO smooth sometimes," I complement him and as much as I want to keep this PG because we're in school his mouth is right there and I really want a kiss from my boyfriend.

Only he slants his mouth closer to mine and does nothing, he doesn't kiss me, and I start to ache for him, I can't help breathing in when he exhales and he breathes in when I exhale.

The moment turns intimate in a heartbeat and I literally melt into his body, his hands stay on my ass and he does tiny little squeezes that are driving me crazy with need for him.

How does he do this to me?

I go from romance and a heart that's full to bursting, to this liquid fire in my veins, a fire only he can give me and only he quench. He still isn't kissing me and my eyelids are so very heavy I have to close them and I pitch forward to rest full against his body, he simply takes it and holds me as my knees grow weak.

"David," I whimper and I rub my cheek on his shoulder, "Please," I beg and I have no idea what I'm begging for but he seems to understand and his hands squeeze harder as I whine for more.

"Kurt," his voice is deep and rough and I try to listen to him, "Kurt, what do you want?"

"You, I want you," I tell him and then he's moving, backing me up against a wall, and I whine again, "God, David, I mean Gaga, Gaga, David."

"Gaga?" He queries and the moment is broken.

"Um, yes? Since I don't believe in god I thought it was a bit blasphemous to keep saying god so I'm going for Gaga or Prada and things I believe in," he's stunned for a second and then he laughs.

"Babe only you could make that work so well," and I finally get my kiss, it's soft and slow and doesn't involve tongues. "Babe?" He asks and his eyes are very serious, "I know we normally discuss things and then leave it for a while so we can both think about it first, but right now I really want to try something and you have every right to say no."

"Okay," and I know he'll let me go if I don't like his suggestion.

"Um, you're wearing a scarf and I would like to put that long scarf over the very handy hook currently above your head, then I want you to grip the scarf and pretend you're restrained, then I want to ravage your neck and maybe undo a few buttons on your shirt, maybe even touch your nipples, and if you like it as much as I'm going to like it I'd like to propose a new game for Sunday," he says and his voice is so matter of fact as I blink stupidly and glance up to see there really is a big round hook we could feed my scarf through, something must have hung here before and I look back down to see him studying me.

Swallowing I try and work out what I feel and think about it but my body is starting to clamour at me to say yes and get his hands and lips on me right now, and my nipples seem to really like the idea of getting some attention too.

"Okay," I whisper, "Green, but you have class straight after lunch…"

"I know," he nods and sets the timer on his watch, "I promise neither of us will be late to class, and I know what amber and red mean."

And then with trembling hands I undo my long grey scarf and pass it over so he can thread it through the hook. His hands guide mine up and I grasp the soft material leaving my arms up in the air and my body vulnerable to him.

Biting my lip nervously I watch as his eyes rake up and down me, they're darkening quickly and he must like what he sees as he strips off his horrible ugly letterman and steps up to me.

Leaning in he murmurs in my ear, "God, you look amazing like that, I hope you want to give this a go on Sunday, but I understand if you don't want to or aren't ready to. Green?"

And once more he gives me the power to turn him away but I nod and shakily say, "Green."

I can feel his mouth turn up in a smile as his hands land on my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>Dave<strong>:

I wait for him to say something but instead the whole thing turns heated in less than a second, his body shifts into mine and his pupils dilate before the lids close, he leans into me and little shudders run through him.

Wow.

I was not expecting that and I have to fight off my own needs as Kurt's clearly get the better of him, only I glance over a very handy nook that would keep us out of sight even if someone walked in and I could kiss him to both our satisfactions.

I just need him to admit to me what he wants first.

Except I should have realised that this is Kurt that I'm dealing with and he moans, "David," he nuzzles my shoulder, "Please," his voice is low and breathy and such a fucking turn on.

And then I spot the hook on the wall in the handy nook. The hook that's the perfect height and my imagination supplies the image of Kurt bound with his hands up and helpless.

Christ.

Struggling to ignore my cock that really liked that idea I squeeze his ass harder and now I remember what it looked like out of those tight jeans, all round, and how pink and red it went.

Shit, so not helping the problem in my pants right now.

"Kurt," I ask him, "Kurt, what do you want?" I'm determined that he's going to give in and ask for a kiss.

"You, I want you," and I give up resisting him, I back him up into that nook and when his back gently bumps the wall he whimpers, "God, David, I mean Gaga, Gaga, David."

"Gaga?" What the hell? And it snaps me back to being in control.

"Um, yes? Since I don't believe in god I thought it was a bit blasphemous to keep saying god so I'm going for Gaga or Prada and things I believe in," he tells me earnestly and that's so freaking Kurt I laugh.

"Babe only you could make that work so well," and I kiss him, we'll work on the him asking for a kiss thing another time because right now I really do want to explore my idea of binding his hands. "Babe? I know we normally discuss things and then leave it for a while so we can both think about it first, but right now I really want to try something and you have every right to say no."

"Okay," he says his tone curious and his eyes still dilated.

"Um," I have no idea how he's going to take this, "You're wearing a scarf and I would like to put that long scarf over the very handy hook currently above your head, then I want you to grip the scarf and pretend you're restrained, then I want to ravage your neck and maybe undo a few buttons on your shirt, maybe even touch your nipples, and if you like it as much as I'm going to like it I'd like to propose a new game for Sunday."

Kurt blinks at me a few times and then he tilts his head back to see the hook above him, when he brings his head back down his eyes are even more dilated and his breathings sped up, I can't tell yet if its in fear or desire, or both. He swallows loudly and licks his lips, a move I pretend not to see.

"Okay," he's words are barely audible, "Green, but you have class straight after lunch…" he reminds me.

"I know," I set my watch's timer, "I promise neither of us will be late to class, and I know what amber and red mean."

And then I get to see him unwind that soft scarf and he hands it over with hands that are shaking slightly and I vow to get myself under control and make this fun for him, this isn't just about me and my desires, this is about his as well.

Threading the scarf through the hook it dangles down and then I lift Kurt's hands up to it, his fingers wrap around without me having to ask him and then he's ready for me.

Oh my god. He's better than any dream I've ever had of him, and I want to take my time exploring him, touching him lightly, drawing out little sounds from him, giving him pleasure and knowing that it's all me, that he desires what I'm doing, and the ultimate head rush of knowing that I'm in total control of what's happening, all he can do is stand there and accept it.

Okay so in reality all he has to do is day red or amber but the whole game is set up so that I can really enjoy this and get the power trip I want and he can be pleasured.

Getting my head in the right frame I step forward murmuring into his ear, "God, you look amazing like that, I hope you want to give this a go on Sunday, but I understand if you don't want to or aren't ready to. Green?"

"Green," he nods and I can't help but smile knowing he's mine for the taking.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.


End file.
